El Principe Equivocado
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Jamás hubiera imaginado que aquel chico tan diferente, tan arrogante podría convertirse en un príncipe. Simplemente seria lo mas extraño que pudiera imaginar... Sin duda me había equivocado.Pero el equivocado puede convertirse en todo lo que has buscado.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio:**

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi madre era pequeña, solía contarme bellas historias, cuentos de hadas que me hacían sentir dichosa, plena, con tan peculiares situaciones que me hacían pensar, que toda princesa podía tenerlo todo, conocer al principe indicado y ser feliz por siempre.

Sin embargo, el tiempo transcurrió y tras la muerte de mamá, las cosas se tornaron diferentes en mi vida, dejé de ser la niña tranquila y esperanzada a esa felicidad que tanto añoraba, mi padre se encargó de hacerme poner los pies sobre la tierra. Tenía un Clan que llevar en mis manos, tenía que aprender la responsabilidad y cargar el peso en mi espalda, desde muy temprana edad, para que así, pudiera saber lo que realmente significaba ser una Hyuuga, la sucesora del más poderoso Clan de la aldea de la Hoja, según las propias palabras de mi padre.

"Una hyuuga" me dije, mientras mis ojos plateados se abrieron de golpe, había tenido muchos sueños en la vida, todos tan reales, sin embargo, ninguno que pudiera tocar, nada que pudiera alcanzar... hasta que lo conocí a él.

Quien iba a imaginar que mis propios sentimientos reflejados en un simple trozo de papel cambiaría mi situación?

A veces, la vida te muestra un camino que difícilmente hubieses imaginado. incluso la situación mas confusa del mundo puede llegar a envolverte. Y depende solo de ti, de una simple decisión para cambiar el rumbo de la misma.

Me dispuse a sentarme sobre la cama, estiré el cuerpo mientras observaba la oscura habitación, seguramente hoy, sería uno de esos días en los que habría tantas cosas que hacer, fruncí un poco el ceño, estaba algo adolorida por el entrenamiento del día anterior, ya que, no bastaba con el trabajo en equipo, si no, tenía que emplear mi tiempo libre en duelos de familia si quería mejorar. Si quería darle gusto a mi padre.

Mis pies tocaron el frío piso de madera, y suspiré, tenía que darme muchos ánimos para el día. Aún así, aunque a veces pareciera que me pesara la vida que llevo, me atrevo a decir, que no me puedo arrepentir de nada de lo que he vivido, ya que se dice, que todo lo que has hecho te hace lo que eres hoy.

Me levanté y me acerqué hacia el pequeño mueble de la estancia, sobre la repisa había unas pequeñas fotografías perfectamente ordenadas... las observé detenidamente... Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, mis compañeros de equipo, mis grandes amigos, que siempre me apoyaban en todo lo que estaba a su alcance, Neji, mi primo, con quien después de tiempo había desarrollado una amistad plena y de confianza... y en el último retrato había dos siluetas, dos personas muy distintas, con destinos tan diferentes... Lo cierto es que, jamás había prestado antes la suficiente atención a una parte de aquella fotografía, sólo al lado donde un joven rubio de ojos azules sonreía galantemente, era tan hermoso, eso era lo que solía pensar,el hacía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, sin querer, todo mi ser se enfocaba en él, dejando de lado al moreno que se encontraba a su lado, de aspecto serio y sereno.

Jamas hubiera imaginado que aquel chico tan diferente, tan arrogante podría convertirse en un príncipe. Simplemente seria lo mas extraño que pudiera imaginar... Sin duda me había equivocado. Pero entonces, cuando llegue a esa conclusión me di cuenta que, el equivocado puede convertirse en todo lo que has buscado. Yo lo se, porque yo ... Elegí al equivocado.

* * *

><p>Hola! :3<p>

Waah estoy algo nerviosa, esta es la primera historia que publico acá en FF. Así que bueno. Espero que sea de su agrado. Los dejo con el prefacio, y pues, ojalá que la sigan :3

Es todo de momento, pronto pasaré a dejar el primer capitulo.

Ary~


	2. El Pergamino

_Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto Sama**!, _

_La escritura y los garabatos que salgan de mi cabeza por medio de estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**Capítulo I : El Pergamino.**

- Tsk... - se escucho en seco desde el interior de su cuerpo. Emanando con cierta tranquilidad un ligero bufido que se apodero de su alrededor.

Entrecerró los ojos. Era realmente frustrante la situación en la que se encontraba. Odiaba llamar la atención de medio mundo, eso no era para el, estaba lejos de ser lo que quería.

"_Paz y tranquilidad_" pensó el joven de cabellos negros mientras los mismos se movían con suavidad por el viento que a su vez ondeaban las frondosas copas de las múltiples arboledas.

Y ahí estaba el, el poderoso Sasuke Uchiha recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol con cierto cuidado para que su cuerpo no lograra salir del perímetro del mismo. Se había vuelto a repetir, había huido nuevamente de un par de chicas frenéticas que al parecer pensaban que era "divertido" invadir su privacidad.

Había vuelto a la aldea de la hoja hacia poco. La guerra al fin había terminado, y en medio de todo aquel trance maquiavelico y oscuro del mundo en el que se encontraba sumergido, una vez mas y a pesar de su enorme orgullo debía aceptar, que a pesar de todo, su hermano logro, aun después de su muerte... Plantar una semilla de bondad en su alma, que lograra hacerlo recapacitar y actuar contra el poderoso y casi invencible Madara. Aquel ninja, miembro de los Uchiha, que deseaba algo simple. Dominar el mundo.

De pronto un pequeño rasgo se sostuvo por un efímero instante sobre su rostro. Había sonreído ante la gracia de sus pensamientos. Que estúpido era creer que algo de esa magnitud podría llegar a suceder. Era simplemente absurdo.

Pero ahora no había tiempo de pensar en ello.

Comenzó a andar nuevamente, dando un ligero salto para que su cuerpo se abalanzara sobre las amplias ramas del árbol, tomando el impulso necesario para seguir su camino hacia aquel lugar maldito. Tan maldito como el.

También le había parecido absurdo el simple hecho de que la quinta Hokage hubiera hablado a su favor con el consejo de la aldea para que lo dejaran quedarse. Y peor el esfuerzo que sus amigos, Sakura y Naruto, habían hecho para que los demás habitantes y sus antiguos compañeros creyeran que el cambiaría, que ya había cambiado, y que jamas haría daño a aquella aldea, ni a nadie mas... Le sorprendió el ímpetu con el que le defendían de quienes no creían en su redención.

Pero esos fueron sentimientos que no demostró, se dedico a aprisionarlos en lo mas profundo de su alma. Simplemente era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que se había sentido bien ante aquel hecho. Un poco "menos solo " que antes.

Y entonces sus pies se detuvieron de golpe sobre una rama escondida de el mas frondoso árbol de los alrededores del distrito Uchiha. Sus ojos azabaches contemplaron con cuidado aquel lugar, mientras su corazón palpitaba fuerte, intranquilo. Sus ojos reflejaban un pequeño trozo de lo que su alma destrozada veía en aquel lugar. Haciéndolo embriagarse de la melancolía de los recuerdos que pretendían ahogarlo nuevamente.

Cuando de pronto un ruido se escuchó, un pequeño estruendo sobre el piso que apenas y llego a sus oídos debido al enorme silencio que abrumaba el lugar, haciéndolo salir de su trance, llevando su mirar hacia unos metros abajo, donde una silueta femenina se mantenía firme y tensa ante el ruido que su propio peso provoco, al parecer no quería ser descubierta.

Ella se giro buscando a alguien que pudiese haberla escuchado, sin éxito...suspiro. Sintiendo un alivio que la inundo por dentro. No quería ser descubierta en aquel lugar, quizá podría malinterpretarse. Lo cierto es que le agradaba caminar y entre tanto divagar se había alejado de su objetivo, el campo de entrenamiento.

Sus largos cabellos azulados se ondearon suavemente mientras ella aspiraba la fragancia que desprendía el bosque.

- Este lugar...- exclamo con voz baja, casi inaudible, mientras su blanca mano inconscientemente se extendió hacia uno de los grandes barrotes que marcaban la entrada al distrito.

Sasuke estaba concentrado en observarla, sin lugar a dudas no se le hacia conocida, creía no haberla visto antes, esas ropas holgadas que llevaba la hacían ver un poco rara. Y su actitud no dejaba mucho que desear. Pero... ¿Que demonios hacia ahí? Que tonta era al pensar que podía acercarse a aquel lugar para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Tan concentrado estaba en su dura critica que su cuerpo se movió con suavidad, mas haciendo un pequeño ruido sobre la rama en la que estaba parado, "Maldición" dijo en sus adentros.

La chica reacciono al instante, girándose repentinamente para ver su alrededor... Y al ver que, aparentemente no había nadie, comenzó a andar de nuevo, en dirección del bosque, a toda prisa, sin percatarse de lo que en su tosco movimiento había dejado atrás.

Sasuke la observo marcharse. Era lo mejor, eso era lo que pensaba, ninguna niñita tonta debería andar metiéndose en la boca del lobo, en aquel lugar, donde solo un demonio podía habitar. Él.

Bajo rápidamente para pisar tierra firme mientras aspiraba un aroma que se esparcía por aquel lugar, sus ojos detallaron la entrada al distrito, recorriendo cada centímetro de aquella tierra. Cuando de pronto, sus ojos se detuvieron de golpe. Un trozo de pergamino perfectamente doblado se ubicaba justo frente a sus pies.

- ¿Y esto?...- exclamo en voz baja, esa voz tan varonil que tanto le caracterizaba. Se inclino para recoger el papel y lo observo detenidamente. Miles de sensaciones pasaban por su cabeza, sus pensamientos lo inundaron.

"_Sera mejor... Abrirlo si, es lo mejor_" pensó para si, mientras su rostro se alzaba nuevamente para ver el desolado lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio la media vuelta, tal vez... Aun no estaba del todo listo para entrar en aquel lugar, necesitaba tiempo. Si, era justo lo que necesitaba. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, al tanto que sus albinas manos jugueteaban con el trozo de papel, manteniendo la curiosidad del Uchiha.

Ya tendría el tiempo de ver lo que decía ese extraño pergamino. Y entonces, y sin saber por que razón, deseo apresurarse y llegar al pequeño departamento que de momento tenia como residencia.

Dejando poco a poco atrás aquel lugar que lo hacía aprisionar tantas sensaciones en su piel, como si de pronto, al estar enfrente de lo que alguna vez pudo haber llamado "hogar" ahora lo envolviera y como un monstruo lo jalara hasta su interior. Parte de él deseaba fervientemente volver a pisar aquellas tierras, probándose a si mismo con ello, que a final de cuentas él había ganado. Que ahora su vida realmente le pertenecía y de nadie más. Más sin embargo, otra parte de su ser no deseaba volver a poner un pie en aquel desolado lugar. Era tierra contaminada por la sangre que los propios de su clan habían derramado por ordenes del consejo de aquella aldea. Todos los pensamientos que se le venían a la mente le enfermaban. La sensación era tan repugnante, que sin darse cuenta, sus pies de manera inconsciente lo devolvían hacia otro sendero, de regreso a las bulliciosas calles de la hoja.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa, Hinata subió directo a su habitación, aun estaba exaltada, aquel lugar que por equivocación había visitado se sentía tan frío, tan desolado, y el ambiente tan tenso aun a pesar de estar deshabitado. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y sin pensarlo se dejo caer sobre su cama.

Intento imaginar al dueño de aquellas tierras en la imagen de sus recuerdos. Solo había visto a Sasuke Uchiha un par de veces después de su llegada. Lo cierto es que le era indiferente, le daba un poco de tristeza la vida que había llevado y peor aun, no sabia como describir cuando aquellos ojos negros se cruzaban con los suyos.

"_Pero si solo fue una vez_" pensó la ojiblanca con cierta diversión. Después de todo, solo fue una vez cuando se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, cuando el la había descubierto observándolo. Inmediatamente había desviado la mirada, no quería que pensara que era una chica mas en la larga lista de espera.

Y es que se había preguntado "¿Que le ven a él?" lo cierto es que, era apuesto, aunque nunca se detuvo a corroborarlo detenidamente, no iba a observarlo demasiado, simplemente Sasuke era una de esas personas que la hacían estremecer. Aquella sensación no era muy agradable para ella, sentir escalofríos no estaba en su lista de "las cosas que más amo en el mundo".

Se giró, tomó la almohada y se cubrió el rostro con ella, ¡Por dios! Ni siquiera sabía porque ahora de pronto Sasuke Uchiha había aparecido en su cabeza, sólo le daba algo de tristeza su "situación" y le alegraba que hubiera vuelto, más que nada por Sakura-san y por Naruto-kun...

Era cierto que ya no sentía lo mismo por aquel rubio, aquello que alguna vez creyó llamarlo "amor", o más bien "amor que jamás sería correspondido". Que ingenua había sido al comparar toda aquella admiración, todo el agradecimiento que sentía con ese sentimiento tan vasto. Bueno, a cualquiera puede pasarle.

Aún así, la ilusión de que algún día pudiera encontrar al famoso "príncipe de los sueños" la hacia reír, la hacia motivarse, puesto que aun a pesar de su edad, de su rango ninja, y de que ya no era la niña a la que mamá le leía cuentos, seguía creyendo que la felicidad iba a encontrarla tarde o temprano, por medio de aquel galante chico que sin duda, estaría dispuesto a conquistarla sin importarle nada.

Había incluso, escrito varias cosas al respecto, se había dejado llevar por aquel sentimiento parecido al amor, para plasmar sus sentimientos en pergamino, y el hecho de como sería si este en verdad existiera, y que, aunque estuviese distante, sabría que volvería a ella para seguir amándose por siempre.

Era algo vergonzoso también, por lo que había decidido deshacerse de aquellos pergaminos, no quería que permanecieran por mas tiempo en su habitación, le daba cierto pánico que su hermana Hanabi, o su primo Neji se tropezaran con aquellas cartas y malinterpretaran, o incluso se burlaran de sus sentimientos, no... esos trozos de papel no debían seguir existiendo, y al no querer tirarlos en la basura, porque sentía que desecharía una parte de si misma, decidió llevarlos al bosque y enterrarlos. Enterrando con ellos, toda la ilusión que ella misma se había forjado sobre un personaje, una sombra sin rostro que tal vez jamás aparecería. Debía madurar, debía crecer y seguir adelante. Eso es lo que su hermana pequeña le había dicho hace tiempo, sintiéndose un poco inferior de que, su propia hermana la juzgara de esa forma. Sin duda, debía mostrar su fortaleza al mundo, no se rendiría.

Sin embargo, jamas logro su objetivo, se había distraído bastante al llegar al Distrito Uchiha. Imaginó de nuevo el lugar, y una sensación de vacío se produjo en su pecho, se llevó ambas manos al mismo y se oprimió con fuerza, casi al mismo tiempo que su corazón había reaccionado, creando una punzada en el mismo. Y lo imaginó a él, nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente ahí estaba él, de pie frente a su colonia. Y le pareció que se veía tan sólo y tan vacío como el área misma.

Sacudió su cabeza para despabilarse de aquel tonto pensamiento. Ella no tenía nada que hacer pensando de semejante manera, Uchiha era un orgulloso, no daba el reflejo que ella había visto en su imaginación.

Se levanto con calma, mientras sus manos se introdujeron sobre las bolsas de su chamarra, buscando aquella carta sin mucho éxito. Frunció el ceno y busco con cierto apuro..

- No, no... No pu-puede ser cierto! - exclamo con nerviosismo, se levanto rápidamente mientras seguía buscando en sus ropas y a su alrededor -¡ MA-MALDICION! ! - exclamo con fuerza, estaba mas que molesta, con ella misma en primer lugar, porque hacia ya un poco de tiempo que no se escuchaba tartamudear. - esto no puede estar pasándome...- exclamo con desesperación.

Lo había perdido, el pergamino debió de haberse salido de su chaqueta debió de haberse quedado en el camino.

"_Y en que parte del camino?"_ Se pregunto, y cientos de posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza, lo que menos había querido era que alguien se burlara de ella, y ahora, aquel papel volaba por la aldea o por los bosques a la mano de cualquiera.

"_Tengo que volver..."_ Decidió repentinamente mientras que se aproximaba a la ventana, los calurosos rayos del sol creaban una espectacular vista al combinar cientos de colores de diversos matices. El día estaba llegando a su fin.

- Si quiero salir de la casa sin que me digan algo, debe ser antes de que oscurezca... - menciono con determinación, dejando aquel paisaje de lado, para salir de su habitación.

Logro salir con éxito de la casa, su hermana y su primo se encontraban en una sesión de entrenamiento de esas a las que su padre le gustaba asistir.

Se apresuro a andar por las calles, hasta que a final de cuentas sus pies se encarrilaron por un callejón estrecho, había llegado ya a aquella zona con pocos habitantes.

- Será mejor ir por el lado del bosque...- exclamo en voz baja mientras seguía su avance rápido.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a perderse en las copas de los arboles, creando un ambiente mas tenebroso.

.

.

.

Llego a su casa al fin, cerro la puerta y se dispuso a dejar su equipo de entrenamiento sobre la pequeña estancia

Se dejo caer sobre el sillón, y prendió la luz de la lamparilla que lo ilumino casi por completo, ya no llevaba aquellas ropas que solía usar cuando viajaba con los Hebi. Ahora optaba por "adaptarse" a algo que fuese mas conforme con la aldea. Llevaba una playera negra que se adaptaba con perfección a su bien torneado torso y un pantalón verde seco.

Suspiró. No estaba tan seguro de si debía leer aquel trozo de papel, lo mas probable es que fuera algo absurdo, sin importancia, o peor aun... Quizá aquella chica misteriosa le había escrito una confesión. De esas que el solía romper con tanta facilidad. No comprendía porque tenia admiradoras, tenia que causarles temor, deberían alejarse de el no interesarse y perseguirlo, no después de todo lo que había hecho, no sabiendo de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Aunque, esa chica, no le parecía familiar, creía firmemente que no la había visto antes. Entonces... ¿Que importaba? Echaría un vistazo. Que mas daba.

Con cierto cuidado abrió el pergamino, desdoblandolo con cautela, casi casi, poniendo él mismo un toque de emoción al momento...

_"¿Que podrá decir?"_ pensó, curioso, mientras su ceño se fruncía nuevamente ¡Por Dios! No era como si el quisiera enterarse... lo único que jamás podría ser Sasuke Uchiha sería ser un chismoso. Eso jamás.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado al descubrir una pulcra caligrafía, el manuscrito era perfecto, había sin duda, sido escrito aquello con tanto esmero, con tanta delicadeza, era algo que podía verse a simple vista. Fuese lo que fuese, su dueña había dejado parte de sí en aquella carta.

Sin más, su tenso rostro se aligeró, comenzó la lectura, aproximando el trozo de papel a su rostro...

" _Mi amado príncipe:..." - _leyó, pff... era absurdo, jamás alguien en la vida lo había llamado de tal manera, nunca creyó que alguien pudiera siquiera pensar en verlo como uno de esos principes encantadores. Eso definitivamente no iba con el.

"_...El amor que yo te tengo… no es ni simple ni complejo, simplemente un sentimiento, que me eleva hasta donde tu estas. El amor que yo te tengo, no se compra ni se vende, se regala simplemente, a ti, solo a ti, pues para ti esta hecho. Este amor que yo te tengo, no es describible, ni brusco o tosco, ni fino o suave, solo toma la forma que ambos deseamos. El amor que yo te tengo, no engaña ni un momento, si así fuera seria mundano, efímero, sin motivo. Este amor que crece y crece, a cada momento, aunque no estas hoy yo te siento, por eso hoy puedo seguir viviendo..." -_Y sin pensarlo suspiró... se había adentrado en aquel pedazo de pensamiento... ¿Que jodidos era eso? ¿Acaso alguien intentaba burlarse de él?... Sus azabaches iris prosiguieron leyendo...

"_...Cuantas veces he intentado, demostrar este sentimiento, con palabras vagas, acciones inconclusas, pues nada podría hacer para demostrar una pequeña parte de mis pensamientos que son ocupados por ti y solo por ti. Pero cada vez que yo te veo, me paralizo, como podría seguir normalmente si frente a mi esta el mejor hombre de este mundo. Y mi corazón se agita, late fuertemente, creando una melodía, esperando ser escuchada, mis mejillas se sonrojan, con tan solo mirarte, y si es correspondida… que alguien me salve..." - S_e quedó serio, sus labios se abrieron, simplemente su mente no lograba cavilar nada... estaba en blanco, era algo que arrasaba con todos sus instintos, no dudaba que la dueña de semejante declaración estuviese loca...se dedicó a leer la parte final, sólo restaba un pedazo más... debía soportarlo. Lo haría...

"_El amor que yo te tengo, no lo comparto con nadie, pues si así fuera, no sería amor… quiero pensar que eres mío, y solo mío, de nadie mas, si me amas sin más, simplemente mío serás, no lo compartirás con nadie más, no me olvidarás jamás."_

Estaba pasmado, en un estado de Shock pleno... su corazón se aceleró de forma repentina, de inmediato soltó aquel pedazo de papel, y llevó su mano diestra hasta su pecho... ¿Que le sucedía? ¿Porque su corazón lo traicionaba de esa forma? Era estúpido. Su corazón era un completo imbécil que no sabía que "sentir", y ahora reaccionaba de una manera un tanto extraña ante una simple carta, como si en verdad estuviese necesitado de ello. No, el se había dedicado a no sentir mucho sobre nada. Era mejor evitarse constantes problemas. Era mejor no mostrar ni una pizca de esos sentimientos al mundo. Como el valor que verdaderamente tenía a la amistad de Sakura y Naruto. Como querer tapar el sol con un dedo.

Pasó su mano por sus cabellos, suspirando de nuevo.

- Esa mujer, está loca... - exclamó y sonrió retorcido. Y sí que lo estaba, si creía que él podía ser todo lo que había descrito. -Sin embargo... -observó de nuevo aquel pedazo de papel. Sus iris brillaron.

No podía evitar sentirse halagado. Claramente halagado. Cada palabra resonó en lo recóndito de su cabeza. Lo que ella describía era perfección. Que esa mujer sintiera la perfección al escribir a su causa, él había enamorado, sin saberlo, claro... a una mujer tan completamente, que estaba loca por él. Y lo había demostrado yendo a aquel lugar. Sin importar lo tenebroso que pudiese ser. Sin importarle nada, esa chica lo había ido a buscar para confesar sus sentimientos. Su ego se regodeó instantáneamente.

Una mueca de satisfacción se hizo en su rostro, su ego crecía y crecía que quizá podía derribar el techo.

"¡_Basta!"_ exclamó en sus adentros.. "_Controlate Sasuke..."_

Se levantó de nuevo y se echó a andar hacia su habitación. Se quitó la playera, dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso. Y prosiguió su camino hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a desvestirse, lo que más deseaba era tomar una buena ducha e ir a dormir. Se sentía cansado y aunque sabía que dormir no le ayudaría... Por las constantes pesadillas que lo azotaban día y noche. Al parecer Dios se divertía no perdonándolo por todos sus errores, tenía que ponerlo a prueba constantemente, y cada prueba parecía más dura. Mas desgarradora.

Tras el baño salió a su dormitorio, y se dispuso a arreglar su futón, al menos intentaría que su cuerpo descansara un rato. El día había sido demasiado pesado, lleno de sorpresas, de anomalías.

La albina luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, cerró los ojos y su imaginación se echó a andar... En medio del bosque, con la luz de la luna iluminándola, una silueta femenina apareció, sus largos cabellos se ondearon con suavidad...

La chica se dió la vuelta lentamente, su rostro permaneció oculto bajo las sombras. ¿Quien era aquella chica?

"_Maldición!"_ abrió los ojos de nuevo, en verdad que leer esa porquería le había disgustado. Ahora estaba pensando cosas tontas, cosas fuera de su lugar. De su órbita.

Él era un Uchiha, y haría lo suyo, iba a aplastar aquel sentimiento, iba a hacerle ver a aquella chica que jamás debió fijarse en él. Debía romper aquel maldito papel.

Se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió a la estancia, sobre la pequeña mesita de centro vió con claridad aquella carta sentimental. Le dedicó una mirada de horror y se apresuró a tomarla, estirándola gravemente, estaba a punto de romperla.

Sin embargo, sus tensas manos se aligeraron. Quizá no era lo más conveniente, buscaría algo mejor que hacer con ella, quizá le resultara provechosa después. Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, y la guardó en su cajonera. Asegurándose de que quedara bien al fondo, donde no pudiera moverse, donde no pudiera ser descubierta

¿Pero que demonios?, ahora la estaba guardando como si alguien entrara siquiera a su habitación.

- Tsk... No importa - la observo de nuevo, antes de cubrirla con parte de su ropa - mas vale ser precavidos...-.

Nuevamente se dirigió hacia su tendido, estaba decidido a intentar dormir, dejaría de lado aquella basura de pensamientos.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba desesperada. Estaba segura de haber recorrido todo el lugar varias veces, no había nada que pudiese compararse a su carta.

_"¡Oh no! Ahora sí estoy muerta_" pensó, mientras se llevó ambas manos al pecho. Si la hoja no estaba por ningún lugar, significaba dos posibilidades. La primera, que alguien la había encontrado, la segunda que el viento se la había llevado.

Su boca se secó, estaba cansada, era mejor regresar a su casa, no tenía nada que hacer ahí a esas horas de la noche. La luz de la luna iluminó de pronto el lugar, filtrándose por la arboleda y se dio cuenta de lo tétrico de aquel distrito. Trago saliva y se dispuso a retroceder.

Era cierto, Hinata Hyuuga no le temía a la oscuridad, ni al ligero susurro que creaba el viento no. Ella era después de todo una ninja de rango Jounnin. Ademas, sabia que estaba sola gracias a su Byakugan. Sin embargo... Todo el misterio en aquellas tierras, y lo poco que ella conocía que había detrás, la hacían querer alejarse de ahí.

"_Quizá si esta maldito_" pendo de repente, mientras se encaminaba de nueva cuenta a su casa, estaba abatida. Lo que mas deseaba era llegar a su casa, no tenia muchas alternativas después de todo. Tampoco iba a pasar la noche en aquel lugar, buscando algo que quizá no encontraría.

"_Oh quizá..."_ pensó en tercera opción... " _quizá no veo muy bien, debido a la poca claridad..."_ se dijo en sus adentros, una especie de consuelo se apoderó de ella, el alivio llegó a su pecho...

- He de volver mañana – exclamó con calma, dando prisa a su paso. Si no llegaba pronto a casa, seguramente que su padre se daría cuenta y ahí si, no había explicación alguna que pudiese darle. Cualquier excusa parecía absurda, y seguramente lo sería ante los ojos de Hiashi.

Y ahí estaba ella, encaminándose a su casa con la esperanza de recuperar intacta aquella carta llena de sus sentimientos. Mientras que Sasuke, dormía en su departamento. Lo cierto era que él jamás llegó a pensar que aquel pergamino, no fué en aquel entonces, una dedicatoria a su nombre.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p>Hola mundo!<p>

Waah cabe mencionar que estoy muy feliz de que hayan leído mi historia :3

Agradezco a las personitas que me dejaron un Review, me hicieron muy felices Domo Arigato Gozaimazu!

_**Sweet-Knight :**_ Nee-chan tQm! gracias por el posho aposhoo puro poder!

_**Dark Amy-Chan:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! me animaste mucho :D

_**Layill:**_ Espero que este capi tmbn te gustee :D

_**Lorss:**_ ¡Muchas gracias!

Pues, de antemano si ven una falla ortográfica, es culpa de... donde escribo, no tiene "ñ" y es horrible, pero me las ingenio hahaha... Ehm aquí el primer capitulo más "en forma" de mi historia... espero que sea de su agrado y pues, irla mejorando capi a capi.

De momento es todo, intentaré terminar el que sigue, lo más pronto que pueda :D

_**Best Wishes Ever!**_

**A**ry ~


	3. Orgullo Aplastado

_Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto Sama**!, _

_La escritura y los garabatos que salgan de mi cabeza por medio de estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**Capítulo 2: Orgullo aplastado**

"_Mi querido príncipe... Mi amado príncipe..._"

Abrió los ojos de golpe, llevo su diestra hasta su cabeza apretujando su rostro con fuerza. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué acaso aquello iba a tornarse en otra maldita pesadilla que lo atormentara?

De pronto en sus sueños, la chica había tenido un rostro conocido, sus ojos verdes de botón lo miraban con suplica. Le asqueaba aquella actitud. Sakura Haruno había invadido sus sueños para atormentarlo.

Bufó y se dispuso a sentarse para calmarse. Tenía el consuelo de que sabía que la chica de la carta no podría ser Sakura, no tenía la fachada de su silueta ni sus cabellos rosados. Suspiró con pesadez.

Era cierto que él había hecho sufrir a la pelirosa, y que la había dañado bastante con su actitud. Sin embargo, creía que era bastante carga sobre sus hombros. El pago era demasiado. La culpa, todo. Había llegado a preguntarse un par de veces si realmente valía la pena, llevar esa vida.

También era estúpido pensar en eso.

Suspiró. Era muy cierto que Sakura había cambiado, ya no era aquella chiquilla llorona que solo se quedaba tras sus compañeros para ser protegida. Era mas madura, y mas fuerte, era una brillante ninja medico que sin duda había hecho lo propio. Exprimir los conocimientos de su maestra. La actual Hokage.

De igual manera él, se había sorprendido con su actitud hacia él, al parecer ya no formaba parte de su club de fans, y tampoco se la pasaba acosándolo o buscando una oportunidad absurda para acercarsele. Quizá Sakura había madurado también en ese sentido.

Se dispuso a levantarse, no tenia ningún caso seguir pensando cosas sobre Sakura, en definitiva no le traería nada bueno.

Después de darse una ducha se dirigió a la cocina, seguro encontraría aunque fuera cereal con leche para desayunar.

Sasuke no era muy habilidoso en la cocina y lo cierto era que... Tampoco le ponía mucho empeño. Pero no era algo que le importara mucho, después de todo, vivía solo.

Llamaron a la puerta. Así que se levantó y se dirigió a abrirla. ¿Quién lo visitaría a estas horas de la mañana?. Solo había una persona que se venia a la cabeza.

Y en efecto, ahí estaba el rubio, con una sonrisa de comercial dándole como primera fachada.

- Naruto...- dijo sin muchos ánimos

- ¡Teme! Waah ¡buenos días! - exclamó con euforia el rubio mientras se adentraba por su cuenta en el departamento del moreno - ¡A que estas feliz de que seamos casi vecinos! ¡Así puedes desayunar conmigo!-.

- Tsk...- emitió el Uchiha mientras cerraba la puerta. - lo curioso es que eres tu el que siempre viene a mi casa -

- ¡Es correcto! Tienes mucha razón... - se mostró pensativo el rubio, mientras hurgaba la gabetera de la cocina - deberías ir tu a mi casa de vez en vez... -.

Sasuke suspiró, Naruto era igual de despistado que antes. Aunque aveces le agradaba que siempre lo tuviera tan en cuenta. Se arrepentía de lo mismo cada que lo fastidiaba con su presencia. Era su amigo, si. Pero también era un completo idiota. Uno que rara vez, le divertía ver su comportamiento.

-Hey Sasuke... - exclamó con seriedad Naruto, deteniendo su búsqueda en la alacena.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, su amigo no era para nada serio, y cuando tomaba esa postura, era porque en verdad le interesaban las cosas.

- ¿Qué pasa Dobe? - emitió el moreno, mientras se sentaba de forma despreocupada para comenzar su interrumpido desayuno.

- Esto es verdaderamente grave... - su semblante serio se opaco aun mas al bajar su mirada repentinamente. Por su parte, el moreno decidió darle su lugar, la curiosidad lo inundó, ¿de que rayos hablaba Naruto?. Lo volteo a ver de reojo - no puede ser que... ¡SOLO TENGAS CEREAL!, ¿es que acaso no comes?- emitió con preocupación el rubio.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, para después ponerse a lo suyo, comenzó a desayunar.

-No es asunto tuyo, deberías de comer en tú casa dobe – emitió con seriedad, le cansaba a veces la actitud poco seria que adoptaba Naruto.

-¡Hey! Pero es que me interesas... - dijo con un toque de carisma el rubio, mientras sin muchos ánimos se sirvió una buena ración de cereal y poco después se encaminó hacia la mesa, para sentarse frente a su amigo.

-¡Jhm! ¿Interesarte?... - cuestionó Sasuke, mientras fruncía el ceño al ver el rostro serio que Naruto ponía - ¿Qué es lo que te interesa?

-Pues... me parece extraño, que teniendo tantas chicas que te idolatran tú no elijas a ninguna... - dijo como si nada, mientras adentraba una gran cucharada en su boca – ya sabes... nmon tengdriams pofqde preomcourparte ..

-¡Basta! - Lo interrumpió el moreno antes de que pudiera terminar su frase... - ¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar con la boca llena? Desesperas! - .

-Bah Sasuke... eres un especial... eso es lo que eres – dijo Naruto mientras arrugaba la frente – Te decía que no tendrías que preocuparte por comer cereal, ¿acaso piensas que puedes nutrirte con esto en el estómago? - negó con la cabeza como si se tratara de algo realmente fuera de órbita.

-¿Acaso tú te nutres comiendo Ramen todos los días? ¡Rodarás por Konoha uno de estos días...! Tsk... - dijo con indiferencia, a pesar de que las "coherencias" de Naruto lo sacaban de sus casillas.

-¡Hey, hey! Con mi Ramen no te metas... - mencionó más serio mientras continuaba comiendo, asegurándose esta vez de tragar antes de volver a hablar, para no propasar el límite de paciencia que sabía que Sasuke tenía. - Es Sagrado... además, no te hagas el gracioso... tú te pondrás flacucho, paliducho y anémico y... y.. nadie va a quererte entonces, amargado.

Sasuke lo observó en silencio por unos instantes, le importaba poco lo que dijese sobre su manera de comer, él sabía que jamás llegaría a ser paliducho ni flacucho, nunca sería el Uchiha huesitos de la aldea. Esas solo eran ideas tontas del dobe, cuya cabeza no carburaba bien, pobre, tampoco había que culparlo de ello. Sin embargo, la última frase del rubio se repitió inconscientemente en su cabeza un par de veces. "Nadie va a quererte".

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que eso sonaba bastante mal, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, al silencio, jamás se puso a imaginar su futuro de esa manera, de hecho nunca había pensado mucho al respecto, aún no estaba decidido si debía rehacer su clan, o si el mismo debía morir con él. Hacer morir todo el odio, la tragedia, todo lo que un poderoso Uchiha podía llegar a ser. Se le revolvió el estómago. Pff, era desconcertante, y no quería pensar en eso.

-Hey... - dijo Naruto, que lo vió sumergido en sus pensamientos, no era novedad que Sasuke permaneciera serio, pero quizá aquel comentario había pasado la raya... - no te pongas así Sasuke, seguramente las chicas seguirán locas por tí aunque estés flaco, digo... han de inventar algo como "Oh que guapo es, tan sexy y demacrado" algo así – agregó, para darle ánimos a su amigo, ánimos que él mismo debía haber bajado. Se sintió responsable del estado de Sasuke, y por su cabeza pensó que quizá los Uchiha también se deprimían, con ese tipo de cosas tan raras, aunque nunca consideró que Sasuke tuviera un Ego tan grande como para sentirse afligido por un comentario. Más que nada porque jamás hacía caso a aquellas chicas.

-No seas tonto... deja esos extraños comentarios. Ni por un segundo pienses que me has afectado – exclamó al comprender lo que su amigo intentaba, ¡POR DIOS! como podía el rubio siquiera pensar en que él, Uchiha Sasuke iba a … no, ni la palabra podía pensar. Sería demasiado, sus labios se curvaron con perfección, demostrando su grandeza en su boca.

-Ja! … - se levantó Naruto de repente, mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre la mesa, haciendo a su vez que su cuerpo se abalanzara sobre ella, para observar más de cerca a su amigo – Pues la verdad... no sé que es lo que ven en tí.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, Naruto estaba loco, claro que... él tampoco sabía que era lo que las chicas veían en él. Y la verdad no le importaba enterarse, no estaba interesado. Como él decía, no le gustaba ser ese foco de atención, prefería vivir tranquilo, quería que lo dejaran en paz. Algunas eran tan tontas que llegaban a sorprenderlo, como cuando lo encontraban por la calle y se le acercaban, comenzando una plática en la cual él no era partícipe, es más, siempre las ignoraba al punto de hacerles sentir que hablaban solas. Parlanchinas, poco graciosas y para colmo escandalosas. No era eso lo que él necesitaba, ni para pasar el rato, y mucho menos para formar una familia.

-¡Dejate de tonterías! Será mejor que vayamos a entrenar... - exclamó mientras se levantaba, recogiendo su plato para dirigirse al fregador – Y más te vale que recojas lo tuyo. ¡No quiero que mi casa se llene de bichos por tú culpa eh!...

-¡Que gracioso Sasuke! ¡Pero he de vengarme de tí en el entrenamiento, ya lo verás! - exclamó alegre el rubio, siempre dejando ver su optimismo por sobre todas las cosas.

Sasuke se apresuró a arreglarse, para poder salir a las calles de la aldea, donde a pesar de que era ligeramente temprano, ya había bastante movimiento. Toda la gente siempre se levantaba temprano para hacer sus deberes. En verdad que en Konoha siempre había algo que hacer.

Naruto le espero mientras el se arreglaba, y cuando estuvo listo ambos se encaminaron a la puerta para salir del edificio.

Caminaban por las calles de la aldea, Sasuke se mantenía en silencio, observaba el piso y de vez en vez levantaba la mirada, no porque estuviese cabizbajo significaba que estuviese triste o algo por el estilo, lo que pasaba es que, le gustaba pasar desapercibido, y había aprendido que ir por ahí con la frente en algo, con su usual porte arrogante bastaba para llamar la atención. Ademas, tenia que tener en cuenta que iba con Naruto, con eso bastaba para que la gente los volteara a ver. Así que le dejaría esa tarea a su amigo eufórico.

Hasta que llegaron a los alrededores del bosque, ahí la gente comenzó a escasear, las calles se veían menos concentradas y por su parte, el rubio iba mas feliz. Al fin llegarían al lugar donde se reunirían con Sakura, Kakashi y Sai, casi como en los viejos tiempos. Eso era algo que a Naruto no podía dejar de conmoverlo, claro que no era tan tonto como para decírselo a su amigo a quien de por si, consideraba algo "confiado" por no decir, engreído. Como siempre lo había sido. Esa era una parte de Sasuke que quizá nunca cambiaría, y después de todo. ¿Qué sería Sasuke de no ser como es ahora?. No, no lograba imaginarlo.

Naruto iba algo serio para ser verdad, Sasuke lo observó de reojo, mientras levantaba el rostro para después observar los alrededores con discreción. Se detuvo de repente, el moreno había sentido un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al observar a lo lejos, a considerable distancia de ambos a una chica de cabellos largos, con una vestimenta algo holgada.

"Por dios, es ella!" Pensó el Uchiha mientras sus ojos azabaches se paralizaban abriéndose mas de lo debido, con sorpresa, era ella, era la misma chica que había visto el día anterior. Tenia que hacer algo, tenia que encararla. Pero los pies permanecieron incrustados sobre la tierra, parecía paralizado.

-¿Hey Sasuke?- menciono Naruto, había girado para verlo y descubrió que se había quedado atrás, ademas de que tenia una expresión muy rara... Parecía sorprendido, expresión poco usual en el. - ¿Sucede algo? -

Sasuke reaccionó, Naruto lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, tenía que agradecérselo, su vista aun observaba a la chica, pero esta se movía, estaba yéndose, por dios tenia que ir tras ella.

- Nada, recordé que...- exclamo con un tono neutral, su vista no perdía los pasos de aquella mujer...- olvidé algo, adelántate, después te alcanzo...-.

- ¡Pero Sasuke! ¡Ya están esperándonos! - exclamo el rubio mientras observaba como su amigo había cambiado de dirección.

-¡Dije que te adelantaras! ¡Así que vete!- emitió con un tono más agresivo. Le desesperaba que le pusieran trabas, ademas, ese era un asunto importante que tenia que hacer.

Naruto se dio la vuelta enfadado y siguió su camino refunfuñando, igual sabía que Sasuke no se tardaría mucho, pero le dió curiosidad por saber, que es lo que iría a hacer.

Sasuke se apresuró, caminando rápidamente por las calles, y disminuyendo el paso por tramos, tampoco es como si fuera a salir corriendo detrás de aquella chica, no, pero la curiosidad de darle un rostro a aquel cuerpo, de darle un nombre, lo carcomía. Avanzo hasta volver a ver su silueta, esta vez un poco mas de cerca, era en estos momentos cuando quería pasar realmente desapercibido.

Hinata avanzaba con tranquilidad, había salido temprano de su casa, al menos lo mas que pudo, para ir de nuevo a aquel lugar, le hubiera gustado no regresar, y menos sabiendo que alguien podía verla. No es que le gustara ser descubierta en ese tipo de situaciones.

Había pensado mucho a lo largo de la noche al respecto. Pensó que quizá sería bueno el dejar así las cosas, además... Seria cosa del destino si esa carta regresaba a sus manos de forma intacta, o tal vez, si cayera en manos de alguien más, quizá no se darían cuenta que ella fue precisamente la que escribió eso. Ya que, únicamente se había asegurado de colocar sus iniciales en la parte inferior derecha del papel. Sin embargo, igual prefería pensar que no se fijarían en eso... O que no caería en manos de alguien.

Ahí estaba esa su primera opción, a final de cuentas la carta ya no estaba consigo, se había deshecho de ella tal como quería.

Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, siguiendo el camino que la llevaría hasta aquel lugar nuevamente, sentía que su corazón se apretaba con fuerzas, con cada paso que daba. Simplemente por el hecho de regresar a aquella parte de la aldea, como si la curiosidad que habitaba en su interior se apoderara de ella, quizá después de todo merecía saber si la dichosa carta seguía por ahí. De ser así, ahora si se desharía de ella. Claro que lo haría.

Sus pensamientos la sumergieron tanto que no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había avanzado. Sus pies parecían haber recordado el camino de forma automática porque ya se encontraba bajo las enormes sombras que proyectaban las arboledas, se detuvo con cautela, nunca se había detenido bien para observar los alrededores, no era que los Uchiha hubiesen vivido fuera de la aldea, claro que vivían aparte, igual que los Hyuuga con los suyos, quizá por el mismo hecho de la sangre y los lazos familiares. Pero ahora había pasado tanto tiempo que los arboles de las jardineras se habían engrosado, habían crecido y la hierba que seguramente antes fue un hermoso espacio de césped, se había desbordado por completo. Sus ojos plateados observaron el piso, descubriendo el deterioro obvio del que alguna vez fue el sendero principal.

"Que hermoso habrá sido este lugar en aquellos años" pensó para si, mientras su mano blanca se extendía nuevamente hacia uno de los barrotes que representaban la entrada al distrito. Pero no se atrevió a tocarlo.

.

.

.

"¿Qué es lo que hace?" pensó el moreno en su interior, dándose golpes internos por no poder ver mejor, mas de cerca. Era un completo imbécil.

La había seguido con cautela, había observado cada uno de sus movimientos, y cuando ella disminuyó el paso, el decidió esconderse en la copa de un árbol a distancia considerable de la chica, por lo que poco podía ver en realidad.

Se cuestionó muchas cosas, cosas que sabia de antemano que no podría darle una respuesta, cosas que solo ella podría responder. Su curiosidad incrementó. Tenía que terminar con todo esto ahora. Iba a cuestionarla hasta quedar plenamente satisfecho, iba a hacer cuanto quisiera hasta que estuviera tranquilo. Asintió con firmeza. Dando aprobación física a sus pensamientos.

Y luego rodó los ojos, idiota, pensando tantas tonterías y permaneciendo ahí sin hacer nada. Seguramente así iba a descubrir quien era la que se había auto-nombrado "la princesa de sus sueños".

Torció la boca, ni cuando estaba pequeño hubiera imaginado algo como eso.

"Basta..." Pensó, mientras se levanto rápidamente, mientras su corazón se acelero. Y sin saber el porqué, se decidió a avanzar, estaba preparado, le caería de frente... Avanzó tranquilo por las ramas de los arboles.

.

.

.

Ella sintió una presión descomunal en el pecho y retiro el brazo de nuevo, había escuchado una repentina agitación en los arboles, se dió la vuelta apresurada y en una fracción de segundo, su corazón brinco del susto, no estaba sola... No estaba sola.

Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente, la respiración le falló; estaba tan desconcertada, tan asustada que podría haber desfallecido, sintió pena, por ella misma y por estar ahí, y por tanta cosas que cruzaron por su cabeza en tan solo un par de segundos, sus mejillas se encendieron en un rosado intenso.

"¡Maldición, ¿porque se me olvido activar el byakugan?" pensó mientras intentaba controlarse.

Sasuke había aparecido justo detrás de ella, era cierto que había hecho ruido, el suficiente para hacerle saber que no estaba sola, y gracias a su maravillosa habilidad, había saltado con tal precisión que su cuerpo cayó justo detrás de la chica que se mostraba aterrorizada ahora.

El chico sonrió complacido, ese efecto en aquel rostro era su creación, ella había sido descubierta yendo a aquel lugar prohibido. Y eso debía pesarle bastante.

La observó detenidamente, su rostro albino, sus ojos plateados y brillantes, aquel largo cabello azul... Suspiró inconscientemente, largo y profundo, una esencia desconocida de una presencia bien reconocida.

- Así que...- mencionó con sobriedad, mientras observaba como ella automáticamente retrocedía. El también dió un paso para seguirla. No la dejaría escapar...suspiró de nuevo, muy cerca de ella.- Hyuuga- emitió con voz clara, precisa y baja, únicamente para que la aludida lo escuchase.

Su cercanía la estaba matando. Era como si su cuerpo reaccionara de la peor manera en el peor instante que hubiese surgido, jamás le cruzo por la cabeza que justamente Sasuke Uchiha fuera a seguirla, o más bien, a encontrarla en aquel lugar, ya que era más que obvio que alguien como él, no perdería su tiempo "siguiéndola" tendría cosas mejores que hacer, estaba claro. Él había ido a aquel lugar y la había encontrado husmeando. Cruzaron muchas cosas por la cabeza de Hinata, y cuando sus ojos subieron a encontrarse con los profundos azabaches de él, sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Ahora resultaría que para él era una maldita entrometida, que había elegido el lugar equivocado para "husmear".

-U-u-Uchi-ha-san – Ahí estaba de nuevo ese maldito tartamudeo, se maldijo internamente, este era el momento preciso para demostrar al mundo cuanto había cambiado, que ya no era aquella niña que todos habían conocido. Y justamente en ese momento, su maldita boca se trababa.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia, ladeando sus labios hacia un lado, avanzó un paso más hacia ella, acorralándola contra el gran barrote que hacía poco había pretendido tocar, y que ahora rozaba con la espalda. Ella bajó la vista inconscientemente, mientras él la observaba minuciosamente, no quería perderse ni un solo detalle de aquel rostro, ni sus gestos, ni sus facciones, quería ver cada reacción de la dueña de aquella inmensa declaración de amor.

-Sí, ese soy yo – susurró, mientras su mano derecha se posicionó sobre el mentón de la joven, impulsando su rostro hacia arriba, quería que lo mirara a los ojos, quería ver esa chispa de emoción encendida en ellos ante un momento como este, que seguramente ella habría estado soñando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Hinata levantó la mirada, tragó saliva al observarle de nuevo, estaba prisionera en aquel diminuto lugar, un tremendo escalofrío recorrió su espalda, aún no entendía porque Sasuke se apegaba a ella de aquella forma en lugar de reclamarle, quizá quería que sintiera frustración y que muriera de la vergüenza antes de soltar todo lo que tenía para decirle. Pero al notar el silencio entre ambos, decidió que ella, podía manejar la situación.

-Lo.. siento – exclamó en voz baja, ¡Por dios! Apenas y había logrado que su voz saliera fuera de sus labios, estaba sumergida en una vergüenza absoluta, no tenia remedio, pero ya había dado el primer paso, había roto el silencio y debía proseguir, se alentó por dentro... - Sé.. que n-no debería e-estar aquí – intentó no tartamudear, con más éxito, al menos sí se le entendía lo que decía.

-Uhmm.. -exclamó él, mientras su mirada pretendía leerle el rostro, de repente sintió unas graciosas ansias por saber leer la mente de las personas – supongo que has venido a buscarme, así que, aquí estoy... Y también sé a lo que has venido – emitió con seriedad, cada palabra de forma automática, pero con un toque meramente sensual que sus labios creaban, fuera porque era un Uchiha, ó porque era parte de su manera habitual de hablar.

¡Por Dios! Nunca hubiese esperado estar tan cerca de él, ni que el corazón se le agitara así de repente, ella abrió la boca para argumentar algo y nuevamente sin éxito, decidió cerrarla, le había faltado concentración, digo.. estaba en un aprieto, no es como si Sasuke Uchiha la hipnotizara con su voz y su mirada... ¿Sexy?. Pfff. Debía dejar de pensar tonterías.

-Etto.. -emitió al fin la Hyuuga, mientras sus manos se empuñaban con fuerza, buscaban algo que agarrar, querían apretar algo fuerte como si eso le diese valor, volvió su mirada hacia sus costados, como si buscara una forma de escapar... - ¿A buscarlo?... no entiendo.

-No es necesario que finjas – emitió él con tono claro, aún seguía con aquella retorcida sonrisa, la observó buscar una salida, como un animalito del bosque que estaba a punto de ser emboscada, pero ella debía entender que ya estaba acorralada. - Puedes decírmelo, de frente... -

La chica lo miró confusa, como si verdaderamente no supiera de qué estaba hablando, cosa que lo puso a pensar por unos instantes en que quizá Hinata Hyuuga no era la chica que había escrito todo aquel melodrama, pero al ver sus ojos, aquella chispa de brillo luminoso en ellos, al sentir su respiración tan cerca de la de él, al observar con detalle como sus cabellos azulados caían sobre sus hombros, al recorrerla por completo, sacó la conclusión de que ella era la chica perfecta para que fuera la autora de aquel párrafo. Debía ser ella, no podía equivocarse.

-Pero... ¿Decirle qué? - exclamó y sintió que se le secó la garganta, ya estaba un poco cansada de esa situación, si Sasuke iba a decirle algo más que un reclamo, debía hacerlo ahora.

-Uhmm... así que, ¿prefieres que te lo recuerde? - exclamó irónico Sasuke, mientras soltó un suspiro... - Esto se está volviendo más problemático que divertido.

-¿Divertido? - cuestionó ella nuevamente, ¿Es que acaso él la estaba usando para divertirse un rato? Estúpido.

-Veamos, repasemos la situación – dijo él mientras su cuerpo se posicionaba de forma normal, dándole cierto espacio entre ambos, para darle un respiro a ella – Estás aquí, vienes a buscarme, como lo hiciste ayer, obviamente porque quieres decirme algo que, francamente ya sé, pero igual quiero que tú lo digas.

-¿Cómo... a-ayer? - ¡Oh no! Él la había visto venir ayer, es por eso que pensaba que lo estaba buscando, todo concordaba, lo único que no entendía era, ¿Qué era eso que él ya sabía y que quería que ella dijera?, el corazón se le agitó repentinamente, tenía un mal presentimiento que la apretujó por dentro.

-Tsk.. - bufó, ya estaba cansándose de esa situación, al parecer era en verdad demasiado tímida y tenía que ayudarla a decir sus verdades. - " Mi amado príncipe...".

Iba a proseguir cuando vió que los ojos de ella se petrificaron, al igual que todo su cuerpo, no podía caber la menor duda de que ella estaba atónita, su respiración se dificultó, y su corazón quería salir corriendo, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Estaba perdida, estaba completamente perdida.

"El lo ha leído...él lo ha leído" se decía internamente sin cesar, había sido tan estúpida al creer que nadie iba a encontrar aquella maldita carta, y lo peor de todo era el hecho de que justamente Sasuke la encontrara, sabía que él era un ser egocentrista, con solo mirarlo, siempre rodeado de chicas, y aunque su rostro demostrara que parecía harto y que incluso le molestaba ese hecho, ella estaba completamente segura de que lo disfrutaba segundo a segundo. Eso fue lo que pensó en ese instante, a pesar de que antes no lo creía así, o quizá no lo había pensado de esa forma.

"Él tiene mi carta" emitió para sí nuevamente, mientras el corazón se le oprimió tan fuerte que el dolor se expandió por todo el pecho, su rostro se puso colorado, estaba en verdad avergonzada. Estaba segura de lo que venía a continuación. Él seguramente se encargaría de humillarla, sentenciarla por algo que ni siquiera iba a dirigido... ¡Oh por dios! ¡Iba a ser rechazada por alguien a quien no se declaró!. Tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo, tenía que sacar valor, era el momento.

-¿Ya recuerdas? - emitió él con tono gracioso al observar cada una de las reacciones, ella se había puesto de mil colores en tan solo unos segundos, eso era memorable de recordar – Lo cierto Hyuuga, es que jamás creí que tú llegarías a sentir algo tan... profundo por mi... -

Se aproximó hacia ella, la arrinconó de nuevo y al notar que ella se movía hacia un costado, como buscando una huida, en un rápido movimiento él subió ambas manos a la altura precisa para encarcelarla, no le dejaría escapatoria. Se inclinó hacia ella y respiró profundo, iba a disfrutar de aquello hasta él último instante. Ella subió el rostro para encararlo.

"Grave error" pensó él, mientras la oscuridad de sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los destellos de ella, aproximó su rostro de forma inconsciente

"Aquí viene lo divertido" pensó nuevamente, con la intención de pretender besarla, para en último instante...

Acercó más su rostro al de ella, la vió temblorosa y eso lo alentó a proseguir, su plan iba perfecto, estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de rozar sus labios con los de ella, Sasuke pensaba millones de cosas a la vez, y de pronto sintió la necesidad de saber ¿Qué se sentía besar a una Hyuuga?, y no a cualquiera, a la heredera del Clan, a la chica más tímida de la hoja.

Hinata lo observó venir, él iba a besarla, respiró entrecortadamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Tenía que impedirlo! Tenía que hacerlo, pero su mente estaba en blanco, estaba perdida... se sintió resignada cuando la perfecta curvatura de la nariz de él se topó con la de ella, el roce fue mínimo pero la hizo reaccionar, no iba a caer en los juegos de Uchiha. Y en un movimiento repentino levantó ambos brazos y los posicionó sobre el pecho de él, y con valor y la fuerza necesaria lo impulsó hacia atrás con ganas para apartarlo de ella.

-¡I-idiota! - exclamó, estaba furiosa, él, no por ser Sasuke el asediado por las demás iba a conseguir algo de ella, ella no era "las demás". - ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡No me toques!

Sasuke estaba atónito, la chica lo había impulsado hacia atrás, había bajado la guardia por unos escasos segundos, jamás se lo vió venir, su ceño se frunció. ¿Cómo es que ella lo estaba...? prefirió bloquear sus pensamientos.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte Uchiha! - exclamó con claridad Hinata, mientras lo observaba concentrada - ¿Es que acaso crees que eres el centro del mundo? ¡No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo!.

Ella prácticamente lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos, estaba completamente roja, por la vergüenza, y por el coraje. Intentó controlarse, ella no solía explotar de esa manera nunca... Era algo demasiado raro e inapropiado. Se giró hacia el camino por donde había llegado y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección a toda prisa. Ahora era el momento para huir.

Sasuke se quedó ahí parado, ni sus pies ni su cuerpo le reaccionaban, aquella chica lo había mandado al diablo, y había rechazado uno de sus besos. Uno de sus tan asechados besos... No es que hubiera querido besarla, en un principio. La vio irse con presteza, mientras él, se mantenía en el mismo lugar, su corazón se aceleró y se detuvo al mismo tiempo, no tenía idea de lo que debía venir después, su rostro se tornó más pálido de lo normal, sentía correr su sangre tan despacio, que le temblaron los pies. Frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. No era posible. No podía ser cierto... Hinata Hyuuga lo había mandado al demonio antes que él pudiera hacerlo con ella.

Su corazón se estampó sobre su pecho, helando cada centímetro de su piel.

_**Continuará...**_

.

.

.

Hola mundo!

Waah pues ya sé que me tardé más que la vez anterior, pero ya saben, trabajo y eso y pues, mis tiempos para escribir y hacer todo lo que quiero hacer son verdaderamente cortos. Pero no me rindo y aqui estoy hahaha.

Agradezco mucho a quienes leen mi historia, espero no defraudarlos con este capi, sé que los demás personajes no han salido, pero lo harán a partir del siguiente capítulo ya que para mí era fundamental que este encuentro entre ellos se diera :)

¡Gracias por sus lindos comentarios!

_**Sweet-Knight:**_ ¡Te loveo! gracias por tu paciencia y por estar aquí al pie del cañón conmigo :) por si recibo jitomatazos! xD

_**Dark-Amy-chan:**_ Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, haha sí Sasuke es algo egocentrista xDD a ver que tal le va a continuación.

_**Kaila Maya the wather:**_ :) Me alegra bastante que te gustara el cap anterior, a ver que tal este xD

_**Lorss:**_ Sorry si me tardé algo más pero acá ya anda la contii Graciaaas por tu lindoo comment!

_**Kaori-chan:**_ Sii! Sasu-kun es algo egocéntrigo xD haha pero se quedó con el ojo Cuadradooo! XD

_**Pame18:**_ Gracias en serio que sii

_**Natalie.S:**_ Waah poco a poco se responderán las preguntas xD haha y creo que con este se han formulado algunas otras! wahaha xD

_**TheRusso:**_ T_T Waah Gracias por tu Review! en verdad me alegra mucho que te agrade mi historia :D habrá que ver como se verán ambos a partir de ahora wahaha x)

_**Layill:**_ ¡Ves que sí la reconoció! Hina-chan es inconfundible x) tenía que ser jujuju!

Y a todos los que leyeron sin dejar Review! espero que se animen a hacerlo :) Y si no, de cualquier forma, con que lean es suficiente para mi. ¡Gracias!

**_Merry Go Round - Sasaki Nozomi_** para la última parte del fic, eso es lo que escuchaba

Espero actualizar pronto, los quiere un mundo!

_**Ary~ **_


	4. Estrategia Uchiha

_Los personajes de **Naruto** no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto Sama**!, _

_La escritura y los garabatos que salgan de mi cabeza por medio de estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

_**El Príncipe Equivocado**_

**Capitulo 3: Estrategia Uchiha**

Abrió los ojos, estaba tumbado sobre el futón, el tendido se había revuelto bastante pero no le importaba, la tenue claridad que se lograba colar entre las gruesas cortinas iluminaban quedamente la habitación.

Afuera, el mundo se movía, hacía ya un par de horas que había amanecido y todos seguían sus actividades diarias, sin embargo Sasuke Uchiha seguía tumbado sobre su lecho. Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y apretó con fuerza. Hizo una mueca de dolor, la noche no había sido nada buena. Como siempre había tenido pesadillas sobre su pasado tormentoso, y por si con eso no bastara, también unas palabras que se repetían de forma constante en su mente parecían atormentarlo.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras movía los pies en un acto infantil para remover las sabanas de su cuerpo. Aún llevaba la ropa de dormir, por lo que la luz iluminaba con suma claridad su bien contorneado cuerpo. Cualquiera seguramente se hubiera deleitado con aquella escena, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, tirado como si no le importara nada. Quería dormir todo el día de ser posible, aunque sabia que eso no estaba en sus posibilidades. Un tanto porque sus malos sueños no lo dejarían, otro tanto porque tenia que atender sus responsabilidades.

Responsabilidades... ¡Bah! Que semejante tontería eran sus malditas responsabilidades desde que había regresado a la aldea. Todas esas batallas sangrientas, todas las misiones importantes, todo su trayecto como "el maldito Uchiha" desde su alianza con Orochimaru, las fechorías que había visto con sus propios ojos, y otras de las cuales él mismo era partícipe. Todo, absolutamente todo se había desvanecido ante él como cuando prendes fuego a un ligero papel y se incinera a mil por hora, para solo quedar en cenizas. En cenizas estaban sus hazañas, su gloria de ninja, todo se reducía a papeleos, absurdos trabajos comunitarios, ni siquiera podía salir una prudente distancia de la aldea.

"_Todo por estar con los buenos_" pensó de repente con el ceño bien fruncido... "_Al diablo, esto es peor que una maldita cárcel_" siguió en sus adentros, moviendo su cuerpo semidesnudo nuevamente y suspiró. Tenia la nauseabunda sensación de que las cosas no iban nada bien, y de que por el contrario, todo iba peor.

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel "incidente". Era la forma en que lo llamaba, tampoco iba a decirle a todo el mundo que una chica lo rechazó, lo humilló y que solo le hizo falta golpearlo para dejarlo como un completo imbécil.

- Tsk...- chasqueó los dientes, apretándolos con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que sus manos presionaban su cabeza, era como si sintiera que le explotaría en cualquier momento. ¡Debía dejar de pensar en ello!.

Había procurado bloquear todo pensamiento acerca de Hinata, sus sentimientos, su ridícula carta que por cierto aun seguía muy pero muy en el fondo de su cajón, y cualquier cosa relacionada con verla huir de él, tan libre como el mismo viento.

"_¡Maldita!_" Pensó en sus adentros, estaba hirviendo de coraje. Y no podía entender el porqué de su rechazo, si después de todo era lo que mas quería. Era todo algo muy irracional. Le parecía bastante absurdo el hecho de que ella se negara a lo que siempre deseó de él.

¡Basta! Se negó a seguir pensando en ello. Aunque sería muy difícil, ya que sus últimas palabras volvían a él una y otra vez. "_No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo_".

¿A qué jugaba Hyuuga?, se le hacía algo contradictorio, después de tanta palabrería escrita sobre sus supuestos sentimientos, ella lo amaba, estaba claro, y había pasado varias horas, contra su voluntad, pensando motivos que podrían ser los causantes de aquellas estúpidas palabras.

Había varias opciones, según desde el punto de vista en que lo quisiera ver:

La primera era que ella estaba demente, en verdad aquella niña super tímida había enloquecido después de que Naruto la rechazara y lo buscase a él como consuelo arrepintiéndose después por ello, ya que era una "muy buena persona" y por lo mismo, se recriminaría el hecho de utilizar a alguien. En ese caso, tendría que preguntarle a Naruto qué había pasado con Hinata y él, y eso era algo que no le agradaba nada.

La segunda sería que quizá se tratara de una persona patética y vengativa, de esas personas que no tienen una vida sana y que no desean que nadie más la tenga, así que por ello había escrito aquel pergamino y había hecho todo el teatro para que él se enganchara con ella. Claro que había desechado esa opción al instante, por el hecho de que ella no parecía en lo más mínimo esa clase persona, su semblante no la describía de tal manera, además si fuera ese tipo de persona, ni siquiera hubiera podido escribir algo decente y por otra, él no estaba enganchado con ella, es mas... ni siquiera perdía el tiempo pensando en ella. ¡Que tontería!.

La tercera podía ser, que quizá la chica fuera sincera, así como se sentían sus palabras, y que tan sólo quizá, él hubiera malinterpretado todo, y ahora estuviera dándose de golpes en el piso por el hecho de pensar en algo que ni siquiera era para él, y que ella lo hubiese rechazado por ese motivo.

Estuvo a punto de convencerse de que esa era la opción más sana, y que debía olvidarse de todo ello. Incluso empleó parte de su tiempo libre para meditar el asunto, pero cuando volvía a sus recuerdos aquella perfección, caía nuevamente en el hecho de que "tenía que ser para él".

La última opción, por la que se había dejado convencer, era que ella era demasiado tímida, y en un arranque de euforia como todos alguna vez en la vida suelen tener, se había armado de valor y había acudido a ese lugar para encararlo y al no haberlo visto ahí, se fué, convenciéndose de que aquel pergamino haría su trabajo. Y que cuando él se aproximó a ella, ella se había negado a caer a sus pies, por no quedar en vergüenza, sí, seguramente sería ese tipo de vergüenza en el que pocas, pero muy contadísimas mujeres decían que no era prudente que un hombre te besara y manoseara en la primera cita, que había que mantener las normas, la tradición y había que ser discretos, en especial con alguien como él.

¡Claro que esa era la respuesta correcta! Ella se había dado cuenta de que quizá podían verlos, y siendo la heredera de los Hyuuga no sería nada conveniente que la encontraran en aquel lugar maldito, besuqueándose con su heredero. Sería un caso que su padre reprobaría. Pero él se haría cargo, él iba a encargarse de que ella cediera, y que reconociera frente a él que estaba enamorada de él.

Sonrió de forma retorcida, su orgullo no lo había dejado pensar con claridad, y ahora hacía que inventara caminos forzados por él mismo creando un espantoso laberinto en su corazón.

"Cuando regrese... volveré a hablar con ella" pensó mientras sus manos bajaban hasta su estómago, dejó de apretujarse la cabeza, al fin había tomado una decisión... "Cuando regrese..."

Se había enterado de que la Hyuuga había salido de misión hacía casi una semana, y le había parecido de lo mejor, así la situación se enfriaría y el podría contraatacar nuevamente. Pero tampoco debía perder la cabeza, todo iría acorde a sus planes, no es que hubiera surgido de pronto un interés por la chica, ni que quisiera besarla y tocarla, y mucho menos llegar a algo con ella. No, únicamente quería que quedara bien claro que ella iba a rendirse y que él ganaba, en ese momento sería cuando su estrategia Uchiha aplastaría aquellos sentimientos y podría seguir su vida en paz.

Sería paciente hasta entonces, tenía que poner en órden todas sus ideas para que una vez que la chica volviera, él pudiera continuar con sus planes perfectamente estructurados.

.

.

.

Alguien tocó la puerta, él estaba seguro de quien se trataba, ya que había quedado con el rubio de que pasara a por él, para después dirigirse hacia el centro de la aldea, no es que hubiese muchas cosas que hacer en aquella población, pero de vez en cuando solía juntarse con Naruto y unos cuantos camaradas para distraerse un rato. Había dejado la pesadez atrás y se había duchado, se hacía cambiado y se había arreglado, su cabello azabache iba como siempre algo despeinado pero así era como le gustaba a él, ya era algo característico de Sasuke.

Abrió la puerta y Naruto dió un salto hiperactivo, le sonrió con ganas y se dió la vuelta al ver que su amigo venía ya con las llaves de su departamento en mano.

- ¡Hey Sasuke! - comentó de forma animada mientras esperaba a que el Uchiha cerrara la puerta – ¡Esta noche será muy divertido'ttebayo! -.

El moreno no pudo evitar relajarse ante esas palabras, eso era lo que necesitaba, divertirse, aunque a simple vista pareciera que le importaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba como siempre acostumbrado a no mostrar mucha emoción por lo que hacían cuando se reunían.

- ¿Quién más vendrá? - exclamó Sasuke en un tono serio.

- Uhmm Sai, Shikamaru, y Chouji... - dijo con tono divertido, mientras contaba literalmente a los mencionados con cada uno de sus dedos, cual chiquillo.- Lee no ha podido venir porque salió de misión junto con Neji, y bueno ya sabrás que Kiba y el Señor Misterios de Shino están aún de misión también, como te lo comenté el otro día...

- Sí...- afirmó pensativo, mientras salían del edificio.

El atardecer estaba en todo su esplendor, el contraste de matices que se mezclaban creando un aura celestial sobre el cielo reflejaba un lugar asombrosamente acogedor, mientras que en lo más alto y oscuro de la bóveda celeste comenzaban a tintinear unas cuantas estrellas que engalanarían la noche.

Las casas al igual que los negocios, comenzaban a encender sus farolas revistiendo a la aldea de colores, era algo muy sencillo pero a la vez asombroso.

Ninguno habló mucho en el trayecto, Naruto observaba de reojo a su amigo de vez en cuando. Había notado un extraño comportamiento en su amigo desde hacía un par de días, con más precisión, desde que lo había dejado botado en el campo de entrenamiento por haber tenido que hacer algo que jamás explicó. Esa misma tarde se había encontrado con él y al menos esperaba una explicación, claro que también se hubiera podido imaginar lo que sucedió, Sasuke no le dijo ni "pío" y por el contrario. Parecía bastante molesto, llevaba la frente arrugada, recordaba bien ese semblante y pocas veces lo había visto quedarse callado ante cualquier comentario fuera de lugar de Naruto.

Sin embargo, dejó que las cosas se enfriaran, sabía que a Sasuke se le pasaría el malestar que trajera y que volvería a ser el mismo. Pero lo cierto es que no le agradara que su amigo no le tuviera esa confianza para contarle lo que le sucedía, como hacía tantos años cuando se fue de la aldea.

Chasqueó los dientes, Sasuke no confiaba en él y sin embargo él seguía de idiota llamándolo amigo. No sabía que clase de amistad era la suya, pero tampoco quería arruinarse la velada por estar pensando tonterías. Ya tendría otros días para hacerlo.

También se había sorprendido que días después Sasuke comenzara una platica sobre el pasado y que le hubiese preguntado por los Hyuuga y que había sido de su paradero mientras él estuvo ausente. Claro que Naruto no se había negado a contarle lo poco que sabía sobre Hinata y Hanabi, pero sobre Neji pudo dar un poco más de detalles, ya que a final de cuentas, había creado una especie de lazo con él. Cosa que con las herederas de la rama principal, no había sucedido. Había visto su cara de confusión y lo vio negar con la cabeza. Sin saber que descabellada idea habría pasado por ella.

Claro que tampoco se enteraba de que en aquel momento su amigo estuviese descartando una de sus "opciones".

Llegaron al fin a una pequeña plaza, cuyo alrededor estaba conformado por varios locales, a ese lugar solían acudir las chicas a pasar un buen rato y en el caso de ellos a quedar para verse, después, decidían a donde debieran ir, y se marchaban.

Sasuke observó las siluetas de los tres mencionados con anterioridad por Naruto. Y el rubio por su parte, se adelantó con paso presuroso para saludarlos.

- ¡Hey chicos! - exclamó en voz alta Naruto - ¡Les dije que vendría'ttebayo!, conozco a Sasuke y por supuesto que vendría! - anunció mientras una sonrisa de comercial se acomodaba en su rostro.

- Hey Sasuke... - saludó Shikamaru con pesadez, cualquiera que no lo conociera hubiese pensado que estaba adormilado... pero eso ya formaba parte de él .

- Sasuke... - emitió Sai, mientras sonreía de esa manera tan peculiar, tan sarcástica y cínica a la vez.

- ¡Que bien que has venido al final! - exclamó Chouji, mientras se posicionaba junto a Shikamaru y le daba una palmada en la espalda.

- Chicos... - exclamó el Uchiha en tono neutral, estaba convencido de pasarla bien y estaba casi seguro de que sería una noche muy amena – Bueno, tenía que hacer algo, no es bueno estar encerrado tanto tiempo.

El grupo de chicos murmuró un rato, hasta ponerse de acuerdo a qué lugar es el que debían ir. Se decidieron por una taberna nocturna al final. No era exactamente un bar, más bien era un lugar donde podían escuchar música tranquilos, y tomar alguna bebida refrescante, sí, algunas contenían alcohol, pero embriagarse no estaba dentro de los términos del Uchiha. Debía mantener su porte, un ebrio siempre termina haciendo tonterías. El jamás se metería en semejantes problemas.

Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron de beber, mientras se observaban y algunos sonreían. Había pasado un poco de tiempo desde que no se reunían, y menos completos, ya que siempre que lo hacían algunos estaban de misión y si no, serían otros y así sucesivamente. Por lo que jamás podían ponerse todo s de acuerdo para quedar una fecha en la cual reunirse.

- No crean, es algo un poco injusto – comentó Naruto al cabo de un rato, dando a conocer su espontánea opinión – Las chicas tienen incluso más tiempo que nosotros para verse y hablar de … ya saben, de sus cosas.

- Bueno Naruto, dejalas ser – exclamó Shikamaru para después dar un buen trago a su bebida.

- Además, ellas tienen más cosas que contarse, con eso de que se comparten hasta cómo las hace el novio. Pero nosotros bueno, también podemos hacer una pijamada si es lo que te hace falta – comentó Sai con cierto sarcasmo, le gustaba hacer quedar mal a Naruto de vez en cuando.

- Jajajaja – se rió Chouji ante la peculiar idea de Sai.

Sasuke por su parte sorbió un buen trago y degustó de aquella exquisita bebida. Permanecía callado y sólo cuando consideraba que era necesario intervenía en la conversación, nadie protestaba ante ese hecho porque ya estaban acostumbrados a la forma de ser de él.

- ¿Y qué tal?¿Qué dice tu novia, Shikamaru? - exclamó el ojiazul, intentando poner en aprietos al aludido.

- Uhmm – meditó su respuesta Shikamaru – No hay mucho que decir... vendrá pronto.

- ¡Ah de ser bastante frustrante su relación! - comentó nuevamente Naruto.

- Uhm no es frustrante, Temari es una mujer... problemática. - contestó Nara, mientras que los demás sonreían a la vez.

- ¡Vaya manera de ver a tu novia! - enfatizó Sai.

- Bueno ya sabes... al menos tengo una... - se sonrió de nuevo Shikamaru, era astuto después de todo y cuando se lo proponía siempre tenía alguna respuesta para contraatacar.

- No creo que Naruto opine lo mismo... ¿Tú que cuentas Naruto? - continuó Chouji con la plática, después de haber soltado una buena risotada.

- Bueno...- se pausó el rubio poniéndose de colores, a veces daba la impresión de ser un chico bastante transparente – Ino es … ¡Ino!

Todos rieron con cada comentario al respecto, Sasuke se había perdido de mucho. Al parecer Hinata jamás había logrado acercarse a Naruto y quien al final pendió de él fue Ino. ¡Eso sí que era algo sorprendente!.

"No me preguntes ¿Cómo? ¡Porque yo tampoco lo sé!" había dicho Naruto primera vez que Sasuke los vió de la mano, cuando hubo tiempo para que ambos amigos estuviesen a solas, aquella peculiar pareja ya tenía un par de meses dando grandes espectáculos ya sea de amor o de grandes peleas por cosas particularmente diminutas a los ojos del moreno.

Por su parte Sai permanecía solo, quizá tuviese a alguien a quien querer, quizá no, era un chico extremadamente difícil de leer. Para ser sinceros no sabías muy bien que era lo que realmente quería decirte cuando intentaba confundirte con su extraño comportamiento.

Chouji de la misma manera estaba solo, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, él estaba feliz tal cual era y seguiría sien dolo mientras tuviese el apoyo constate de sus dos mejores amigos.

Y por otra parte estaba Nara, quien a final de cuentas se había mezclado con la rubia de Suna, la hermana mayor de Gaara, y que desde entonces no paraban de lloverle bromas sobre las chicas mayores, sobre las rubias y el calor de las arenas, metiéndolo siempre en problemas, como él siempre solía decir.

- ¿Y tú que dices... Sasuke? - comentó de repente Chouji, sacándo al moreno de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Yo?...- comentó él, de la manera más neutral que pudo.

- ¡Pues claro'ttebayo!, con tantas chicas a tu alrededor, seguro que formas tu propio directorio... - Naruto sonrió al ver la expresión amarga en la cara de su amigo. A veces le gustaba sacarlo de sus casillas.

- Uhm... no tengo nada que comentar – emitió con serenidad levantando los hombros como si nada.

Y entonces escuchó varios "¡Oh vamos"..."Sasuke, no seas amargado" como protesta, pero la verdad era lo que justamente había dicho, y que pensaba que ellos de antemano ya debían de saber. El no hacía caso de ninguna tonta de al aldea. De ninguna, sin excepción.

- Bueno, Sasuke tiene para elegir... pero ninguna parece apetecerle – comentó Sai de repente, sonriendo como si nada – aunque quizá alguien sea del gusto de Sasuke y ella no considere lo mismo... es algo que... suele suceder. - continuó con serenidad, haciendo un enfoque claro y un remarque en especial en aquellas palabras.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que acaso lo tenía pintado en la frente?... Puso los ojos en blanco y de forma inconsciente empuñó las manos. No, lo que acababa de pensar se convirtió en otro pensamiento bloqueado por su mente a tan solo una fracción de segundo después de haberlo insinuado. Sasuke no estaba en esa situación, la que estaba en esa situación era ella. La maldita peliazul que después de una maldita semana no se dignaba a aparecer... ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría perdiendo el tiempo con su amigo el perro y el bicho?.

Pffffff. Ahí estaban de nuevo esos pensamientos siniestros. Los bloqueó de nuevo. Iba sumergiéndolos hasta el fondo de su corazón. Ese tonto corazón que estaba mejor como era desde hacía tiempo, sin sentir nada especial por nadie. Hay lazos que no debían ser creados.

- ¡Jhm! - bufó el moreno observando de reojo a Sai – Eso suele pasarle a cualquiera, pero a mi no.

- Te lo recordaré algún día, amigo Sasuke... - sonrió Sai con delicadeza mientras los demás reían, Sasuke era alguien demasiado confiado en él mismo y la verdad es que era justamente por eso que todos pensaban que lo dicho por Sai, jamás podría sucederle al moreno.

Todos siguieron riéndose, y también bebiendo el resto de la velada, intercambiando anécdotas de lo sucedido hacía poco entre ellos, sus equipos, y sus novias. Todo le resultó bastante entretenido al moreno. Iba a disfrutar de aquella noche cuanto pudiera.

.

.

.

El frío incrementaba conforme la noche avanzaba, algunas escasas nubes iban caminando con tranquilidad sobre el basto cielo, serenando el camino de aquellos que avanzaban en el bosque, la luna gloriosa regalaba tenue luz marfilada para iluminar la profunda oscuridad que se apoderaba de la región, penetrando las frondosas arboledas, dejando ver con un poco más de claridad la vereda que llevaría a aquel grupo a casa.

Iban cuatro siluetas, dos masculinas, una femenina y una mascota, que con obviedad podía distinguirse de qué equipo se trataba: El equipo ocho regresaba a casa después de más de una semana fuera de la aldea.

- Hey Shino...- exclamó con voz sumamente apagada un joven alto, moreno y cuyo rostro marcado por dos líneas rojas se apreciaban gracias a la luz de la luna, al parecer éste, no quería que alguien le escuchase más de lo debido.

- ¿Qué sucede Kiba?...- respondió el alulido, con un tono neutro, mientras sus ojos examinaban a su amigo detrás de aquellas oscuras gafas que llevaba puestas.

Cualquier podría decir que aquellos exóticos personajes eran sumamente extraños. Desde la vestimenta de Shino, que aunque fuera de noche usaba gafas y aun si llegara a hacer calor, llevaba aquellas holgadas prendas que dejaban verdaderamente poco de su fisonomía al descubierto, hasta las ideas poco convencionales de Kiba. Aquel amigo alegre pero firme, seguro de sí mismo y amante de los caninos. De su canino, Akamaru.

Hinata giró de pronto para observarlos, aquellos dos y hasta Akamaru eran sus mejores amigos, los verdaderos, los que siempre estuvieron con ella en todo instante cuando los necesitaba, los que la ayudaron a salir del pozo depresivo cada vez que las peleas con su familia no iban más que empeorando, los que le brindaron el valor necesario para hacerse más fuerte. Volvió la vista hacia el frente y suspiró. Jamás dejaría de estar agradecida con ellos.

- ¡Uff! Sé más discreto, por poco y nos escucha... - dijo Kiba tras ver que Hinata volvía a ver hacia su camino y con cautela fingida, se acercó más al domador de insectos - ¿No has notado diferente a Hinata?

- Uhmm... - exclamó Shino, mientras seguía su avance pausado... - Quizá... sin embargo, si fuese importante, nos lo habría confiado. Eso pienso. - Continuó dejandole a conocer al castaño parte de sus pensamientos. Solo parte de ellos porque, también pensaba que a la vez, Hinata había pasado por alguna situación que no quisiera compartir, y que la haría sentir incómoda. Claro que eso no se lo diría a Kiba, ya que sabía que él, no pararía hasta que ella le dijese que tenía, de la forma más inapropiada que pudiera existir.

- Uhmm.. supongo que tienes razón...- exclamó no muy convencido el Inuzuka, mientras sus orbes la observaban con seriedad. Era su amiga, y no le gustaba verla distraída, rara... ya que hacía tiempo que no se comportaba así. Había estado disculpandose por nimiedades durante la misión. Y se había equivocado un par de veces. Cuando ella era muy exacta con lo que hacía.

Por su parte, Hinata caminaba tranquila, iba acompañada por el gran Akamaru, había crecido bastante, pero seguía siendo igual de hermoso que siempre. Alargó su brazo y lo acarició con timidez. El perro giró al sentirse tocado y la observó directo a los ojos, como si por un instante, aquel ser le dijera a travez del brillo de sus ojos, que todo iria bien. Entonces suspiró, cada vez más cerca podía observarse la entrada principal a la aldea. Al fin habían llegado a casa.

Minutos después llegaron al lugar, saludaron a los guardianes que se encontraban de planta velando por aquellos que quisieran entrar en la aldea y después de identificarse volvieron a andar, debían llegar a sus casas a descansar.

- Bueno chicos, los dejo. Hay que dormir y mañana iremos a con la Hokage a reportarnos...- exclamó Hinata dedicándoles una sincera sonrisa a los tres.

- Pasa buenas noches Hinata – exclamó Shino con seriedad.

- ¡Duermes bien! –exclamó Kiba al tanto que Akamaru ladraba suavemente, como si confirmara y estuviese de acuerdo con las palabras de su dueño.

- Sí, igual ustedes.. Buenas noches... -emitió por última vez antes de girarse para seguir su camino.

Se apresuró un poco para llegar a su casa. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su padre, a su hermana y a su primo, dormir en su cama, tomar un largo baño y descansar tranquila, después de todo lo merecía. Hacía una semana la habían enviado junto con sus amigos al país del agua, para llevar cierta información altamente confidencial que sólo debía caer en las manos de la Kage de aquel lugar. Habían sido perseguidos en su trayecto, más sin embargo, salieron intactos, a pesar de no estar muy acostumbrados a tratar con el clima de aquel lugar.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su casa, se adentró en ella y al saber las altas horas de la noche, de antemano tenía claro que no habría nadie esperándola. Por lo que subió directamente hacia su habitación. Suspiró con pesadez. A la vez, no había querido regresar tan pronto a aquel lugar, por la sensación de pánico que le provocaba. Hacía un poco más de la semana había estado en claros aprietos y no había hecho mucho al respecto. Nada más que pensar y pensar... su corazón se apretó en su interior.

Se dirigió al baño para desvestirse, encendió la luz y abrió el grifo, acto seguido se desvistió por completo, para adentrarse al fin en aquella tibia agua, el clima había cambiado considerablemente por el viaje y su cuerpo había resentido la brisa nocturna a pesar de llevar aquella ropa.

Volvió a suspirar, dicen que la vida puede irse entre suspiros, quizá la de ella estaba a punto de esfumarse... cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, no quería pensar en ello, pero a final de cuentas sabía que lo haría... muy a su pesar, como lo había hecho cada día desde aquella mañana, aquella tonta mañana en la que había decidido ir a buscar aquel pergamino. Su corazón se aceleró en automático...

Se había arrepentido por lo sucedido, por no haber dejado aquel papel al destino. No, ella había querido jugar a que lo encontraba y para su mala fortuna, se encontró más que eso, había encontrado al nuevo dueño de ella. No dueño porque fuese para él, si no porque era precisamente él quien la tenía.

Imaginó la escena nuevamente y sus mejillas se sonrosaron de golpe. Había respirado hondamente su esencia, su perfume inundó sus pulmones y había guardado el olor, su olor, como si tuviese motivos para querer recordarlo posteriormente. Sus manos habían sentido la calidez de su cuerpo que se había repegado a ella, Sasuke Uchiha había pretendido seducirla.

Sus mejillas se pincelaron de rojo. Era sumamente extraño pero sentía una vergüenza descomunal aflorar en cada centímetro de su piel. Pero ella sabía que era porque era la primera vez que un hombre se le acercaba tanto, y jamás después de aquello podía poner a tela de juicio que Sasuke era un hombre de verdad.

"Pero uno muy arrogante..." pensó consolándose, no es que le disgustara su presencia, no es que le hubiese disgustado que se posicionara sobre ella como lo había hecho. Pero tampoco estaba agradecida por ello. Si otro hubiese sido el caso, si él no hubiese pretendido burlarse y si ella lo quisiera de verdad. Le habría importado en lo más mínimo, incluso quizá se hubiera prendado de él, lo hubiese abrazado fuerte y lo hubiera contraído hacia ella, para sentirlo todavía más.

Se sumergió bajo el agua por completo para evitar que su rostro se quemara al haber pensado aquello. Debía dejar de imaginar tonterías. Sasuke jamás cambiaría y no era su tipo, él seguramente había hecho todo aquello porque su carta de amor le parecía patética. Así que por eso había hecho lo que hizo, y aún consideraba que era lo correcto, Sasuke no debía burlarse así de los sentimientos de nadie, y estaba segura que de debía hacérselo entender. Aunque fuera a puros golpes.

Salió de bañarse y se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente, se puso cómoda con sus prendas para dormir y se lanzó sobre la cama. Era tan reconfortante volver a dormir sobre su lecho, lo había extrañado bastante. Se movió para acomodarse, debía apresurarse a quedarse dormida, estaba exhausta y sabía que no le sería difícil. Al día siguiente debía de hacer muchas cosas. Y así en pensamientos, se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Caminaba por las calles de la aldea, pasaba del medio día y los rayos del sol caían con fuerza sobre la misma, haciendo que el calor aumentara considerablemente, y aunque el viento soplara con tranquilidad, el calor permanecía sobre todos.

El moreno se encaminaba hacia las afueras de la aldea, había quedado con los chicos con quienes había salido a pasear, que volverían a salir, pero esta vez harían algo mucho más relajado para refrescarse.

Iba vestido con su habitual ropa, unos pantalones simples que le llegaban más allá de las rodillas, así como una playera azabache que se adaptaba con perfección a su cuerpo, dejando ver claramente parte de su bien trabajado torso y sobre la misma llevaba un chaleco del mismo color que el pantalón. Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos, podía observar las siluetas de aquellos jovenes con más claridad, aunque pensandolo bien, quizá no serían ellos, ya que había un gran grupo montando una especie de Show.

"Oh no..." pensó en sus adentros al ir aproximándose. Ahí estaban todos, Naruto armando un revuelo al verle, acompañado de su rubia novia quien se mantenía expectante, también estaba Shikamaru, Chouji quien comía de una bolsa de papas, y Sai quien lo recibió con una sonrisa poco reconfortante, por otro lado Sakura también había hecho acto de presencia.

- Sasuke – exclamó la pelirosa para recibir al recien llegado – que bien que has venido... - dijo mostrando una sincera felicidad en su rostro.

- ¡Hey Sasuke-kun! - exclamó por su parte la rubia, quien se le dejó ir encima al chico, por un instante Sasuke recordó aquellos tiempos donde la chica hacía lo mismo, porque estaba loca por él. - Vamos a divertirnos bastante.

- Coff!Coff – se aclaró la garganta Naruto, para llamar la atención de su novia, quien de la nada se separó del moreno para abrazar a su novio con fuerzas.

- Nada de celos... nada de celos – exclamó con felicidad la chica.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Sasuke con tono indiferente - ¿Que es lo que se supone que van a hacer?.

- ¿Van? - dijo Shikamaru con voz tranquila – pero si tu vienes con nosotros... deberías de adaptarde a incluirte con "tus pobretones pero a final de cuentas amigos"-.

- ¡Es que Sasuke cree que es de la realeza! - emitió Chouji con dejos de gracia, mientras comía otra golosina.

- Tsk...- dejó escapar Sasuke con molestia.

- Descuida.. - le sonrió Sai – Ya no tendrás que esperar más, aquí vienen los que faltaban, así que no te preocupes.

La perfecta sonrisa de aquel pelinegro dibujante se turbó rara y una molestia eficaz creció en el interior del Uchiha haciendo que una sensación de escalofríos se propagaran sobre su espalda, Sasuke giró sobre su propio eje para observar a quienes estaban por llegar cuando de pronto escuchó una voz. Se paró en seco. Se sentía asombrado, era como si lo que hubiese estado esperando llegara de repente y por un segundo le dieran ganas de salir corriendo. No por miedo, si no porque descubría que ese no era el momento justo que él quería que fuera.

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - Exclamó Kiba con cierta euforia acompañado de los ladridos de su perro.

Sasuke completó su giro, de antemano conocía muy bien aquella voz, y sabía lo que ello significaba. Que ella también venía.

- ¡Hinata!- saludó Ino de repente y salió a su encuentro - ¿Cómo les ha ido en la misión?

Bien... si, bien... - comentó con cierto nerviosismo la peliazul, mientras giraba su rostro para no ver directamente lo que tenía enfrente.

No se había esperado que Sasuke fuera a ese tipo de reuniones con los demás, jamás lo había hecho antes así que en verdad le había sorprendido. Su corazón se apretó en el fondo de su pecho y se retorció. Le avergonzaba mucho encontrarse con él después de haberle gritado de aquella manera. Sintió sus gélidos ojos posarse sobre su cuerpo y se giro para ver a Ino, debía disimular lo más posible ante sus amigas, aunque estaba verdaderamente agradecida en que él no tenía ningún tipo de relación con ella, por lo que no hablaría con él.

Sasuke la observó detenidamente, frunció el ceño y dejó sentir su presencia, como cuando quería que se enteraran que él estaba ahí, quería que lo volteara a ver para leer su rostro, deseaba poder leer mentes en aquel instante. Pero se controló. Iba a ponerse de mil colores si seguía pensando esas cosas. Ahí estaba otra vez aquella chica que lo había mandado al demonio. Con eso y más maldijo en sus pensamientos, estaba decidido a que tenía que hallarle una solución a todo aquello. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, ignorándolo por completo.

Hinata pasó por un lado del Uchiha, iba sonriendo a los comentarios que Ino hacía con referencia a las ideas de su novio. Era cierto que se sentía rara hasta cierto punto, porque sabía que alguna vez había soñado con ser la acompañante de aquel rubio que ahora estaba con su amiga. Sin embargo también se había hecho a la idea de verlos juntos e incluso pensaba que hacían una singular pero bonita pareja.

Todos comenzaron a avanzar. Sasuke se quedó parado por unos instantes, como si tomara una decisión, estaba bien claro que ese no era el momento para hacer algo particularmente tonto, algo que lo hiciera volver a acercarse a la ojiblanca para hablar claramente con ella. Sin embargo, quizá podría molestarla y con eso le bastaba. Así que comenzó a seguirlos lentamente.

Ino volvió a adelantarse para ir al pie de Naruto, mientras que los demás los seguían como si fueran una especie de Guía, incluso Kiba iba adentrado en la conversación que llevaban, que por cierto sonaba más que divertido, sin embargo, por más que quisiera Hinata no podía atenderlos, sus pensamientos estaban bien en blanco y su corazón se retorcía. Le fastidiaba sentirse así, sentirse perseguida y sobre todo observada. Sabía muy bien que aquel orgulloso no pensaba quedarse quieto y estaba al tanto de sus miradas que de por sí le provocaban escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral.

Sasuke iba disfrutando del panorama, podía observar con comodidad la efigie de la chica y aún mejor, sabía que eso la hacía estremecer... seguramente estaba terriblemente avergonzada, y también estaba al tanto que pensaba seguir ignorándolo. Pero a final de cuentas, terminaría venciendo, la guerra sería suya. Sonrió con arrogancia, hacia ya bastante tiempo que algo no le parecía tan divertido como esto lo era ahora, después de todo había sus pros y sus contras, pero había que sacar provecho de todo.

Y lo haría, ahora sus planes estaban en marcha, ella había volteado a verle de forma disimulada en esos instantes en los que le quedaba claro que debía dar el primer paso de su estrategia. Hinata Hyuuga caería y el se regodearía de ello.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

.

¡Hola mundo!

Waah estoy verdaderamente contenta, por cada uno de sus comentarios que bueno, cada uno de ellos me ilusiona para seguir escribiendo esta historia, en verdad son un amor todos ustedes, los quiero muchoo!

Y bueno ya había escrito mucho cuando mi PC Pff colapsó y ahora ya no me acuerdo muy bien que puse así que improvisaré xD. Pero odio mi pc linda y chula cuando se pone así~

En este capítulo vieron varias sorpresas, es algo tosco, por así decirlo debido a que cada uno muestra su forma de sentirse conforme a lo que sucedió entre ellos, ya en el próximo capítulo que por cierto ya estoy redactando, veremos más acción, hay que ser un poco pacientes~. También ven que Naruto está emparejado con Ino, sé que quizá a muchos no les parezca pero bueno, sinceramente no haya con quien emparejarlo a parte de conmigo haha -siguesoñando- y claramente como dice mi Profile, no me gusta el NaruSaku así que bueno. Espero que no sea de su "desagrado" o si no pues ya qué xD ¡lancen los jitomates! Este capítulo es un poquíto pero poquito más largo : ) espero que esté bien y el próximo quizá sea igual según mi inspiración lo permita :D

Awss pues ni hablar, les agradezco un mundo cada uno de sus Reviews que me hacen tan increíblemente Feliz!

_**Dark-Amy-chan:**_ ¡Wao! me siento halagada en verdad de que leas mi fic :3 haha también me dió mucha risa que el pobre de Sasuke se quedara así de WTF? con lo que Hina le hizo pero bueno este chico es muy egocentrista, ya viste las opciones que ha hecho ahora xD en su mundo ficticio perfecto de la perfección (?)

_**Lorss:**_ ¡Claro que la Hina es Valiente! imaginate si se hubiera dejado ella noquear por él si no era la carta para él, creo que hubiera sido algo traumante y muy feo, así que bueno hay que armarse de coraje y valentía para salirle, y lo hizo! waah el pobrecillo de Sasuke, seguro que se repone digo, se repuso porque ya anda planeando cosas maléficas de nuevo jujuju!

_**B-jork:**_ Hahaha pues ya ves lo que ha hecho el buen Sasuke ya que ha sido rechazado, sigue en su mundo de que ella lo quiere y que él ha de hacer lo posible por dejarla plantada, esperemos que no sea así o le damos un zape! :)

_**Biankis Uchiha:**_ Hahahahá yo también me imaginé la cara de Sasuke ahí cuando lo dejaron todo plantado, y waah pero bueno, a ver si aprende la lección :) Yo creo que no, quizá más adelante lo haga xD...

_**Layill:**_ Siiii yo quería besoo! pero la verdad es que hubiera sido demasiado pronto para uno, y más con las intenciones que él tenía, nada buenas, por eso imaginate ella toda avergonzada de que el leyera algo que no era para él y que ella piensa que se está riendo de sus sentimientos, al final reaccionó y pff! ahí está el resultado :) y ya vez, de cierta manera tienes razón el pobre Sasuke no acepta y no lo aceptará pero ya piensa demás en ella.

_**MaribelTeka:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por tu post! En verdad me alegra mucho que te guste y pues ya ves lo pronto que el buen Sasuke se recupera de los golpes bajos, al menos aparentemente porque en sí está muy dolido el pobre. Que bueno que has leido mi perfil ;W; me da cosa, siento que nadie lo hace pero waah que prO saber que tenemos cosirijas en común. Kimi ni Todoke Rulz! waah ya quiero q salga el manga y ver si se dan al menos un besoo T_T... y pues sobre Romeo x Juliet, me hizo llorar bastante, yo si la vi de inicio a fin y luego leí el manga, fué sensacional, ya que tenía yo por Romeo a alguien que me recordaba a una persona que fue especial para mi, asi que peor xD... Espero que puedas terminar de verla completa, cada capítulo tiene lo suyo! y te recomiendo el manga, solo son dos tomos :)

_**Kaila Maya the Wather:**_ Así es, se volvió Sasuke el rechazado y está algo traumado con eso, pero bueno quien no se traumaría con semejante ego? xD ya veremos que va sucediendo con el próximo capítulo!

_**Sweet Knight:**_ Me has decepcionado xD... ¡No te suicides! y dejame un Review Decente o te muerdo :L ñam ñam ñam. Lo haces bien, entiendelo!, te quiero loca!

_**Rociio Uzumaki:**_ Gracias por tu comentario nwn, y bueno me alegra mucho que te guste la historia :) ojalá siga siendo así, tQm!

_**Pamelix:**_ Waaaah muchas gracias por pensar que es genial mi fiic ;/; mueroooo -muere- porque no he puesto trío como querías, pero espero que aún así siga siendo de tu agrado, tengo planeado algunas cosas por ahí :) no me mates ;W; lanzame jitomates si quieres~

_**Lalalalau~:**_ Me alegro que te guste la historia ;/; tampoco me mates porque no hubo trío, no sé pero es que bueno veremos que pasa más adelante, todo es posible en la vida (?) hahaha espero que te guste este capi tmbn :)

_**Kaorii-chan:**_ Waah he sentido esa sensación! Me encanta que te guste el capii y pues espero que con este no sea diferente! muchas gracias por tu apoyoo!

_**Tobi Uchiha:**_ Pffff -selelanzaencima- waaah ;/; muchas gracias por tus no uno, si no tres reviews hermosos! acertaste con que me harias feliz y lo has hecho hahaha, el pobre de Sasuke come mucho cereal pero es que es algo flojo xDD me alegra mucho q digas que ahora te gusta el SasuHina, descubrirás que es una pareja muy completa aunque no exista T_T -llora- Gracias por decir que te gusta mi forma de pensar, te confieso que ese párrafo que la Hina escribió al aire, lo escribí yo para un chico, peor tantito sí se lo dí aunque a final de cuentas no sirvió de mucho n-n pero bueno, estoy contenta de que mis sentimientos hayan servido para alimentar la vida de esta historia. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Y a TODOS los que me han dejado un pequeño Review en mi One-shoot "_Nuestra Estación_" :) LOS AMO! Son un amooorg!

Nos veremos pronto :) muaks muaks mordidas para todos! :K

Y a todos los que leen mi fic: si desean hacerme feliz, _**¡Dejen un Review!**_ hahaha sí, han descubierto que fácil es hacer sonreir a una persona.

_**Best Wishes Ever!**_

_**Ary**_~


	5. ¡Sube la Temperatura!

_Los personajes de __**Naruto**__ no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!, _

_La escritura y los garabatos que salgan de mi cabeza por medio de estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El Príncipe Equivocado**

**Capítulo IV: _¡Sube la temperatura!_**

Habían llegado a la orilla de un río que pasaba por los alrededores, el agua cristalina y fresca se abría paso por las rocas y pareciera como si el propio bosque se hiciera a un lado para que pudiera correr con libertad. Era un espectáculo digno de cualquier ojo humano, y si bien no asistian con regularidad era seguramente porque no tenían el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, no porque les faltaran ganas. El calor comenzaba a acecharlos con cierta crueldad en la aldea, a pleno verano el sol ascendía con tranquilidad mientras sus rayos caían en picada implacables, sin perdonar a nadie. Por eso, estar de pronto en aquellas grandes sombras que proyectaban los árboles les cayó de maravilla. Eso era lo que necesitaban, y aunque todos lo pensaran así, siempre había uno que otro esceptico. Era odioso admitirlo, pero esta vez él había sido el negativo.

El moreno se acomodó bajo la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles, recargando su cuerpo con simplicidad mientras sus ojos observaban como los demás actuaban por sí solos. Hasta entonces no se había preocupado por observarlos detenidamente, había estado ocupado observando a la Hyuuga y toda su fisonomía, la examinaba como si la pobre tuviera que pasar alguna prueba, como si le buscara defectos. Así que no había visto al llegar que sus amigos venían preparados, llevaban canastas con comida y pequeños mantelillos para acomodarse sobre la hierba verde que crecía en todo alrededor del río.

Ino, Sakura y Hinata estaban ayudando a extender las mantas mientras que los chicos se reunían en otro de los troncos enormes, Sasuke los observó sin decir nada, ellos estaban muy entretenidos sacándose la ropa, Naruto era el menos precavido, tenía mucha calor y quería nadar cuanto antes. Por unos instantes Sasuke se alegró de que no se acordaran de que él estaba ahí. Puesto que a diferencia de todos, él no traía una muda de ropa, no había venido con la intención de bañarse en las aguas de ese río.

Entonces giró su mirar nuevamente, a la escena donde las chicas acomodaban las canastas sobre un peculiar tronco que permanecía caído sobre la tierra, Ino y Sakura agradecían que estuviese ahí, ya que quedaría perfecto para usarlo de repisa. Su mirada prosiguió su recorrido hasta encontrar a la Hyuuga, que aún se encontraba preparando el último mantel sobre el pasto.

La observó detenidamente, frunciendo el ceño, había examinado sus movimientos cuando venían en camino en busca de defectos, y había descubierto que tenía una manera muy rara de caminar, la joven caminaba con porte pero a la vez con sencillez, y la manera en que sus pies se sincronizaban le había parecido muy entretenido, la vio tropezar un par de veces y rió por lo bajo, era una chica bastante atolondrada, o quizá se sentía nerviosa de saber que él estaba ahí. Optó por su último pensamiento. También había descubierto que su cabello se veía mejor como lo tenía ahora, el cabello largo le sentaba muy bien, además de que el color era precioso, le recordó algo que a la vez no supo que era y se dio cuenta de que no quería recordarlo del todo. Tenía el tono exacto que había visto alguna vez en una conocida y vieja fotografía. Nunca había visto las piernas ni el cuerpo de Hinata al descubierto y recordó que así era como solía vestir desde pequeña, entonces se lamentó el hecho de que la chica no entrara en razón y le permitiera observarla con más detenimiento. Cosa que ahora descartaba. Seguramente la Hyuuga iba a mostrar su albino cuerpo al mundo en el río. Eso, le provocó una sonrisa arrogante que se ensanchaba por su rostro a mil por hora.

Hinata por su parte se sentía observada, Sasuke no se le había aproximado y eso le agradaba, pero también le molestaba que la viera de esa manera, sentía que los escalofríos la recorrían constantemente y le fastidiaba por completo. Daba gracias al cielo que los demás no se dieran cuenta de el comportamiento del Uchiha, pero estaba deseando darse la vuelta y golpearlo para ver si reaccionaba y dejaba de estar de maníaco. ¿Es que acaso no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer? Es decir, era un Uchiha, seguro que tendría mil cosas mejores que hacer. Ella sólo quería que la dejara en paz. Y de tener que hacerlo, se lo repetiría. Ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada al saber que él tenía su pergamino especial, como para seguir soportándolo. Una burla era más que suficiente.

- Hey Hinata – Exclamó Ino, mientras la llamaba agitando la mano – Ven hacia aquí... - volvió a repetir la rubia mientras sonreía.

Hinata no se había percatado de que sus amigas habían terminado su labor de acomodar la comida y se habían alejado a uno de los árboles, permanecían hablando en voz baja y ella se limitó a observarlas, para reaccionar después encaminándose apresuradamente a donde estaban.

- ¡Ahh esto será muy divertido! - exclamó Ino entre risas, mientras la pelirosa asentía con devoción – Los chicos son bastante atractivos...

- Eso es muy cierto – comentó Sakura mientras ambas miradas buscaban a los chicos que ya se encontraban con la ropa apropiada para sumergirse en el agua.

- ¿No lo crees Hinata? - comentó Ino, mientras tomaba la mano de la peli azul para que girara y observara el panorama que las demás veían.

Hinata se giró, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante, desde aquel punto podían observarse todos los chicos sin camiseta alguna, el sol les ayudaba a verse seriamente atractivos, aunque eso era algo en lo que ella jamás solía fijarse, Hinata no era de las que se pusieran a saborear en pensamientos a un chico que llevara poca ropa y le avergonzaba siquiera la idea de pensar en ello. Eso era algo que a sus amigas las sacaba un poco de quicio, no era como si la lanzaran sobre uno para que la tocase o algo por el estilo, tampoco como si fuera a declararse, sólo era observar, observar lo que había en el panorama y las opciones que como mujer tenía. Pero Hinata siempre se mostraba demasiado conservadora en ese sentido.

Su vista se desvió un poco y observó al moreno, tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía recargado sobre aquel árbol, completamente vestido y al parecer sin las intenciones de quitarse prenda alguna. Tragó saliva, no debía imaginar semejante escena. Sacudió la cabeza con rapidez, cosa que sus amigas notaron.

- Ohh lástima que Sasuke-kun no haya traído ropa para bañar – exclamó Ino divertida – sería la primera vez que vieramos lo sexy que es.

- ¡Ino-cerda! - le espetó Sakura, mientras golpeaba su costado con el codo – No digas esas cosas si tienes a tu novio por ahí.

- ¡Oh vamos Sakura, como si no quisieras tú también ver el agradable cuerpo de Sasuke! - exclamó Ino entre risas.

- ¡Basta! - exclamó la pelirosa poniendose colorada, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Hinata las observó detenidamente, había sonreído ante el comentario de ambas, y volvió a mirar a Sasuke con detenimiento, se llevó las manos al pecho y notó que le latía agitada. De alguna u otra forma no había podido evitar pensar a Sasuke con el montón, y se dio cuenta de que no encajaba.

- ¿Apoco no es verdad Hinata? - cuestionó Ino, mientras sonreía

- Ehmm.. - exclamó sin más la Hyuuga en automático. - N-no es algo que me interese...- sentenció con cierta molestia, dejando a sus amigas fuera de órbita.

Era cierto, Sasuke no le importaba en absoluto, era una engreído debido a que chicas como ellas lo trataban como a un príncipe, o peor aún como a un Dios griego que todo lo puede, era cierto, Sasuke era atractivo y tenía algo especial en su presencia que decía "Hey, mirame, estoy aquí" pero sin embargo, era tan frío como el invierno mismo. Y eso no era algo nada atractivo para una chica. Hinata frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba, ese chico era una egolatra que creía que podía tenerlo todo en la vida.

Sasuke abrió los ojos repentinamente, había sentido una mirada sobre él, así que giró hacia aquel lugar, ahí estaba ella, observandolo como si estuviera realmente molesta. ¿Acaso estaba loca? Aún no había intentado ni acercárcerle, encones no tenía motivos para estar molesta. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hinata y una vez más deseó poder leer mentes.

"Bah.. ya lo sabré" mentalizó, mientras estiró el cuello, girándose hacia otro lado sin darle importancia.

- Sasuke...- mencionó Naruto, quien se aproximaba al chico con rapidez - ¿Acaso no piensas bañarte con nosotros?

- No..- sentenció Sasuke de mala gana, aquella maldita excursión le pondría los pelos de punta si las cosas seguían así.

- Que problemático... - exclamó Shikamaru cuando llegó con el rubio y el moreno acompañado de todos los demás... - Sabía que no podía ser diferente.

- Eso no es algo que te incumba – mencionó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, no toleraba que se metieran en su camino.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de hablarnos como si fueras superior a nosotros? - Dijo Chouji algo desconcertado.

- Lo que sucede.. - exclamó Sai con su extraña sonrisa en el rostro – Es que el joven Uchiha, considera que no somos iguales y los apropiados para disfrutar de su compañía.

- ¡Yo digo que le demostremos lo contrario! - Mentó Kiba con energía, poner de malas al Uchiha podía ser divertido.

Sasuke los miró a todos con incredulidad, no podía saber que era lo que pensaban pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno, no lo sería porque parecía un maldito complot.

Y lo era. De la nada, Sai y Kiba se lanzaron sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke agarrando sus manos con fuerza, Sasuke se removió con agilidad, todos sabían que hacía falta más para detenerlo, ya que el chico era verdaderamente fuerte, así que Naruto entró en acción, sujetándolo del estómago para que dejara de retorcerse, por su parte Chouji se agachó a uno de sus pies y se prensó de él, Sasuke estaba realmente enfadado y desconcertado, no creía que aquellos se atrevieran a tocarlo.

- ¡Shikamaru! - exclamaron todos a la vez, al notar que el Nara no se había movido para ayudarlos, ya que pensaba que en verdad era un problema meterse con Sasuke, pero en fin. Eran todos contra uno y tampoco quería revanchas en su contra.

Así que con agilidad se agachó y tomó el otro pie de Sasuke, quien se movía de un lado a otro como si fuese una serpiente que se retuerce al ser capturada, pretendiendo escapar.

- ¡No se atrevan! - gritó con furia, mientras sus amigos lo levantaban por completo cargándolo en los hombros y corriendo hacia el borde del río. - ¡ HE DICHO QUE NO SE ATREVAAAN! - volvió a gritar pero a sus compañeros no les importó.

Sin más, lo lanzaron por la borda haciendo un estruendo potente en el agua al caer el cuerpo del Uchiha sobre él, hundiéndose por completo, todos rieron sin cesar al darse cuenta de la gran maniobra que de la nada había surgido, ya que en sí, nada de ello había sido planeado. Instantes después Sasuke salió a flote, estaba completamente empapado y tenía un rostro de furia, observó a todos sus compañeros quien se quedaron helados al observarlo. Se habían quedado sin habla.

- Oh...oh... - exclamó Kiba, quien sonrió descolorido -

- ¡Oh vamos Sasuke! Tenías que disfrutar con todos nosotros, no se te ha caído nada... - comentó con nerviosismo Naruto al observar a todos entrar en pánico.

- ¡Al agua todos maldita sea! - exclamó Sasuke al fin con una mueca de berrinche.

De inmediato todos saltaron al agua para acompañarlo, habían creído lo peor, quizá Sasuke iba a capturarlos con su Mangekyou Sharingan o los torturaría incluso podían pensar que planeaba descuartizarlos con su potente espada, pero se habían llevado una descomunal sorpresa al ver que el chico se había relajado. Aunque por un escaso momento todos creyeron ver que sus ojos se habían coloreado escarlata y que las comunes aspas negras comenzaban a girar.

Estaba molesto, era cierto, eran unos malditos odiosos, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, se las cobraría de otra forma. Salió del río para quitarse las sandalias ninja y las lanzo hacia un lado, mientras que se deshacía del chaleco que llevaba puesto. Y decidía si debía dejarse la playera o no.

Las chicas miraban sorprendidas, se habían distraído por unos instantes y ahora Sasuke estaba empapado, había sido un buen plan de los chicos y tenían que agradecerles por eso. Ino y Sakura estaban listas para entrar en el agua, habían traído consigo bañador y ahora lo usaban sin preocupación alguna. Pero Hinata era diferente. Tampoco había traído bañador y la verdad era que no pensaba usar uno, no frente a todos los chicos, le daba bastante pena mostrarse a sí misma semidesnuda.

Suspiró al ver que las chicas se adelantaban, mientras que ella se aproximaba a la orilla del río pero un tanto distante de donde los demás jugueteaban entre todos. No sabía si sentir envidia por no estar entre ellos, o alivio por no sentir la pena que sentiría de saberse en bañador. Era un dilema de esos que sólo ella entendía. Bajó la cabeza y observó la cristalina agua que corría sin cesar llevando consigo pequeños pecesillos que brillaban bajo el agua debido a los rayos del sol. Sonrió entonces, después de todo iba a ser algo divertido.

Sasuke optó por quitarse la playera, a final de cuentas sólo le estorbaba y le hacía sentir más calor del debido. Así que en un movimiento ágil levantó la prenda y se deshizo de ella, dejándola junto a sus sandalias. Volteó a ver a los demás, las chicas ya se les habían unido y todo parecía ser muy divertido. Se le removió el estómago. Nunca, lo que se dice nunca en su vida se había imaginado una escena como esta. Todos convivían tan armoniosos y disfrutaban de los cálidos rayos del sol que no quemaban ahora que el agua les refrescaba el cuerpo. Se preguntó ¿ Porqué demonios no lo habían hecho antes? Y sonrió de lado. Más sin embargo, sus azabaches iris buscaron una silueta, la que él estaba esperando ver, y sin éxito. Se dio cuenta de que Hinata no se encontraba sumergida en el agua, su mirada siguió la corriente del río hasta observar la fisonomía de la chica que permanecía a orillas del mismo, quitándose las sandalias pero con la clara intención de no bañarse.

Chasqueó los dientes. Esto no podía ser más jodido.

Se acerco a ella sin que lo notase, era verdad que tenia cierta habilidad para ello, pero de antemano sabia que no lo sentiría llegar igual que cuando la encontró en los territorios de su clan, hacia ya dos semanas atrás. Su cuerpo se acomodó tras el de ella y se aproximó con cautela.

- ¿Es que acaso...- exclamo en susurro - no piensas dar un chapuzón?

La chica dio un brinco de susto sobre su propio lugar, no lo había notado y escuchar su perfecta voz varonil le había erizado la piel. él siempre se disponía a reírse de ella y estaba segura de que intentaría algo. Esta vez no bajaría la guardia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - exclamó, pretendiendo mostrar un timbre de voz neutral y suave.

Giró para encararlo y por dios que deseó no haberlo hecho, haberse quedado en la posición anterior le resultaba el paraíso. Ahí estaba el, con su sonrisa arrogante y sus ojos negros leyéndole el semblante de sorpresa que no había podido ocultar. Sus mechones de cabello caían sobre su rostro con gracia, vilmente empapados y descargando sobre su piel diminutas gotas de agua que bajaban por su cuello, y por su perfecto tórax, cuyos músculos bien definidos se mostraban al aire libre como si hubiesen sido creados para que el mundo los viera, llevaba el pantalón corto mas arremangado y los pies descalzos.

Tragó saliva y se llevo las manos al pecho, mientras que sus mejillas se pincelaron de un rosa claro. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Ella no había pedido verlo de esa forma pero ahí estaba, y vio en él ciertos destellos que lo iluminaban para darle un toque mas sensual. Lo aceptaba, Sasuke Uchiha era un idiota, pero era muy sexy. Eso era algo que no podía negar.

"Basta, deja de pensar en eso" pensó mientras seguía observándolo. Y entonces lo escucho reír.

- ¿Es que acaso vas a comerme con la mirada? - sentenció el, sabiendo que su comentario la pondría de malas.

- Te... Di-dije que no t-te me a-acercaras - Oh no, ahí estaba otra vez su maldito tartamudeo.

- No dijiste eso... ¿o sí? Bah, ya no recuerdo... - comento el con aire despreocupado mientras dio un paso al frente, reduciendo su espacio.

Ella iba a dar un paso hacia atrás cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no tenia salida, si lo hacia, caería al agua y eso no estaba en sus planes. Ya que se mofaría de ello, pero tampoco podía permitir que siguiera aproximándose. Alguien podía verlos.

- Van a vernos... - contestó sin saber que decir, agachó el rostro que se encendió aun mas sumergiéndola en una vergüenza profunda. Sabía que esa respuesta era la menos adecuada, no era como que quisiera estar con él sin que los vieran, se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde para rectificar.

- No sospecharan nada... - dijo de pronto, acercándose otro paso mas, susurrando casi a la altura de su oído.

Hinata se exaltó, era imposible que no se dieran cuenta sus amigos de lo que ocurría. Pero bueno, ni siquiera sabia lo que ocurría con exactitud, aparte de saber que él lo hacia todo por molestar. Estaba pensando tantas cosas a la vez que inconscientemente colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho del chico. Su cercanía le hacia daño, y el tacto con aquella piel le quemó la mano. Sintió ese calor atroz recorrerle los poros, y la verdad es que no tenía mucha idea del porqué.

Sasuke, en un movimiento ágil y con gracia pura se abalanzó sobre ella, agachando su silueta con perfección para tomarla por la cintura, la levantó sin esfuerzo y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar con ella en brazos hacia donde estaban los demás.

- ¡Su-sueltame! - grito ella manoteando sobre el.

- ¡Miren chicos, Hyuuga ha decidido acompañarnos! - exclamo con sobriedad, mostrando a todo el mundo parte de su conocido temperamento.

Todos se giraron, habían visto a Sasuke aproximarse a Hinata y lo pensaron algo bueno, el hecho de que dos "casos perdidos" hablaran y socializaran, sin embargo estaban atónitos con aquella escena. No sabían si el Uchiha se atrevería. Pero esa era una interrogante que el moreno no tardó en responder.

Meció a la chica en sus brazos que de pronto, al saber las intenciones de él, se aferró como pudo a su cuerpo, pasando ambas manos por encima de sus hombros para anclar sus uñas en parte de su espalda. Aún sentía ese calor emanando de él, que hacía que quisiera soltarlo, pero no le importaba, aunque creciera esa extraña sensación que le producía, no se soltaría de él para caer al agua.

- ¡No.. no me sueltes! - exclamó angustiada, sin dejar de sentir los balanceos del cuerpo del chico, que parecía que agarraba vuelo.

Y de pronto se escuchó un sonido aturdidor, gotas de agua volaron por doquier mojando a todos los presentes que habían dejado el jugueteo entre ellos para observar por completo la escena, y ahora estaban completamente sorprendidos por lo acontecido. Sasuke había pretendido tirar a la joven heredera de los Hyuuga por la borda del río, mas en último instante, gracias a los bruscos movimientos de ella, sus pies resbalaron y automáticamente su cuerpo se agregó al de ella. Sin soltarle ni un instante, cayendo los dos a las frescas aguas de la corriente.

Tardaron un poco en salir a la superficie, los demás se aproximaron apresuradamente para comprobar que estuvieran bien ambos. Sasuke salió a flote, arrastrando a la chica consigo, apegandola a su cuerpo y respirando hondamente para llenar sus pulmones, lo sucedido no se lo había esperado. Por su parte Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente, tosía con fuerzas y se agarraba con ganas del cuello del chico hasta que abrió los ojos, automáticamente se hizo a un lado, golpeando levemente al chico sobre su tórax.

- ¡E-eres un... Odioso!- exclamó entrecortadamente, mientras sus manos limpiaban su rostro.

- Pero así me quieres...- Sasuke se sonrió con suficiencia. - Te has contradicho...- .

La chica estaba por protestar, se preguntaba a qué se refería el chico con eso de que ella misma se había contradicho, seguramente que el agua le había hecho mal, o quizá había escuchado demás, de cualquier forma no pudo salir de su duda porque los demás se acercaron para intervenir.

- ¡¿Están bien? - exclamo Ino quien llego sin dificultad hasta Hinata.

- ¡Hay Sasuke! - exclamó Naruto observándolos a ambos – Debiste tener más precaución... no es bueno tirar a alguien así...

- Mira quien lo dice... - exclamó el moreno con seriedad, tratando de evitar sonreir debido al episodio poco común.

Tras unos minutos de leve importancia y aunque algunos se hayan sorprendido por el acto del Uchiha con Hinata, el atrevimiento más bien, puesto que según ellos, era la primera vez que ambos hablaban, o al menos que estuvieran todos presentes, porque sin duda alguna, ninguno tenía noción de que en el pasado lo hubieran hecho como para sostener una relación que le permitiera a Sasuke hacer tal atrevimiento.

Pero también estaba la muy factible posibilidad de que Sasuke se hubiese querido vengar debido a lo que le hicieron, dejando que nadie permaneciera seco. Y como ella iba a ser la excepción, quizá se había ido directamente a ello. Y al ser parte de la personalidad del Uchiha algo así, no lo dudaron ni un segundo.

Hinata había salido del agua, se encontraba sentada en la orilla, con los pies dentro de la corriente y jugueteando con ellos, observaba a sus amigos mientras que sus mejillas permanecían de color rosa, pensaba mil cosas a la vez y procuraba no pensar nada porque no era apropiado. Uchiha tenía que estar demente para haberse atrevido a hacer lo que hizo frente a todos, sin duda alguna él debía ser el menos interesado en que los demás se enteraran de el tipo de relación que tenían.

"Espera un momento.." se dijo a si misma, mientras se regañaba a sí misma. Ella y él no tenían ningún tipo de relación en común, simplemente la desgracia de que él se estuviese riendo de los sentimientos que no le profesó a él. Quizá entonces, sería conveniente que lo hiciera público, para que la burla fuera más general. Se le apretó el corazón e inconscientemente se llevó las manos al pecho, el dolor se extendió por toda aquella zona.

"No puede ser Uchiha una persona tan despiadada..." pensó de nuevo, mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, esperaba en verdad que Sasuke no fuese de ese tipo de personas que llevan todo al extremo. Después de todo ese era un asunto privado. Un asunto entre los dos que debía ser arreglado entre los dos. Se dio cuenta de que debía ponerle una solución, claro, en cuanto se quedaran solos.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, los demás seguían jugando en el agua, Kiba y Naruto nadaban de un lugar a otro en una especie de competencia por ver quien lo hacía mejor. Shikamaru se acomodó en un lugar alejado para observar las nubes que pasaban, que novedad. Chouji seguía pataleando en el agua e Ino y Sakura al parecer se comentaban las últimas novedades de la semana. Por su parte Sai se había puesto al lado de Shikamaru y parecían conversar. Todos tenían algo que hacer y eso le colocó una sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda, por una o por otra cosa esa era una tarde que recordaría. Pero prefería hacerlo por la convivencia con sus amigos.

Sasuke nadó hacia ella, con tranquilidad para no levantar sospechas, lo que menos quería era que los demás se inmiscuyeran en sus planes. Eran suyos así como la Hyuga lo sería, una vez que se atreviera a aceptar que lo amaba. Entonces bueno... ya sabría lo que tendría que hacer.

- Hyuuga.. Hyuuga – dijo con aire casual, en voz baja, mientras se acomodaba sobre la orilla.

- Otra vez tú...- comentó ella sin muchos ánimos, al verlo acercarse comprendió que su tarde pacífica no duraría mucho tiempo.

- ¿Porqué insistes en hacerte la fuerte? - preguntó él con un toque de diversión, se sonrió arrogante mientras la observaba de reojo.

- No me hago la fuerte... no sé de que habla... - comentó como si nada la chica, sin querer voltear siquiera a verlo.

Sasuke salió del agua y se sentó a su lado, utilizando ambas manos como soporte para sostener su peso. La chica se removió en su lugar, pretendiendo hacerse hacia un lado, pero la mano del moreno la detuvo por un instante, sujentándole la muñeca con fuerza, así que ella se resignó para que la soltara.

- ¿Piensas huir de mi, otra vez?... Sabes que de nada te servirá – comentó Sasuke sonriendo con malicia, observando como ella se sonrojaba un poco más de lo que había estado antes.

- No huyo... - contestó y cuando iba a proseguir él la interrumpió.

- Lo hiciste aquella vez... pero al parecer cambiaste de opinión... - exclamó mientras la observaba de reojo, quería ver sus expresiones, ese no era el momento perfecto para sostener aquella conversación, él quería estar a solas con ella, quería tenerla cerca, verla de frente y observar detenidamente cada uno de sus cambios, eso sin duda le parecía interesante.

- No huí... y no e-eh camb-biado de o-opinión – de nuevo ese maldito tartamudeo, comenzaba a detestar cada vez que le hablaba de esa forma, y cada vez que la veía como lo hacía, la hacía sentirse chiquita, y ella ya no era así.

- Si que lo hiciste, hace un momento dijiste que "no querías que te soltara" - se sonrió arrogante .

- ¡E-eso n-no es cierto! Yo no lo dije así... así... - le reclamó la chica, ahora ya sabía de qué se trataba cuando había dicho que se había contradicho. Le entró un calor al cuerpo, estaba avergonzada pero también estaba muy molesta, porque a final de cuentas el chico solo parecía acomodar las cosas a su gusto.

- Ya vale, no es momento de hablar de eso... - la cortó Sasuke, al ver que Ino y Sakura voltearon hacia esa dirección y venían algo decididas a unirse a la conversación. - En otra ocasión será, cuando sea más "conveniente"...

Hinata no dijo nada, levantó la vista y observó venir a ambas chicas, no sabía si sentir alivio o frustración, quizá se estaban dando cuenta de que Sasuke estaba muy cerca de ella, o de que él rozó su mano un par de veces con la de ella, o quizá les había parecido extraño que él se riera con ella de esa forma tan retorcida que tenía. Su corazón se aceleró al instante, no sabía que hacer, quería salir corriendo pero sabía que tampoco era lo correcto. Sasuke había dicho que no era conveniente seguir hablando, y era cierto pero por donde le viera, no tenia excusa para estar ahí con ella. Aún así sintió un poco de alivio de saber que él no diría nada a nadie.

- ¿Que hay chicos? - dijo Ino con aire casual.

- ¿Se divierten? - comentó Sakura, observandolos a ambos con un gesto amable pero raro.

- S-si .. - exclamó Hinata en automático, estaba nerviosa y no sabía muy bien que decir...

- ¡Ah que ha sido una sorpresa que Sasuke te mojara! - comentó Ino con aire gracioso.

- S-si... -volvió a responder y giró para ver a Sasuke, quien se comportaba de lo más normal posible, incluso parecía ignorar la conversación. - Eso le decía ahorita a Uchiha-san.

- Uhmm.. -emitió Sakura, mientras examinaba con la mirada a Sasuke, y al verlo tan indiferente, prefirió evadir el tema. - Bueno yo tengo hambre...

- Yo también – contestó Ino – mejor vamos a comer.

Ambas chicas salieron del agua, y Hinata se levantó para ayudarlas a servir de comer, los demás permanecieron en el agua un rato más hasta que les llegó el aroma de la comida, entonces sí, se lanzaron sobre las chicas para ser alimentados.

.

.

.

Los rayos del col comenzaban a perder brillo, el cielo nocturno ganaba terreno mientras que las estrellas tintineaban con gracia en lo alto del firmamento, el viento se tornó un poco más fresco y mecía con suavidad las copas de los árboles.

El grupo de chicos se había dividido hacía unos instantes, cada quien ganando para sus respectivos hogares, por su parte el moreno había querido seguir a la Hyuuga para tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella, sin embargo después se convenció de que no era lo más conveniente.

Se tiró sobre el sillón, estaba cansado y tenía algo de sueño, no había sido un día pesado, por el contrario, le pareció bastante divertido... sonrió con arrogancia, aquel episodio del río no lo olvidaría jamás. Le hubiera gustado poder molestar más a Hinata, ponerla de colores y quizá así hubiesen hablado más "tranquilos" quizá así ella se hubiera declarado, nuevamente.

Suspiró, tenía muchas ganas de dormir, pero sabía que no le serviría de mucho, ya estaba acostumbrado a las noches en vela. Así que prefirió seguir pensando mil cosas mejores. No le había gustado que Kiba se ofreciera a llevarla a su casa. ¿Qué tendría que andar haciendo él llevandola a su casa?. Hinata ya no era una niña pequeña y por su rango de ninja, sabía que podía cuidarse ella sola. Pero bueno, la muy boba había aceptado gustosa y no había más. Ni modo de seguirlos para asegurarse de que ese perruno no intentara nada con ella, ya que despues de todo ella no debía tener nada con nadie, ella sólo lo quería a él. El mundo tenía que entender eso, aunque quizá seria bastante complicado y melodramatico explicarlo. Mucho menos se iba a poner a protestar enfrente d todos para decir que la Hyuuga ya estaba demasiado crecidita para que la acompañaran hasta la puerta de su casa, sería demasiado raro, y mucho más porque prefería ser él quien la dejase en la puerta de su casa, no es que le importara que Kiba pasara tanto tiempo con ella, si no que bueno... algo tenia que hacer. Frunció el ceño, tenía que terminar de andar pensando tonterías o acabaría justamente metido en un lío hasta el maldito cuello. Se dió un golpe en el pecho, como si con eso solucionara las cosas, como si con eso le ordenara a su corazón que se adormilara nuevamente, como cuando antes, cuando él se sentía más seguro de todo, por no sentir nada, absolutamente nada por nadie.

Se acomodó en el hueco del sillón, subiendo los pies al soporte para descansar mejor el cuerpo... cerró los ojos, le hubiera gustado seguir imaginando cosas que podría hacer, pero no pudo, porque se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

Hinata cerró la puerta de su cuarto, estaba exhausta, en verdad que tenía muchas ganas de tirarse a la cama y quedarse dormida, pero sabía que no podía, tenía que bañarse primero.

Se encaminó al baño y comenzó a desvestirse, no sin antes llenar la tina como siempre. Se metió en ella y suspiró, el agua le hacía muy bien, acarició sus manos con suavidad, y recordó ese momento justo cuando había tocado sin querer al Uchiha, sintiendo ese abrazador calor recorrerle la mano, no sabía que pensar, sí era algo que sólo ella podía sentir, o si él estaba acalorado por los rayos del sol, de cualquier manera era algo raro, algo que no le disgustaba del todo pero que no pretendía seguir pensando. Era lo mejor, no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto y menos tratando de algo que tuviera que ver con él.

Había sido una tarde singular, tenía que admitirlo. Sonrió con gracia. Kiba se había ofrecido a traerla a casa y ella gustosa había aceptado, no porque tuviese miedo de andar por ahí sola, pero sabía que así Sasuke no se atrevería a seguirla para continuar la charla que habían dejado pendiente.

Suspiró con pesadez, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, "¿En qué planeta Sasuke iba a perseguirla por ahí?" Se preguntó, seguramente de nueva cuenta el tendría mejores cosas que hacer. Se negaba a aceptar que Sasuke la acosaba y que pretendía que le dijese que aquel escrito era para él. Era casi ridículo el hecho de que una simple carta llegara hasta este punto.

Salió de bañarse y se lanzó sobre la cama, la destendió y se acomodó sobre ella, tenía que dormir, estaba verdaderamente cansada y andar pensando estupideces sobre Sasuke Uchiha no le dejaría nada bueno. Tenía que dejarse de esas cosas o si no, quizá si terminaría "loca por él" pero no porque le gustase, si no de estar pensando sobre sus insinuaciones. Insinuaciones a las cuales estaba segura que jamás correspondería. Porque después de todo, seguro estaba alucinando.

Tocaron la puerta de repente, no tenía mucha idea de quien podría ser, su padre no solía andarse por ahí y su hermana menos, Neji no dormía en lo que correspondía a la "casa principal" así que, estaba segura que no era él.

- Hermana... - se escuchó de repente – ábreme...

- ¿Hanabi?... - respondió Hinata, levantándose de repente para abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

Ahí estaba su hermana pequeña, que ya no era tan pequeña, había crecido bastante, ahora ya era una adolescente y tenía un porte más alto, siempre tan digna, parecía nunca bajar la guardia, ni cuando estaban solas.

Sin más la castaña se adentró en el cuarto, y lo observó con detenimiento, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, permaneciendo en silencio y con una seriedad evidente, Hinata por su parte cerró la puerta y se regresó a la cama, la observaba con curiosidad, después de todo no sabía que es lo que quería en su cuarto, era algo muy extraño, porque aunque nunca se llevaron del todo mal, nunca habían tenido una relación fraternal muy unida. Sus lazos estaban bastante cuarteados, eso era algo que afligía un poco a la peliazul, el nisiquiera poder sostener el lazo con su hermana en buen estado.

Hanabi se detuvo frente a la repisa principal del cuarto, donde había varios retratos, y observó con detenimiento las fotografías, estaba ahí su hermana cuando era pequeña, mamá y papá, incluso ella misma, y sus amigos, Shino, ese muchacho tan extraño, Kiba y su perro.

Y entonces vio que un porta retrato estaba boca abajo. Lo levantó con suavidad, para descubrir que se trataba del rubio escandaloso y del moreno arrogante.

"Bonito par..." pensó en sus adentro, sonriendo un poco, y se preguntó, el motivo del porqué estaban en aquella posición.

Hinata observó como su hermana colocaba aquel retrato como debía ser. Y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, desde aquel encuentro, lo primero que había hecho al regresar a casa era esconder los rostros de la fotografía. No quería tener que verlo un segundo más en su habitación, le parecía un hecho de lo más absurdo. Pero ahí estaba ahora de nuevo, y sintió como si el cuadro quisiese tomar vida, como si Sasuke con sus profundos ojos negros, la mirara fijamente a ella.

- ¿A donde has salido hoy? - rompió el silencio Hanabi, aún le daba la espalda a su hermana.

- Ah... fui con mis amigos a pasear – comentó Hinata, estaba sorprendida por la pregunta de su hermana, ya que ella jamás se interesaba por lo que hacía.

- ¿Con el perro y el bichito? - dijo con tranquilidad, como si así les dijera de toda la vida a los compañeros de Hinata.

- Uhm, sí, fuí con Kiba-kun, Shino no ha podido ir... -se pausó la peliazul mientras seguía observandola con curiosidad – pero también ha venido Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Shikamaru-san, Chouji-san, Sai-kun y Uchiha-san.

- Uhmm... toda la manada de raros... -dejó escapar Hanabi en voz baja, pero dejando que Hinata la escuchara.

- Ehm, no son raros... son unas personas muy agradables. - sonrió la peliazul, al ver la aparente hostilidad de su hermana para con sus amigos.

- ¿Quién te trajo? - comentó de repente, sin dejar de observar las fotografías, había tomado una entre sus manos.

- Ahh fue Kiba-kun, se ofreció amablemente a traerme – se extrañó Hinata, aquello parecía más un interrogatorio que una conversación, y no estaba segura de sentir que eso era un aparente avance entre ambas.

Hanabi acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el retrato, en él, aparecía un chico alto, moreno y castaño acompañado de un perro, uno muy conocido por toda la aldea. La chica sonrió con sinceridad y luego frunció el ceño.

- ¿Es tu novio? - preguntó con desdén.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Kiba-kun? - respondió Hinata con un dejo de sorpresa evidente, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía en aquella habitación. - No, es mi amigo, lo quiero bastante.

- Ahhh...- comentó Hanabi con tono despreocupada nuevamente y se dió la vuelta, su rostro tenía un semblante de advertencia – Me alegra, ya sabes lo que mi padre piensa de que vayas a mezclarte con alguno de esos "pobretones", el Clan Hyuuga no merece tal decepción de tu parte, Hermana.

Hinata tragó Saliva, su hermana podía ser bastante cruel al hablar, la manera en que había dicho aquello le había parecido espeluznante hasta cierto punto, porque había enfrascado a todos sus amigos de pobres y de que no tenían la suficiente categoría para mezclarse con ella. Como si ella fuera de la realeza.

- Espero que te ubiques hermana mía...- sonrió con gesto fingido para después dirigirse a la puerta – Lo que mi padre menos necesita de tí, es otra decepción.

La castaña cerró la puerta y en automático Hinata se dejó caer sobre el colchón. No entendía a su hermana, aquello le había parecido una advertencia, pero no entendía el porqué, si no tenía una relación más que de amistad pura con aquellas personas. Aunque también le pareció bastante horrible el hecho de decepcionar a su padre, se sentía como entre la espada y la pared, casi casi debía esperar a que su padre le eligiera un buen partido para no decepcionarlo, como en los tiempos mitológicos o algo así. Tiempos pasados donde las princesas se casaban con los príncipes de pueblos vecinos o de pueblos enemigos, para crear un lazo de paz. Recordó los tiempos cuando ella había querido ser una princesa, cuando su madre le contaba historias de amor perfectas sobre la vida de las mismas al casarse con el principe indicado. Se dió cuenta de que de pronto no le atraía para nada la idea de ser una princesa, al menos no de las que sacrifican sus sentimientos por el bien de los demás, y se preguntaba si algún dia desafortunado tendría que hacerlo. Tragó saliva, realmente no creía que por ahí hubiese un príncipe, o en ese caso, un miembro de algún alto clan en la aldea en el cual debiera fijarse para tener satisfecho a su padre. La idea de ir por la vida buscando ninjas de alto rango para salir con ellos y tener una vida amorosa por esa clase de interés, le pareció repugnante.

Hanabi por su parte se dirigió a su cuarto con rapidez, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, aquella situación la había puesto en aprietos, pero no le importaba, sabía que había dejado a su hermana casi en Shock, y en parte lo lamentaba, pero tenía que haberle sacado esa información tan fundamental.

Se tiró sobre la cama y abrazó la almohada con fuerza. Había visto a su hermana despedirse con un abrazo de aquel tipo y le pareció que tenía que ver si sostenían alguna relación. Aquel tipo le parecía odioso, cada vez que venía a la casa le disgustaba tener que verlo, y aunque él le sonriera como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, ella siempre fastidiaba el momento con una mirada cruel.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada y apretó con fuerza, hasta sentir ahogarse, el pecho le colapsaría. Era una cabeza dura, estaba brincando de alegría por sentir que su hermana no tenía sentimientos de amor por aquel chico, y eso le hacía que el corazón se le retorciera, conocía bien ese sentimiento, como cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que le sonreía, cada vez que la hacía enojar. Aquel chico hacía que su corazón quisiera salir corriendo cada vez que estaba frente a él, pero era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo.

"Kiba-kun" pensó para sí, acurrucándose sobre la cama, para quedarse dormida.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

.

.

.

Waaah uwu me he colgado bastante, me emocioné escribiendo la primera parte del fic y ya luego así como ¡¿Qué rayos? Y luego waah y luego whee y luego whiii XD y ya saben el resto.

Lamento un poco la demora, que no es demora en sí, ya que procuro actualizar cada semana. Ya que no tengo tiempo de escribirme un capitulo por día, y tampoco la inspiración necesaria para hacer eso XD... así que bueno, poco a poco la historia irá tomando forma. Está un poquito más largo el capitulo, porque quería que apareciera "la mayoría" de los amigos de ambos, espero poner a los demás después. Y bueno, acá vemos también a Hanabi haha :) y pues, espero que les guste el capítulo.

¡Gracias por todos su reviews! Me hicieron increíblemente feliz con cada uno de sus comentarios, me siento realmente genial y con ganas de seguir escribiendo :) se los debo a cada uno de ustedes que me leen y dejan su huella y a los que lo hacen en silencio también Son amorg!

Dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños Dx waah y bueno a ver que tal me va, todavia queda como semana y media para eso algo asi, casi dos semanas, y pues espero que se me ocurra algo bueno para hacer, porque sé de antemando que no voy a recibir regalos xD como cada año. Asi que me festejaré yo sola (?) ;w; Bueno no, ya no seré tan dramática, algunos años si me regalaron cosas y cuando era chirris pero muy pequeña me hacian fiesta (?) hahaha xD ya ya ya.

_**Dark-Amy-chan:**_ Walalala se ha retrasado un poco el plan de Sasuke, pero ya vez, ahí va él bien genial con tanta determinación hahaha, su ego sigue igual de grandote, a ver cuando se baja de las nubes XD

_**Biankis Uchiha:**_ Aws si, quien sabe al final el se rinda (?) pero bueno, A Sakura aún no la tengo muy muy muuy contemplada pero seguramente algo se me ocurrirá, y no te preocupes, no dejaremos que Sasuke haga sufrir a Hinata xD le damos un zape para que se calme.

_**Lalalalau:**_ Claro que sería muy interesante ver a Sasuke celoso xD hahaha sería el colmo para su ego regodeante pero bueno veamos que pasa, y pues el Sai pff que podemos decir, creo que aún no puedo decir mucho porque sería decir mucho xD Charros. Que bueno que te guste el NaruIno *-* y bueno xD que mal por el Shikatema pero bueno uwuU

_**Kaila Maya the wather :**_ Wah ya sé bien sorprendidos por el Naruino peero wah, el Sasuke sigue planeando sus maleficencias y espera que todo le salga al pie de la letra, si no... pues tendrá que ingeniárselas porque hasta ahorita no le ha salido todo como quiere xD ojalá que le mejore la suerte (?) hahaha

_**The Russo:**_ Casi casii! Ya casi viene la parte de la seducción, ya prometo escribir algo más sobre eso, waah -se le vienen ideas a la cabeza- estoy loca lo sé, pero gracias porque te guste mi fic :)

_**Tobi Uchiha:**_ Bueno es un dilema Sasuke, él dice que no la ama, y de hecho pues dice que ni se fijaría en ella, pero como todas lo aman, ¿Porqué ella no?, pero el tiempo irá diciendo que onda, si cambia ó no de opinión. Igual Hinata, ella dice que no lo ama, porque la carta no era para él, pero quien sabe después XD.. Hahaha me has hecho reír, tienes razón que algun día seré feliz y eso, no me pongo triste ya, ni nada por el estilo. Y bueno me halagas al decir que te gusta de tal forma mi fic, en serio muchísimas gracias! También tu pensamiento está increíblemente bonito, seguramente que debía llegar bastante al corazón, pero ya vez, no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere. Y bueno hay que lidiar con ello. Y wah xD no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago porque es algo que me nace y que me gusta :) y es super genial que a alguien le guste lo que hago Y no te preocupes, no me presionaste xD como digo, subiré aproximadamente cada semana, no puedo subir antes porque no tengo tiempo y tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer :D pero bueno. Gracias amiwis! Tqm! Gracias por el aposho!

_**MaribelTeka:**_ Concuerdo contigo! Es increíble que nadie se haya fijado en Hinata, ella es hermosa y muy talentosa, pero bueno, el Kishi y sus cosas O por eso nosotros nos encargamos de que Sasuke se fije en ella ù_u oh claro que sí. Y bueno espero que este tmbn te haya gustado : D y que te animes a ver Romeo x Juliet xD yeaah!

_**Julissa :**_ ¡Waah! Muchas gracias por leerme :) En serio me dá muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado la historia, ya vez que el ego retorcido del Sasuke no lo deja pensar bien, jaja pero creo que se compondrá dentro de algunos capítulos, o quizá no xD quien sabe, y bueno Hinata anda que se muerde las uñas haha : 3 pobre de los dos, pero seguramente que termina todo bien genial oh eso que no hay duda. Viva el Sasuhina!

_**Dlkg :**_ ¡Gracias por tu comment! Wah me alegra bastante que te guste la historia y pues si, el Naruto q se quede con otra, porq Hina ya está casi ocupada (?) quien mejor para ella que Sasuke, se complementan a la perfección :), T_T gracias por ponerme en Autores favoritos, me siento así de Waaah locamente increíble xD ¡Que estés bien!

**Hyuchiha-clan:** Bueno que genial que no te cierres a otras posibilidades xD siendo sincera tmbn me gusta el NaruHina, pero me gusta más el SasuHina, pero como dije, no el NaruSaku, no y no xD y no. Y bueno, espero que te haya gustado la conti!

**Pamelix:** Awss resignación ;W; pero bueno ya verás que pasarán cosas algo divertidas espero yo xD y pues wah espero no haberte dejado muy anciosa con este capi pq sentí que lo dejé así y que tenía que seguir escribiendo xD... pero a la vez no, mejor en el siguiente capítulo.

**Sweet Knight:** Anda pues, ahí lo que querías xD te di gusto aunque yo también lo quería. Uhmm me sorprendiste con tu Review porque pensé que ya no me dejarías ninguno o_o... en fin, sabes que te leeré solo dame tiempo, sé paciente T_T tienes un friego de historias. Te quiero cosa : K

**Layill:** Jajajaja si que se queme, que se queme xD eso le pasa por andar de bobo diciendo cosas y negando otras, pero bueno, poco a poco veremos el desarrollo de él y la aceptación que pudiera darle ó no a lo que siente. Y en efecto, Hinata también esta sintiendo las mismas sensaciones, solo que un poco diferente, ya que ella no es egocentrista xD... aun así digamos que le falta un poco de confianza en sí misma.

Bueno, gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos la próxima semana :) Muaks muaks mordidas para todos! :K

Y a todos los que leen mi fic: Si desean hacerme feliz _**¡Dejen un Review!**_ Hahaha sí, han descubierto que fácil es hacer sonreír a una persona.

_**Best Wishes Ever!**_

Ary~


	6. Alimenta mi Deseo

_Los personajes de __**Naruto**__ no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!, _

_La escritura y los garabatos que salgan de mi cabeza por medio de estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El Príncipe Equivocado**

**Capítulo V:** _Alimenta mi Deseo._

No sabía como habían llegado hasta ese lugar, y mucho menos, como es que habían terminado de esa forma, haciendo todo aquello. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba al moreno en esos instantes. Ahí estaba él, recargando su cuerpo contra otro, uno muy femenino, que parecía aferrarse al suyo por completo, las manos de ella lo envolvieron con suavidad y él se dispuso a aprisionarla en contra de aquel árbol, la sentía tan cerca que de pronto sintió que ello debía estar prohibido, pero... ¿A quien le importaba lo prohibido? A él, le valdría un demonio con tal de seguir en aquella posición, llevó sus manos a la altura de la cintura de la chica y las hundió bajo la holgada ropa de ella, acarició con cautela, como si fuera un predador que probara el terreno antes de atacar, ya que no quería ser abofeteado en su orgullo de nuevo.

Al parecer, al fin la Hyuuga se había derrumbado a sus pies, al menos eso demostraba su cuerpo, que se repegaba con ganas a él, dejándolo sentir cada centímetro de su pecho sobre el suyo, como si quisiera que la tocara por completo. Sasuke se abalanzó sobre sus labios, y los besó sin más, había quedado con una sensación de vacío la vez anterior, la vez que ella huyo justo de aquel lugar, y ahora los tomaba por completo, los reclamaría suyos una y otra vez sin importarle nada, iba a besarla hasta que se le diera su regalada gana y le demostraría así que él ganó aquel estúpido juego después de todo. Sus labios mordieron los de ella con pasión y ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Esa mujer lo volvería loco, si es que no lo estaba ya.

Siguió acariciando por debajo de la ropa, subiendo sus manos hasta las costillas, pero sin atreverse a tocar su pecho, no sabía la reacción que la tímida chica podía llegar a tener, aunque francamente ya estaba al borde del límite, quería tocarla por completo, quería sentirla junto a él, quería hacerla estremecer, como sabía que podía llegar a hacerlo.

- Sa-sasuke – le escuchó susurrar, mientras sus labios se ocupaban de hacer un caminillo de besos sobre su mentón, descendiendo peligrosamente por su cuello, de pronto, toda su piel le resultaba exquisitamente deliciosa, olía y sabía tan bien, que podía morderla justo en ese instante, lo hizo.

- ¡Sa-sasuke!... -volvió a escuchar, en un tono raro, un poco débil, pero diferente, como si su voz se tornara algo deforme... no le importó, siguió mordiendo su cuello con armonía.

- ¡Sasuke! - volvió a escuchar y sabía que no era ella la que hablaba, maldita sea, seguramente alguien los había visto, en el peor momento posible.

Escuchó un sonido estremecedor, como cuando alguien golpea con fuerzas la superficie de algo, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había reconocido esa voz, la había escuchado antes, casi todos los días, desde que había regresado a la aldea.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Los apretó inconscientemente un par de veces para despabilarse, se había quedado dormido. Levantó la cabeza y observó a Naruto quien había golpeado la mesa con fuerzas para despertarlo después de haberle hablado un par de veces sin respuesta alguna por parte del moreno. La había parecido bastante extraño que no le respondiera a la primera como siempre y mucho más raro aún, estaba el hecho de que justamente Sasuke se hubiera quedado dormido en aquel lugar, en el día. Era algo épico, algo que jamás lo había visto hacer aún cuando su labor era bastante aburrida.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, estaba molesto, no, eso era poco para describir como se sentía, estaba más que ello, estaba al borde de la irritación total que puede tener una persona, al borde de la frustración descomunal que podría hacer colapsar a cualquiera y sin embargo, aunque bufara, pataleara y se molestara en hacer berrinches por dentro, tenía que mantener un semblante lo más neutral posible, tenía que mantener su porte. Era un Uchiha y no se prestaría a comentarios malhablados sobre él.

Estaba que se lo llevaba la fregada por dentro, por muchas cosas, por la situación en sí, por haberse quedado dormido. Él estaba "trabajando" en lo que desde su regreso era su labor, hacer papeleos, limpiar oficinas, hacer el trabajo más simple que un ninja pudiera hacer en su vida, para hacerla patética y aburrida, para rebajarlo y para humillarlo, sabía que estaba a prueba y por eso lo hacían, por eso se ensañaban con no dejarle ser parte de las misiones que los demás tenían. Y ahí justo en ese cuartucho lleno de papeles que acomodar y registrar para llevar un órden de lo que se tenía, se había quedado dormido, como si él pudiese dormir cómodamente en cualquier lugar, si de por sí, lo que dormía era bastante poco debido a sus pesadillas. Quizá era por ello, porque había llegado el momento en que su cuerpo y su cerebro estaban tan cansados que pedían a gritos un descanso, aunque fuera uno pequeño.

Pero por otra parte, no había tenido una de esas horripilantes pesadillas, pero aún así debía reconocer que lo que había soñado era peor... Se había visto en sueños con la Hyuuga, aquella mujer había inundado sus pensamientos y por si fuera poco se había besuqueado con ella en el sueño, la había tocado, la había lamido, la había sentido tan cerca y había estado tan a punto de desvestirle, y peor aún la había escuchado susurrar su nombre tan provocativamente, que no sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar. Hinata Hyuuga y el resto del equipo 8 habían salido nuevamente de misión, y él, nuevamente se había quedado sentado viendo. Estaba completamente harto de la situación, cada que intentaba acercarse a ella, la chica escapaba ó algún idiota los interrumpía, siempre habían de meterse en el momento más importante.

Estaba a punto de aceptar que se estaba volviendo loco, si no es que ya lo estaba, todo por culpa de ella, sus estúpidos sentimientos y su maldita y ridícula carta. Era penoso que alguien como él, que había hacho tantas cosas viles, soñara ansiosamente con una chica, con tenerla para él. Eso ya era cruzar el límite que tenía.

- Hey Sasuke... - comentó Naruto observando el silencio de su amigo, aunque bien sabía que esa expresión en su rostro de enfado significaba que estaba quizá hablando consigo mismo - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... - dejó escapar el moreno, apretando los dientes para no tener que lanzarse sobre el rubio por haberlo despertado, de perdida lo hubiese dejado terminar con ella, de perdida la hubiera...

- La vieja Tsunade te anda buscando... -comentó con tono serio el oji-azul – quiere hablar contigo.

- Enseguida voy... - respondió él en automático. Antes de ver a la Kage necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Suspiró. Necesitaba concentrarse, en verdad debía olvidar aquel episodio con su sueño en particular. No es como si él quisiera tener a Hinata así para él, la verdad era que jamás lo había pensado de esa manera, quizá la chica se le estaba metiendo en todo el cuerpo y sabía que de seguir así se incrustaría en su corazón y eso era algo verdaderamente fuera de órbita. No porque fuera un Uchiha, tampoco por su maldito orgullo, bueno sí, en parte era por eso ya que, era bastante tonto que él, Sasuke Uchiha, quien había sido catalogado por todos como un demonio, ahora saliera con que estaba empezando a enamorarse de una chica de la hoja, y peor aún, de la más tímida. Volvió a suspirar y se levantó para comenzar a caminar en dirección de la oficina de la Hokage. Tenía que buscar una manera razonable de terminar con todo aquello, la chica había salido de misión hacía más de dos semanas y no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces, sabía que el tiempo le parecía terriblemente lento pero era tan arrogante que no lo aceptaría. Además, solo hablaba consigo mismo, porque nadie estaba al tanto de lo que le sucedía.

Llegó a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage y se detuvo, tocó la misma con los nudillos de su mano derecha, en espera de respuesta.

- Adelante... - exclamó la imperial voz de aquella mujer y Sasuke se dispuso a hacer lo suyo.

Avanzó por la habitación hasta llegar al escritorio, que por cierto era un desastre por completo. Aquella mujer, por muy alto rango ninja que tuviera podría ser la menos ordenada de toda la aldea.

- Siéntate Sasuke... - comentó la rubia, mientras el chico obedecía sin más, dejándose caer sobre una de las butacas que estaban frente al escritorio.

Sasuke esperó a que ella articulara palabra, después de todo ella era la que lo había mandado llamar, seguramente para cumplir con alguna otra tarea absurda, que aunque le pesara, tendría que hacer.

- Te he mandado llamar, para hablar de algo importante para tí … - comentó la aludida, mientras lo observaba con firmeza, sus ojos verdes esmeralda lo examinaban con precaución.

- Entonces la escucho... - respondió él, para posteriormente volver a guardar silencio y esperar.

- Va a cumplirse un año desde tu retorno a la aldea. Has ayudado bastante en lo que se te ha pedido y has cumplido con satisfacción lo que se te pide... - se pausó la rubia, como pretendiendo dar un toque emotivo a sus palabras - Así que los miembros del consejo y yo, hemos considerado que es hora de regresarte algo que seguramente anhelas.

Sasuke tragó saliva, no se había esperado escuchar aquellas palabras de la vieja Tsunade, seguramente iba a volver a las andanzas, seguramente iban a devolverle su vida, iba a ser restaurado en el mundo ninja. Eso era una de las cosas que más deseaba.

- Así que a partir de hoy, puedes volver a tu casa Sasuke, ya no hay nada que te impida poner un pie en ese sitio, puedes hacer de esa morada, lo que te venga en gana, ha sido tuya desde siempre, después de todo... -culminó su discurso Tsunade, e hizo girar el sillón en el que estaba sentada para ver hacia la ventana.

- ¿Volver a mi casa? - comentó Sasuke en un tono neutral, un cosquilleo le revolvió el estómago, aquello no era justamente lo que estaba esperando, pero era otra cosa que singularmente lo ponía nervioso.

- Sí, puedes hacerlo... - le respondió Tsunade, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, observando la vegetación a las afueras de su oficina.

- ¿Qué hay de mi? - frunció el ceño el moreno, de una buena vez tenía que resolver esa interrogación.

- ¿De tí? - exclamó Tsunade, girando nuevamente sobre la silla para después colocar las manos sobre el escritorio lleno de papeles. - Tu retornarás a las misiones pronto, no te preocupes por ello, pero debes ser paciente.

- He sido paciente... - exclamó entre dientes, apretándolos con fuerza, aquel juego que los grandes de la hoja le hacían jugar, lo estaba cansando.

- Debes esperar un poco más... - comentó ella de manera imperativa - ¡Ahora sal! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

Tsk. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, esa mujer le ponía los nervios de punta. Y cada día, terminaba con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

.

.

.

Las nubes se pintaban de colores en el cielo, formando diversos matices desde un amarillo hasta el escarlata, esparciéndose por el horizonte, siendo las principales testigos del termino del día. Ahora la noche comenzaba a abrirse paso avanzando por el cielo que a cada instante se oscurecía cada vez mas.

La silueta de una persona se divisaba aun con claridad en el claro, iba caminando lento y pausado, parecía disfrutar de la calma y del viento que soplaba en su rostro, meciendo también sus cabellos azabaches. Sasuke Uchiha vagaba por el bosque, bueno más que vagar por ahí se dirigía a un lugar en especifico. Uno que causaba bastante revuelo en su interior, lo suficiente como para mantenerlo pensando un buen rato.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta que había llegado, se había sumergido en esos pensamientos sobre lo que seria mas conveniente hacer para el, sobre lo que debía y sobre lo que quería. Eran cosas muy diferentes desde luego, y como siempre aquel lugar, su "hogar", el distrito Uchiha al que al fin podía volver. Ahora le daban acceso a lo que le había sido despojado, al menos a parte de ello, seguramente como lección de confianza. Ahora, después de poco menos de un año, le decían que podía regresar a casa.

"¿Es este mi hogar?" Pensó de repente, frunciendo un poco el ceño, inseguro de la respuesta.

Aquel lugar le causaba tantas sensaciones que le era muy difícil definirse y entre más y más lo pensaba, menos deseaba definirse. Era algo que odiaría. Y es que siempre que volvía a las cercanías de aquella tierra a la que muchos llamaban maldita se le revolvía el estomago, el corazón le latía desbocado, las razones eran muchas. Pero podía sentir como algo en él se resquebrajaba en su interior, y aun así se sentía atraído por aquel lugar, como si lo llamara.

Tsk. Seguramente le gustaba sufrir.

Dió un paso y se detuvo de forma premeditada, tanteando el terreno aunque no tuviera nada que tantear, era suyo, nadie le diría nada si avanzaba, y estaba seguro de que nadie se aparecería tampoco. Al menos no físicamente.

Suspiró resignado. Esa no sería una buena noche y quizá tendría que tener en cuenta de que debía adaptarse, ya que a partir de ahora iba a volver a vivir ahí. Las noches sin dormir se harían mas largas y las pesadillas más intensas, estaba seguro, pero no había remedio. El era un Uchiha y debía volver a su morada, su orgullo no le permitiría hacer lo contrario, después de todo, el resquebrajado y maltrecho "orgullo Uchiha" era una de las pocas, realmente contadas cosas de las que podía aferrarse.

Se adentró en los terrenos hasta llegar a la casa que mas sobresaltaba, era cierto que algún día los Uchiha vivieron todos muy unidos en aquellas calles, llevando una vida armoniosa. Se le erizó la piel de pensarlo, sabia que en cualquier momento vería uno de los tantos rostros que odiaba ver en sus sueños.

"_ Tranquilo Sasuke... Vas a estar bien_" escuchó de pronto, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Se detuvo por un instante, sintió su corazón apresurarse, esa voz era tan conocida por él, y aun así no era la que había esperado escuchar. Le parecía extraño, porque sabia que esa voz era ficticia, seguramente producto de su propio cerebro en conjunto con su sistema nervioso por tranquilizarse. Después de todo, hacia ya tiempo que Uchiha Itachi había dejado la faz de la tierra.

Volvió a sus andanzas hasta lo que algún día fue su casa, la mas sobresaliente de todas, si bien su clan no era como el Hyuuga, que cruelmente dividía a sus miembros en dos ramas, no podía explicar con certeza el motivo por el cual su casa parecía la mas imponente de todas. Quizá por el hecho de que Fugaku, su padre, liderara al Clan en su tiempo.

Su pálida mano derecha se extendió hacia el frente, dudosa de tocar la puerta, como si algo pudiese suceder al tocarla, como si alguna trampa fuera a caer sobre su cuerpo y fuese a quedar inmovilizado. Se aferró a la perilla con fuerza y la giró, la puerta se abrió al momento que él soltó la misma, y pudo observar una desgarradora oscuridad que acechaba el interior de la casa. Se dispuso a adentrarse, arrastró los pies como si le pesaran toneladas, la madera crujió un poco, avanzó por un pequeño pasillo que lo llevó a la estancia principal, todo estaba hecho un desastre, el polvo había hecho su trabajo, cubriendo cada rincón con una buena capa de polvo bastante gruesa. No se detuvo, siguió de largo por el pasillo, girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, para ver un pequeño comedor y la puerta hacia la cocina... prosiguió su avance por el pasillo hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, ahí la luz rojiza del sol pintaba los barrotes y las tejas de la casa, así como los árboles que ahora lucían bastante crecidos, la hierba había crecido bastante, llegando casi a la altura de la cintura del Uchiha, quien no se atrevió a bajar al jardín. Todo estaba perfectamente descuidado, tal y como pensó que estaría. Después de todo, hacía más de cinco años que no pisaba aquel lugar.

Suspiró, aquel escenario tétrico lo hacia sentirse extraño, la piel se le erizaba cada que el viento susurraba entre la madera vieja y su ceño se fruncía cada vez que volvía su mirar hacia el interior.

Se dió la vuelta y volvió adentro hasta la instancia, de la cual se desplegaban dos pasillos, a la izquierda tenía el que lo llevaría al salón de reuniones y entrenamiento, que también tenía otra salida hacia el jardín. Giró hacía la derecha y comenzó a avanzar a paso lento por el pasillo, que tenía otra salida al jardín y hacía otro pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de estar de su madre, además de que contiguo se encontraba la habitación de lavado.

Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de llegar a ellos, virando de nueva cuenta, colocando su mano en un respaldo bastante empolvado. Ahí estaba la escalera que daba hacia las habitaciones de la casa. Tragó saliva, y manteniendo el semblante impávido, se dispuso a subir.

El pasillo era amplio y mostraba tres puertas diferentes, tras habitaciones que él conocía bastante bien. Su corazón se retorció en su interior, como cuando se te aprieta el pecho y se te dificulta la respiración, no porque estuviese emocionado de ver la habitación de sus padres, la de su hermano y la de él. Si no porque le asqueaba sentir todo aquello, detestaba pensar en la abrumante soledad que inundaba cada recóndito del lugar, donde había vivido tantas cosas, que tampoco quería recordar, porque no quería ser presa del Odio nuevamente.

Avanzó hasta la puerta del final del pasillo y tomó la perilla con suavidad, la giró y abrió la puerta adentrándose en el cuarto.

La oscuridad abrazaba cada rincón, únicamente podía verse un mueble amplio que al parecer mostraba varios retratos sobre el mismo gracias a la poca luz del día que ahora comenzaba a desvanecerse también. Esa era su habitación, había preferido llegar directamente y no abrir las demás, porque sabía que el dolor sería desgarrador, y no era algo que necesitara en estos momentos. Pudo observar con dificultad su cama, la mesita de noche, el guardarropa y la puerta que daba al baño.

No le gustaba la manera en la que se sentía. Ni siquiera sabía por donde debía comenzar, quizá debía de haber esperado hasta mañana para poder empezar la limpieza, ya que no se daba una idea de como demonios podría al menos intentar dormir en aquel lugar.

.

.

.

Caminaba por las calles de la bulliciosa aldea, el viento soplaba con algo de fuerza y el sol, radiante en lo alto del cielo azul desplegaba su luz en todo su esplendor. No iba sola, una chica alta y delgada, rubia, cuyo cabello llevaba acomodado en un singular peinado a base de cuatro coletas iba a su lado, guiándola.

- Se nota la diferencia, incluso al cruzar la frontera... - comento la misma mientras observaba las pequeñas nubes que adornaban el cielo. - aunque para serte sincera, esperaba que estuviese mas fresco.

Hinata sonrió. Apenas ayer había regresado de su última misión que la había mantenido fuera por mas de dos semanas. Y es que no había sido una misión cualquiera, había sido enviada a la vecina Sunagakure para ayudar en los preparativos del un festival veraniego, así que se dirigió a ello junto con los miembros del equipo ocho, ademas de el equipo diez.

Sin embargo, Gaara, el Kazekage había enviado una invitación a la familia Hyuuga y su padre al no poder ir había aprovechado la ocasión para que ella fuese la representante en la celebración, por lo que por desgracia no había ayudado mucho, mas bien nada a sus amigos, ya que se la había pasado todos los días en compañía de los demás invitados y en la casa del Kage, con quien tenia una buena relación afectuosa.

Temari por su parte, había sido su amiga desde había tiempo atrás, y se habían mantenido en contacto por medio de cartas. Así que ahora que volvían, había venido de visita a Konoha para tratar asuntos de Gaara con la Hokage. La Hyuuga le invitó a quedarse en su casa y la rubia gustosa de que no estaría sola por tiempos, aceptó.

- Si, espero que pronto termine el Verano - comento Hinata, y giró su cabeza cuando llegaron a una esquina, observando con detalle, como si esperase encontrar algo.

- Bueno ya son los últimos días - la consoló Temari, quien la observaba fijamente, sabiendo que la Hyuuga estaba mostrándose algo rara.

Sin embargo la peliazul continuó volteando a su alrededor cada vez que podía. Sentía algo extraño en su interior. Las noticias volaban en la aldea, y seguramente ya se sabría que ayer había regresado. Tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza... pensaba hablando consigo misma, se cuestionaba cosas y se respondía ella sola, como todos los días de su vida, a final de cuentas no había quien pudiera conocerla mejor que ella. Así que siempre tendría una buena explicación para cada pensamiento.

"_No se ha aparecido de repente para molestar como siempre... eso sí que es raro, y no es como si no tuviese otra cosa mejor que hacer, si no que ya es costumbre de su parte hacerlo de esa manera_" pensaba la Hyuuga mientras avanzaba cada vez más lento. Y es que antes de partir, su semana había sido bastante ajetreada, ya que cada que podía y estaba a su alcance, el Uchiha se aparecía en cualquier esquina, en cualquier rincón rumbo a su casa para molestarla un rato, por ende, le parecía bastante poco común que si se enteró de su regreso, no estuviese por ahí.

- ¿Pasa algo Hina?- preguntó la rubia, deteniéndose por completo.

- Es que es extraño que no ande por ningún lado... Ya vez que suele aparecerse siempre donde voy... - respondió en automático, como si hablase ella sola, sin saber que había hablado en voz alta y peor aun, que su acompañante no estaba enterada de lo que pasaba ahí.

- ¿Quién? - la cuestionó Temari sorprendida. Al parecer aquello iba a ser bastante entretenido. Levantó ambas cejas para esperar una respuesta apropiada, después de todo eran amigas, Temari la había hecho confidencias desde hacía mucho, aunque le pesara bastante el orgullo como cuando tuvo que aceptar sin remedio lo mucho que le atraía Shikamaru, y lo mucho que se complicaba la existencia al saber que ella era mayor que él, pensando que sería prácticamente imposible que el Nara se fijara en ella. Hinata siempre estuvo ahí, siempre la apoyó y la alentó. Ahora quizá podía ser su oportunidad de corresponder una vez más.

- ¿Eh? - se detuvo en seco, había hablado en voz alta y lo sabia, pero por ir metida en sus pensamientos no había recordado que no hablaba con su conciencia. Ahora realmente tendría un problema encima, se le acelero el corazón. - No, nadie...

- Dime, sabes que puedes hacerlo... - comentó la ojiverde de nuevo, dándole ánimos a su amiga para que le tuviese confianza.

- Es que... no hay nada que contar... - contestó en voz baja y comenzó a andar nuevamente, sus mejillas se colorearon, solo quería llegar a su casa.

"¡Por dios... por Dios!" pensaba la peliazul soltando un suspiro largo y tendido. La había regado, la había regado bastante bien al haber pensado en voz alta. Solía sucederle pero jamás había sido tan imprudente en su vida. De antemano sabía que la rubia no iba a rendirse con sus respuestas y ella tendría que buscar una buena mentira que darle. Aunque no se le daba mentir para nada. Deseó tirarse al piso y darse de golpes en la cabeza con alguna piedra. Además ¿Qué iba a decir? "Uchiha- san me acosa..." se rió internamente, era lo más patético que alguien pudiera decir, Sasuke no la acosaba. Ella estaba teniendo alucinaciones, y lo veía por todos lados, y lo escuchaba... y de vez en cuando, aspiraba su olor, su esencia.

"¡Basta!" Se detuvo a sí misma en su interior al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Sasuke había invadido su privacidad mental y estaba a punto de desquiciarla, había incluso aparecido en sus sueños, tan cerca como la primera vez que estuvieron completamente a solas, en el Distrito Uchiha. Incluso sus sueños habían tomado un rumbo mucho peor, porque en ellos, ella había actuado y reaccionado completamente diferente a la realidad.

Llegaron a la casa en silencio. Temari presintió que no debía forzar a su amiga a hablar, por el momento. Claro que el tema no quedaría olvidado, ella le sacaría la verdad aunque tuviera que amarrarla a algún árbol y la torturara. Bueno, tampoco había que ser tan drásticas, estaba segura de que dándole su espacio, y la confianza suficiente que tenía que fluir en el momento. Seguramente la misma Hyuuga sería quien confesara.

Más tarde, por la noche, Hinata permanecía en su cuarto, había bajado a cenar por protocolo, más que por tener hambre, tenía muchas ganas de dormir largo y tendido, pero no podía dejar sola a Temari siendo ella su anfitriona, su padre se avergonzaría de semejante trato por su parte. Así que por ello había bajado a merendar, y más tarde regresó a su cuarto, ambas subieron juntas y se despidieron en la entrada del cuarto de la rubia. Hinata prosiguió su camino, se adentró en su cuarto y se tumbó sobre su cama. Suspiró de nuevo. Estaba cansada aún por el viaje, y en verdad tenía deseos de dormir.

Se acurrucó en su cama y se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

- ¡ Sasukeee! - gritó el Rubio, que se mantenía a las afueras de la casa del Uchiha, llevaba ambas manos sobre la cara para que el sonido se produjera mejor.

Sasuke estaba dormido, se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas, lo primero que había escuchado en el día era la escandalosa voz de su amigo. Eso sí que era patético. Apretó con fuerzas su cabeza para producir dolor, esa, era una costumbre que había adquirido con el tiempo. Las primeras noches en esa casa lo habían dejado agotado, no había dormido ni un poquito, únicamente había sido atormentado por las voces, los gritos extremadamente aterradores, y las aparentes visitas del "más allá" que en realidad no sucedían, únicamente aparecían en su cabeza.

Naruto gustoso se había ofrecido a ayudarle en la "remodelación de su casa" y Sasuke, había aceptado más a fuerzas que nada. Pero como lo último que quería hacer es que el rubio husmeara las cosas de la casa, lo había convencido de ayudarle a tirar las demás casuchas que estaban esparcidas por el distrito. La mayoría deterioradas por el tiempo que no habían sido usadas, desde la masacre. Él había aceptado gustoso de poder ayudar a su amigo y así lo había hecho cada que podía.

Sasuke se enteraba de lo acontecido en la aldea gracias a las visitas de su amigo, ya que no había salido de su casa en días. En primera porque no tenía la cara para permanecer impecable, debido a sus desveladas, y en segunda porque no le parecía lo correcto ir por ahí, tenía que darle prioridad a terminar de arreglar su casa. Así que, con el permiso de la Kage, había faltado al trabajo esa semana y se mantenía dentro de su casa, en algo parecido a un arresto domiciliario.

Sabía que la Hyuuga, al igual que el resto del equipo diez y el ocho habían regresado de la aldea de Suna. Y no sabía si sería prudente ir a buscarla para divertirse un rato. Después de algunos sueños con ella, bastante perturbadores, había decidido que quizá debía dejar ese tema por la paz. Ya que solamente estaba jugando con fuego, y él, de antemano sabía que podía quemarse. Aunque fuera un Uchiha, aunque fuera un hombre y necesitara de compañía, aunque su ego volara por los cielos sabiendo que ella lo amaba, y por ende, lo extrañaría.

- ¿Qué escándalo traes ahora Naruto? - comentó Sasuke, asomándose por la ventana, se había levantado para ver el motivo que tenia el rubio para asistir a su casa.

- ¡Que humor! - contestó el ojiazul, frunciendo el ceño - ¡Y eso que apenas son las 9 de la mañana! - continuó para molestar al pelinegro - ¿No piensas abrirme?

- Nah... - exclamó Sasuke algo enfadado, frunció el ceño, esperando la reacción de su amigo.

- ¡Vaya que cruel que eres! - gritó el Uzumaki, mientras se cruzaba de brazos de forma graciosa – Pues entonces te lo gritaré...

- Adelante... - lo alentó Sasuke después de un suspiro.

- ¡Hay que reunirnos! Ya llegó Shikamaru y Chouji, será bastante interesante'ttebayo... -propuso al fin Naruto, mientras le sonreía galantemente.

- Tsk... -bufó Sasuke, sabía que se trataría de algo parecido, era cierto que debía despejar su mente, pero no tenía nada de ánimos para salir. Quería tirarse en la cama y seguir durmiendo, que bien le hacía falta. Y si soñaba con ella, de nuevo, mucho mejor. - Lo siento... no puedo.

- ¡¿Eh? ¿Porqué? - Naruto lo cuestionó, en verdad deseaba que su amigo participara más con ellos.

- Porque no tengo ganas... ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer... - el moreno se quitó de la ventana y la cerró.

Caminó por el cuarto y sólo alcanzó a escuchar los reclamos como "¡Pero Sasuke...!" … " ¡Eres un amargado! ¡Un maldito amargado!". Sabía que Naruto no se rendiría tan fácilmente, por eso era mejor evitarlo.

Se dispuso a bañarse y a cambiarse, tenía que seguir su labor cotidiana con las cosas de la casa. Ya que aún le quedaba bastante por arreglar, hasta ahora había quitado la hierba del jardín, al menos parte de ella, y también había sacudido y limpiado la mayor parte de la casa, la sala de estar, las escaleras, los pasillos, la cocina, el comedor y su cuarto. Pero aún no se atrevía a tocar las otras habitaciones. Era demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía que desayunar algo antes de empezar... abrió la alacena y se dió cuenta de que estaba prácticamente vacía, entonces se fijó en el refrigerador, que anunciaba la misma respuesta. Tsk. No se había dado cuenta, y ahora tendría que salir a comprar la despensa. Eso sí que estaba fuera de sus planes. Pero le daba igual, entre más rápido lo hiciera, mejor.

.

.

.

El sol comenzaba a levantarse en lo alto del cielo, sus rayos ya no eran tan calurosos como los días pasados, después de todo el cambio de estación se daría pronto y el aire fresco inundaba las calles de la aldea. Hinata había salido hacia el palacio de la Hokage, puesto que había quedado de ayudarle en la búsqueda de unos papeles que relataban la historia de la aldea, los cuales, seguramente estaban sumergidos en el fondo de algún oscuro rincón, y la razón por la que los buscaba era nada más y nada menos que porque Iruka los necesitaba para usar ciertas referencias en sus enseñanzas a los pequeños de la academia. Así pues, Tsunade había requerido de su ayuda, al no tener misión encomendada.

Temari había salido temprano, había quedado con Shikamaru para salir por lo que el resto del día estaría bastante ocupada. Admiraba la relación que su amiga tenía con el pelinegro, aunque la distancia los separara, no les importaba, porque cuando se veían, recuperaban el tiempo perdido. Eran bastante apasionados.

Hinata sonrió, pensar en aquellas cosas la ponía bastante alegre, se notaba que el amor hacía feliz a las personas, aunque claro que ella aún no podía decir lo mismo, su príncipe jamás había aparecido y ahora había decidido que los príncipes no existían, y era demasiado infantil creer lo contrario. Así que, aunque no pidiera mucho, sólo ser querida en realidad por alguien, su corazón a veces sentía que era invisible, porque nadie había volteado a verla, a tener en cuenta, que ella al igual que las demás, también era una chica, y aunque no se sintiera tan bonita como las demás, algo debía de tener.

De pronto se detuvo, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado nuevamente y la razón estaba justo frente a sus ojos platinados. Quería hacerse chiquita para no ser notada, ya le había extrañado que aquel, el chico que solía molestarla desde hacía algo de tiempo, no se apareciera a su alrededor. Tragó saliva para tomar valor, iba a mantenerse tan firme como siempre y lo haría bien. Sasuke Uchiha caminaba hacia ella y aunque pareciera no verla, aparentemente, Seguro le diría algo.

Sasuke llevaba dos bolsas bien surtidas que había comprado para la alacena, iba bien concentrado en lo que le hacía falta comprar cuando la observó detenerse, sonrió en sus adentros al verla, no cambiaba en nada, una sensación se arremetió en su contra, sintió ansias, y su mente lo traicionó, mostrándole una imagen de la misma Hyuuga, cuando lo abrazaba con fuerzas en su sueño, repegandose a él. Giró en automático el rostro, no quería ver esas cosas al verla, si lo hacía, tenía que ser neutral, como siempre, no debía tomar partido por esa extraña sensación de querer lanzarse sobre ella.

Hinata vió su gesto descolorida y asombrada, el Uchiha le había volteado la cara y ahora pasaba de largo a su lado, al parecer la ignoraría por completo.

"¡Idiota!" pensó en sus adentros cerrando los ojos con fuerzas. Y entonces quiso dejar de pensar, ahí estaba su salida, eso era lo que ella más había querido desde aquella mañana cuando la había descubierto en su Distrito, ahora él hacía como que no la conocía, su corazón se estremeció y sintió como punzaba con fuerzas. ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿porqué sentía ese desazón al él haberla ignorado?. Tendría que estar loca, muy demente para atreverse a hacer lo que hizo.

Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que él iba, no estaba para nada segura de lo que debía hacer y mucho menos de lo que debía decir. Pero algo en su interior le decía que debía darle una bofetada al moreno y golpearlo donde más le doliera. Por engreído.

- ¿Qué acaso es esa su nueva "técnica"? - comentó con prudencia, sabiendo que él la escucharía, pero que los demás, muy sumergidos en lo suyo, no lo harían. Se le aceleró el corazón al tomar la iniciativa para hablarle. Eso no estaba en sus planes, ni siquiera se había imaginado que ella algún día pudiera hablarle a él con ese tono de reproche. Se sintió tonta, se dió cuenta de que no tenía nada que reprocharle.

Sasuke escuchó sus palabras y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. No la había ignorado por gusto, si no porque lo creyó conveniente, pero su ego se regodeó en su interior al saber la falta que le hacía a ella, tener su atención. Siguió caminando como si nada, quería salir de aquel lugar, para poder hablar, sin mirones.

- No se de que hablas... - comentó con seriedad el pelinegro para mantener la conversación y mejor aún, para mantenerla entretenida.

- ¿Ah no? … - estaba orgullosa de sí misma, hasta ahora no había tartamudeado y no mostraba ni una pizca de temor en sus palabras, por el contrario, sonaba bastante decidida – Yo creo que sí lo sabe...

- No, no lo sé... - volvió a responder él en voz baja, observando las calles que se avecinaban, cada vez menos concurridas... - pero quizá puedas explicarme...

Ella estaba en verdad molesta, ¿Cómo podía existir un tipo tan odioso como Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Por dios! No sabía que era lo que le pasaba a las demás chicas que se fijaban en él, como si él tuviese algo bueno que debieran verle. Por el contrario, pareciera que cada vez le encontraba más y más defectos al perfecto Uchiha.

- Engreído – dejó escapar en voz baja, sabiendo que él la escucharía, no tenía miedo de que él escuchara algo que era verdad.

Sasuke sonrió y se detuvo por completo, habían llegado hasta la entrada del distrito, podía ser merecedor de algún premio por llamar la atención de la chica, y aún mejor, de esta chica, que seguramente lo había seguido por la conversación sin ver hacia donde se dirigía. Esa, era la parte más buena de todas. La Hyuuga se había metido a la boca del lobo, otra vez.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? - soltó él repentinamente, dejando las bolsas que traía sobre una jardinera de las que Naruto seguramente había reparado.

El viento soplaba con frescura, meciendo las copas frondosas de los árboles que se mantenían de pie entre ambas siluetas, Hinata observó su alrededor y se dió cuenta de dónde se encontraba, por ir discutiendo con él, se había olvidado de que esa no era su dirección, de que ella debía de haber ido en la dirección contraria. Tragó saliva, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

- Pero... aún así ¿Me quieres, verdad? - cuestionó Sasuke, y ella notó su presencia, demasiado cerca de su fisonomía para ser verdad. Otra vez se había acercado a ella sin que lo notara, al parecer ya se estaba volviendo costumbre o una mala artimaña del moreno.

Hinata retrocedió en automático, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, él la siguió, era como un juego conocido, los mismos pasos que ella daba él los avanzaba, ella no quería sentir esa presencia tan cerca otra vez y él hacía justamente lo contrario, la acorralaba de nuevo, como la vez anterior, sólo que el escenario era diferente... su espalda tocó la madera de una vieja casa del Distrito.

Sasuke avanzó un último paso, acortando cualquier distancia prudente entre ambos, la vió atemorizarse de nuevo bajando la mirada, él sonrió, estaba justamente como él deseaba.

"Deseo..." pensó, esa palabra tan corta y con tan vasto significado, con tanta determinación incrustada en cada letra. Él deseaba tenerla así, tan cerca, porque sabía que de esa manera él ganaba, ella quedaba indefensa, a su merced y sabía que tarde o temprano se rendiría.

Aproximó su rostro hacia el de ella, cada milímetro recorrido era terreno ganado, estaba seguro de lo que hacía, lo había visto antes y sabía que quizá con un poco de suerte ella no saldría corriendo, más que suerte, era determinación la que necesitaba, no debía bajar la guardia ni un segundo, la observó directo a los ojos opalinos y detuvo su recorrido, aspiró su aroma y disfrutó de él inundando los pulmones por completo.

Él estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que sus piernas le temblaban, no podía concebir ¿Cómo era que aún estaba de pie?, observó sus ojos negros y se perdió en ellos, quizá estaba perdida, nuevamente él la había acorralado y ahora no dejaba de observarla, miró de reojo a ambos lados y observó con terror como él subía ambos brazos a sus costados, recargándose sobre la madera, que a su vez, le permitía aproximarse más a ella. Pasó saliva de nuevo, levantó el rostro, no debía asustarse, tenía que dar la cara, después de todo ella se había metido en todo aquel asunto, esta vez.

- N-no lo q-quiero... - comentó con voz baja, tartamudeando y sintiéndose la chica más tonta del mundo, él sonrió con arrogancia, quizá por el mismo hecho.

- Uhm...- se aproximó de nuevo, haciendo su rostro a un lado para agacharse sobre su cuello, ella olía bastante bien, como la última vez que la tuvo así de cerca, cerró los brazos un poco, aprisionándola aún más.

El corazón de Hinata latió desbocado, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, no podía soportar aquella cercanía, la mataba, la acaloraba, le hacía sentir un pánico tremendo y la piel le cosquilleaba por todo el cuerpo. Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y él se dió cuenta de ello, volvió a su posición original, rozando su nariz con su mentón para hacer contacto a propósito, ella cerró los ojos con fuerzas. Quería desaparecer.

Sasuke volvió a acercar sus brazos a ella, ya no había mucha distancia disponible, pero no quería arriesgarse a tocarla, no quería que el último episodio se repitiera, no quería verla huir de nuevo. Esta vez no.

Sonrió al ver como sus ojos se cerraron y le pareció apropiado terminar con aquella cercanía, su cuerpo se lo pedía, su cerebro enviaba cientos de ondas a cada músculo, que se tensó por completo, sus labios estaban listos para actuar. Así que los rozó con suavidad, únicamente un pequeño toque y se retiró, había empezado a probar el manjar que ella había hecho prohibido y volvió a repetir el acto, rozando sus labios pausadamente y poniendo una distancia entre cada roce, para degustar mejor, aquello iba a ser bastante entretenido.

Hinata no pudo resistirse, al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos por primera vez, sintió una descarga eléctrica que se expandió por toda su espalda, si se movía en aquel momento, seguramente se caería al suelo, y no quería hacer más ridículo. No quería que se burlara de ella, volvió a sentirlo más continuamente y sus labios se adaptaron a aquel roce que sin cesar iba ganando terreno en su boca. Subió sus manos a la altura de su pecho y tocó el de el chico con cautela, sintió el mismo calor abrazador apoderarse de sí. Ahora sabía que lo que sentía era porque era él, él lo provocaba con acercarse tanto.

Sasuke la besó con más ganas, había ganado terreno ahora que ella le seguía el ritmo, algo torpe pero lo seguía, sintió sus manos sobre su pecho y entonces se aseguró de que podía continuar con el siguiente paso, su diestra tocó la cintura de la Hyuuga y la pasó por su espalda para prensarla más a él. Hinata subió sus manos por el tórax bien trabajado del chico y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, llegó hasta su cuello y enroscó ambas manos en él.

Finalmente, el Uchiha disminuyó el paso al que iban sus labios, haciendo más larga la pausa, para al fin separar su rostro del de ella por completo. La observó, ella aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas ardían en un rojo intenso. Y entonces, al verla así, al tenerla así y al haberla besado, se sintió grande, sintió como su vanidad crecía en su interior.

Al fin Hinata Hyuuga le había regalado uno de sus besos. Lo había aclamado y él tan piadoso había decidido concederle su deseo. Deseo que sin querer, se incrementaba en sus adentros, haciéndose más grande, más potente y más fuerte.

- ¿Así que no me quieres? - susurró cerca de su oído, hundiendo su rostro entre sus largos cabellos y su cuello, aprisionándola más a él...

- Y-yo... n-no... - abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se dió cuenta de su situación.

Se había dejado besar por Sasuke, a final de cuentas había caído en su juego, en su tonto juego por sentirse el más mujeriego de todos. Sintió pánico, tenía ganas de salir corriendo del lugar... seguramente ahora sería el momento en el que Sasuke Uchiha aprovecharía para burlarse de ella y decirle que era una tonta por haberse dejado de él.

- ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo era posible que ella, que no sentía nada por él, por su puesto, se hubiera dejado besar por semejante engreído?

Lo soltó de repente y golpeteó su pecho, buscando una salida, tenía que salir de ahí en ese mismo momento, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que otra cosa pudiera suceder. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando él le sujetó el brazo y la repegó contra la madera nuevamente, quedando cerca de ella.

Ella pensaba huir y eso era algo que él no iba a permitir, esta vez Hinata Hyuuga no iba a hacerle la misma jugada, iba a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle. Sonrió con malicia, esa mujer tenía que llegar hasta el final.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

.

.

.

Hola mundo!

Wah una semana más, al fin es viernes! Mi dia casi preferido xD...

Y bueno acá les traigo el capítulo 5 de mi historia ;W; jamás pensé que se me fueran a ocurrir tantas cosas hahaha, pero ya ven por acá sigo todavía :3. Sé que varios querían ver en acción al Uchiha y quizá no se imaginaron algo como esto, pero es que pasan cosas que no nos esperamos, siempre es así y esta vez los dos fueron sorprendidos :)

Les cuento que he estado sumergida en el trabajo y bueno ha sido una semana bastante dificil para mi, porque me he quedado sola casi todo el tiempo y hacer el trabajo de dos, es el puro poder Dx... es bastante cansado. Pero bueno... aparte, se viene mi cumpleaños que es el próximo Jueves, 09 de Junio ;_; seré más "oldie" hahaha pero bueno, la verdad no me pesa :) Espero que sea un buen día ya que andaré trabajando en la tarde/noche ;W;U de perdida que suceda algo bueno.

Ahora sí que me siento bien genial de leer sus Reviews, ya saben, para mi son muy importantes, cada letra o_o porque sus comentarios me alientan a escribir. Así que a todos los que me leen, tengan por seguro que los quiero un montón! :3

También he pensado que he dejado algo de lado mis dibujitos xD así que pienso volver a ello, entre tiempo y tiempo todo se puede ù_ú todo se puede'ttebayo!

Por cierto, el manga de Naruto anda bastante superhipermegarequetecontra genial! waah *-* ya quiero que avance y avance... el Kishi me tiene mordiendome las uñas xD...

Sobre el escrito de Hinata, lo del pergamino, cabe resaltar que lo escribí yo con dedicatoria para un príncipe que se desmoronó, es el primero de cuatro escritos que hice para él, conforme nuestra relación avanzó. Fue algo bastante triste y que jamás se me olvidará. Ya, porque me dá sentimiento, ojalá pudiera mostrarles los otros tres, pero acá e la historia, meterlos no tendría nada de sentido... wajajaja x). Eso es, por si alguien se lo preguntaba. Yo era una persona muy MUY muy cursi :D

.

.

.

_**Kaila maya the wather:**_ Nuu Shikamaru no es mujeriego como crees, el es fiel a su novia, hasta eso, porque considero que seria para el demasiado problemático meterse en lios con Temari. Quizá le iría bastante mal xD hahaha. Creo que este capi es un poco más largo XD espero que te haya gustado!

_**Biankis Uchiha:**_ Waah! Porque usted lo ha pedido! Ya tenemos algo de acción SasuHina :3 y bueno espero que estos dos se sigan poniendo las pilas para el siguiente capitulo yeah yeah! :) Y bueno pues, ojalá que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado yeaah! Yo quiero al Uchiha, todo el mundo lo adora (?).

_**Lorss:**_ Hahaha creo que no entendí muy bien lo de "extrañamente lindo" pero bueno Sasuke es medio raro, aunque es lindo y no lo demuestra, porque siente que no es lo correcto, ojalá cambie de parecer algún día, aunque lo dudo, hay que tener en cuenta que la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana xD.

**Tobi Uchiha:** ¡Hola! Waah pues que decir, este capitulo al igual que el anterior ha traido algunas sorpresillas, incluyendo a Temari que ya hacía falta que apareciera, me gusta mucho ese personaje, de hecho lo llegué a caracterizar en el Rol de Naruto, walala pero ese es otro rollo. Muchas gracias por todos tus ánimos y por creer que soy algo que francamente no soy :) soy muy sencilla, me gustan las cosas así y bueno xD te agradezco en verdad que halagues lo que hago. Eso es algo bien puro poder para mi :). Sobre mi cumple, ya lo postee arriba, pero igual es el 09 de Junio :D yeah!. Creo que no seré escritora profesional xD pero me conformo con que a la gente le guste lo que escribo, y bueno, me gusta mucho el personaje de Sasuke, porque es demasiado problemático todo su entorno, así que bueno xD wah, ya sabes. Gracias por tus buenos deseos! :) Los mismos que te deseo a ti, en verdad y bueno, no me molesta que te explayes y te extiendas así que no te preocupes ^^. Y bueno, hasta la próxima semana entonces :D Pasala lindoo y disfruta mucho wajaja.

**Dlkg:** Si! La Hanabi anda de envidiosa y ussh en este capi no ha salido pero deja que vuelva a salir -anda planeando cosas malvadas- Wahaha espero que esta entrada de Sasuke hacia Hinata te haya gustado, aún no es muy romántico el chico pero su corazón tiene que irse ablandando xD wajaja, supongo que lo de su príncipe equivocado pudiera verse de esa manera, pero sería dar muchos detalles del futuro (?)... Ok no xD... pues en sí no creo que vaya a ponerlo de esa forma, después de todo a lo que se ha referido hasta ahora la historia es que Sasuke no es un príncipe, ella no lo ve así. Quizá pueda cambiar de opinión al respecto, o quizá no :D o quizá la forcen a casarse con él, o quizá el la rapte, o quizá xDDD bueno ya, se me han venido bastantes probabilidades a la cabeza hahaha. Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**Hyuchiha-clan:** Hahahaha lo siento! No es que quiera que te de un infarto ni nada por el estilo, si quieres ya no lo vuelvo a hacer (?) aws pero es que imaginarse a Sasuke así es algo de OMG u/u apoco no (?). Por cierto, me ha gustado bastante la idea de tu nick :D es muy ingeniosa y se lee bastante prO, mi nombre, "Arhatdy" igual viene de mi cabeza, mezclando las letras de mi nombre real, da este otro :) y a la vez, fue por un amigo que hace mucho que no le veo. Hicimos una especie de "pacto" y dije que le llevaría por siempre conmigo para recordarlo, yo le decía "Arhat" que en sánscrito significa "aquel que vale mucho" entonces... sin querer así quedó xD y tadaaa! Asdasdasd, así siempre lo recuerdo haha, ya me puse sentimental... ok no xD pero bueno es como es y tu nick está muy genial!

**TheRusso:** Hola! Que genial que te guste Hanabi, aunque estoy un poco nerviosa al respecto, ya que no sé si la ando ubicando mal, pero igual ellas nunca han sido muy comunicativas y no existe una gran relacion entre ambas, por el contrario, la Hana se porta algo fría con su hermana, pero eso no significa que no la quiera, supongo que conforme avance la historia se entenderá mejor xDD.. y bueno! El pobre de Sasuke ya anda perdiendo los estribos, la cabeza, y algunas otras partes que comienzan a pedirle contacto con Hinata hahaha, veremos que sucede :). Lo bueno que Hinata no pudo huir esta vez, porque si no, quien sabe que hubiese sido de él xD..

**Dark Amy Chan:** Wah si, el Sasuke es algo celoso ya sabes, al menos de momento, y pues es verdad, tal parece que no le importa ser descubierto pero a la vez si xD... yo creo que de momento deberían ser más discretos lalala, Saluditos, buena semana nena~

**Maribelteka:** ¡Hola! Wah bueno si, yo creo que hubiera sido bastante genial que vieran a Hinara ahí en bañador, se les caería la baba, pero por ahora no se pudo, a lo mejor para la próxima hahaha. Y bueno, ¡muchas gracias por la recomendación! He leído la trama y se ve bastante lindo, de hecho desde el puro título me ha llamado la atención. Te seré sincera, no he podido empezar a verlo porque esta semana, como dije, fue muy cansada y muy dificil, pero ya lo ubiqué y lo dejé listo para comenzar a verlo por lo que después te diré que tanto me ha gustado. :) Y no te preocupes que no me has enredado nada, al contrario muchas gracias por decirme, lo voy a ver!

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki:** Hahaha hola! Waah que prO que te ha gustado la historia, y pues si, osea es Sasuke, mojado! Sin camiseta, OMG xDD espera deja me limpio la nariz xDDDDDD La verdad me ando arrepintiendo de que Sasuke no la viera así, pero bueno ya será para la próxima (?) yeah! Espero que sí :) . Hanabi anda celosa de su hermana, quizá por eso la maltrata ;_; pero yo creo que se le pasará, Kiba es tan cute! :D awss *-* espero que este capi igual te haya gustado!

**Yuemai:** T_T ¡Muchas gracias! Haha que bueno que te haya gustado la trama de la historia, que espero vaya mejorando... y bueno hahaha el pobre Sasuke ya se anda sintiendo el dueño del mundo para estas alturas, todo poderoso y el infinito inmortal dios del deseo hahaha... ese ego que tiene le revuelve mucho la cabeza, a ver que pasa para que se le bajen un poquito los humos porque a veces se pasa de verdad xD... ¡Gracias por leer! Un abrazote!

**Obito_kun_9520:** Worales... no pues que bien que te hayan recomendado mi historia, eso es más que genial, igual me dá gusto que te haya gustado en verdad que sí. Gracias por tus comentarios yeah yeah! Además bueno, a lo mejor no soy muy buena ayudando a los demás, creo que al fin has publicado historias y me alegra bastante, no es muy dificil ya vez, y sobre lo que me preguntaste de las moralejas, no lo sé en verdad, quizá no, o quizá si, lamento no poder ayudar en eso.

**Layill:** Jajajaja si, el bichito fue prO y la Hana bn bn celosa, ojalá que no piense en estragular a su hermana o algo por el estilo, ok no xD... Jajaja me ha fascinado tu comentario sobre que el ego de Sasuke saldrá de tu monitor! jajajaja pero es bastante cierto, ya debería el Sasuke poner los pies sobre la tierra, si no, se caerá muy feo xD... Y bueno, a ver que tal sigue la relación de Sakura e Ino con Hinata, y sus posibles sospechas :)

Mi hermana "Sweet Knight" me falló T-T, creo que se anda vengando de que no he podido seguirla leyendo ToTU...

Bueno, gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos la próxima semana. :) Muaks muaks! Mordidas para todos!

Y a todos los que leen mi fic: Si desean hacerme feliz _**¡Dejen un Review!**_ Hahaha sí, han descubierto que fácil es hacer sonreír a una persona.

_**Best Wishes Ever!**_

Ary~


	7. Como el Chocolate

_Los personajes de __**Naruto**__ no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!, _

_La escritura y los garabatos que salgan de mi cabeza por medio de estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El Príncipe Equivocado**

_Capítulo VI: Como el chocolate._

La sujetó con fuerza y frunció el ceño, realmente ella le hacia perder la paciencia. Había intentado salir huyendo después de haber correspondido aquel beso, aquel exquisito beso que había disfrutado tanto. Dió un golpe en la pared con la zurda y la chica brincó en forma de reacción automática.

- ¿Porqué no lo aceptas y ya? - exclamó Sasuke entre dientes, arrastrando las palabras.

Hinata permaneció callada, estaba tensa y su corazón latía rápido. Las ondas eléctricas aun se esparcían por su piel haciendo que esta se erizara por completo. Sasuke había inundado su espacio personal con su esencia, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, por eso había querido salir de ese lugar a toda costa. Pero una vez mas ahí estaba arrinconada contra el muro.

- N-no sé que tengo q-que admitir...- respondió en voz baja mientras su mirada descendía para evitar verlo.

- Tsk...- chasqueó los dientes el moreno, estaba cansado de todo aquello - Dime la verdad, di que me quieres, y que me deseas...

Sasuke acarició su cabello con mérito, observó con detalle la albina piel de la joven y volvió a aproximarse una vez mas a su rostro, muy peligrosamente se desvió de el, acercándose a su cuello y a su oído. Aspiró nuevamente y llenó sus pulmones de ella, tan solo eso se estaba volviendo un vicio para el.

- Dilo...- susurró en voz baja y su nariz toco su mejilla. El puro contacto de la piel de él con la de ella hizo que Hinata quisiera caerse de rodillas en ese mismo instante. - con verdades... - pidió el, antes de que sus labios acariciaran muy delicadamente la entrada de su cuello.

- Ese pergamino... - soltó ella como pudo, su cuerpo estaba sumergido en una nube espesa de sensaciones que la mantenían inmóvil, respiraba entrecortadamente - No era p-para u-usted...

Sasuke se separó al instante de ella, la observó con incredulidad. Aún cuando ella también lo había besado, estando seguro de que le había gustado, se atrevía a negar sus sentimientos. Estaba harto de aquella situación, de que la chica fuera tan cobarde para enfrentarlo.

- Me seguiste, me besaste, te sentí estremecerte... ¡¿Y aún así lo niegas? - la mano del moreno golpeo con mayor violencia la madera que ella tenia por respaldo, su mirada comenzaba a reflejar ira.

Ella tragó saliva, le había dicho la verdad, ese pergamino no era para él, era lo que tenia que haber dicho desde el principio. Se le oprimió el pecho como si le doliera en extremo, ¿ella lo había besado?... Ella lo había besado, y parte de ella, no sentía arrepentimiento alguno por haberlo hecho.

- Lo siento..- dijo en voz baja, sin saber porque se disculpaba.

- Cobarde... - soltó el Uchiha lleno de coraje, se dio la media vuelta y se alejo de ella. - Igual, aunque mientas, aunque te llenes la cabeza de falsedades, sabes que lo deseabas... Y lo seguirás deseando.

"_Tanto como yo_" pensó mientras tomaba las bolsas con sus compras y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar. Mas cabreado que nunca, no podía entender la actitud de la chica por mas que lo intentara y peor aun, estaba comenzando a no entenderse el mismo, cuando se trataba de ella y de estar cerca de la Hyuuga.

Y ahí estaba ella, con tantas emociones por dentro, estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que la llamara cobarde, de que no se atreviera a aceptar algo que no era verdad, ella era la culpable de no enunciar lo que el deseaba escuchar, solo eso, por otro lado estaba sorprendida de que el Uchiha no le dijera cosas mas horribles, en modo despectivo, cruel, ella se había esperado mucho mas que un simple "no te creo" de su parte. Por ello estaba aliviada, de no ser el blanco de el para desahogar toda la ira que en ese momento se vislumbro en sus ojos negros.

Intentó caminar pero sus piernas seguían temblorosas, y quizá sonaría a exageración, pero él en verdad le había robado el aliento, en verdad que aquel beso la había penetrado hasta el fondo. Debía admitirlo, aunque le pesara... Sasuke Uchiha sabia besar, y para haber sido su primer beso, supuso que fue como un pequeño pedazo de cielo, ahora entendía porque las personas parecían bastante felices de hacerlo.

Se serenó un poco y comenzó a andar, tenia que salir de ese lugar tan escalofriante y atractivo a la vez. Tenia, bastantes cosas que pensar, cuando llegara a casa.

.

.

.

- ¿Hinata? - dijo de pronto una chica alta y rubia, se había asomado al pasillo al escuchar un ruido para ver de quien se trataba.

Sus esmeraldas ojos habían visto a la peliazul entrar con rapidez a su cuarto y cerrar de un portazo. Era algo poco usual en ella ya que siempre era muy calmada y siempre trataba de conservar en buen estado todo lo que había a su alrededor.

"_Creo que sera mejor que me percate de que todo esta en orden_" pensó Temari, frunciendo el ceño. Abrió por completo la puerta de su habitación y salió al pasillo para dirigirse al cuarto de la Hyuuga.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces sin respuesta, la chica de Suna comenzaba a asustarse, Hinata al parecer tenia un comportamiento extraño, decidió insistir una vez más y volvió a tocar con suavidad.

- ¿Quién es? - escuchó la voz de la heredera del clan y se tranquilizó un poco.

- Soy Temari, ¿puedo pasar Hina? - preguntó la rubia mientras su rostro inconscientemente se acomodaba sobre la fina madera para escuchar mejor. El silencio se alargó por un poco mas.

- P-pasa... - escucho al fin, y sonrió por un segundo. Ahora si tendría que llegar al fondo del asunto.

Abrió la puerta y observó el pulcro cuarto de Hinata, cada cosa parecía tener su exacto lugar ademas de que tenia ese toque personal de ella. Temari cerró la puerta tras ella y buscó con la mirada a su amiga que estaba recostada sobre la cama. Se acerco a ella y Hinata se levantó para sentarse e invitó a la rubia a hacer lo mismo.

Temari no sabia muy bien que pensar, Hinata estaba rara y se le notaba a leguas, había hecho un intento por sonreír algo macabro y sus ojos se notaban diferentes, pero estaba mas pálida de lo normal. Como si se hubiese llevado una impresión bastante alta, como si estuviese en una especie de Shock. Era algo preocupante para la ojos verdes ver a la peliazul en esa situación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó sin dudar y la observó con detenimiento, la chica la vio a los ojos y repentinamente desvió el rostro, cuyas mejillas comenzaban a resplandecer...

- Nada... - contestó la ojiblanca con la mirada baja.

- Tsk... - Temari chasqueó los dientes e hizo una mueca de fastidio - no me digas que "nada", estoy viéndote...

- Es que ... - volvió a enunciar la Hyuuga en tono bajo, tragó saliva, en realidad lo que le pasaba no podía contárselo a nadie, la tacharían de demente. Porque ni en esta vida ni en las que siguen, Sasuke Uchiha y ella se andarían besuqueando por los rincones de la aldea.

- ¿Acaso no somos amigas? - cuestionó Temari, frunciendo el ceño, se agarraría de todo lo que pudiera para hacerle soltar la sopa.

La peliazul suspiró, era cierto, eran amigas, ella le había contado cosas muy confidenciales y Hinata había sabido guardar el secreto, pero aún así, se sentía como entre la espada y la pared, porque aunque Temari no fuera una chismosa, ella aun tenia la esperanza remota de que todo fuese un mal sueño, un sueño horrible del que debería despertar. Aun así, no quería hacer sentir mal a la rubia, sabía que necesitaba ser buena y corresponder la confianza que ella le tenia, la cabeza se le esclareció un poco. Ademas quizá ella pudiera ayudarla a pensar más claro, ella ya había estado enamorada, había sido besada y había besado a un chico. Temari era su salvadora para sacarla de algunas dudas que prensaban su corazón.

- B-besé a... - respondió la peliazul después de un rato y su rostro se puso colorado, no era como decir que había comprado algo, era una confesión vergonzosa sobre algo que había hecho y que jamas pensó que haría - a... S-Sasuke U-uchiha...

La rubia se quedó pasmada, había escuchado la confesión de su amiga y no estaba del todo segura si había escuchado bien. ¿Ella? ¿Besando a un chico? ¡Y no a cualquiera! Ella... Besando a Sasuke Uchiha, el chico mas asediado y codiciado de la hoja. No logró imaginar la escena aunque lo intento un par de veces.

- ¿C-cómo así? - se trabó la rubia al cuestionarla, quería un poco más de detalles para comprenderla mejor.

- Pues así... Un beso, un beso.. - exclamó algo exaltada la Hyuuga mientras se llevaba las yemas de su mano diestra hacia sus labios y en un acto inconsciente los acariciaba con gracia - él estaba ahí y yo estaba y dejó las cosas se acercó, ¡mucho! Sentí raro – prosiguió al tanto que sus manos comenzaban a juguetear juntas a la altura de su pecho, justo como cuando era más pequeña... - creí que moriría y entonces sus labios me sorprendieron y luego no pude detenerlo y luego yo lo abrace y estaba ahí besándolo. - la chica habló tan rápido que poco se le entendía.

- Osea que lo besaste pero... ¿Él te besó antes? - calculó Temari después de varios minutos, creyendo entender o más bien queriendo hallarle los pies y cabeza a todo aquel asunto.

- Si... - respondió la ojiblanca y suspiro profundamente - me ha perseguido desde hace mas de un mes porque cree que lo amo - se sinceró y sintió que liberaba un gran peso de sus hombros.

- ¿Y no lo amas? - vió a Hinata negar en un gesto, debía admitir que era impresionante que ella fuese la única chica que no cayera a los pies del Uchiha nunca, incluso la rubia había tenido un resbalón con él, cuando recién le conoció... Sasuke era bastante apuesto, pero pronto descubrió que su personalidad mataba mucho a la fachada y ahora, años después, y aunque no lo tratara mucho, tenía la impresión de que seguía siendo lo mismo. - ¿Entonces porqué cree eso?

- Porque un incidente pasó y una carta llegó a sus manos y piensa que escribí para él ... - respondió la ojiblanca - y nos besamos... - volvió a hacer enfoque en aquella parte de la historia.

Temari había estado algo confundida. Pero logró que su amiga le contara mas detalles, sonrió con algo de malicia. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Sasuke estaba en grandes problemas y no justamente por que ella se enterase de lo que había sucedido. Estaba sorprendida, verdaderamente asombrada ante la situación, Hinata y Sasuke besándose a escondidas y lo peor es que ella ni lo había buscado ni le gustaba, al menos al principio, porque con lo que le había contado estaba casi segura que la Hyuuga estaba empezando a re-valorar sus sensaciones, que el mismo Uchiha despertó.

Y aunque intentaba imaginarlos no podía, no por el hecho de que no le apeteciera verlos besarse, por el contrario, sería bastante divertido, casi épico el hecho de encontrarlos por ahí a escondidillas, tomados de las manos o prensados de la boca. Sonrió con más ganas de malicia y la Hyuuga la observó intentando descifrar "En qué pensaba" la rubia. El motivo por el que no lograba verlos así en su imaginación, era porque conocía a Hinata, lo dulce, bondadosa, y llena de cualidades de una gran mujer, y por otro lado estaba el orgulloso, arrogante, vanidoso y ahora acosador Sasuke. No, no podía imaginarlos sin terminar riéndose del asunto.

Aún así, se mantuvo neutra, no quería desconcertar a su amiga con una risa que pasara por burla. Eso no estaba dentro de sus planes, así que planeo indagar un poco más en la mente de la heredera del Clan Hyuuga para conocer un poco mejor sus sentimientos y darle su opinión.

- Y... - exclamó Temari de repente, haciendo que Hinata atendiera su rostro por completo, muy bien, tenía su atención, ahora, venía lo importante - ¿Qué tal besa Sasuke?

- ¿E-eh? - respondió en automático la Hyuuga, haciendo de aquel tartamudeo una especie de caparazón que la envolvió... ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? El besaba... El besaba tan... intentó bloquear sus pensamientos, ya estaba tan colorada que su rostro parecía un tomate maduro, casi pasándose de la madurez.

- ¡Si! - asintió la de la arena, como si sus pregunta fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo... - Debes saber "Qué tal besa" porque es algo fundamental en lo que sigue... así que sé más sincera que nunca y responde ¿Te ha gustado?

Hinata estaba a punto de colapsar, si lo hacía, estaba segura de que desmayaría, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza las palabras de su amiga, y viniendo de ella, seguramente que eran algo importante, debía ser sincera... debía decirle si le gustó... si le gustó... ¡Por dios!. Todo en su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y el mar de sensaciones que él provocó la inundó cuando su memoria sacó a flote una vez más la textura de los labios de Sasuke sobre ella.

Temari por su parte, estaba bastante divertida. ¡Era increíble que todo esto estuviese pasando! Era más que evidente que a Hinata le costaría hablar del tema, sin embargo, le sacaría todo lo que pudiera, ella averiguaría todo y llegaría hasta el fondo de todo aquello, más que nada por el bien de la peliazul, ya que era quien más la había apoyado en su relación con el Nara. Así que, si resultaba que a la chica le gustaba Sasuke, sabía de ante mano que sería un caos total, un caso casi perdido, pero no importaba, ella estaba dispuesta a sacar a relucir las mejores cosas de su amiga para que el bobo orgulloso se arrastrara solito hasta sus pies. Y por orgullo de mujer, seguramente al final él suplicaría por ella. De tan solo imaginarlo tuvo muchas ganas de tirarse al piso a reír con ganas, ¡Por Dios! No podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Hinata suspiró, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, como si con ello las cosas fueran a desaparecer, ella quería desaparecer, su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho y quizá moriría, rogaba por que su maldito corazón se saliera de una vez para ella estar en paz. No podía gustarle él, no era apropiado, ¡es más! Nunca lo había volteado a ver, nunca había visto lo profundo de sus ojos negros y la red con la que te enlaza una vez que lo ves directo a ellos. No sabía que el chico olía tan bien y que una vez que su esencia penetraba por completo los pulmones de alguien, era bastante difícil de olvidar. Tampoco sabía que aquel orgulloso podía hacer que le temblaran las piernas a alguien y mucho menos que sus cabellos así de levantados, fueran tan suaves y se amoldaran al contorno de sus dedos cuando los tocaba, era difícil siquiera de pensar que ella hubiese sabido que sus labios eran algo finos, pero bien enmarcados y que se movían con tal precisión, sabiendo donde tocar con exactitud, y peor aún, que se degustaban con tal exquisitez.

Ella no sabía nada acerca de él, y tan solo de haber imaginado todo aquello se dejó caer hacia un costado, rendida, estaba acabada... había probado a Sasuke Uchiha y ahora tenía que ser sincera... debía serlo.

- Mm-e a-ah gustado... - comentó entrecortadamente y con rapidez sus manos tomaron una almohada que llevó a su rostro y la apretó contra él con más ganas que nunca.

- Uhmm... - sonrió la rubia, observando el comportamiento de su amiga. Sabía lo díficil que todo aquello estaba siendo para ella. - Así que te gusta...

- ¡No! - se apresuró a responder Hinata, despegando la almohada de su cara y volviendo a llevarla a su rostro de nuevo … - S-sólo d-digo que me gustó "eso"...

Temari estaba a punto de soltar una risa en voz alta pero se contuvo. No, no quería burlarse de su amiga, simplemente sus movimientos la hacían ver como una niña pequeña a la que le gusta el chocolate. Si, eso era, ahora Sasuke se había convertido en su "chocolate", pero por desgracia, su amiga no sabía que el chocolate crea un vicio enorme en algunas personas. ¡Es tan sabroso que no podrás negarte a comer otro!... y otro, y otro...

- ¿Y qué harás la próxima vez que lo veas? - cuestionó Temari de nuevo y Hinata se quitó la almohada del rostro … - Ten en cuenta que no puedes evitarlo, ambos son ninjas de la aldea.

- Es cierto... - la ojiblanca frunció el ceño un poco, no había pensado en que volvería a verlo ni en la forma en la que debía actuar cuando estuviese con él. Era un hecho que no quería volver a quedarse a solas de nuevo con aquel chico, sería bastante problemático.

- Creo que debes mantenerte serena... - prosiguió la chica del desierto, mientras observaba con mucha seriedad a su amiga. - Debes hacer como que "no ha pasado nada". Te aseguro que te irá bien con ello. Estarás bien...

- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó Hinata, bastante interesada en el asunto.

-Si, ahora dime... ¿piensas contárselo a las demás? - prosiguió con una seriedad evidente.

- ¡NO! - casi gritó la Hyuuga, llevándose ambas manos a la boca para silenciarse – n-no es que no quiera... es que bueno, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan y Sakura-chan... no sé como lo tomarían... - la chica bajó la mirada, su corazón pulsó más por una de las que había mencionado.

- Aún piensas que Sakura está interesada en Sasuke y te da miedo que se entere... comprendo – analizó Temari, llevando su diestra hasta su mentón. Era cierto que Sakura había dejado al Uchiha en paz, parecía haber madurado y toda la cosa, pero aún no estaban seguras de "¿Cómo reaccionaría si la viera con otra?" Porque ninguna había considerado que él pudiera fijarse en alguna chica de la aldea. Eso era algo más que evidente. Mucho peor sería el saber que esa chica era una de ellas.

Ambas se silenciaron, todas eran buenas compañeras, y sobre todo amigas y nunca habían salido mal por cosas como esas. Igual Temari pensaba que Sakura no tendría ni porqué decir "pío" porque sería algo absurdo. Hinata tampoco se había quejado al enterarse de la relación de Ino con Naruto. Y eso que la peliazul estuvo "segura" de estar enamorada del rubio, con todo y demás lo aceptó de buena gana y aunque todas estaban seguras de que le había dolido que Naruto jamás la considerara, era algo que Hinata no diría jamás. Sakura no tenía porqué ser diferente. Había "superado su trauma" con Sasuke Uchiha y había mejorado bastante desde entonces, estaba sola sí, pero tampoco tendría porque poner el grito en el cielo si el chico salía con alguien más. Claro que eso sería estar dando por sentado que al Uchiha arrogante y ególatra le gustara Hinata. Ese, era otro magnifico reto, ya que con su personalidad, estaba casi segura de que le sería bastante difícil si no es que casi imposible, que él le dijera sus sentimientos a alguien.

.

.

.

- ¡Oh por favor! - se escuchó la voz de un chico, clara y con un tono algo alarmado y bastante decidido - ¡No me importa, si no quieres ir tú, iré solo!

Aquel chico alto y de tez morena se dió la media vuelta dejando otra silueta a su espalda. Aquel, llevaba unas ropas holgadas que cubrían la mayor parte de su fisonomía, además de que unos lentes oscuros se acomodaban en su rostro impidiendo ver la mayor parte de sus gestos faciales. Se veía bastante relajado, tranquilo. Todo lo contrario al que seguía avanzando por la acera.

- Kiba... -exclamó Shino, con voz clara, el aludido se detuvo y se giró de repente para observarlo.

- ¿Has cambiado de parecer? - preguntó el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

- Deberías dejar que Hinata descanse, no creo que... - iba comentando Aburame, pero Kiba no lo dejó terminar.

- ¡Ya sé, ya sé! - emitió con gestos corporales exagerados - ¡Tú siempre vas diciendo que nada le ha pasado porque si no, nos lo hubiera dicho! ¿Pues qué crees?

Su compañero de equipo se quedó esperando que él mismo se respondiera, aunque ya sabía prácticamente la respuesta que seguía.

- ¡Que yo creo que es necesario verla! Me preocupa mucho que desaparezca así sin dar explicaciones ¡cuando quedó con la Hokage! - comentó como si aquello fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

Sin más, el Aburame se dió la media vuelta, ahora era él quien dejaba con la palabra en la boca a su amigo. No creía lo correcto ir a invadir la privacidad de la Hyuuga cuando quizá ella no deseara saber de ellos. Y no tanto por eso, porque si le hubiese pasado algo, ya les habrían informado. Más que nada por eso era que él no se preocupaba de más sobre el asunto. Confiaba en las decisiones de Hinata y la apoyaba.

- Eso es... ¡Iré sin tí! ¡Vamos Akamaru! - gritó Kiba para que Shino alcanzara a escucharle, se dió la media vuelta y su albino can lo siguió a grandes zancadas, dando un par de ladridos a su amo en señal de que él siempre lo seguiría.

Iba refunfuñando el solo y daba grandes pasos, no habían estado muy lejos de la casa de los Hyuuga, y no podía entender la actitud de Shino, los tres siempre habían sido más que compañeros de equipo, habían aprendido a ser amigos, pero siempre que se trataba de ese tipo de cosas, Shino salía despegado por las calles, como si huyera de algo. Alguna vez se preguntó si a su amigo le gustaría la Hyuuga o en dado caso, había armado el montón de redes para determinar que era lo que pasaba por la bichuda cabeza de su amigo.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la casa de los Hyuuga, suspiró, necesitaba concentrarse en su amiga y dejar que todo lo demás quedara de largo, no es como si necesitara una explicación de su parte. Es sólo que como siempre, le preocupaba que su comportamiento anduviera saliendose de lo común.

Tocó un par de veces y de inmediato fueron a abrirle, le indicaron el común paso hasta la sala de aquella sencilla pero muy lujosa casa, y se dejó caer con mucho cuidado sobre uno de los sillones, no quería que si el Sr. Hiashi anduviera por ahí, apareciera justo cuando él mostraba lo peor de sí, sería bastante vergonzoso, por no decir que quizá lo reprobaría automáticamente y le prohibiría a su hija que lo volviese a ver. Él no quería eso. Por ello, había dejado a Akamaru esperando en el jardín de la parte frontal de la casa, así tampoco podría ocasionar algún desastre, no es que Akamaru fuese de esos perros mal entrenados que van haciendo lo que quieren, no, si no que, uno nunca sabe y no está de más prevenir.

Había pedido ver a la Señorita Hyuuga, después de todo ya sabían a lo que se refería, ahora sólo bastaba esperar a que la aludida se apareciera por ahí y quizá sería preferible salir a algún lugar donde pudieran hablar más tranquilos, su casa era como un cuartel general, había que estar impecables en una casa así. Y eso no se le daba muy bien al Inuzuka.

- ¡Ah... ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? - se escuchó una peculiar voz arrogante a sus espaldas, Kiba giró su rostro y sobre sus hombros pudo observar una silueta bien conocida para él.

- ¡Hey Hanabi! - comentó Kiba de repente, pensando en adular a la chica... - ¡Cuanto has crecido! Cada día estás más parecida a Hinata...

Hanabi resopló, era casi un insulto que la compararan con su hermana, no porque pensara que Hinata era un adefesio o algo por el estilo. Más bien, creía que su hermana era hermosa, claro que sí, pero el hecho de ser simplemente comparada con ella era algo que hacía que su hígado se retorciera. Era como si la aventaran al fuego... con vida.

- Perro sarnoso... - exclamó con desdén, arrastrando las palabras, al tanto que sus ojos blancos parecían cuchillos afilados atacando el cuerpo del chico.

Kiba frunció el ceño, Hanabi tenía un temperamento bastante aterrador la mayor parte del tiempo, no era como si hubiesen sido amigos alguna vez, sin embargo, le había visto crecer y ahora que era una adolescente le parecía bastante bonita, bastante sorprendente, pero ella era una maldita desgraciada que al parecer disfrutaba hacer sentir una mierda a los demás.

- ¡Que educada! - exclamó el chico con recelo, girando su mirada para no prestarle mucha atención. - Me he equivocado con mi juicio anterior... no te pareces en nada a tu hermana.

- Hmmm... - exclamó ceñuda la castaña, odiaba las comparaciones porque desde que recordaba su padre siempre sacaba a su hermana como ejemplo en una conversación, para decirle que debía superarla. - No es algo que me interese... tus juicios tan tontos me tienen muy sin cuidado...

- Eso ya lo suponía... - bufó el chico, girando su rostro hacia otro lado, algo indignado.

- Ah si... se me olvidaba... -comentó Hanabi como si nada, sentándose al lado del chico con bastante superioridad, se decidió ponerse a mirar sus uñas para hacer sentir al chico que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. - Mi hermana no bajará a verte...

- ¿Eh?... ¿Porqué? - preguntó algo confuso el Inuzuka, volviendo su rostro hacia su costado derecho, donde se había acomodado la Hyuuga menor.

- Existen varias posibilidades... - mencionó con naturalidad ella, aún viendo las uñas de su mano diestra como si fuera algo bastane interesante – podría ser que no quiere verte, o que...tenga mejores cosas que hacer. Las dos son muy posibles.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Solo lo estás diciendo por molestar... como siempre – contestó molesto el chico, mientras observaba el perfil de la castaña, que ahora bostezaba.

- No es mi asunto que no quieras ver la verdad... - dijo la menor del Clan, observando de reojo al descendiente del clan perruno.

- ¡Tsk! - chasqueó los dientes, aquella jovencita era bastante enfadosa cuando se lo proponía y no podía entender muy bien el porqué siempre lo atacaba como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo.

Hanabi se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, lo observó de reojo, observando el rostro de él lleno de frustración e impotencia, era cierto que no le gustaba verlo así y también consideraba que aunque le gustara molestarlo, la mayoría de las veces se propasaba con él en cantidades enormes. Quería llamar su atención en aquel momento, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, vió la curvatura de su nariz, las extrañas líneas escarlata que se dibujaban sobre sus mejillas, y aquellos labios perfectos. Hanabi no había besado jamás a alguien, pero en aquel momento, podría aventarsele encima sin importarle nada y besarle desenfrenadamente, como si no hubiese un mañana, lo haría, ella estaba realmente dispuesta, si tan solo él pudiera darle una pequeña señal de qué el gustaba de ella también.

Kiba notó una ferviente mirada que parecía atravesarlo, disimuladamente miró hacia aquel costado de nuevo y observó aquellos ojos opalinos que tanto conocía, y se dio cuenta de la diferencia que había en ellos. Demostraban cierto enfado, podrían ser cientos de Kunais atravesándolo. Tragó saliva solo de pensarlo, porque realmente la podía imaginar desollando su cuerpo inerte... Aunque también debía admitir que tenían un brillo especial, abrazador, era como un fuego ardiente que parecía recorrerlo, algo que jamas había notado en la tranquila mirada de su amiga.

Hanabi suspiró largo y tendido, sin percatarse de que él la miraba, por un momento había olvidado que estaban a solas. La chica quería de repente darse de golpes por su estúpida acción, ella no era de esa clase de chicas enamoradizas de cualquiera. Y si no le creían, bastaba con preguntar a alguno de los "niñatos poco dignos de ella" a los que había rechazado.

- Oh... La señorita Hyuuga también suspira...- se sonrió el castaño con afán de reírse con ella, no de ella.

- Dejame en paz perro... - comentó con tono de enfado la chica y lo miro ceñuda.

- ¿No hay nadie que te guste? Ya estas en la hora de andar de novia de algún niño. - la cuestionó con cierto interés.

La chica se levanto abruptamente y se colocó delante de el, con un porte bastante digno y propio de una orgullosa heredera de aquel magnánime Clan.

- No seas estúpido... - comentó con dejos de amargura y giró el rostro hacia otro lado para proseguir - ¡no me gustan los niños!

Kiba se mostró impresionado por el comentario, aquella chica hablaba como toda una adulta segura, determinada y completamente decidida a obtener todo lo que quiere.

- Jajaja... Ya veo - comentó en un tono burlón. - a la nena de papá le gusta alguien "mayor"...

La chica se puso colorada y lo miró con incredulidad, su corazón se agito a mil por hora... Más aun así, estaba ahí plantada frente a el, completamente dispuesta a responder a lo que sea que viniese después.

- ¿Acaso te interesa? - preguntó como si no le importara, cuando la curiosidad la mataba por dentro. Quería saber si quizá a lo mejor...

- Nah, tienes razón... No es algo que me interese... Sera mejor que me vaya. - comento el chico con mas tranquilidad impidiendo que ella pudiera salirle con alguna otra palabra hiriente. - Veré a Hinata otro día..

Hanabi frunció el ceno, empuñó sus manos, estaba mas que pasada de furiosa, aquel chico no la veía como ella a el, era un completo imbécil.

- ¡Eres un... Tonto! - exclamó con fuerza - ¡tu solo eres el perrito faldero de mi hermana y ella ni siquiera te ve como algo más que un simple amigo!

El Inuzuka frunció el ceño y se dispuso a ponerse de pie, al tanto que la chica le daba la espalda. Comenzaba a irse y el no sabia que decir, aquellas palabras lo habían sorprendido, no por lo que significaban en si, si no que por un instante pequeño y diminuto había percibido una chispa de dolor en ellas. Tragó saliva y se le revolvió el estomago, sin saber por qué se apresuro a hablar.

- Tu hermana y yo... - comentó con voz baja más perfectamente audible por la menor de los Hyuuga, que se detuvo pero siguió dándole la espalda. - solo somos amigos...

- Je! No es tan psicópata como para fijarse en alguien como tú... - aventuró a decir y prosiguió su camino, subiendo las escaleras con rapidez.

"_No es como yo... _" Pensó para si, mientras seguía subiendo, quería llegar a su cuarto y tirarse sobre su cama, deseaba no pensar en nada que lo incluyera a él.

Kiba por su parte se fue de la casa algo confundido, aquella había sido una de las platicas comunes que sostenía con la hermana de Hinata. Quién siempre le había parecido interesante, pero nunca la había visto bien, nunca le había revoloteado el estomago al verla así, mas cerca.

.

.

.

De nuevo estaba sentado sobre el escalón que daba al jardín, separando la parte trasera de la casa de la vegetación ahora mas pulcra y bien cuidada desde que había regresado a vivir ahí. No podía cerrar sus ojos, prefería mantenerse en la oscuridad a hacerlo. Sabia que a final de cuentas era lo mismo, sin embargo existía una diferencia enorme, si se quedaba dormido soñaría como siempre brutalidades increíbles, y si no lo hacia, quizá algún reflejo nocturno le recordaría alguna escena en particular. Él era muy valiente, de eso no había duda, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía cuestionar aquello, sin embargo tratar sus sentimientos encerrados en el fondo de su corazón lo hacían perderse en si mismo. Ese era el motivo por el que le agradaba no tener sensación alguna de la vida, de nadie, porque lo menos que le hacia falta era sentir algo por alguien.

Su mente creó una imagen en automático y se la mostró con gran claridad, como si fuera una especie de respuesta a aquellos pensamientos donde despreciaba el querer "sentir". La imagen era de una chica, particularmente bonita, con un toque de inocencia y carisma angelical... Sus ojos plateados brillaron con intensidad, y entonces su corazón revoloteo en su interior.

"Mierda, maldito corazón idiota..." Sentenció con crueldad en sus adentros, frunciendo el ceño, había recordado el dulce sabor de sus labios cuando los probó... Había resultado un hecho fascinante, y quería repetirlo de nuevo... Un par de veces quizá, para analizar la textura de aquellos labios y estudiarlos mas a fondo. Pero a la vez quería golpearse la cabeza mil veces para dejar de pensar en ello, porque a final de cuentas sabia que conforme mas la besara, mas querría indagar sobre su cuerpo, ese que había pasado como una incógnita para todo hombre de Konoha, y justamente hoy había descubierto al tocar su cintura y apretarlo contra él, que estaba agradecido de que así fuera.

Ahora para colmo, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en algo relacionado con la Hyuuga y eso no le gustaba, porque él no era de esos tontos que perdían el tiempo haciendo esa clase de estupideces, él tenia cosas mas importantes que pensar y que hacer.

Se dejó caer de espalda sobre la madera y llevó sus manos a la cabeza, apretó con fuerza. Le gustaría dejar de pensar, dormir y no soñar estupideces, mucho menos cosas perturbadoras, tenia ganas de quedarse dormido y descansar aunque fuera por una vez en la vida.

" Esto verdaderamente apesta.. " Pensó entonces mientras comenzaba a creer que su vida era un asco, ya que estaba solo, pensaba cosas algo inapropiadas sobre la Hyuuga y lo que le gustaría hacer con ella, no podía dormir bien y pronto parecería un maldito zombie y para colmo no era capaz de exteriorizar sus problemas a alguien, a algún amigo, como Naruto.

Y no era tanto porque no confiara en el rubio, si no que simplemente ni era algo que estuviese en sus manos, y por otra parte no creía que al rubio le vendría bien saber de sus pensamientos asombrosos sobre la heredera de los Hyuuga, o sobre como deseaba que muchos se fueran al infierno. Así que por ello consideraba mas prudente quedarse callado.

Por otra parte estaba Hinata, que le hacia perder los estribos a cada rato, estaba bien, él había aceptado mentalmente que tenia una especie de deseo descomunal que se materializaba con su presencia, pero ella... Era una niñita idiota que no era capaz de aceptar que lo quería, que lo deseaba, no había podido admitir que le había gustado sentirse la dueña de su atención varias veces, y que quería mas. Mucho más. De alguna manera su platica no estaba conclusa y el la había dejado así por la rabia que le había ocasionado su respuesta, era mejor marcharse a que otra cosa sucediera, pero cuando la volviese a ver aclararían las cosas. Le dejaría bien en claro que ella no era su centro de atención, que él no estaba dispuesto a andar por la vida tras de ella.

Suspiro y cerró los ojos, estaba tan cansado... Que asi, de repente se quedo dormido.

.

.

.

"¿_Acaso soy..._" pensó interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos como si ella misma quisiera darle un toque teatral a los mismos, o de plano quizá lo que quería era despejarse de ello, pero aquella palabra, tan estrictamente pronunciada por la escalofriante voz de él... "..._cobarde?_" culminó su pensamiento con un toque de reproche personal.

Ella no era una cobarde, ya que el hecho de no haber aceptado las condiciones que él le habia encaminado no significaba que ella estuviera huyendo de eso. Bueno, quizá si estaba huyendo un poco... sólo un poco, por el hecho de que, ella realmente no podía verse en esa situación, deseando que el chico la besara ó deseando algo más de él... Tragó saliva, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al punto que quizá podía distinguirse aún en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Estaba sola al fin y ahora quizá podría pensar con más claridad, aunque hubiese preferido dormir, por alguna extraña razón no podía hacerlo, ya que los "dulces sueños" estaban lejos de querer llegar a su lecho, como si pretendieran castigarla manteniendola despierta para que así pudiera seguir pensando en los motivos por los cuales no había aceptado que Sasuke le gustaba.

Sin embargo, ella los tenía muy en claro, y aunque su corazón tonto revolteara con la simple idea, era solo una farsa para confundirla. Ella había hecho lo correcto al decirle al Uchiha la verdad, la que tanto le pidió, ese pergamino n fue escrito para él, y ella no quería nada de él... aunque no sabía porque sus manos en lugar de alejarlo se abrazaron de su cuello... y habían tocado su perfecto pecho por encima de su vestimenta. Ahí estaban esos malditos pensamientos, y para colmo el estúpido revoloteo en el estómago. Sentía el pecho tan raro, tan diferente, como si su corazón se exaltara tan solo de pensar en la situación en la que estaba metida.

Pero de cualquier forma, ella tenía que hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no le importara en absoluto su presencia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró con ganas, esperaba en verdad ser fuerte para permanecer de pie la próxima vez que lo tuviera que ver... estaba comenzando a pensar que permanecer dentro de su habitación unos cuantos años le vendría muy bien, más que genial. Pero debía ser fuerte, ella había superado muchos obstáculos, ahora era cuando podía demostrar cuanto había cambiado... tenía que darse los ánimos suficientes, ella podía hacerlo.

Iba a demostrarle a Sasuke Uchiha que no todas caían a sus pies, y que ella no andaría feliz por la vida solo por el pequeñísimo acontecimiento recién vivido.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

.

.

.

Hola mundo!

Waah lamento la tardanza, es que en verdad el trabajo ha arruinado mi vida esta semana, estoy más cansada de lo normal, y bueno con que se atravesó mi cumple y eso, puees todo fue bien, con excepción de que estoy en calidad de "sentida" con uno de mis mejores amigos, que no me dijo Absolutamente N-A-D-A... y pues, se siente feo~ walalala pero bueh... que importa.

Este capitulo lo inicié con mucha emoción y al final andaba muriendo y queriendo llorar, porque no había podido escribir y las ideas colapsaron en mi cabeza y casi murieron xDD... el final no fué muy wow, así que espero que el próximo capitulo vaya mucho mejor... de hecho lo será wahaha...

Como siempre, mil gracias por leerme, los amo a todos! Son bien puro poder :3 gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo, y a los que se dieron el tiempo de leer "_**All yours**_" asdasd milochomil mordidas cariñosas para ustedes!

_**Biankis Uchiha:**_ Ash ya sé, el Kishi se la pasa haciendo que el mundo se coma las uñas xD y bueno, en fin espero que este capi te haya gustado, ando algo sentimental en estos momentos por algo que dije justo ahora xDD es horrible... pero gracias!

_**Maribelteka:**_ ¡Mil disculpas! En serio que sí lo siento, pero incluso no habia tenido tiempo ni de agarrar la pc para escribir, y no me ando justificando, ya comencé el 00 de Winter Sonata, pero todavía estoy ahí Dx parada waah y espero que para mi próxima actualización pueda darte una opinión seria, te aseguro que así será! Y bueno, ojalá que este capi te haya gustado haha : ) nos vemos nena, de verdad lo siento Dx...

_**Dar-Amy-chan :**_ Hahaha xDDDDDD pero si se avientan agua fría entre ambos a lo mejor no sucede que se enfríen, ya que el agua bueno xD es agua y dejemos al agua ser... walalala … vaya con lo que te pasó con ese chico que cuentas, hahaha pues que va ser, yo estoy en serios problemas ultimamente, y bueno vez! Hablo de ello y como que ya no concuerdan mis ideas asdasdad mal, mal, muy mal xD... Espero que sea de tu agrado el capi.

_**SasuHina4evr:**_ Ush es que la Hinata es algo orgullosa, bueno no, si no que realmente no puede considerar que le gusta Sasuke por la clase de chico que es, y veamos si cumple su palabra y en el próximo encuentro que tal salen los dos... wajaajaj : )

_**Dlkg:**_ Hahaha hubiera sido puro poder que le hubiese pateado donde más le doliera xD aver si eso lo bajaba de su nube, pero la pobre se ha quedado paralizada, es el efecto del perfume que Sasuke Uchiha usa... todos los chicos deberían usar de ese (?) wajaja xD...

_**Lorss:**_ ¡Me alegra que te gustara! A ver que tal ves la continuación porque bueno walala y así y como que bueno xDD no sé que decir!

_**TheRusso:**_ Wahaha acá la respuesta a tus preguntas, como ves acá avanzó un poco la relación de Hanabi con Hinata, o más bien da una pequeña parte de la reseña de porqué se comporta así con ella, todo a poco, todo a poco, y buenoo falta que dirán~

_**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki:**_ ¡Tienes razón! Yo no volvería a esa casa, creo que me volvería loca... pero el buen Sasuke está retándose a sí mismo para poder ver que tan fuerte es ahora, conforme el tiempo ha pasado y para ver si sus despiadadas ganas de aniquilar a la aldea no se renuevan, esperemos que no, no queremos que mate gente haha, Ok no... pues espero que te haya gustado el capii xD

_**Hyuchiha-clan:**_ Gracias : ) pues a ver que tal ha salido este, el Sasuke sigue siendo sexy, y siempre lo será, y eso que sólo es por el simple hecho de que es él... yeah!

_**.RoOw'z.:**_ ¡Wow! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios por capitulo, en verdad me ha emocionado bastante que te agradara xD es muy genial, y que genial que compartimos un poco de ideas con respecto a cierto personaje xD haha es que no osea, no... xD bueno ya! Muchas gracias por la canción de cumpleaños (?) waja no me desagrada Molotov así que no hay ningún problema por eso, gracias por decir que te ha gustado el escrito del pergamino, es que yo era una cursi empedernida esa temporada xDD, claro que bueno, las cosas siempre pasan por alguna razón... espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado! : ) Nos vemos!

_**Layill:**_ hahaha xD seguimos con el Ego de Sasuke, ya ves que él sigue pensando que ella lo desea a morir... esperemos a ver que brillante plan va a tramar la flamante maquina cerebral del Uchiha muajajaja xD -risa super tétrica- Igual Hinata, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, ha establecido "conexión" con él... yeah!

Gracias a todos por leerme, y por hacer de mi fic un mundo mejor para vivir... WTF? XDD disculpen, ando sensible y mis neuronas se desmoronan... ;_;... les agradezco mucho! Por sus visitas al fic y por sus leídas y por sus comentarios :D

Si desean hacerme feliz _**¡Dejen un Review!**_ Hahaha sí, han descubierto que fácil es hacer sonreír a una persona.

_**Best Wishes Ever!**_

Ary~


	8. Despedida Momentánea

_Los personajes de __**Naruto**_ _no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!, _

_La escritura y los garabatos que salgan de mi cabeza por medio de estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El príncipe Equivocado**

**Capitulo VII: **_Despedida Momentánea._

Las tardes calurosas de la aldea oculta de la hoja estaban llegando a su fin, poco a poco la frescura del otoño iba inundando las calles de la hoja, y a la vez las hermosas arboledas mostraban la creciente estación que se avecinaba.

Una chica de mediana estatura y delgada silueta, avanzaba a paso presuroso por las calles, estaba decidía a llegar a tiempo al lugar indicado sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer, sin embargo, aquellos zapatos con un ligero tacón le hacían mantenerse un poco distante de su objetivo.

"_Espero no llegar tarde_" pensó Hinata mientras avanzaba, el clima era bueno esa tarde, por lo que suponía que la noche vendría de la misma manera. La brisa fresca ondeaba el sencillo vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, y que le cubría hasta las rodillas, adornado con una cinta que se ajustaba bajo su pecho, dejando la parte baja completamente holgada. Sus largos cabellos esta vez iban recogidos en un bulto que adornó con prendedores del mismo color que el vestido.

Habían quedado de hacer una reunión con todos los chicos de su generación para despedir a Temari por su visita, ya que regresaba de nuevo a Suna. Así que todas habían quedado de ir lo mas presentable posible, incluso habían convencido a Hinata de que debía usar un vestido, y ahí estaba ella encaminándose a la taberna donde habían quedado de verse, con aquella ropa que particularmente no se le daba usar. No es que creyera que fuera fea, o algo por el estilo, si no que no estaba acostumbrada a vestirse de esa forma, y mucho menos a prestar atención en pequeños detalles como zapatos, maquillaje y combinaciones de moda. Ella era una ninja, era la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuuga y tenia que pensar únicamente en cosas que le hicieran ser una mejor líder para el clan.

Sus ojos perla observaron varias siluetas afuera del lugar en el que habían quedado, los farolillos de los establecimientos ya estaban encendidos y el sol, dejaba sus últimos rastros de vida sobre el firmamento.

Temari no iba con ella debido a que había pasado todo el día con Shikamaru, había querido estar con él para aprovechar el tiempo que no podrían verse, seguramente tendrían muchas cosas que decirse. Sonrió con dejos de tristeza. Estaba feliz de que todos pudiesen reunirse a festejar pero a la vez le apenaba que su amiga tuviese que marcharse.

- Hola chicos...- saludo la peliazul cuando llego a donde todos se encontraban y les sonrió con simpatía.

- ¡Wow! - exclamó Naruto que la observaba con gesto sorprendido. Quizá era la primera vez que se fijaba en Hinata de aquella forma, como toda una chica de pies a cabeza, se veía sencillamente hermosa, ya que a pesar de todo no se había adornado demasiado, y no lucía bastante llamativa. El rubio sonrió con nerviosismo, se había preguntado... ¿Porqué nunca antes había notado a la Hyuuga como lo que realmente era?

- ¡Ven... - soltó Ino, quien le extendió la mano a la Hyuuga para traerla hacia donde ella estaba - les dije que era Hina...! - la chica estaba segura de que su amiga podía llegar a verse espectacular si ella lo desease, pero ese era el problema, que ella pusiera un poco más de empeño por ella misma.

- ¡Que bonita te ves Hinata! - escuchó decir a Tenten, y la aludida se sonrojó un poco. No le gustaba demasiado ser el centro de atención, esas cosas en definitiva no eran para ella.

- Gracias, tu también te ves muy linda... - exclamó la Hyuuga al ver el atuendo de la castaña, que llevaba un vestido algo ceñido al cuerpo de cortes japoneses en los extremos.

- ¡Hey Hinata! - se aproximó Kiba sonriente... Y le tomó la mano que le quedaba libre - que bueno que has podido venir... ya empezaba a preocuparme de que no vinieras.

- Claro que tenía que venir Kiba-kun... - comentó Hinata algo divertida, algunas veces Kiba se comportaba como un gran sobre protector. Por eso ella lo veía diferente a los demás, Kiba y Shino siempre habían estado ahí para ella, ella también sabría corresponderles, llegado el momento.

Ahí estaba ella, sonriendole a todos, incluso Neji estaba ahí, Lee estaba por llegar al igual que la festejada, quien llegaría al lado del Nara. Por su parte estaban Chouji, Sai y Shino quien con un gesto le saludo.

- ¡Waah! ¡Sasuke no ha llegado! - exclamó el rubio con algo de desesperación en sus palabras, mientras observaba el reloj.

- ¿Te dijo que iba a venir? - le preguntó Sakura de repente.

- Pues... No, pero tampoco dijo que no vendría... - mencionó el rubio con gesto cansado - ya sabes como es Sasuke...

Por un momento todos rieron, era verdad, Sasuke no daba muchas respuestas fijas o claras de lo que no estaba convencido. Así que realmente no sabían si contar con su presencia en la velada. El corazón de Hinata dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre, pero respiró profundo y se tranquilizó al saber que lo mas probable era que no vendría.

- ¡Yooosh! - se escuchó en la lejanía y todos voltearon hacia aquella dirección, donde un joven de alta estatura y cabellos azabaches caminaba presuroso hacia ellos, portando ropa casual pero no importaba, porque todos reconocerían esa euforia permanente donde sea que fuese, y como sea que anduviese vestido.

- Lo siento, se me hizo tarde - prosiguió el muchacho que por cierto llevaba el cabello un tanto extravagante. - había estado entrenando con el maestro Gai hasta tarde...

Todos lo saludaron como se debe, y Lee se unió a ellos en la espera de los que restaban, aunque ciertamente no pasó mucho tiempo para que un par de siluetas bien conocidas se aproximaran a ellos. Eran Shikamaru y Temari, que caminaban tomados de la mano con gesto pensativo, pero al llegar al lugar, todos se aproximaron a saludar a la rubia quien les sonrió con felicidad instantánea en su rostro.

- ¡Hinata! - exclamó la ojiverde y se aproximó a ella para verla mejor - has quedado muy bien... Te ves fenomenal - prosiguió y se acercó más a ella para abrazarla.

Hinata se sorprendió por aquel hecho ya que su amiga no era muy demostrativa en cuanto a aquel tipo de cosas, habría jurado que le aborrecía abrazar a las personas en público, porque simplemente no le nacía, ni con sus hermanos. Sin embargo, pronto entendió que era parte de una estrategia para lo que venia a continuación.

- Apuesto que cuando cierto Uchiha te vea se pondrá a babear por los rincones... - dijo en voz baja la rubia con un tono bastante divertido, provocando que las mejillas de la peliazul se pincelaran mas rojas.

Ambas se separaron y Temari le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad, por su parte Hinata no hallaba que hacer o donde meterse, si hubiese sido mantequilla, seguro se derretía del repentino calor que le inundó el rostro.

- Pues vamos... - dijo Ino, tomando de la mano a su novio, quien la siguió hacia el establecimiento donde pasarían el rato.

Estaban todos entrando al lugar cuando de pronto Sai murmuro algo en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible para los que aún estaban afuera. Los inexpresivos ojos del chico observaban las bulliciosas calles que se formaban frente a ellos, viendo una silueta en particular que avanzaba tan despreocupado como siempre.

- Al parecer Sasuke-san no piensa perder la oportunidad... - mencionó el azabache al tanto que el Uchiha hacia acto de presencia, deteniéndose frente a los chicos que aun quedaban afuera.

- ¡Sasuke! - exclamo con cierta euforia el rubio que salió de la taberna para asegurarse de lo que había escuchado - ¡llegas tarde!

- No pensaba venir... - exclamó con gesto aburrido el moreno, fijando su mirar en la pared.

- ¿Y que le hizo cambiar de opinión? - cuestiono Sai, sonriendole de aquella forma tan peculiar.

- Jhm...- bufo el Uchiha desviando su mirada hacia su costado derecho...y comento de manera indiferente - prefiero tolerar a Naruto un par de horas a tener que aguantarlo meses con la cantaleta de que no vine.

Sai sonrió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, Naruto hizo un gesto de molestia y se regresó por donde había salido, mientras que Sasuke seguía observando el piso de su lado derecho, cuando sus ojos de manera calmada comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, observando por primera vez en la noche aquella silueta femenina que se mostraba ante sus pupilas verdaderamente exquisita. Sintió que algo revoloteo en su estomago y cambio su mirada de sorpresa por una de indiferencia. Intentaba evitar esa sensación que tenia cada que la veía. Intentaba tapar el sol con un dedo. ¡Pero por dios! Esa chica si que se lo ponía difícil, se había vestido de manera sencilla, pero como siempre haciendo la diferencia, de pronto sintió como si la única cosa que viese a colores fuera ella. Su corazón lo traiciono, volvía a latir con fuerza, quizá, si no fuera por la música, podría escuchar el ritmo acelerado que llevaba... Quizá, si estuviesen solos, podría olvidarse de su estúpido orgullo y se le lanzaría encima para besarle.

"Basta!" Pensó para tranquilizarse, aunque sabia que poco evitaría pensar en ella teniéndola en frente. Había mentido en cuando al porque estaba ahí. Era cierto que le valía poco la estancia de la rubia en Konoha y mucho más su despedida temporal. Le parecía absurdo, era cierto que seria insoportable tener que aguantar los discursos de su amigo, pero también era cierto que la Hyuuga estaría presente, y que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad para verla, había dudado si, pero ahí estaba a final de cuentas, doblando su orgullo para poder verla un rato.

Hinata sentía que se hacia chiquita sobre la acera, Sasuke había asistido al final llegando de forma repentina y para colmo, había volteado a donde ella estaba, y por si no fuera suficiente, parecía que la acribillaba con la mirada, esos malditos ojos azabaches la ponían de mil colores con tan solo verla, porque no dejaba de mirarla ni un instante, como si estuviese analizándola o como si quisiera torturarla. No importaba cuanto llevara puesto, parecía que él la desnudaba con tan solo mirarla. Tan solo pensar en eso la hizo sacar humo de su rostro, su corazón estaba a punto de colapsar. Pero siguió haciéndole frente con la mirada, no debía ceder.

Debía aceptar que Sasuke se veía particularmente guapo esa noche, llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una camisa azul marino, y como siempre traía el cabello algo despeinado. Trago saliva al sentir un cosquilleo en su espalda. Ahí estaban de nuevo aquellas sensaciones, de las que debía deshacerse.

De pronto Sasuke se movió y giró su rostro hacia la entrada del bar y se aproximo a ella con despreocupación..

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? - cuestionó el Uchiha sin voltear a verla - se que te he impresionado pero... Adentro nos esperan.

Hinata frunció el ceno, de nuevo con sus comentarios tan egocéntricos, aunque por suerte la hicieron bajarse de la ultima nube en la que andaba. Se apresuró a seguirlo para encontrarse con los demás.

Pasaron el rato de manera muy amena, Ino, Temari y Tenten compartían algunas anécdotas de las locuras que luego pasaban con sus novios. Tenten se había ganado el corazón de Neji y todos habían quedado bastante sorprendidos por el hecho de que el Hyuuga le correspondiera. Todos menos Lee, que los conocía a ambos. Por su parte los chicos bebían y hablaban de las grandiosas hazañas que pasaban en sus misiones. Mientras que Sasuke permanecía callado, ya que no tenia nada que pudiera compartir al respecto, le hastiaba el hecho de que todos hablaran de sus misiones, como si presumieran el hecho de que ellos si podían salir de la aldea en búsqueda de aventuras, aventuras que le estaban vetadas, que permanecían desde que llegó, fuera de su alcance.

Se dedicó a observar a Hinata, de forma algo indiscreta por algunas ocasiones, ella estaba sentada justo frente a él lo que lo hacia mas cómodo, pero aun así, le parecía que había demasiada distancia entre ambos, no podía distinguir la suavidad de su piel, ni el aroma de su perfume, la textura de sus cabellos e incluso le hubiese parecido de lo mas interesante examinar el tipo de tela que envolvía el albino cuerpo de la Hyuuga.

Hinata miraba el vaso de su bebida, y algunas veces mejor se giraba para platicar con las demás, aunque de la misma forma podía sentir aquella mirada recorriendola. Le estaba colmando los nervios, iba a volverse loca si seguían así.

Y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, había dos personas que observaba la escena con gesto divertido, era fascinante observar el acecho de Sasuke y la reacción inocente de la chica.

Sai sonrió, estaba seguro de que esta vez no se equivocaba, podía ver algo extraño en las facciones del Uchiha, notaba cierta diferencia en aquel semblante amargado que había conocido y le parecía que Hinata había tenido que ver en eso, era bastante divertido que aquel que rechazaba a tantas se fijara en la chica que jamas lo siguió. Pero estaba completamente convencido de que Sasuke tenia derecho como todos, a buscar su felicidad, y si la chica era lo que necesitaba, estaba de acuerdo en que debía esforzarse. Le hubiera agradado acercarse a el y ayudarle como un amigo, pero sabia que Sasuke lo mandaría a la quinta fregada y que solo se ganaría un buen golpe y la indiferencia del chico. Así que prefería dejar que el se las arreglara y que las aguas tomaran su cause pos su propia cuenta. Mientras tanto, el podía divertirse a lo lindo observandolos.

Por su parte Temari ideaba cosas que podrían ser de utilidad para ayudar a su amiga, se le hacia bastante extraño que a esas alturas de la noche nadie se diera cuenta de la descarada mirada que el chico mandaba a la Hyuuga.

- Nosotros nos vamos...- exclamo Neji, de repente, poniéndose de pie junto con TenTen y Lee, ya que a temprana hora saldrían de misión y desvelarse más de la cuenta era lo peor que podían hacer si iban en compañía de Maito Gai.

Se despidieron de todos y los demás siguieron con su respectiva platica. Pero Hinata no paraba de ver el reloj, aquello se le estaba haciendo poco tolerable.

.

.

.

Todos habían salido del bar a altas horas de la noche, algunos, como Naruto, Kiba y Chouji estaban mas que pasados de copas, a tal punto que se abrazaron entre ellos y se pusieron a cantar algo que no podían descifrar.

Sasuke permanecía serio y los miraba con gesto reprobatorio, después de todo el jamas caería en semejantes escenas. Pensaba que estaba bien disfrutar del alcohol algunas veces, e incluso había llegado a embriagarse, pero nunca de la misma manera que sus amigos. Aquello era algo verdaderamente vergonzoso. Y un Uchiha jamás pasaría por semejante tontería.

Shino se despidió de las chicas y tomo a Kiba del brazo, jalándolo con fuerzas para que lo siguiera, había dicho a Hinata que no se preocupara, que él se encargaría de que llegara con bien a su casa.

- ¡Vaamos Akamaru hermoso! - grito el castaño con ganas - ¿dónde estas corazón? - prosiguió con voz cantarina.

Shino nego con gesto de vergüenza y siguió jalando al chico por la acera. Pero este se detuvo repentinamente y se giró hacia las chicas que aún estaban frente a la puerta del bar y se encaminó haciendo pequeños zing zags hacia ellas.

- Hinata...- comentó de manera divertida, con un tono bastante peculiar, la chica se apresuró a tenderle la mano - ¡Eres tan bonita!- soltó de repente y la peliazul sonrió, sólo a su amigo podían ocurrirsele semejantes cosas... - Pero...-.

Iba a continuar cuando Shino lo alcanzó de nuevo y lo jaló del brazo, llevandolo por la acera casi a rastras. No era conveniente que ningún comentario por parte de él incomodara demás a la Hyuuga. Después de todo, conocía a su amigo y sabía que en esa situación no podía decir algo coherente.

Sasuke miró la escena con gesto fruncido. Le había parecido más que un atrevimiento que el idiota de Inuzuka se le acercara de aquella manera a la heredera de los Hyuuga, y poquito peor estaba el hecho de que le dijese que era bonita. Hinata pasaba los límites de la belleza. Claro que él tampoco estaba en condiciones de decírselo.

Por su parte Sai se ofreció a acompañar a Sakura a su casa para que no anduviera sola por ahí a esas horas de la noche. La pelirosa insistió en que no era necesario un par de veces, pero a final de cuentas había accedido. Sabía que Sai tenía razón y la verdad ninguna de las demás vivían hacia donde ella, por lo que no tenía muchas opciones.

Ino suspiró y frunció el ceno al ver como Naruto se dirigía a Sasuke para abrazarlo, eso hubiese sido si el moreno no lo hubiera esquivado olímpicamente y el rubio se hubiese estrellado contra la pared.

- ¡Eres un mal amigo! - exclamó con dolor el rubio por el golpe que se dio.

Ino se aproximó y lo abrazó para ayudarlo.

- Mira nada mas Naruto...- dijo con molestia - Ahhhg lo que tengo que hacer... Mañana hablaremos muy seriamente...

- Espera... necesito decirle algo a Sasuke... - dijo Naruto como pudo y tambaléandose se aproximó hacia el moreno, se sonrió divertido y el moreno lo observó con indiferencia.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke de manera que pudiese hablarle al oído, como si lo que tuviese que revelarle fuera algo realmente secreto y sorprendente. Por su parte, el azabache se quedó quieto, en la espera de lo que el rubio pudiera decirle.

- Deberías dejar de ser taaan amargado – exclamó naruto en voz baja, casi inaudible – Y llevar a Hinata a pasear... ¿Ya viste que bonita se ha puesto? - prosiguió el rubio y Sasuke enrojeció de coraje, que se mostraba en su rostro cada vez más.

Naruto sonrió de forma boba y se alejó del moreno, guiñandole un ojo para darle ánimos, mientras que Ino, Temari, Shikamaru y Hinata observaban la peculiar escena con el comportamiento poco visto en Naruto. Ino frunció el ceño y Temari sonrió... seguramente Naruto había dicho algo que con obviedad molestó a Sasuke. Seguramente y con un poco de suerte era algo relacionado con Hinata.

Ambos se despidieron y se encaminaron hacia un lado de la calle, mientras que Ino reprendía a su novio por su pésimo comportamiento.

- Hinata no es buena idea que andes sola por ahí... - comento Temari con sana...

- Si quieres... Podemos...- comenzó Shikamaru con gesto aburrido, pero la rubia no lo dejo terminar.

- Uchiha... ¿Es cierto que has vuelto a tu casa?- preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

- Jhm... Eso parece- respondió Sasuke, mientras comenzaba a caminar despreocupadamente.

- Entonces... Deberías acompañar a Hinata... - sugirió la ojiverde y la aludida se llevo las manos a la boca, llena de sorpresa.- vas para ese rumbo...

El Uchiha se detuvo, les estaba dando la espalda así que no podrían ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó en su rostro. Aquello estaba saliendo mejor de lo que él pudiera haber planeado, le había pasado por la cabeza seguirla a distancia para ver que llegara a su casa o algo por el estilo. Debía aceptar que su cabeza últimamente parecía no carburar del todo bien, porque creaba unas ideas de lo mas estúpidas, por poco y estaría peor que su amigo rubio.

Se giro y asintió lentamente, con un gesto de indiferencia evidente, que seria su fachada ante los demás.

- Ve con el Hina, yo iré a con Shikamaru esta vez... Gracias por todo - comento Temari en voz baja y se abrazó de su atónita amiga para despedirse.

Temari le dio un pequeño empujón a su amiga y la chica avanzó hacia Sasuke, que volvió a girarse y comenzó a caminar, Hinata estaba nerviosa, su amiga le había dicho que se comportaba como si nada hubiese pasado y eso era lo que había hecho hasta el momento, con mucho trabajo, pero ahora su propia amiga la enviaba al matadero, sabia que debía ser fuerte, pero andar sola a esas horas donde las calles estaban completamente deshabitadas con el Uchiha hacia que su corazón le jugara chueco y se le retorciera el interior...

Temari sabía a lo que encaminaba a Hinata, ella había meditado la situación y sabía que esa era la última jugada en la que podía lanzarla hacia él, no lo hacia con malas intenciones, únicamente lo hacia por el hecho de que quería que su amiga saliera de esa nube de confusión y aclarara bien sus sentimientos, o lo que sea que el Uchiha le provocara. Hinata tenia que atreverse, esperaba que fuera la decisión correcta, aunque había visto la forma en que él la miraba, por lo que no se preocupaba mucho.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato, caminando a paso lento mientras evitaban verse, ya que el solo contacto visual cambiaría la sensación de ambos. Ninguno sabia que decir así que el silencio era lo mejor que podían sostener de momento.

Por suerte Hinata sabia que no les quedaba mucho trayecto, y a cada paso que la acercaba a su casa mas liberada se sentía, mas libre de aquella extraña sensación que a la vez la pinchaba con fuerza porque sabia que tendría que decir algo para despedirse.

- N-no es necesario... - habló en voz baja, y se dio cuenta de que su voz no estaba muy convencida de querer salir - que vaya hasta la puerta...

Sasuke se detuvo, nunca había llegado tan lejos en aquellos territorios, pero cualquiera podía distinguir la casa principal del distrito, que se alzaba ya a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, realmente le pareció que el tiempo se había escurrido entre sus dedos.

- Como quieras... - respondió indiferente y se giró para verla, mientras ella se detenía a la vez que lo veía.

Hinata tragó saliva, su respiración se aceleró en conjunto con los latidos de su corazón, ahí estaban esos ojos atrayentes, envolventes... Ahí estaba esa horrible indiferencia que el sacaba entre ambos después de aquel día.

- Gr-gracias por traerme... - mencionó ella y se sonrojó al ver que el dio un paso hacia ella.

Sasuke había acortado la distancia con un solo paso, y ahora se inclinaba ligeramente sobre ella, seguía observándola con aquella atención, como si examinara cada detalle que ella tuviese. Hinata levantó la mirada y una corriente le recorrió la columna, era increíble tener tantas sensaciones con tan solo mirarlo; con tan solo tenerlo cerca, dudosa y sin saber porque, o mas bien, sin querer saberlo, dio un paso hacia el frente, acortando la distancia de nuevo, dejando que escasos centímetros los separaran.

Sasuke seguía observándola intensamente, y ahora que la tenia tan cerca, las cosas se le complicaban bastante, iba a tener que ser fuerte... Iba a tener que mantenerse bien firme.

- Lamento la... - volvió a decir la Hyuuga de manera pausada, llamando la atención del chico nuevamente sobre su rostro - molestia.

Molestia era la que el sentía consigo mismo por sentirse tan estúpido, le chocaba sentir aquel revoloteo en su interior, sentir como su corazón idiota daba muestras de vida, solo por verla.

"A la mierda con la fortaleza" pensó el moreno y sin pensarlo dos veces estiró su brazo derecho y tomó la cintura de ella, paseandolo por ella hasta llegar a la parte posterior y la atrajo hacia el, aminorando la distancia. Suspiró y pudo absorber su aroma que inundó sus pulmones. Ella se sorprendió por su gesto, pero lejos de alejarlo, dio otro paso hacia el frente y sus manos se posicionaron sobre aquel tórax perfecto, lo miro a los ojos y su corazón estaba a punto de un choque de emociones. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, era como estar bajo una poderosa tormenta de lluvia donde se camina con un paraguas en mano. Pronto algún rayo caería sobre su cuerpo, la sensación que aprisionaba su corazón era impactante, las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle.

Él la observo con lujo de detalles, aquellos ojos albinos lo observaban directamente a él, estaban completamente solos y ella permanecía inerte, no había rechazado el contacto físico que inicio... Esa chica estaba aclamándolo. Tenia que dejar de pensar y dedicarse a actuar.

Sasuke se aproximó a su rostro, ella retrocedió en gesto automático pero se mantuvo al ver que no podía detener que el dejara de cortar distancia. Sintió entonces aquellos labios estrellarse contra los suyos, con un ritmo pausado, que la hacían disfrutar de cada segundo preciso entre ambos, su corazón se desbordó en una canción irreconocible, latía a mil por hora si era posible. Pero no lo detuvo, en su interior, su cerebro carburaba muchos pensamientos.

Sasuke era un estúpido engreído, y ella no había querido que el pensara que era como las demás, ella no podía caer rendía ante una mirada suya, una caricia... Un simple beso. Y aun cuando sabía que tenia la razón, sus manos subieron por su pecho, deslizándose con cautela hasta su cuello para abrazarlo con ganas, después de todo, le gustaba, Sasuke Uchiha era algo que jamas espero en su vida, pero eso no evitaba que estuviese en ese momento, con él, a solas, prensada de su boca... Porque ese chico la hacia estremecer.

Se sintió correspondido nuevamente y algo en su interior ronroneó, seguramente era su ego que se sentía victorioso, nuevamente la tenia entre sus brazos y esta vez ella había mas que cooperado, había sido partícipe del aproximamiento, eso, tenia que significar algo. La abrazó con mas fuerza para sentirla mejor, aspiró su aroma y se embriagó con el, quería recordar ese momento a como de lugar, de la mejor manera posible.

- Uchiha...- la escuchó murmurar una vez que decidió pausar el momento para tomar aire.

- No puedes negarlo... - exclamó con suficiencia y la observó sonrojarse - te ha gustado...-.

Hinata puso una mueca de fastidio, le molestaba saber que el tenia razón, y mucho peor era el hecho de aceptarlo en plena oscuridad, aunque quisiera las palabras no saldrían de su boca, porque estaban realmente fuera de su alcance, no tanto por orgullosa, si no por vergüenza. No sabia que era lo que seguía, sus brazos siguieron entrelazando el cuello de el y respiraba de manera acelerada, estaba verdaderamente nerviosa... Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como niña chiquita y entonces sus pies se levantaron un poco, estrellando su frente contra la de el... Y en un gesto de torpeza, encausó sus labios hasta los de el de la forma mas tímida que pudo.

Sasuke sonrió al sentir el choque de su frente con la de ella, había sido un gesto gracioso y sabia que a ella le seria difícil hablar... Tanto como a el, volver a detenerse.

Estaba hambriento, por lo que sus labios parecían devorar los de ella, sin saber como hizo que sus pies dieran otro avance y la llevó con el, repegándola hacia la pared de la casa. Hinata estaba atónita de sus propios actos, pero su mente trabajaba diferente a su corazón, que seguía revoloteando en su interior.

- Uchiha-san...- exclamó de forma entrecortada, mientras sus manos lo empujaban con poca fuerza, como si en realidad no tuviese ganas de que le soltara.

- Dime...- mencionó en tono serio, mientras respiraba profundamente, volviendo a verla a los ojos.

- Tengo que irme...- se soltó de él y bajó la mirada hasta el piso, para evitar verlo.

- Tsk...- chasqueó los dientes el moreno, aquello seguramente era como una especie de sueño que le hacia una mala jugada, seguro estaba por despertar...- Entonces... quiero verte... - soltó de pronto, tragándose un poco de su gran orgullo, sabia que si quería seguir en el juego, si quería tenerla cerca debía ceder un poco, claro que él no iba a suplicar, o bueno, esperaba no tener que llegar a ese extremo.

- ¿Vernos? - cuestiono ella con timidez... Quizá no había escuchado bien, ya que él le pedía abiertamente que volvieran a verse... - ¿cuando o... Con que propósito?-.

- Jhm...- se sonrió con satisfacción, a final de cuentas ella lo estaba considerando... No tendría problema, solo tenia que convencerla de que no pasaba nada, todo iba bien...- Mañana Hyuuga... Para nada del otro mundo...- prosiguió, separandose un poco de ella para ganar un poco de su confianza, aguantándose las ganas de lanzarsele encima...- para...- ideó, y aunque su mente trabajaba al cien, no se le ocurría algo creíble que inventar...- intercambiar... ideas.

Sasuke se puso serio, frunció el ceño un poco dejando claro que estaba un poco confuso, la chica lo observaba con un gesto de duda... En realidad no había pensado jamás que el quisiera intercambiar puntos de vista sobre algo... Suspiró, realmente estaba en un lío enorme, la escena que había pasado se había repetido en su cabeza y de manera inconsciente, se ruborizó al máximo. Era increíble la manera en que aquel chico la había llevado al extremo de participar en aquellos actos de los que se avergonzaba, se habían besado de nuevo y ella lo había vuelto a disfrutar, estaba muda de la emoción y de la vergüenza, no sabia que decir y si lo que pudiera decir fuera valido.

- Mañana...- comentó ella pensativa, y desvió su mirada hacia el piso, en verdad estaba empezando a sentir los tardíos efectos de sus actos. Ahora sentía que no podía encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse, ya que cuando había quedado que actuaría "como si nada hubiese pasado", no se refería a eso.

Cerca del campo de entrenamiento hay un pequeño claro, no tendrás problemas en llegar... - prosiguió el con las indicaciones necesarias y se aproximó nuevamente a su rostro, dejando que sus labios se hicieran de los de ella una vez más.

- ¡Tengo que irme...! - añadió la Hyuuga mientras se separaba absolutamente de él y en movimientos veloces, se esfumó por un costado, para avanzar nuevamente por la acera que daba hacia la puerta de su casa.

Sasuke sonrió ególatra, en verdad estaba disfrutando todo aquel episodio de "aceptación" por parte de ella, al fin estaba empezando la chica a percatarse de que lo que hacía era lo que en realidad quería y que muchas veces no se hace lo que se debe, si no lo que se quiere.

Se dió la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, tenía muchas cosas que pensar por delante, sus planes iban más que perfectos, ya que a partir de esa noche, de esa madrugada se las ingeniaría para molestar a aquella chica, de una forma diferente. Al fin Hinata Hyuuga estaba cayendo a sus pies, y ese momento en el que iba a hacer de ella lo que él quisiera, estaba muy cerca. Su corazón se aceleró mientras seguía su camino.

.

.

.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Su respiración aún era bastante pesada y sus latidos del corazón eran bastante audibles. Estaba hecha un caos interno por culpa de aquel maldito azabache que a final de cuentas se había salido con la suya. Tenía ganas de llorar de coraje pero las lágrimas no le salían de los ojos, al parecer se habían puesto en una especie de complot con su corazón para no culpar al Uchiha del todo aquella noche.

"Tú también participaste" la regañó su conciencia, que a final de cuentas, Hinata sabía que era su única parte cuerda, lo único a lo que tenía que aferrarse cuando estaba con él. Y sin embargo, su cuerpo se había aliado a su corazón para actuar en su beneficencia... ¿Es que acaso el corazón no entendía que Sasuke no era nada bueno para él?. Con el historial que tenía, seguramente se estaba burlando de ella a estas alturas y por el contrario a detenerse, quizá estaría ideando alguna nueva estrategia para humillarla.

¡Por dios! Que manera de humillarla era aquella. Con besos deleitables, y roces formidables que seguramente si alguien hubiese visto, estarían tachándolos de pecadores.

"Tranquila Hinata... ha sido sólo un beso... y un abrazo, no es para tanto" se consoló a si misma mientras se desplomaba sobre su cama, suspirando profundamente, aún podía percibir el aroma de él sobre sus pulmones, esa esencia tan reconocible a distancia. Al menos para ella a estas alturas. Pero por dios que ese chico sabía lo que hacía. Le habían temblado las rodillas desde el primer acercamiento. Él era un peligro constante para sus pies y su columna vertebral, que se ponía en fiesta con todas aquellas sensaciones extrañas que la recorrían cada vez que el estaba así de cerca... Y cuando la besaba... ¡Era otro maldito mundo!, seguramente alguien le había instruido a ser tan aterradoramente seductor o algo por el estilo.

Se sonrió con carisma aniñado, estaba realmente avergonzada de pensar aquellas cosas sobre el Uchiha, sabía que no debía seguir pensando ya que sería un completo caos el saberse presa de sus caricias... si ni siquiera habían entrado a esa etapa.

"¿Ni siquiera hemos qué?..." se cuestionó en sus adentros con gesto más que reprobatorio, aquello era un adefesio mental. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tomó la almohada que tenía al alcance y la atrajo hacia el rostro para apretar con fuerza, ahogando el grito eufórico que dejó escapar a continuación.

No. Ella no estaba pensando en entrar en ninguna otra fase con él. Ella no quería que Sasuke la besara, ni que la abrazara, ó que la aprisionara contra algo como el sabía, que la tomara de la cintura como recién lo había hecho, o que le hablara al oído, tampoco deseaba con ganas que le besara el cuello y mucho menos que sus manos acariciaran sus cabellos, peor tantito... parte de su cuerpo. Ella no quería nada de Sasuke, no quería que pronunciara su nombre con aquel toque tan varonil que tenía, ni que se sonriera con dejos egocéntricos cada vez que la mirara sonrojarse. No quería verlo cerca y no quería verlo nunca.

¡Por Dios! Tenía ganas de ir a buscar a Tsunade y decirle que la enviara de misión lejos, a un extraño lugar, una misión larga para poder sacarse lo que tenía en la cabeza. Esa sin duda era la mejor opción. Eso era lo mejor para ella.

.

.

.

Amanecía, los claros rayos del sol avanzaban ganando terreno sobre la oscuridad del firmamento, apagando la luz de miles de astros estelares que se ocultaban bajo el manto del día. El clima era fresco, las amarillentas hojas de los árboles se pincelaban de tonalidades naranjas para recibir el día gustosas, el otoño estaba en pleno esplendor.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, y bostezó con ganas, había dormido poco, pero había dormido bien, al menos había descansado más que otros días, por lo que quizá se estaba acostumbrando a estar en aquel lugar, quizá era el remedio que necesitaba para poner fin a tantas noches sin dormir. Pero eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar a tan tempranas horas del día.

Se revolvió en las sábanas sin muchos ánimos de levantarse, por una vez en su vida deseaba quedarse ahí tirado y dormir... dormir sin que hubiese más, claro que eso no estaba dentro de sus planes, tenía muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy.

Sonrió con suficiencia. Tenía dos cosas importantes que hacer, la primera y la más fastidiosa. Ayer por la tarde, había recibido una notificación por parte de la Hokage para que asistiera temprano, quien sabe que ideas locas sobre algún nuevo "trabajo" se le había ocurrido ahora. Seguramente necesitaría alguna oficina limpia ó que archivara alguno de sus desordenados montones de papeles, por no decir montañas.

- Tsk...- chasqueó los dientes. Estaba harto de hacer ese maldito trabajo, a ese paso, para cuando quisiera combatir, ya se le habría olvidado como.

Sonrió con gracia, era cierto que era un fastidio, pero a pesar de todo el siempre entrenaba cuando tenía tiempo, siempre hallaba un lapso del día para hacerlo. No es como si realmente fuese a ser un inútil en poco tiempo. Si, era un fastidio no poder ser un ninja completo, pero él había aceptado tener que pasar por ese tipo de cosas para poder permanecer en la aldea. Y aunque en algunas ocasiones había decidido que sería mejor largarse y vivir de renegado en alguna montaña despejada de gente como un ermitaño cualquiera... ahora tenía mejores planes que maquinar.

Y con ese pensamiento pasó a la segunda cosa interesante que haría el día de hoy, era lo más atractivo del día. Había quedado de verse con la heredera de los Hyuuga, era un hecho, entonces, disfrutaría de la vida galante y se satisfacería con ella a sus anchas. Sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Sonrió con maldad, y en sus azabaches iris un destello puro se reflejó por un pequeño instante. Le ilusionaba, aunque le pesara y tratara de verlo como algo más, como un maldito juego que le divertía. Le ilusionaba el hecho de que ella no le hubiese rechazado la aceptación... tampoco le había dicho que sí pero, estaba seguro de que iría. De lo contrario, se metería en problemas gruesos. Iría a por ella de ser necesario. Nadie rechazaba a un Uchiha, nadie.

.

.

.

Se adentró en las oficinas del palacio escarlata de la aldea. Aquel lugar que sólo indicaba que estabas en los terrenos de la Hokage. Se dirigió a las escaleras, no había motivo para detenerse, él ya sabía de antemano el camino que debía que tomar para llegar a aquella fastidiosa oficina de aquella extravagante mujer. Le tediaba sí, pero no había de otra, tenía que ir y ver que era lo que quería, y entre más rápido terminara aquel asunto mejor. Así podría dedicar el resto del día a hacer cosas más interesantes.

Se detuvo ante la gran puerta de roble en la que se detallaban figurillas hechas con precisión, desde luego un gran trabajo sin que pareciera demasiado lujo, desde siempre, los Kages de la Hoja habían pasado de lujos excepcionales de los que el pueblo carecía para satisfacer sus egos personales. Al menos, Sasuke tenía que darles la razón. Haber adornado demás aquellas instalaciones hubiese sido trágico.

Iba a tocar la puerta cuando la misma se abrió, su corazón dió un brinco de sorpresa, no se esperaba que lo estuviesen esperando ó que aquello simplemente pasara, por el contrario, le parecía bastante raro.

- ¡Oh Sasuke-san! - exclamó una mujer de estatura mediana y con cabellos azabaches cortos, quien lo veía con cierta gracia en sus labios – Tsunade le espera... adelante. - comentó la misma, mientras se hacía a un lado, y continuaba su camino, con un pequeño cerdo en sus brazos.

Sasuke se adentró en la oficina que como siempre, estaba muy desordenada, avanzó a paso cansado hacia el escritorio que reposaba en medio del ventanal desde el cual, se podía apreciar muy bien la ciudad.

- Sasuke... - comentó la mujer rubia cuyo rostro formó una expresión halagadora – siempre tan puntual.

- Buen día... -exclamó el moreno sin muchos ánimos, de una forma tan seca, como él solo sabía hacerlo.

- Toma asiento... - exclamó Tsunade y se recargó sobre el acolchonado sillón.

Sasuke se dejó caer con precisión sobre el sillón que la Kage tenía enfrente, y la observó con gesto pensativo. Era hora de escuchar que era lo que quería aquella mujer y lo que tenía preparado para él

- ¿Qué tal tu casa? - comentó de forma casual la rubia, queriendo hacer tema de conversación.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, escucharla hablarle como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida o como si pretendiera importarle su vida le incomodaba. Aquella mujer nunca le creó la confianza suficiente para tener una plática amena, por lo que, no tenía mucho que decirle.

- Mejor...- se limitó a responder con aquel gesto poco amable suyo y la Quinta se dio cuenta que debía proseguir a lo suyo.

- Bien... - terminó con aquel intento de charla para amenizar el ambiente – Te he mandado llamar para tratar un asunto serio – prosiguió con cierta seriedad reflejada en sus iris verdes – He hablado con el consejo, Sasuke, les he hecho ver que has participado sin renegar... - hizo una pausa, enfatizando la última palabra para adherir un extra que ella había añadido a los mayores – de las cosas que se te han impuesto, por lo que considero justo que... - volvió a pausarse dándole un toque conmovedor a la escena – que se te regrese tu vida ninja. Para que puedas volver a las misiones.

Sasuke sintió que un hueco en su pecho ardía con intensidad, como si los bordes de aquel agujero estuvieran luchando por cerrarse... él se quedó callado, no quería dar por sentado nada sin estar seguro. No quería tener que pasar por la pena de alegrarse por algo que no sucedería.

- Así que... te lo has ganado – exclamó Tsunade de la manera más seria que pudo, pero con cierta felicidad al observar la expresión asombrada del chico. - A partir de la próxima semana volverás a las misiones... ¡Felicidades, Sasuke! Lo has logrado.

Sasuke pretendía mantener una expresión seca en su rostro, pero lo menos que pudo hacer fue sonreír, al fin volvería a recuperar otra parte de él que habían mutilado, al fin le regresaban aquellas posibilidades gloriosas de desempeñarse como el mejor ninja de la aldea. Al menos ahora podía aspirar a más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

- Gracias...- comentó con gesto serio y se puso de pie, y sintió que las rodillas le temblaban, estaba verdaderamente emocionado por aquel hecho. Y aunque su pecho sintió un desgarre en su interior, sabía que era por el hecho de que aquel agujero, aquel vacío, se estaba cerrando.

- Supongo que has de querer contárselo a alguien... - exclamó Tsunade y el joven parpadeo – así que, puedes irte... extrañaré mis oficinas tan limpias...

La mujer sonrió y Sasuke se dió la media vuelta, su corazón latía rápido, el no era de los que salían corriendo a contar a medio mundo sus logros, pero en verdad tenía ganas de contárselo a alguien. Y ya tenía la persona indicada.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

Hola mundo!

Bueno me he desaparecido más de la semana, por culpa del trabajo. Pero bueno, aquí sigo y seguiré... eso creo.

Este capítulo es relevante y el que le sigue creo que será un poco más largo, porque tendrá que verse algunas cuantas decisiones y demás. Espero no defraudarlos, ya que para Hinata, aún es difícil aceptar que ha caído y que le gusta sentirse querida xD... como leyeron en este capítulo.

Pues bueno, al fin está lloviendo! Y soy muy feliz porque he tenido DOS dias seguidos de lluvia y buen clima frío. Cosa que es Sorprendente para donde yo vivo, que muero de calor diario.

Gracias por sus lindos comments, por sus sugerencias, por sus ánimos que me ayudan a seguir esta historia :D ñaaam~ Se aprecian enoorme. Igual a los que han agregado mis historias a favoritos ó incluso me han puesto de autor favorito. Son un amor

_**Kaila maya the whater: **_Hahaha yo creo que Hina ya se ha dado cuenta de que ya cayó en las redes de Sasuke y eso no le ha gustado mucho pero... ver que sigue :)

_**Dlkg:**_ Hahaha sii, el carácter que tiene Hanabi es algo medio así xD, no sé explicarlo muy bien, pero seguramente hayaremos una forma para que se le quite lo agresiva haha. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

_**Uchiha-dani-uzumaki:**_ Jajajaja super los consejos que has dejado, es muy cierto, y bueno creo que Sasuke si ha seguido uno de tus consejos, a ver que tal va Hanabi y Hinata con todo esto. :) Saludiiitos!

_**Lorss:**_ Pues me he tardado pero aquí estoy, hahaha si Hinata ya se metió en la mente de él pero también él en la de ella, aunque le cueste trabajo aceptarlo. Yeah!

_**Biankis Uchiha:**_ Que bueno que te haya gustado, en este no sale Hana pero bueno xD para el próximo seguro que sí.

_**Layill:**_ Y es que el gran EGO de Sasuke-kun nos acosaa! Nos acoosaa! Hahaha pobre Hina, ella ni se da cuenta muy bien de lo que sucede y el tan desesperado que es.

_**Yuri Akiza:**_ ¡Gracias! Es genial que te haya gustado la historia y bueno pues espero que sigas viendo como toma forma yeaah! :) En serio mil gracias! *-*

_**DarkAmy-chan:**_ ¡Hola amy! Pues que decir xD ya ves que si, yo siento que el agua sí se evaporaría haha y más con las ideas de Sasuke. Y bueno, sobre el FC SasuHina, por mi encantada de formar parte de él :) En serio que sí, así que dime que hago ó no sé y por ahí me tienes~ Muaks~

_**The Russo:**_ Jajaja creo que se atragantó con ese "verá que no caigo a sus pies!" xDDD hahaha y pues pobre Hiashi, yo considero que no es un mal padre, aún no ha salido en esta historia, a ver que pasará. Lo que sucede es que es demasiado estricto (?) a nadie le gusta un padre así xD Charros. Cuidatee!

_**Sasuhina4evr**__: _Hola hola! Hahaha me gustó tu sugerencia, creo que es muy buena aunque no lo tenía considerado así, voy a pensarlo ya que no quiero ser tan repetitiva de otras historias que he leído yeah! Asi que lo dejaré en un voy a arreglarlo xD... Gracias por sugerir, eso es prO y bueno creo que hin ya se ha dado cuenta de que no hay marcha atrás con Sasuke waah :D

Si desean hacerme feliz _**¡Dejen un Review!**_ Hahaha sí, han descubierto que fácil es hacer sonreír a una persona.

_**Best Wishes Ever!**_

Ary~


	9. ¿Más que amigos?

_Los personajes de __**Naruto**_ _no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!, _

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El príncipe Equivocado**

**Capitulo VIII:** _¿Más que amigos?_

La escuchó suspirar, pero eso no lo detuvo. Por el contrario, parecía que era la mecha detonante para que él se encendiera, para que siguiera con su cometido. Y con tantas ganas que tenía de proseguir... Estaba agradecido de que lo hubiera hecho.

-U-uchiha-san...- profirió ella entre suspiros, mientras los labios de él se hacían a la tarea de besar los suyos, de diversas maneras, con pausa para disfrutarlo más, con más aceleración impregnando cierta pasión sobre ellos, y con suavidad en cada roce, para hacerla sentir segura.

Hinata ya no sabía ni en que posición se hallaba ó como era que había llegado a ese punto. Y si lo sabía, su mente no la dejaba cavilar demasiadas ideas congruentes. Sabía que había ido ahí con la finalidad de aclarar las cosas, de decirle que ella no podía andar por las noches besándose con él. Y que no quería hacerlo. Que estaba fuera de sus pensamientos, que se alejara de ella.

Pero él había tenido otros planes.

Él la había recibido con una sonrisa galante y la había aprisionado entre sus brazos con fuerza desgarradora, como si no la hubiese visto en años, cosa que la sorprendió bastante, y por si fuera poco, le había murmurado al oído un "_Sabía que vendrías..._" y ella, se había sonrojado como un tomate bien maduro. Y para colmo, ahí estaba él, ajustándole la cintura con perfección, haciendo que temblara por completo y sucumbiera ante aquellos labios que se estamparon contra los suyos, moviéndose con cautela, llevándola a un terreno bien conocido.

Pero pronto Sasuke dejó sus labios para besar su mentón y deslizarse por la curvatura de su cuello con cierto esmero, cosa que sorprendió a la chica que con un suspiro arrancado de sus más recónditos lugares, la había hecho estremecerse. Después, había vuelto a su boca nuevamente y Hinata juraba haber estado al borde de la locura cuando la lengua de él se abrió paso hacia su cavidad, explorando con ganas y enredándose con la suya. Él, le cortaba el aliento, y ella lo único que hacía era luchar con ganas, por seguir respirando, era lo único en lo que se concentraba.

Se abrazó con fuerzas del pecho y acarició su espalda bien definida y odió haberlo hecho, cada roce que sus dedos hacían sobre él era un despliegue de sensaciones desconocidas para ella. Mientras que él, acariciaba su espalda con locura y algunas veces, con cierta indecisión sumergía sus manos por debajo de su chaqueta, para acariciar su cintura mejor.

Sa-sasuke-san... - volvió a exclamar ella entrecortadamente, y él se dedicó a morder el labio inferior de la peliazul.

Besó un par de veces más sus labios con cierta pausa y se detuvo por completo. Suspiró. Aquello le hacía tanta falta como respirar, y es que tan solo de verla le entraban unas ganas enormes de hacerle mil cosas, la mayoría indecentes, mucho muy indecentes, más para ella.

Con esto, su día se hacía pleno, al fin dejaría el trabajo de oficina, al fin podría salir de misión con los demás. Y al fin estaba besándola, como tanta falta le hacía. Ella lo dejaba con ganas de más. Pero sabía que aquello estaba siendo demasiado para ella y tenía que controlarse hasta asegurarse de que había caído por completo.

Hinata respiró hondo, y se embriagó del perfume del chico, no sabía si aquel aroma fresco era suyo o producto de su propia esencia en conjunto con la vegetación que los rodeaba, pero sí sabía que le gustaba. Sus manos descendieron con pausa por la espalda de él y siguió agarrándose de su cintura. Sasuke la enloquecía, con tan solo haberla abrazado repentinamente sabía que no había marcha atrás y ahora que estaba ahí con él de nuevo. Sabía que lo que tanto temía era cierto. No quería que hubiera marcha atrás. Sasuke le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho. Demasiado para ser cierto. Se preguntó como es que nunca imaginó algo con él. Y se sintió boba, porque jamás en sus sueños siquiera, hubiese creído verse, sentirse plena después de que él la besara.

Y no le importaba que fuese a escondidas, o que fuese él, de hecho, en ese momento no dejaba muchas cosas que pudiera pensar. Simplemente se dedicó a verlo y a sentirlo.

-Hay algo que quiero compartir contigo...- exclamó él y se aproximó nuevamente a su rostro, rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-Di-dime- Hinata tragó saliva y esperó para escucharlo.

-Uno más...- exclamó él, y se aproximó a sus labios para besarlos acompasadamente. - Otro...- dejó escapar en voz baja para proseguir besándola.

Estaba claro que debía decirle lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí, lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, pero también estaba claro que le costaba trabajo detenerse, ahora que la tenía ahí, para él solo y sin protesta alguna. Sin embargo tenia que hacer un esfuerzo, tampoco quería alejarla con tanta pasión eufórica de su parte. Así que alejo su rostro y la observó detenidamente, creando silencio por completo.

Hinata suspiró, y es que no sabia que decir, simplemente su cuerpo actuaba conforme a lo que el decía o hacía y aunque sabía que esa era una excusa tonta, porque se sentía capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, prefirió renegar de el y dejar que este, siguiera el cometido del Uchiha, y cuando los azabaches iris de él la observaron fijamente, su corazón se estremeció. En verdad se sentía diminuta con aquella mirada encima, estaba frente a él y se sentía vencida sin haber intentado luchar.

- He ido a ver a Tsunade...- exclamó entonces Sasuke con voz baja y algo seductora para el gusto de Hinata, que se sonrojó de tan solo escucharlo hablar.

- Con la Hokage...- profirió ella para serenarse.

-Así es...- dijo el, mientras su diestra ajustaba mas la cintura de la chica. - Tenía algunas noticias interesantes que decirme...-.

- ¿Que clase de noticias?- cuestionó ella con curiosidad, algo temerosa de que el chico la mandara por un tubo con algún "_no es tu asunto_" como él sabia.

- Una que merece celebración... Ella también lo cree así - prosiguió él, mientras su mano zurda, que se ubicaba en la cintura de ella, subía con precaución y se deslizaba hacia los brazos para llegar al hombro de Hinata que sintió un estallido de sensaciones.

- Uchiha...- soltó ella apenada mientras que él, se aproximaba de nueva cuenta a su cuello, depositando pequeños besos sobre el mismo.

- Hyuuga... - exclamó él con aquella voz tan convincente y ella dejó de quejarse, se abrazó de él nuevamente -... Volveré a las misiones al fin...- susurró cerca de su oído y ella saltó de emoción.

No se esperaba aquella noticia, sabía que lo mas seguro era que para él significaba mucho, al igual que para toda la aldea en general. Sasuke era un gran ninja, había sido un magnifico enemigo en su tiempo y sabía que podía llegar a ser grande si se lo proponía, y si no le tapaban el camino con obstáculos como los que solían poner los viejos ancianos.

- Fe-felicidades...- exclamó ella con una sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza, era un abrazo lleno de sinceridad, de un cariño enorme y de una comprensión que inundó su cuerpo, ella quería transmitirle que en verdad le alegraba la noticia, que en verdad estaba gustosa de que pudiera ser un ninja completo.

Sasuke besó su mejilla y la abrazó fuerte, se sintió bien al hacerlo y su corazón latió con fuerza; pero estaba seguro de que lo que sentía en ese instante no era producto del calor de sus besos ni de las cosas indecentes que pensaba, era algo diferente, que lo envolvía y por un instante lo hizo sentir realmente bien, protegido y querido.

Se separaron y él, inconscientemente tomó su mano.

- He querido decírtelo...- frunció el ceno, se dio cuenta de la forma en que eso sonaba y no le gusto en absoluto. Era como si se hubiese dejado llevar por el momento.

- Gracias...- exclamó con unas mejillas bien coloradas, no sabía que pensar sobre él en el momento. Estaba claro que se habían besado, que él la hacia sentir tan bien, y que le gustaba. Pero no sabía que sentir sobre la repentina mirada que le soltó, con un destello que jamás había visto en aquellos ojos tan vacíos.

Sasuke soltó su mano y se recargó sobre el tronco del árbol que estaba más cerca. Tenía que recapacitar y recuperar los pensamientos donde el solo veía la forma de entretenerse con ella.

-Me has completado el día...- comentó de manera ausente, como si pensara en voz alta.

Hinata no sabia que decir, su mente se quedó en blanco por completo. Llevó sus manos a su pecho y lo sintió latir constante. Jamás alguien le había dicho algo como aquello, y aunque quizá él podía referirse a algo simple, para ella aquellas palabras la llenaron de una especie de emoción única.

-Sé que lo harás... Más que bien - comentó ella después de algunos minutos en silencio.

-Por supuesto... Soy lo mas decente que le ha podido pasar a esta aldea... - se sonrió con orgullo el moreno.

Hinata se rió del comentario. En verdad le parecía incluso un poco graciosa la actitud ególatra que Sasuke tomaba algunas veces.

Sasuke se giró para verla sonreír y dejo su lado serio un poco de lado. Después de todo Hyuuga Hinata tenia algo más allá de un atractivo corporal, se dió cuenta que toda ella despedía un aura envolvente que lo llamaba. Y de pronto se sintió como los bichitos nocturnos cuando ven la luz de una bombilla eléctrica, completamente atraído hacia ella. Y se dió cuenta de algo mucho peor, que al igual que aquellos, no le importaba desfilar ciegamente hacia la luz apantallante. Hinata se estaba convirtiendo en la bombilla en medio de aquel agujero oscuro en el que se encontraba.

.

.

.

- ¡Primo! - exclamó con seriedad la castaña, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para hacerse escuchar.

Un joven de larga cabellera castaña se detuvo. Y aunque no tenia muchas ganas, lo hizo, a final de cuentas aquella chiquilla fastidiosa era de la familia.

- Hanabi-sama...- exclamó con propiedad, cuando ella lo alcanzó y él, se giró para observarla. - ¿acaso Hiashi-san no te ha inculcado a no gritar en los pasillos y... Mucho menos correr por ellos?

Hanabi suspiró. Su padre ponía demasiadas reglas estúpidas. Hinata había dicho que eran para convivir mejor y para tener una gran base de educación, así que con aquellas palabras y con la autoridad de su padre, las había seguido siempre. Pero a veces simplemente hacia lo que le venía en gana, como toda adolescente "cansada de las reglas". Ademas, la casa Hyuuga comenzaba una nueva etapa, donde se intentaba no hubiese partiduras en el clan, donde el Bounke y el Souke desaparecieran, por la memoria del padre de Neji. Por aquel joven castaño y por todo el dolor que había que tenido que soportar en silencio.

- Ya te he dicho que no agregues el "sama"- contesto Hanabi con ceño fruncido.

- Costumbre...- comentó Neji con sinceridad y prosiguió observándola, como si la examinara.- ¿y bien?

-Ahh... Quiero preguntarte algo...- respondió la chica con gesto de duda y algo apenada.

Al ver la expresión de su prima, supuso que debía de tratarse de algo serio. Así que se dispuso a caminar hacia el jardín, haciendo una seña a la chica de que lo siguiera. Al llegar al mismo, Neji se dejó caer sobre una de las bancas que habían en el amplio lugar, que Hiashi había mandado arreglar para que sus hijas disfrutaran de una paz singular.

- Entonces, sentémonos...- sentenció y espero a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Hanabi contempló la oleada de florecillas en diversas especies que se esparcían por doquier, así como el pequeño estanque que daba vida al lugar. Sin duda ella no había ido a aquel jardín en tiempo, por aquello de que los deberes eran cada ves mayores y el interés en otras cosas se intensificaba.

- ¿Y bien? - volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos Neji, con algo de impaciencia en aquellos ojos albinos.

-Ok... Verás el otro día iba pasando por ahí y escuche algo...- comenzó, y Neji frunció el ceño, aquello le sonaba mas a "escuchar tras la puerta" que nada.- bueno, una amiga de mi hermana le comentaba que los chicos de hoy eran diferentes... Que ella debía animarse a... - Hanabi dudó, pero su primo era hombre, y seguro que podía ayudarla.-... Seducirlo.

Neji tragó saliva. No le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación, y mucho menos se imaginaba a su prima "seduciendo" a alguien... ¿A quien? De cualquier manera, digo... Hinata es una persona bastante seria y centrada como para caer en esas cosas. Malditas influencias de amigas que se cargaba.

- Así que quiero que me digas- Hanabi lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dedico a seguir escuchándola - ¿Cómo puedo seducir a un chico?

Neji dio un salto en su lugar y se removió, su rostro se mostraba mas que confundido... Estaba perdido. ¿Acaso Hanabi le había preguntado aquello? Seguramente escuchó mal. Tenía que haber escuchado mal, era casi una niña, por dios.

-¿Qué?- respondió en seco...

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para seducir a un chico...?- volvió a cuestionar Hanabi con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pero que demonios!- exclamó él y se levantó de inmediato. - No deberías interesarte en esas estupideces, eres demasiado pequeña para que pienses en esas cosas... - se exaltó el joven y la miro con reprobación - además... Piensa que una Señorita decente como lo son ustedes, las Hyuuga, no andan por la vida seduciendo chicos.

-¡Pero mi hermana! - protestó Hanabi y se puso de pie, retándolo.

-¡Hinata es la muchacha mas decente que podrás encontrar en todo Konoha. Ella jamás se dejaría siquiera tocar por algún bastardo aprovechado! - la reprendió Neji con total seguridad en sus palabras - ella es tranquila, pero tiene amigas que son pésimas influencias. Hinata tiene muy presente que le debe respeto a su padre y a su familia. Que no debe fallar, así como tú también debes de tenerlo en cuenta.

Hanabi estaba a punto de un colapso neurótico pero prefirió controlarse y soltó un bufido, peor que un toro cuando esta en el rodeo furioso. Le dedicó una mirada asesina, ahí estaba otra maldita muestra de que tenia una hermana perfecta. Maldita sea, el único que renegaba de ella era su padre, y con el tiempo había aprendido a controlarse. A no exigirle algo que no podían cumplir, a ambas.

"_Neji está peor que mi padre..._" Pensó la castaña quien se dió la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la casa.

"No me importa que mi hermana sea una santa, ese perro tiene que ser para mi" exclamó para sus adentros, dándose ánimos y completamente decidida a seguir adelante.

.

.

.

-¡Sakura! - se escucho a lo lejos y la aludida se detuvo.

Se giró y observó la calle, por ella, avanzaba a toda prisa una chica delgada y alta, de largos cabellos rubios. Aquella su amiga y rival, con quien había competido estúpidamente por el amor de un chico que jamás las quiso, que nunca las querría.

-Ino.. - exclamó la pelirosa al observarla llegar y le sonrió.

Eran amigas, después de todo lo eran, y aunque al final ninguna se había quedado con Sasuke y por el contrario la rubia se había interesado en Naruto y se las había ingeniado bastante bien para enamorarlo. Aún a pesar de todo, merecían ser amigas.

-¿Como te ha ido anoche? - pregunto la rubia, y le sonrio con entusiasmo, aquellas risas del rubio seguramente se contagiaban.

-Agggh...- soltó la pelirosa y se giró, comenzando a caminar, seguida de la rubia - ¡Sai es un estúpido! - comentó con gestos exagerados y se sonrió con ganas - me ha dicho algo como " no eres muy bonita, mucho menos atractiva... Pero deberíamos salir... ¿Qué dices?"

- Jajajaja - se rió fuerte Ino y ambas se detuvieron frente a una pequeña cafetería.

Ambas entraron y se dispusieron a sentarse en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la ventana. Para poder platicar mas a gusto...

- ¿Y que le has dicho? - preguntó curiosa Ino.

- Que era un idiota...- comentó con tono evidente la ojiverde y se sonrió por un momento, para después ponerse seria de nuevo. - Luego le dije que lo pensaría...

Ino se sorprendió un poco, sus ojos azules observaron un dejo de tristeza sobre la expresión de su amiga y suspiró. Seguramente Sakura traería algún rollo en la cabeza y ella como su amiga, debía ayudar a desenredarlo.

-¿Y eso porque?... - la cuestionó con gesto pensativo.

- Creo que he estado sola bastante tiempo... - comentó con tranquilidad la aludida - Ya me he hecho a la idea de que Sasuke no es para mi... Que quizá nunca tuve una oportunidad con él...

- Es mejor así... - exclamó Ino y le dio una palmadilla en la espalda - tienes que hacerte también a la idea de que puede que él decida estar con alguien... No debes cometer suicidio ni mucho menos asesinato.

-Tsk... Ya lo se - chasqueó los dientes Sakura y frunció el ceñoo - me ha dolido bastante acostumbrarme a esa idea... Pero él tiene derecho a ser feliz. Y yo también, así que no voy a morirme por que él se enamore de alguien.

- Así es como debe de ser Sakura...- sonrió la rubia con solidaridad.

- Sai es un idiota, pero es muy gentil y atento, por eso es que me lo estoy pensando bien...- suspiró, sabía que era hora de seguir adelante, al fin había terminado el capitulo de Sasuke y era tiempo de escribir uno nuevo.

- Piénsalo entonces - comento con ánimos Ino, para transmitírselos a su amiga.

- Si bueno... ¿Y a ti como te ha ido con Naruto? - exclamó con picardía la pelirosa a su amiga.

- ¡Waaaah!... - se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos - ¡estaba tan ebrio que tuve que cargarlo, casi casi... Fue horrible!.

- Jajajajaja - se burló Sakura a sus anchas - antes no se te ha perdido...

- Pues se ha puesto cariñoso con Sasuke... Y no se que tanto le decía al oído - se coloró la rubia un poco.

- Jajaja por dios con Naruto... - prosiguió riendo la pelirosa.

- Y ha dicho que Hinata se veía muy hermosa... Aunque bueno, eso no podemos negarlo - hundió los hombros la Yamanaka y y sonrió.

- Hinata ha sido bonita siempre - comentó la pelirosa - pero no le gusta lucirse...

-Eso es cierto... Espero que ella también encuentre un buen chico que la merezca - enfatizó sus últimas palabras Ino.

Ambas sonrieron y se dispusieron a degustar del exquisito café que habían pedido para amenizar la conversación, seguramente tendrían muchas cosas de que hablar.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en aquella estancia tan conocida para el, aunque en verdad detestaba sentirse como muñequito de felpa observado por la multitud... Sabía que no había nadie observándolo, pero aun así estaba completamente erguido pensando si era bueno sentarse o no. La casa de los Hyuuga en verdad lo ponía tenso.

Shino como siempre había pasado de acompañarlo, pero él tenia que informarle la decisión de Tsunade-sama a Hinata. Así que nuevamente estaba esperando a que ella bajara a atenderlo.

Suspiró y se dispuso a observar a su alrededor, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado en su lugar, la pulcritud era tal, que daba un tanto de escalofríos, quizá porque su personalidad no iba con aquel lugar y con nada de lo que ahí había.

De pronto sus ojos castaños se encontraron con una silueta bien conocida, de mediana estatura, delgada y de largos cabellos cafés que se adaptaban a la forma de su rostro. La observó sorprenderse y después, sonreír con malicia.

- Perro...- exclamó con desdén, había estado pensando en él, pero jamás creyó toparselo en la sala principal de su casa... Eso si que era sorprendente. - ¿que haces aquí?

- Necesito ver a tu hermana... - respondió el en automático, frunciendo el ceño, esperándose algún ataque de la chiquilla.

- Mi hermana ... - "_no esta_" pensó y rápidamente cambio de parecer... Seguramente esta era una señal... Era una valiosa señal...- te llevo con ella.

Hanabi le hizo una sena para que lo siguiera y él se dispuso a hacerlo apresuradamente, le sorprendía su buena disposición pero tampoco se lo cuestionaría.

La castaña siguió caminando, su corazón le latía rápido y constante, no tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que debería hacer pero aun así estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Hinata había salido y su primo también había salido echando chispas después de su conversación, así que como su padre estaba ausente, tenia la casa a sus anchas.

Se detuvo en una pequeña estancia que consistía en una sala pequeña que daba al jardín, era donde solían tomar el te, aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco había mucho tiempo para aquello últimamente.

Kiba se detuvo y observo a su alrededor, era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, era una estancia tranquila y mucho menos lujosa que la anterior. Por lo que le agradaba mas.

- Siéntate...- sentenció ella en casi una orden y el aludido se limitó a dejarse caer sobre el acolchonado sillón.

- ¿Y Hinata? - cuestionó el heredero del clan de los canes.

- Vendrá pronto - mintió Hanabi dejándose caer a su lado con gusto y sonrió un poco por saberse a solas con el, no sabia como actuar pero.. Tampoco le importaba mucho.

- ¡Oh vaya! Su majestad sabe sonreír... - comentó con gracia Kiba y la observo con detenimiento - eso te sienta bien.

- No estés molestando...- exclamó ella ceñuda.

- No es broma... Te ves diferente, cuando lo haces.- profirió el sonriendo.

Las mejillas de la chica se pincelaron por un momento de un rosado intenso, ahí estaba otra vez aquel revoloteo en su estomago y esa vibración extraña en su pecho, que se inundó de calor repentinamente.

- Oh... ¿Qué es eso? - exclamó con cierto asombro él, y se acercó con obviedad al rostro de la chica, como si observara algo diminuto en sus mejillas, al tanto que su diestra se dedicó a tocar el lado derecho de su rostro... - es un... ¿Sonrojo?

Hanabi estaba verdaderamente avergonzada, el chico la había sorprendido sonrojándose por su comentario y el tenerlo así de cerca la hizo colapsar... Estaba tan cerca de él, aspiró con profundidad y absorbió su aroma, cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de aquella embriagante esencia... Quería abrazarlo, pero hacerlo le apenaba ademas de que sabia que no era lo correcto. Su mundo se revolvió por un instante, cuando reaccionó al sentir que su mano dejaba su mejilla.

Kiba se sorprendió, aquella jovencita tenía algo especial, y al observarla así, sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, tan calmada... Lo hizo sentir extraño.

Era el momento. Tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca. Y aunque se sentía morir... Hanabi se impulsó hacia adelante y estrelló su frente con la de él, y sin importarle su torpeza, se acomodó sobre su rostro y estampó sus labios contra los de él, y sintió como su rostro cambiaba de color, casi podía jurar que se iba a derretir, quizá para el final de todo aquello, ella no volvería a tener rostro, pero no le importó. Subió sus manos por su pecho y suspiró con ganas al sentir su torso bien torneado aunque llevara la ropa puesta.

Kiba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir las acciones de la menor de los Hyuuga, estaba atónito y no sabia como es que debía reaccionar, tenia que hacer algo, la escuchó suspirar y algo dentro de él revoloteo... Subió sus manos hasta los hombros de ella, sabía que debía alejarla de el, pero los apretó con fuerza y comenzó a mover sus labios acompasadamente para brindarle un ritmo que ella pudiera seguir. Y ella, se adaptó casi con perfección al movimiento, pasando sus manos por el cuello de él para abrazarlo mejor.

Kiba se dejó llevar y se recargó contra el sillón, trayéndole consigo, jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza el besar a aquella chiquilla pero por alguna razón, sintió que no estaba haciendo algo malo, así que simplemente se dejaría llevar, se sentía demasiado bien...

Hanabi se acomodó con presteza sobre él y siguió el compás que él marcaba, estaba roja, estaba completamente de que se veía peor que su hermana en su peor momento, pero lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Bajó sus manos acariciando el pecho del chico hasta la cintura y él descendió las suyas por la espalda de ella hasta la cintura, a la que se adaptaban con perfección.

El comenzó a detenerse al darse cuenta que la tenia encima y se apresuró a sentarse erguido. Hanabi se detuvo y se movió hacia un lado con la misma rapidez que lo había abordado. Estaba eufórica, estaba fuera de si, se había atrevido a besarlo, y él... No la había rechazado nada. Sonrió gustosa.

Kiba bajó el rostro y se aclaró la garganta, había besado a la menor de las Hyuuga. Y lo peor es que le había gustado, y ahora, no sabia que hacer... Mucho menos que decir...

- Hanabi...- exclamo con voz cortada - ...yo, bueno yo no...

Hanabi lo interrumpió depositando un pequeño beso en los labios del chico sorprendido. Y se alejó de nuevo.

- Descuida perrito... - se sonrió y el frunció el ceno - no le diré a nadie que te atreviste a besarme...

- ¡Yo no te besé! - exclamó él en protesta... - tú me besaste...

- Y tu me mostraste como hacerlo... - sentenció la castaña, recargándose sobre el hombro de él y suspiró.

- Que se supone que haga... - exclamó confundido el Inuzuka, con la mirada perdida sobre el jardín al que hasta el momento, no habían puesto atención.

- Uhmmm...- exclamó pensativa ella acurrucándose en el sillón a su lado... - dejar que te bese cuando yo quiera...

.

.

.

Iba disfrutando del viento que surcaba su cuerpo, era fresco y anunciaba la llegada de la noche que pronto estaría encima, en el firmamento el sol dejaba destellos naranjas que se matizaban creando una perfecta e imponente paleta de colores que resaltaba a la vista, la vegetación se coloreaba de las mismas tonalidades dando un efecto impresionante que difuminaba los horizontes.

Cada paso lento que daba era premeditado, no llevaba prisa puesto que no tenia razón para volver a casa, nadie lo esperaba, nadie le saludaría al llegar ni le preguntaría lo bueno de su día. Pero no le importaba, porque ya se había acostumbrado a esa soledad abrumadora y porque su día había sido demasiado bueno como para arruinarlo con ese tipo de pensamientos.

La silueta masculina se detuvo frente a la casa que era suya y se percató de que había llegado demasiado rápido. Suspiró con algo de cansancio y bordeó la estructura hasta la parte trasera, y cuando la misma había quedado a sus espaldas, sus ojos azabaches contemplaron el enorme lago que se mostraba imponente frente a él, hacia tiempo que no recorría aquellos parajes, pero había decidido que ese seria un buen día. Así que prosiguió su avance.

Se detuvo al llegar a la orilla y observó el reflejo del vivo firmamento sobre el agua. Se sonrió de lado.

"_Seguramente mi padre no estará orgulloso de mi_" pensó, recordando viejas épocas de su vida, donde una de las cosas mas importantes para el era la aceptación de su padre. " _Espero que algun dia, tu puedas sentirte orgullosa, madre..._" Volvió a exclamar en sus adentros y su corazón se estremeció, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la piel cuando una pequeña ráfaga de viento se atravesó en su camino.

Era como sentir una pequeña y diminuta chispa de paz interior, de pronto se sintió absurdo, pensando que el mismo viento parecía haberle susurrado "_Se un buen chico, Sasuke.._" Y de pronto la vió en el reflejo del agua, su rostro blanco y bondadoso, sonriendo con alegría, como solo ella solía hacerlo.

Cualquiera podría atribuirle locura a Sasuke, desde por su manera de comportarse hasta por haber regresado a aquel lugar maldito. Era cierto que no era lo mas placentero del mundo y que a veces sentía estar al borde de la locura cuando veía aquellas siluetas destrozarse frente a sus ojos, manchando su alrededor de sangre no tangible, porque con tan solo cerrar los ojos todo se silenciaba, todo se borraba en automático.

Pero el había dejado la cordura desde hacía mucho, desde su mayor tragedia, cuando la sed de venganza se instaló en su alma, cuando había corrido tras su hermano para matarlo. Venganza que prosiguió en un vacío infinito que lo encarceló en oscuridad constante, fría e imponente al saber la verdad de sus estúpida vida. Menos mal que la farolilla de su hermano no se había apagado y lo había hecho reaccionar, menos mal que abrió los ojos. Y ahora que había despertado se sentía desconcertado, los restos del hielo dentro de el aun estaban desmoronándose y había comprendido que era posible quedarse así por siempre. Por eso había decidido que era lo mejor, era como caminar entre la bruma, entre una espesa neblina que opacara su contorno. Hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron con ella. Con sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a andar, dejando todos esos pensamientos que constantemente luchaban por salir. Pero el aun se resistía en mantenerlos bien al fondo de un baúl con llave. Donde nadie pudiera meter mano. Donde nadie pudiera saber su sentir.

Chasqueó los dientes mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y se aproximó a su cama, dejándose caer de golpe, no sabía si debía seguir pensando tonterías, pero las imágenes estaban ahí, sobre su mente, sin cuestionar su permiso.

- Hinata Hyuuga... - exclamó mientras las yemas de su mano derecha se acariciaban entre si.

Aún podía sentir la textura de su piel suave y lo terso de sus largos cabellos. La dulce fragancia fresca que emanaba de ella y el sabor exquisito de sus labios. Frunció el ceño en protesta, ninguna chica le había quitado tanto tiempo de sus pensamientos. Y no es que ella fuese la primera a la que había tocado, ni a la que había besado, muchas habían pasado por sus labios, por sus manos, pero ninguna tenía ese olor, ninguna le llenaba los sentidos y lo hacia sentirse satisfecho, a ninguna le había pedido que se quedara.

¿Acaso estaba esperando que ella se quedara?... Esa pregunta inundó su cabeza y en menos de lo que pensó, estaba abrumándolo. No conocía la respuesta y descubrió que no estaba preparado para saberla. Todo aquello era estúpido. Todo lo había tomado como un juego donde él ganaba. Donde ella tras confesar sus sentimientos por medio de aquel absurdo pergamino perdía. Porque justo ahí había iniciado el juego para él. Porque no había parado hasta que cayera en sus manos, presa de sus labios.

"_Unos sentimientos que no me pertenecían..._." Pensó, apretando la mandíbula, abrumando cada facción de su rostro perfecto. Si, Sasuke sabia que ella no había mentido cuando había dicho que no fue escrito para él, pero no era como si quisiera creerlo. Hinata era la única chica que no había volteado a verlo seductoramente, que no había querido besarlo y que no había querido meterse en su cama, y eso le perforaba el orgullo de una forma bastante cruel. Por eso no pudo resignarse, no lo haría hasta que ella correspondiera alguno de sus besos, cuando cayera plano en su juego.

"_¿Y que harás ahora?_" Pensó, y sus facciones se relajaron, ella no lo había detenido, y había dejado de decirle cosas hirientes, había dejado de defenderse y había besado sus labios con timidez antes de despedirse. El había ganado por fuera, pero por dentro verdaderamente estaba perdiendo. Y eso lo hacía sentir mas idiota que antes. Porque ella no era la única que estaba perdiendo terreno. Ya que con cada caricia, con cada beso, se creaba una cadena insaciable de ella, que le pedía mas y mas. Y para ser franco, no sabia si podía detenerse, aunque lo intentaría.

.

.

.

Se adentró a su casa y avanzó por el pasillo. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos para ver que todo estuviera en orden y aunque aún se sentía nerviosa comenzó a avanzar, subiendo por las escaleras con rapidez. Y es que Hinata aún se sentía avergonzada, porque era la primera vez en su vida que alguien la tocaba de aquella manera, tan posesiva, tan propia de él, y aunque nadie más lo hubiera hecho con anterioridad, ella podía saber que nadie tocaba como él, que nadie tenia esa presencia imponente y que nadie, jamás la besaría como Sasuke.

Por ello estaba avergonzada, no solo se había dejado abrazar, no solo había apretujado su cuerpo contra el de él, también se había dejado besar e incluso le había regresado alguno que otro. Si alguien se enteraba, si aquella imagen llegaba a la vista de su padre, no solo la desheredaría, estaba casi segura que la mandaría matar. Y no era que Hiashi fuera un ogro, tampoco era un mal padre, si no que sabia que aquello era una deshonra para la familia. Porque estaba quebrantando las reglas, se estaba saltando la barda del respeto que le debía a su familia.

"_Mi madre estaría avergonzada_" pensó la peliazul cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de su cuarto, y es que ciertamente nunca había tenido con quien compartir opiniones sobre algún punto neutro. Donde verse con un chico a horas apropiadas no seria un delito.

Se detuvo y observó lo largo del pasillo, cerró la puerta de nuevo y se dirigió por el hasta unas cuantas puertas después de la suya. Tenia que hablar con su hermana, había jurado que vio a Kiba salir rápidamente de la casa, y aunque le habló, la distancia seguramente ahogó su voz, porque él no se detuvo ni la volteó a ver, como lo hacia siempre, así que necesitaba saber a qué había venido y sabia que la única en casa que podría saberlo era Hanabi.

- Hanabi...- exclamó con voz clara y tocó la puerta un par de veces para hacerse oír.

- ¿Qué quieres Hinata?- escuchó desde el interior y dejó escapar un suspiro, su hermana tenia un temperamento raro.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- exclamó la mayor, con un gesto de duda en su expresión.

- Pasa, esta abierto...- mencionó la castaña.

Hinata abrió la puerta sin pensarlo y se adentró en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Observó el lugar, que no era tan ordenado como el de ella pero tampoco era un caos, realmente muy pocas veces había entrado a esa habitación. Y cuando por fin ubicó a la castaña sobre la cama, se aproximó a ella.

- ¿Qué tal estas? - cuestionó Hinata, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

- Muy bien, no me quejo de nada hoy.. - dijo la menor de las dos, observándola un tanto desconcertada, ya que no era común que las dos se hablaran como si existiera una confianza verdadera entre ambas.

- Vi salir a Kiba-kun ...- comentó Hinata y la observó con lujo de detalle.

El corazón de Hanabi retumbó en su interior y se sonrojó un poco. Pero desvió inmediatamente su rostro para que su hermana no pudiera verlo.

- Ese perrito... Vino a buscarte pero le dije que no estabas - respondió la chica con voz neutral.

- Oh vaya, bueno... Lo veré después - comentó Hinata y se dió la vuelta - me voy entonces, gracias-.

- ¡Espera! - soltó Hanabi y se giró a verla, haciendo que su hermana reaccionara y se volteara para verla. - sé que... Nosotras no hablamos de esto pero quería preguntarte algo.

Hanabi no sabía muy bien que pensar, y mucho menos que decir, había prometido no decir nada pero en cuanto a Hinata, creía que debía comentárselo antes de que Kiba hiciera algún comentario y la dejara mal parada.

- Hinata... - exclamó mordiéndose el labio inferior con nervios - ¿has besado a algún chico?-.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se dejó caer sobre la cama, mientras su corazón le hacia una mala jugada y su mente reproducía un nombre en especifico "Sasuke". Sus mejillas se pincelaron de escarlata.

- Ehhh...- exclamó sin saber que decir

- Oh rayos, no voy a decir nada a papá...- profirió Hanabi y la miró atenta - solo quería... Confianza.

- Si...- contestó la peliazul, y tragó saliva. Su hermana, por primera vez en su vida, le pedía una platica de confianza, de hermanas, y ella quería dársela. No podía negarse.

- ¿En serio? - cuestionó Hanabi con asombro, llevándose ambas manos al rostro emocionado - ¿y que has sentido? -

- Muchas cosas... - exclamó Hinata y sonrió con ternura - calor, cosquillas, temblores, un extraño revoloteo en el estomago... Muchas cosas.

- ¡Oh por dios! - dijo Hanabi con una emoción mas que evidente y se removió en su lugar. - ¿Hace mucho?- volvió a cuestionar.

- ehh.. N-no mucho en v-verdad - empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por el rumbo de la conversación.

- Ahhh...- suspiró Hanabi y le dedico una mirada cómplice a su mayor - descuida, no sabrá nuestro padre que tienes novio...

Hanabi sonrió con malicia y Hinata se quedó muda, porque después de todo Sasuke no era su novio. A decir verdad, no sabia muy bien lo que eran, pero le costaría bastante preguntarlo, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Pero tampoco podía desmentirla, ¿Cómo decirle a Hanabi que se había estado besando con alguien que no era nada suyo?, sería el colmo, sería una burla. Y ella no quería ser un mal ejemplo para su hermana menor. Se sintió mal por ello. Sasuke y ella, tampoco podrían llamarse del todo amigos, nunca habían hablado demasiado y bueno, aunque así fuera, estaba el hecho de que los amigos no se devoran los labios... Quizá eran, más que amigos.

- ¿Y porqué lo has preguntado? - cuestionó Hinata algo extrañada.

- Ahhh... - se pausó la castaña mientras se sonrojaba un poco. - He besado a alguien... ¡Pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie!

Hinata se asombró demasiado, su hermana era muy joven y ya había experimentado lo que un beso era, estaba realmente sorprendida.

- ¿E-enserio? - preguntó con algo de nervios - ¿y lo conozco?

- No es ninguno de los bobos de mi generación de la academia, si a eso te refieres... - negó con la cabeza y un brillo en sus ojos chocolate destelló como nunca antes. - pero... Si lo conoces.

- ¿A si? - exclamó Hinata, más sorprendida aún, por las palabras de su hermana.

- ¡Si! - dijo la aludida y se desplomó sobre la cama llevándose una almohada al rostro y pataleando un poco, cual niña pequeña en pleno berrinche. - Le has visto... Salir de la casa.

Hinata exclamó un grito ahogado y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, cubriendo su boca que permanecía abierta del asombro. Por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas a una velocidad increíble.

- Kiba-kun y tú...- exclamó como pudo, intentando imaginarlos, sacudió la cabeza luego de tantos intentos sin éxito - ¿desde cuando?.

- Solo ha sido hoy, lo juro...- exclamo Hanabi como un tomate y Hinata aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Te g-gusta K-kiba-kun...- mentó la peliazul y se sonrojó un poco.

- Mucho... - respondió en automático la pequeña, y observó a su hermana sobre la almohada que aun abrazaba con fuerza.

Hinata sonrió, no sabia que debía decir, estaba gustosa porque sabia que Inuzuka no era un mal chico, al contrario, era divertido, encantador y bastante guapo. Con muchas cualidades que ella valoraba mucho. Pero también sabia que era de su edad y que le ganaba en años a Hanabi, que su padre no lo aprobaría nunca y tampoco sabia si ella debía aprobar el sentir de su hermana, aunque sabía que juzgarla, seria lo peor que podía hacer, por lo que ella hacia con el Uchiha a escondidas. Suspiró, no tenia mucha opciones y en verdad quería ver a Hanabi sonreír.

- No diré nada...- exclamó en un susurro y acarició la mejilla de la chica, sonriendole dulcemente.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

.

Hola mundo!

Bueno sí, aquí de nuevo después de todo wajaja ha estado lloviendo y eso me pone contenta, solo que tampoco quiero que nos inundemos xD.

Pues aquí otro capítulo del fic, espero que no los haya revuelto : D pero bueno tenemos el avance de Hanabi, y por supuesto de Sasuke y Hinata, la aceptación y el "¿Qué sigue?" Si... también me lo pregunto a diario... hahaha, no pues, no sé que decir... así que ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! Si ven algún HORROR ortográfico ;/; Lo siento.

Ya se llega el estreno de la segunda parte, y la última pelicula de Harry Potter! Estoy verdaderamentee emocionada xD y conmovida...

Llevo algo de prisa, así que disculpen que no les respoda como se debe waaah D:

Peroo agradezco muchísimo sus reviews!

Saluditos especiales a: _**Kaila Maya the wather, Dark Amy-chan, Dlkg, Lorss, Biankis Uchiha, SasuHina4evr, Sweet Knight, Uchiha Dani Uzumaki,TheRusso, MaribelTeka,Layill.**_ Por sus reviews!

_**Ragheyra, El Puti-fino, Nooyr-chan, Akki4ever, Dream Weaver Dili**_~ Gracias por leerme! Me pone muy contenta saber que les ha gustado la historia :D espero que así siga siendo sisisisi!

Wah! Nos vemos en el próximo capiitulo! :D

Si desean hacerme feliz _**¡Dejen un Review!**_ Hahaha sí, han descubierto que fácil es hacer sonreír a una persona.

_**Best Wishes Ever!**_

D-ary~


	10. Suposiciones

_Los personajes de __**Naruto**_ _no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!, _

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El príncipe Equivocado**

**Capitulo IX:** _Suposiciones._

"_Debería haberlo sabido desde el principio... Antes de que te metieras en mi corazón._" -_ Quit Playing Games [with my heart] Backstreet Boys._

.

.

.

Tsk.

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes. Todo aquello le parecía bastante absurdo y no podía decidirse en si el mundo estaba estúpido o si los estúpidos ancianos querían joderle la vida.

Ahí estaba él, recostado sobre el césped que aun se mantenía con vida a pesar del frío que comenzaba a amenazar la vida de la demás vegetación. Cada vez más el Invierno estaba cerca, era cuestión de tiempo para que estuviese encima de la aldea. Las hojas de las arboledas se habían decolorado y también se habían caído, dejando al descubierto la mayoría de los troncos de la hoja, aunque quizá en honor a ese nombre, algunos arboles aun permanecían con su follaje intacto, sobreviviendo al clima, esperando por la ventisca de hielo.

Suspiró. Hacía buen clima y el estaba ahí tirado como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche. Frunció el ceño e intentó que el coraje se difuminara de su rostro, le costó permanecer tranquilo, le costó mantener la cara en alto y actuar como un todo poderoso con aquellas asquerosas misiones Rango D que le habían soltado últimamente. Y es que él jamás se esperaba que cuando Tsunade le había dicho "volverás a las misiones" se refiriera a que tendría que empezar desde cero. Estaba completamente seguro de que la orden de los ancianos era para fastidiarle la vida. Para reírse de el a cuesta de su orgullo y su honor herido. ¿Cuantas pruebas mas tendría que pasar?. Estaba verdaderamente hastiado de la situación.

Y para colmo, quizá lo peor de todo era que ella si había salido de misión, a una "decente", llena de peligros y demás. Hinata Hyuuga y el equipo 8 habían salido de misión y él, Uchiha Sasuke tenia que conformarse con atrapar gatos, limpiar jardines y cuidar de ancianas.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño con molestia evidente, suspiró de nuevo para controlarse, cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la oscuridad que lo rodeo al instante, quería estar tranquilo. Sabía que nadie se burlaba de su situación, pero tampoco le gustaba saberse compadecido. Y odiaba las palabras de animo que Naruto le había dado, la mirada de angustia de Sakura. Los odiaba a todos, él no necesitaba la lastima de nadie.

De inmediato su memoria le jugo chueco, como siempre que sus ojos se apagaban en aquella oscuridad constante, sus ojos estaban casados, quizá tenia sueño, tenia ganas de verla, tenia ganas de soñar con ella.

Hacía mas de dos semanas que la Hyuuga había partido y se había despedido de él, él odiaba las despedidas, así que se dedicó a besarle como siempre, según él, ya que a final de cuentas se sentía desesperado por hacerlo. Y ahora, estaba ansioso, su corazón palpitaba y se retorcía en su interior, como cuando dejas algo fundamental de lado, necesitaba sentirla, enroscar sus brazos en su cintura, repegarla hacia el, aspirar su aroma, y besarle hasta cansarse. Tenia ganas de hacerle muchas cosas en venganza por haberlo dejado y haberse ido, se las cobraría todas y cada una.

"_Que tontería._" Pensó, desparramando sus pensamientos acumulados, había seguido viéndola a escondidas, ella había acudido a cada llamado suyo, y eso lo tenia satisfecho de momento. Lo hacia sentirse grande, Hinata lo quería, aunque aun no se lo dijera, sabía que no podía ser diferente, lo deseaba y él no se quedaba corto.

Ahí estaba otra vez, queriéndose dar de golpes contra la cabeza por pensar tanto en ella. Era un verdadero martirio saberla fuera, tan lejos, tan distante, sin poder tocarla. Inalcanzable.

Mas sin embargo también le fastidiaba el hecho de pensarla tanto. Había dejado de lado sus pensamientos sobre que sentía, lo que podía llegar a sentir, lo que debía sentir y lo que quería. Porque entre el querer y el deber hay demasiada brecha. Su cabeza pensaba fríamente y sabía que debía olvidarse de esa jugarreta, porque de indeciso en indeciso le iría mal, y él no era quien para caer. Al menos no más de lo que había caído.

En principio se propuso evitarla, hacer como que no se vieron y poner resistencia. Pero sus instintos le jugaron chueco cuando la volvió a ver, acompañada de sus compañeritos de equipo, tenia que hacer como si no hubiese visto ese gesto de preocupación. Así que, cuando por fin habían tenido un momento a solas, su cuerpo había actuado contra su voluntad y su boca se había revelado con un magnetismo impresionante que se pegó cual imán a la de ella, sin dejarle escapatoria, se dedicó a besarla.

Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que Hinata aprendía rápido, ella no había besado a nadie antes, lo había sabido al hacerlo, ya que un temor se deslizaba en aquellos finos labios, tan carnosos y rosados, tan bien contorneados, como solo ella los proyectaba. Pero la chica con un par de veces le seguía el ritmo, y aunque se pusiera mas roja que un tomate, lo besaba con convicción.

Había muchas cosas en ella que quizá solo el sabia y había podido notar, y ese era quizá su mayor problema, ya que entre más conocía de ella, más se sentía enganchado.

Bufó y movió la cabeza, sacudiéndola al tanto que sus manos se posaron sobre la misma y apretaron con fuerza.

"_Deja de pensar... Deja de pensar_" exclamó para sí con tono desesperado. Estaba ansioso, esperando su regreso. Se le había pasado el enojo momentáneo que le habían hecho con las estúpidas misiones que le daban.

.

.

.

Al fin regresaba a casa

Habían salido de misión al país de la roca, con la finalidad de llevar unos pergaminos confidenciales a un señor feudal. Todo había salido bien, sin tantas complicaciones, incluso podría decirse que al parecer a nadie le importaba meterse con ellos, quizá los ladronzuelos estaban muy ocupados con alguna otra cosa, porque no había mucha novedad.

- ¡Que aburrido ha estado esto! - exclamó el chico mas ruidoso del grupo, dejando notar su molestia en sus gestos.

- Deja de quejarte Kiba...- comentó con serenidad Shino, siguiendo su camino.

Habían descendido la velocidad porque sabían que estaban a los alrededores de la aldea, por lo que no llevaban tanta prisa por llegar como cuando salieron de aquel país foráneo.

Hinata suspiró. Había intentado hablar con Kiba sobre lo que Hanabi había dicho, no era como si quisiera decirle a alguien lo que había entre ambos, o como si no le creyera a ella. Simplemente quería escucharlo de el, y quería cerciorarse de que todo estuviese bien, quería saber si Kiba le había correspondido. La verdad es que tenia ganas de cuestionarle muchas cosas, sobre todo sus intenciones, porque aunque su silencio estuviese "comprado", no le agradaba nada la idea de pensar a su hermana en un lío amoroso sin corresponder.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos y negó con un gesto, tratando de evitar esos constantes pensamientos curiosos que la invadían, Kiba era como su mejor amigo, junto con Shino, quería que ellos confiaran en ella. Quería saber mas, sobre lo que pensaban, sobre lo que en verdad sentían.

Se sintió egoísta, ella quería saber mas de ellos, por la supuesta confianza que los había unido desde chicos, y sin embargo ella no se atrevía a contarles una sola palabra sobre lo suyo con Sasuke Uchiha. Y es que aunque lo había pensado un par de veces, había negado rotundamente la idea porque no era posible ir diciendo por la vida " Me beso con Sasuke de vez en vez, nos vemos y hacemos cosas, oh pero descuida, no somos nada."

Era estúpido. Era completamente desalineada la idea, era como estar demente, y bueno, había pensado y pensado y llegado a la conclusión, varias veces, de que debía hablar con Sasuke, y plantearse sobre que tipo de "relación" estaban llevando. Pero cada vez que lo veía, los ánimos de hacerlo, de cuestionarlo se esfumaban, se la pasaba muy ocupada viéndole, notando pequeños detalles.

Puesto que, no todo eran besos y caricias, el tiempo que compartían juntos, él la escuchaba, y aunque a él no le agradara compartir mucho sus cosas, estaba dispuesta a brindarle su apoyo. Sasuke tenía muchas cosas que le llamaban la atención, no era solo que tuviese un físico bastante atractivo, su personalidad no era mala como había escuchado decir.

Sasuke era una persona seria, llena de temores sobre su pasado, del cual Hinata aun no se atrevía a cuestionar, alguien que había sufrido, sin duda alguna, y que se había llenado de odio y frustración. No era como si aquel odio se hubiese esfumado, o como si hubiese sanado, pero estaba segura que el tiempo lo ayudaría.

Sonrió. No pudo evitar imaginarlo, arrugando la nariz, como cada cuando frunce el ceño, algo peculiar que había notado en el, cuando la cuestionaba, la miraba fijamente y ella se deshacía ante el.

- Hinata... ¿Me estas escuchando?- escuchó a lo lejos la peliazul y se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué pasa Kiba-kun...?- exclamó, haciendo desaparecer de su mente la imagen de aquel muchacho azabache con sonrisa egocéntrica.

- Ehm... Pensé que te habías quedado dormida...- dijo entonces sonriendo con naturalidad.

- Idiota...- se escuchó de la silueta de Shino, que iba un poco más al frente.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? - se sobresaltó el Inuzuka, poniendo los ojos como platos, aproximándose al de las gafas.

Shino tardó en responder y Kiba se exaltó mas de lo debido. Hinata suspiró, no era común que Shino, el más serio y reservado de los tres insultara a su amigo de aquella forma. Al menos no en voz alta.

- Eres un idiota... Si Hinata estuviese dormida, no iría caminando, creo que se hubiese caído al piso... - continuó el de las gafas caminando con tranquilidad.

- ¡Bah!... Solo te gusta molestar a la gente... - protestó el perruno haciendo ademanes algo exagerados.

- Kiba-kun...- soltó Hinata de repente, al observar en la distancia la entrada a la aldea, esta era la oportunidad que estaba buscando, y deseaba tener la suficiente suerte como para no ser bateada. - hay algo que quiero decirte...- prosiguió, deteniéndose por completo y pincelando sus mejillas llenas de pena.

- Ah... ¿Ahorita? - cuestionó Kiba, un tanto extrañado y nervioso por la actitud de la chica.

- De ser posible...- respondió la Hyuuga en voz baja con decisión.

- Yo me adelantare, los espero en la Oficina de la Hokage... - comentó Shino, y apresuro su avance tranquilo, no le gustaba andar metido en esa clase de líos y tampoco le gustaba cuestionar a sus amigos sobre sus cosas y sus decisiones.

- Gracias Shino-kun...- declamó Hinata y su vista se enfocó en la seca vereda que les esperaba por recorrer.

Kiba permaneció parado en seco, tragó saliva sin saber que decir y su corazón repentinamente se acelero, Hinata tenia un semblante serio y un aspecto impecable y apacible, era una de las chicas más bonitas que sus ojos habían visto en su vida. Sonrió con nerviosismo, se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como idiota, estaba nervioso por saberse a solas con ella, por el simple hecho de no saber que es lo que tenia para decirle, y eso le ponía ansioso. Ella era una gran amiga para él, incluso alguna vez la había llegado a ver como algo más, siempre inalcanzable para él, pero esos tiempos se habían esfumado. Eran lo que siempre estuvieron, quizá destinados, a ser: amigos. Suspiró y dio un par de pasos para acercarse y darle la confianza que sabía que ella necesitaba para atreverse a hablar.

- Dime... - exclamó en voz baja y con una seriedad obvia.

Hinata dejó que sus dedos juguetearan en la parte baja de su cintura, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser nerviosa, pero si era muy vergonzosa, quizá no debía preguntar pero también sabia que se reprocharía de no hacerlo.

- ¿So-somos amigos..?- cuestionó un tanto insegura y levantó la mirada poniéndose totalmente colorada.

- Hasta el día en que tu decidas lo contrario...- respondió él completamente seguro de sus palabras.

Hinata avanzó dos pasos más, para observarlo mejor, con mas detalle, Kiba era un chico extraordinario, de cualquier forma que se le viera.

.

.

.

La tarde estaba cayendo y los rayos del sol comenzaban a ocultarse tras las espesas nubes que consolidaban el horizonte, pintándolas de colores con un tono brillante y superior a cualquier cosa humana vista.

Sasuke avanzaba entre las pintorescas calles de la hoja cuyas casas iban prendiendo sus luces para iluminarse antes de que la noche oscura cayera por completo.

Se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se abrieron determinados al observar una silueta conocida avanzar por la misma calle que él transitaba, iba acompañada de un can de bastante estatura, y conforme se aproximaban, se distinguían más y más.

- Se obediente Akamaru...- comentó Shino con su voz misteriosa al acercarse a Sasuke, mientras que su seguidor, poco convencido ladraba de vez en vez - Ya vendrá Kiba, cuando termine sus asuntos con Hinata...- comentó, para calmar al animal, quien obediente le siguió por la calle.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, tenia buen oído y había escuchado perfectamente aquellas palabras. Eso significaba que la Hyuuga había regresado al fin. Su corazón revoloteo en su interior, y a la vez sintió una punzada en el estomago que hizo que sus inmóviles pies tomaran con ansiedad el camino que Shino abandonaba.

Ella había regresado, pero se había quedado atrás para estar a solas con el maldito domador de perros.

Sus pies rechazaron el piso en cuanto se inclinó y tomó la fuerza suficiente para saltar hacia la rama de un árbol, maldijo su suerte. Los arboles no estaban tan frondosos como en el verano.

"_Maldición_" pensó en sus adentros, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un espía. Quiso detenerse por su dignidad, pero sus pies no le reaccionaban, siguió avanzando sigilosamente por la arboleda, esperando no ser notado.

Seguía pensando bastantes cosas a la vez, era como si su cabeza se empeñara en reproducir miles de posibilidades en una sola, le estaba jugando turbio, porque en cada imagen flash que se paseaba por su mente, la Hyuuga hacía cosas raras, inmorales y románticas con Inuzuka, y cada una de esas imágenes se retorcía en su cabeza hasta producirle una sensación de angustia que punzaba en su interior, y no podía definir con exactitud si se trataba de su pecho o su estómago el que resonaba con un rugido lleno de odio interno, que esperaba rebosante despertar como un maldito animal enjaulado, desesperado por ser libre.

Y es que ella no tenia ningún derecho de ir por la vida de romántica, cuando había compartido tantas cosas con él, todos los roces de aquellas yemas de sus albinos dedos, cada cabello lleno de una fragancia infinita, cada mirada en aquellos ojos blancos, cada facción de su rostro eran para él. Y solo para él, ella no podía darse el lujo de regalarle algo de todo aquello a alguien más. Era una _traición_, lo peor de todo.

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y sus pies reaccionaron de la misma forma, sintió que la sangre que recorría sus venas ardía, hirviendo en un mar de un sentimiento fuera de control, evaporándose y saliendo a través de los poros de su piel.

Sus ojos azabaches estaban al tanto, estaban captando cada centímetro de la escena que se reproducía a unos metros de el.

Tragó saliva cuando la Hyuuga se acercó al Inuzuka y lo abrazó de una forma que le pareció descaradamente posesiva. Lo abrazaba con fuerza y le susurraba algo al oído.

Optó por no respirar, frunció el ceño y sintió el pecho helado, aquello era extremadamente familiar para él, y a la vez, una sensación nueva que le producía un disturbio en su interior. Quería salir de ahí, pero los pies no le reaccionaban.

Hinata estaba relacionada con aquel inmundo personaje, y el estaba quedando como un tonto, porque seguramente la estúpida mujer se había estado burlando de él todo este tiempo. Tiempo desperdiciado... Trató de detener sus pensamientos. Y escuchó resonara sus propias palabras en su cabeza, en un hueco infinito que las reproducía sin cesar.

Ella no debía haber jugado con él, porque el que inició el juego había sido justamente él. Él era quien había estado dispuesto a avanzar con tal de hacerla caer, y él era quien estaba pagando el precio que se suponía ella era quien debía pagar.

Bufó un par de veces, para nivelar su respiración, no podía escuchar lo que ellos decían, vió como Kiba se sobresaltó y Hinata le sonrió, comenzando a avanzar por la vereda. Kiba parecía bastante sorprendido, estaba realmente pálido pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Jamás lo había visto de aquella forma.

Movió su pie derecho, dispuesto a irse de ahí, y sin embargo, como una mala jugada del destino, el mismo resbaló por la húmeda vegetación que se mantenía impregnada sobre la corteza de las ramas, desbalanceando su cuerpo por completo, que lo haría caer por la borda.

"_Maldita sea_" exclamó en su interior al reaccionar, haciendo que su diestra se aproximara a la rama mas cercana para poder sujetarse, y agarrar soporte que lo balanceara hacia el frente, dando un giro por completo que lo hiciera caer de pie.

No estaba acabado, cualquiera podría ir por las veredas, era algo tarde pero eso no le quitaba la libertad para ir donde quisiera, su mente trabajo a mil por hora y su corazón volvió a bombear sangre con rapidez cuando vio las dos siluetas acercarse.

Ambos habían escuchado un ruido y se habían apresurado para observar de que se trataba, ambos observaron la silueta del Uchiha que se movía con gracia, con una expresión seria y molesta, como casi todo el tiempo reflejaba.

El corazón de la Hyuuga comenzó a latir con rapidez, había tenido muchas ganas de verlo, pero no de aquella manera, no le agradaba en absoluto no tener que correr a sus brazos y sonreír, decirle que estaba de vuelta y dejar que la besara, como solo él sabia hacerlo. Todo lo que quería tenia que dejarlo para otro momento, todo lo que sentía, tenia que disimularlo. Porque ante los demás, eran nada.

Sasuke la miró con reprobación e hizo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, completamente acusador, aquella mujer no volvería a tentarlo con su supuesta inocencia, total engaño y burla. Pero ya tendría cuentas que ajustar con ella luego.

Hinata notó su mirada cortante e inquisidora, y tragó saliva, aquellos ojos negros parecían atravesar los recónditos de su alma. Sasuke se comportaba extraño, demasiado a como lo conocía, y eso no le agradaba nada.

-Sasuke Uchiha...- exclamó Kiba, rompiendo el silencio turbio que se había provocado con su aparición. - ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?.

- Yo...- exclamó, dudando un poco sobre las exactas palabras que debería usar. - puedo ir por donde quiera... En cambio creo que tu y tu novia...- arrastro las palabras, enfocando desdén en la última parte de la frase - deberían llegar a la aldea.

Hinata dió un respingo al escuchar sus palabras, y posteriormente frunció el ceño, estaba sorprendida por sus palabras y su significado fuera de lugar. ¿Qué tanto pasaba por la cabeza del Uchiha?, esa pregunta siempre la traía por su cabeza y era obvio que no podía responderla, y justo en momentos como ese, donde él se comportaba tan raro, le punzaba en el estomago.

- Hinata no es mi novia...- exclamó el Inuzuka con serenidad.

- Si, claro...- comentó Sasuke, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a avanzar a paso lento..- lo que tu digas, como si me importara cualquier cosa relacionada con ustedes.

Sasuke levantó la diestra y la movió a señal de despedida, siguiendo su camino sin pretender volver atrás, sin querer realmente volver a ver la escena que dejaba a sus espaldas. Y es que por más que deseaba que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla, sabia que era imposible, tanto, como lo seria intentar detener su instinto asesino al acecho en aquellos momentos.

Hinata sintió una punzada en su interior, aquello era un ataque directo. Sabía que las palabras de Sasuke eran hirientes y que iban directamente hacia ella, aunque en su cabeza no había una explicación razonable para su comportamiento.

Lo observó marcharse y sus pies instintivamente deseaban salir corriendo, encontrarlo y preguntarle que era lo que sucedía, el motivo de su frialdad y todas las dudas que se creaban en su cabeza de un momento a otro. Tenía que hacerlo, sintió su corazón acelerarse y sentir una punzada que se intensificó en su interior, estaba segura de que las cosas no iban bien y si se quedaba ahí parada, empeorarían.

- Sasuke...- susurró casi inaudible, y sus ojos plateados agonizaron.

- ¿Hinata?- exclamó Kiba, acercándose a ella.

Oh rayos, hinata se dió cuenta de el problema que tenia, no podía seguir corriendo tras el Uchiha porque su mejor amigo, quien no estaba al tanto de la situación estaba a unos centímetros de su fisonomía. Tragó saliva, tenia que controlarse, respiro profundo para tranquilizarse.

- Creo que Uchiha Sasuke es un tipo raro...- exclamó el Inuzuka, quien observaba con el ceño fruncido el lugar por el cual el moreno se había ido.

Aquellas palabras sacaron de sus pensamientos a Hinata, quien permaneció callada sin decir mucho, ella realmente no podía ser sincera con sus amigos, y eso era algo que no la hacia sentir bien, nada bien. Para colmo, tenia ese mal sabor de boca que le había dejado la ultima escena del Uchiha, tenía la corazonada de que sus problemas apenas estaban dando comienzo, y ella realmente no quería saber más sobre el asunto. Realmente no tenia ánimos para seguir mintiéndole a alguien, era algo que detestaba.

- Será mejor que alcancemos a Shino, sospecho que Akamaru no estará nada calmado- continuó Kiba, al observar que su amiga no respondía nada, y comenzó a caminar, a paso lento, en espera de que ella le alcanzara.

Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero a final de cuenta sus pies comenzaron a avanzar por la vereda que los llevaría a la aldea.

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentaba dormirse desde hacia un buen rato, sin éxito alguno. Simplemente tenia esa maldita imagen de la peliazul implantada en la cabeza, sin contar que su rostro se distorsionaba y sus ojos se encendían de un color escarlata, casi tan igual como sus mejillas solían colorearse algunas veces. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba diabólicamente y comenzaba a balbucear algo extraño, en voz baja, quizá porque en verdad no quería enterarse de lo que ella tenia que decirle.

- Tssk...- chasqueó los dientes y llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para apretarla con fuerza.

Tenía esa costumbre, como si con eso sus malos pensamientos, sus sueños atemorizantes fueran a esfumarse, como si con aquello el sentimiento de furia y las punzadas constantes de dolor en su pecho fueran a desaparecer.

- Soy un completo imbécil...- exclamó, mientras su bien torneado cuerpo se estiraba sobre la cama. Y de pronto, se quedó quieto, completamente inmóvil, en silencio.

Escuchó su propia respiración, demasiado prolongada para tranquilizarse. Tantos pensamientos estúpidos se le colaban en la cabeza y deseaba escapar de todos ellos. Y es que jamás, nunca en la vida le habían pretendido ver la cara, pero claro que tenia que permanecer tranquilo, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría y no apresurarse sobre su siguiente movimiento.

Nadie, nadie se burlaba de Sasuke Uchiha sin pagarlo. Nadie lo intentaba sin salir con vida.

.

.

.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! - gritó el rubio desde la puerta de la bien conocida morada del demonio Uchiha, que debía ser tan temido como para que nadie se acercara a visitarlo. Se rumoraba que solo los idiotas se atreverían a hablar con él. O siquiera a intentarlo.

- Tsk... - chasqueó los dientes el pelinegro, mientras se lanzaba hacia su cama con gesto cansado, estaba realmente tediado, su día había sido casi insoportable y lo último que deseaba era hablar con Naruto.

- ¡Saaaaasukeeeeee! - gritó con fuerza y potencia Naruto, plantado desde el umbral, se había llevado ambas manos hasta la altura de su boca, para que el sonido surgiera mejor y más amplificado.

- Maldita sea...- renegó el Uchiha, quien estiró la diestra y jaló con fuerza uno de los almohadones que tenia en su cabecera y se lo puso sobre la cabeza.

Ese día había sido molesto, cansado y para colmo de suertes pésimo, había descubierto el engaño de la maldita Hyuuga. Ella era el demonio con rostro angelical. Esos idiotas habitantes de la hoja, debían de juzgar bien a la gente. Que equivocados estaban todos en tenerla como una señorita decente.

De pronto, escucho un ruido que lo hizo abrir los ojos en seco. No quería moverse, mucho menos quitar la almohada de su cabeza. Le daba tedio incluso, moverse para cualquier cosa.

- ¡Waah! Sa... Sa... Sasu... ¡Sasuke maldita sea! - escuchó la voz del rubio y como pudo, levantó la mano para quitar la almohada que bloqueaba su vista, sin embargo, siguió sin moverse un centímetro.

- Naruto...- exclamó con enfado el pelinegro.

Naruto había escalado por la barda, apoyado de un árbol que yacía a un lado de la edificación, y que en verdad le había servido de apoyo. Y ahí estaba el, actuando como un gran amigo, yendo en busca del pelinegro que a pesar de el mal humor que se cargaba, lo consideraba su amigo, y como su amigo. Hacia lo imposible por acercarse a el. Y bueno, tantas cosas que había hecho para traerlo de vuelta, comparado con eso, escalar una barda no significaba nada.

- No pensabas abrirme...- comentó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

- Ya lo haz dicho... - exclamó con pereza el Uchiha. Le aburría hablar del tema.

- Eres un desgraciado, Sasuke...- dijo Naruto con tono serio.

- Oh... Que novedad... Bien. Ya lo sabes, ahora dejame en paz. - cerró los ojos el moreno. Fingiendo que se disponía a dormir.

- Te hace falta una novia'ttebayo!. En serio que si ...- se sonrió el Uzumaki dándose la media vuelta.

- Uhmmm...- prosiguió fingiendo que dormía, para quedarse solo, que a final de cuentas era lo que necesitaba.

- ¡Oye, vi que Kiba, Shino y Hinata ya volvieron de su misión! - mencionó Naruto, haciendo algo de platica, regresándose hasta la cama del moreno y sentándose en un pequeño sillón que estaba al lado. - ¡Es genial! Deberíamos salir un día de estos... ¿No crees? -.

- Tsk... Con ese par de enamorados... - arrastró las palabras Sasuke con amargura y tragó saliva para no escupir al piso en señal de asco.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién? - se sobresaltó Naruto, observando fijamente al Uchiha.

- Pues el perro y la ojos blancos... - exclamó con impaciencia y molestia, girando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de su amigo. Para evitar que viera su rostro y sus gestos de rabia.

- Jajajaja - se rió Naruto con ganas y se removió en el sillón. - ¿Kiba y Hinata? ... No los imagino... -prosiguió, hundiendo su cabeza en sus hombros.

Sasuke se giró con presteza y maestría, para observar con el ceño fruncido el rostro de su amigo, y prestarle un poco mas de atención.

- ¿Porqué no? - cuestionó Sasuke y lo miró fijamente.

- Porque se ha sabido siempre que ellos son amigos, porque según Ino, las palabras de la hermana de ella, en la ultima vez que hablaron son algo así como "mi hermana sale con alguien" y bueno, su padre la mataría...- explicó el rubio como si todo ello resultara la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

- ¡Jhm! - bufó sasuke, quien no pretendía creer las palabras de Naruto. - ¿Y con que sale...?

- No sé... - respondió el casi automáticamente - pero Ino supongo, se encargara de saberlo pronto. Ya que Hanabi ha mencionado algo como "es un misterio".

Sasuke frunció el ceno, ¡eran puras tonterías! Meras estupideces... Y a él no deberían importarle. Porque él ya había dicho que Hinata Hyuuga no era nada para él, de ahora en adelante.

- Uhmmm... - se escuchó de un pensativo Naruto, quien observaba fijamente los gestos de su mejor amigo, que yacía recostado sobre la cama. La idea graciosa de estarlo "examinando" le hacia sentir incómodo. Pero quizá... Solo quizá, aunque fuera una idea tonta, estúpida y descabellada... Quizá no se equivocaba, tenia que intentar. - Te veo algo interesado, en el asunto...

Sasuke bufó con fuerza y algo rugió en su interior. No estaba dispuesto a meterse en mas líos de los que ya tenia.

Hinata se arropó con brusquedad, y cobijó incluso su rostro con las sábanas de su cama, y es que había estado pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez, pensaba en lo que ella "había hecho mal" para que él actuara de esa manera y dijera todas aquellas palabras.

Le parecía absurda su actitud, y realmente estaba fastidiada, y es que a final de cuentas no había podido ir corriendo tras él para tener una conversación al respecto y solucionar la situación, fuese lo que fuese, más sin embargo Kiba y Shino la habían acompañado hasta la puerta de su casa y casi como un complot, su primo Neji se aseguró de que estuviese bien atendida y que se deslizara hasta su habitación para descansar. Salir de la casa en ese momento sería una completa estupidez, por muy desesperada que estuviese. Debía esperar.

Esperar a que las cosas empeoraran.

La incertidumbre la carcomía a fuego lento y su corazón se aceleraba constantemente en un ritmo de ataques que parecían nutrir su nerviosismo. Pero ahí estaba ella, buscando los posibles motivos del enfado del Uchiha.

Había recorrido sus recuerdos desde su despedida, y su maldito re-encuentro, uno que verdaderamente apestaba. Pero igual su cabeza reproduciría nuevamente la escena, con tal de que ella misma pudiera seguir examinándola. Su mente le trajo entonces una escena en particular, muy extraña, de manera en que ella misma podía observarse completa. Como si ese recuerdo instantáneo estuviese dentro de una burbuja y ella observara desde fuera de la misma.

.

.

_El color era un poco opaco, y las lineas que marcaban los contrastes no estaban del todo definidas, y aunque fuera muy difuso, escuchó resonar su voz con claridad en su cabeza._

_Ahí estaba ella, en aquella imagen borrosa, de frente a su amigo de años, quizá parecieran siglos, enfrentándolo por una buena causa. Él le miraba fijamente, en señal de que no se rendiría, en una señal que le confirmaba que podía seguir, que no huiría de lo que sea que ella tuviese para decir._

_Hinata suspiró y dió un paso mas hacia el frente, mientras que sus manos blancas buscaron la de él, morena, y cálida. Sonrió un poco, y se sintió un poco fuera de lugar. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que averiguar lo que él pensaba. Y ahora, así, era el mejor momento._

_- Kiba-kun..- exclamó en voz baja, pero sin miedo. _

_Kiba se mantuvo firme, era un poco martirizador la idea de estar temiendo sobre lo que ella le preguntara, pero igual, no tenia la opción de salirse por la tangente._

_- ¿Si?- preguntó él, alentándola a la vez a seguir con su cometido._

_- ¿Somos amigos? - exclamó ella, y frunció el ceño con un dejo de duda. _

_- Hasta el día que tu decidas lo contrario ...- respondió el, casi en automático, dando un pequeño avance, quedando más cerca de ella de lo que había estado antes._

_El momento era verdaderamente serio, era definir lo que vendría. Kiba juraba que podía escuchar el ritmo de su corazón que se aceleraba a un ritmo constante. Estaba claramente nervioso con todo aquello._

_La peliazul sonrió con dejos de alegría y apretó con fuerza la mano de él, para después, abalanzarse un poco, desplegando sus brazos para abrazarlo._

_- Entonces dime... - susurró una vez que estuvo a la altura de su oído, para lo cual necesitó ponerse de puntitas. Vaya que el Inuzuka habia crecido. - ¿Te gusta mi hermana?._

_Kiba se quedó perplejo, sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo debido, a causa de la sorpresa de las palabras de Hinata. De pronto, varias imágenes de la hermana menor de su amiga se le vinieron en mente, haciendo tantas muecas y berrinches para colmo. Pero en realidad el colmo, fue que la imagen que mas perduro de ella, fue cuando le besó. Y casi podría jurar que sintió una especie de calor rozarle los labios._

_Entonces, sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle el estomago, y un bochornoso calor revolotear en sus mejillas, plantándose en su rostro que cambiaba de color al instante._

_- ¿Qué?- exclamó en seco como pudo._

_- Debes decirme...- mencionó ella, separándose de él, para ver su rostro colorado, lo que la hizo sonreír abiertamente, sin poder aguantar una verdadera carcajada, que ahogo entre sus manos, llevándolas presurosamente hasta su boca. - ¡Kiba-kun!-._

_- ¡Hinata! ¡Waaah!- mencionó el aludido como pudo, presa de la vergüenza descomunal que lo llenaba en esos momentos._

_Hinata iba a proseguir con su cuestión, cuando ambos escucharon un ruidillo que los desconcertó._

.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

.

.

.

Hola mundo...

Si bueno... La "desaparecida" apareció de nuevo. Y no tengo una buena excusa, el trabajo casi me mata estos días, he estado hasta la friega de cansada y mi cabeza no funciona de la mejor forma, de manera que no he tenido tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas.

Lamento que este capítulo haya tardado tanto y que no sea tan largo y que tenga una forma "extraña" pero bueno, a final de cuentas Sasuke necesita un poco de "una buena lección" para que sea más genial que antes, o para que su orgullo tire todo por la borda (?).

Y bien, espero poder normalizarme, quizá no todas las semanas como antes, pero quizá cada dos semanas, todo depende de mi cansancio físico y mental asdasd.

Agradezco a TOODOS los que han seguido esta historia, y mis demás historias, cortas, One-shoots. Los adoro, gracias por sus reviews, me da muchísimo gusto leer todos y cada uno de ellos y me hacen bien feliz. Aligeran mi día, mi tedio y demás.

¡Oh por cierto! Pobre Sasuke y sus misiones Rango D Jajajajaja...

Ehmm : ) Que más... Harry Potter fue genial, lloré... ¡en serio! Jajaja... ahora espero Amanecer~ Y bueno... The Vampire Diaries es genial :)

Un saludo a todos... nos leemos pronto~

Si desean hacerme feliz _**¡Dejen un Review!**_ Hahaha sí, han descubierto que fácil es hacer sonreír a una persona.

_**Best Wishes Ever!**_

Ary~


	11. Lazos por Cortar

_Los personajes de __**Naruto**_ _no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!, _

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El príncipe Equivocado**

**Capitulo X:** Lazos por cortar.

"_Algunas cosas de las que no hablamos, y mejor hacemos como si nada, simulamos una sonrisa, cayendo en un vacío de amor, una escena de Orgullo, juntos todo el tiempo..._" -_ Never Say Never - The Fray_

.

.

.

Sabía que cada movimiento de ella, sería el camino que lo llevara a la perdición de la manera menos prudente, la más inesperada. Y es que ella tenía una peculiar manera de moverse al caminar, que lo hacía sentirse extraño, más sin embargo, por su ética de amistad debía mantenerse sereno, por lo que disimuladamente terminaba volteando su vista hacia otro lugar, aunque a final de cuentas, deseara seguir observando su fisonomía.

Él había notado varias cosas que los demás habían pasado por alto. Ya que algunos decían que ella era algo descuidada, por la forma en que llevaba su cabello, sin embargo él sabía que ella lo alborotaba con los dedos de vez en vez y que realmente no le importaba si se despeinaba en sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Pero ella era una chica, no importaba que fuese un poco más joven, seguía siendo una chica, y como tal, parecía saber con exactitud como menearse para provocarlo.

El castaño se sonrió.

Y ella en automático frunció el ceño, dejando clara su actitud infantil de la cual aún llevaba consigo algunos restos, movió impaciente su pie derecho y llevo ambas manos a la cadera, lo observó con indecisión. Realmente estaba a la expectativa de él.

Kiba se aproximó a ella lo más rápido que pudo, antes de darle tiempo a la castaña de reaccionar, debía ser más rápido que ella y más veloz que sus propios pensamientos para no dejar que los mismos interrumpieran sus instintos. Se abalanzó sobre ella y pegó su rostro al suyo, dejando que sus labios se apropiaran de aquellos tan castos, únicamente rozados por los suyos alguna vez. Sintió un calor inundarlo y la abrazó con más fuerza, ella permanecía inmóvil, por lo que él prosiguió su cometido.

Se detuvo para observarla, quería observar sus ojos platinados, más sin embargo, no contaba con que ella se lanzara al acecho, y sabía que su respuesta, quizá sería mucho mejor que la invitación, porque eso era algo muy propio de ella, superar todas las expectativas, sin importar el costo.

La castaña acudió rápidamente a sus labios y los besó con lentitud, dejó que los mismos se desplazaran fuera de la curvatura de los mismos, guiándola hacia el mentón del Inuzuka, y una vez ahí, tomo un rumbo decidido, Kiba cerró los ojos para dejar que sus sensaciones se encendieran una vez más. Ella seguía depositando pequeños besos sobre su cuello hasta que una vez ahí, decidida se dedicó a dejar que su lengua lamiera aquella parte del chico, con mucho ímpetu, con tanta determinación que lo hizo suspirar.

-Ha... Hanabi... - enunció en voz baja, más perfectamente audible el Inuzuka, y se removió en su lugar.

Más sin embargo, se sentía extraño, la forma en que ella estaba lamiendo su cuello por más exquisita que fuera, se le hacía demasiado conocido, y sin embargo esa era la primera vez que ella hacía algo como eso. Arrugó la frente un par de veces y levantó la diestra para acariciar el rostro de la Hyuuga, encontrándose con una textura demasiado tosca para sus cabellos sedosos... algo andaba mal, y él lo sabía.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, más la luz le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo...

"¿Desde cuando había tanta claridad?" pensó para sí, si él juraba que cuando cerró los ojos era su entorno un poco más opaco, volvió a abrirlos y distinguió que el paisaje y sus pintorescos colores verdosos se habían esfumado, se habían transformado en un color neutral que se mantenía sobre las paredes de su habitación, le era imposible no reconocer aquel lugar.

Y sin embargo, siguió sintiendo aquella sensación en su cuello, tocó de nuevo aquella zona y encontró aquellos cabellos, que aunque bien cuidados, no podrían ser los de ella. Sólo podían ser de alguien más.

-Akamaru... - exclamó soñoliento y bostezó con ganas, estiró ambas manos y se removió sobre su cama. Aquellos sueños lo estaban sacando de sus casillas, y es que desde su peculiar encuentro con la hermana de su mejor amiga había tenido esas ganas ardientes de volverla a ver, y cada vez que la veía, realmente llegaba a la conclusión de que no sabía que era lo que debía que hacer.

Ella se comportaba diferente, algo apenada y más atolondrada que antes, más sin embargo, seguía sintiendo esa pesada mirada suya que casi lo hacía ponerse de mil colores, a él, un Inuzuka, un chico mayor, que debía aprovechar la situación como cualquiera lo haría. Pero él no era cualquier otro, él era el mejor amigo de Hinata, y le debía respeto a ella y a toda su familia. Así que lo único que podía hacer era seguir alucinando de vez en cuando que se le abalanzaba y que la besaba.

Se preguntaba el significado de todo aquello. Hinata apenas el día anterior le había cuestionado sobre su sentir hacia Hanabi, lo que significaba que de alguna manera la peliazul sabía algo relevante sobre lo ocurrido.

Suspiró y se dispuso a erguirse para sentarse, llevó ambas manos hasta su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos castaños, giró un poco hacia la ventana, necesitaba ver la luz del día completamente para despertarse, necesitaba dejar de pensar en la hermana de Hinata.

Pero se detuvo en seco, su corazón se paró instantáneamente con él a causa de lo que sus iris captaron, una fisonomía inmóvil permanecía junto a la ventana. Claro, él no recordaba haber corrido las cortinas de la ventana, no debía de haber tanta claridad, y sin embargo, ahí estaba aquel joven de vestimenta extraña, con las oscuras gafas puestas que realmente en ese momento detestaba, porque sabía que debía estar observándolo acusadoramente, debía estar creando una perfecta telaraña de lo recién acontecido.

-Vaya, has despertado... - comentó Shino, sin moverse un milímetro de su lugar, observando fijamente hacia el lecho de su compañero y amigo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - cuestionó el castaño, mientras arrugaba el ceño con evidente molestia.

-No estabas despierto...- expuso el Aburame con tranquilidad – y me han dejado pasar directamente...-

-Uhm...- estaba exaltado, él no había dicho a nadie nunca acerca de sus extraños pensamientos para con la Hyuuga, y bueno, realmente sentía una espinita en el pecho, de angustia sobre lo que Shino …

-Por si te lo preguntas...- dijo el de los insectos, dando un paso hacia el frente, en dirección de Kiba – tengo lo suficiente como para saber... -

El castaño no sabía de que color se había puesto, aunque adivinaba que debía haberse visto fantasmal y con una expresión lo suficientemente aterradora como para espantar a alguien a plena luz del día.

-¿Ah...si? - comentó el chico, bajando la mirada apenado, realmente no deseaba hablar, porque no sabía con exactitud qué decir.

-Supongo que, debes saber que Hanabi es diferente a su hermana... - respondió Shino algo indeciso, realmente no le gustaba meterse en ese tipo de asuntos... - ...debes haberlo notado, sin embargo... - pausó con seriedad evidente, llevando ambas manos dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta holgada.

-Lo sé...- soltó Kiba sin más, se sentía un poco avergonzado.

-Pero... - prosiguió con paciencia Shino, hundiendo su cabeza en sus hombros en un movimiento inocente - … supongo que está bien para ti.

Kiba abrió los ojos como platos y levantó la mirada, realmente estaba sorprendido, nunca había hablado con Shino sobre sus líos amorosos aunque sabía que de alguna manera Shino siempre terminaba por saberlos, aún así, el jamás había articulado palabra alguna para darle una opinión. Lo que significaba que aprobaba lo que sea que tuviera que hacer con Hanabi.

Kiba sonrió con naturalidad, sabía que su amigo no se pondría a hacer lo mismo, Shino era muy serio y centrado, quizá era todo lo contrario a él hasta cierto límite, porque por muy testarudo y desobligado que fuera, todo tenía sus límites para él.

.

.

.

Estaba cansada, no había dormido bien, al parecer el sueno había decidido esfumarse para torturarla en cuanto a las cosas que se había dispuesto a dejar de pensar, en cuanto a no querer seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Pero lo había hecho, y quizá había sacado varias conclusiones, ninguna convincente para ella y mucho menos digna de recordar.

Se mantuvo recostada sobre la cama, y suspiró hondo, realmente estaba cansada y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, le apetecía no levantarse de la cama y dormir hasta cansarse, y eso que la misión de la que había llegado no había sido nada agotadora... Pero después de todo, tenía que poner los pies en el suelo y arreglar sus pendientes, debía hablar con Sasuke y llegar a un punto neutro. Eso era algo que le daba un poco de nervios, no sabia como afrontar la situación y mucho menos como actuar en esas discusiones de pareja. Quizá prácticamente esta seria la primera.

"Discusiones de pareja" pensó con ganas de lanzarse por la ventana. La palabra "pareja" la veía algo borrosa y distante de los dos, y bueno, de cualquier forma igual debía saber que eran, que habían sido todo este tiempo.

Entonces, escuchó que tocaron a la puerta, era muy temprano de cualquier forma. Giró el rostro hacia el reloj, cuyas manecillas marcaban las 7:00 am, era algo temprano como para que alguien llamara a su habitación, aunque bueno, quizá irían a despertarla, que crueldad. Los ligeros golpes volvieron a escucharse y Hinata se sentó sobre su cama.

- Adelante...- dijo la peliazul, con tono calmado.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado y por la rendija se asomo la cabeza de la menor de las Hyuuga.

Hanabi sonreía algo animada, dejando que todo su cuerpo se adentrara en la habitación y con mas cuidado del necesario, cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Buenos días... - dijo Hinata, sonriente.

- ¿Cuándo has regresaado? - preguntó impaciente su hermana mientras se dejaba caer en una orilla de la cama.

- Anoche, era muy tarde, no quise despertarte...- respondió Hinata sin dejar de observarle.

- ¿Les ha ido bien? ¿No han tenido problemas?, ¿Todos regresaron bien? - prosiguió su cuestionario la menor, observando a su hermana con interés disimulado.

-Kiba ha regresado de maravilla...- contestó la peliazul con una sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo evidente el interés repentino de su hermana por su equipo y sus misiones.

- ¡Hinata! - exclamó colorada Hanabi, mientras tomaba las sabanas apresuradamente y las llevaba hasta su rostro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? - pregunto la mayor, mientras su diestra acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana pequeña.

- No hagas eso...- se quejó Hanabi sacudiéndose de la caricia de su hermana y suspiró con pesadez. - Papá ha regresado ayer... Y ha estado algo pesado.

- Ya veo...- comentó Hinata algo pensativa.

- Deberías apresurarte a bajar si no quieres escuchar un sermón del tamaño del mundo... - dijo Hanabi con ademanes exagerados mientras se levantaba de la cama para irse.

- Hanabi... Papá no es tan duro...- la reprendió Hinata con gesto serio.

- Si claro... Como tu digas... ¡Saludame a mi cunado misterioso!- mencionó la castaña antes de salir del cuarto.

Hinata se sonrojó por el comentario y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Seguramente ese seria un día pesado, por donde se le viera.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, la claridad de la luz daba pleno en su cuerpo y eso le creaba una molestia singular. Estaba cansado, la noche había sido poco tranquila y mas con el tonto que tenía por amigo.

Se giró por completo para quedar bocabajo cuando una de sus manos tocaron lo que le pareció otro cuerpo.

Frunció el ceño y buscó bajo las sabanas, el dormía solo, y no había estado tan loco como para buscar "compañía". Removió con cuidado la tela que los recubría y observó un cuerpo inmóvil que reconoció a la perfección.

Soltó un bufido y se giró nuevamente, quedando completamente boca arriba, estiró de nuevo el brazo y movió con brusquedad al joven que dormía tan tranquilamente.

-Naruto...- comentó, con fastidio, mientras seguía moviendolo.

Pero el chico no se movió. Sasuke arrugó la frente por completo y se dispuso a erguirse para quedar sentado, volvió su mirada hacia él y lo miró hastiado. El idiota de su amigo no había seguido sus indicaciones, no se había ido, y para colmo, él ni siquiera se percató de ello. Quizá al final había estado demasiado cansado para ello.

- ¡Naruto!...- exclamó con seriedad elevando la voz.

Naruto se removió en el mismo lugar y bostezó con tranquilidad. El moreno se dispuso a darle un golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara.

- ¡WAH! ¡Eres un bruto Sasuke! - soltó en un grito el rubio abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó imperativamente el Uchiha, mientras seguía observándolo con dejos de fastidio.

- Te dije que no me iría... - respondió Naruto hundiendo la cabeza en los hombros con inocencia. - Volví aún después de que prácticamente me lanzaste por la ventana, debes estar muy satisfecho de tener un amigo como yo.

- Tsk... Levantate y vete, no quiero repetirlo...- demandó el moreno dejándose caer sobre la almohada.

- No hemos terminado de hablar... Sasuke...- se pausó Naruto arrugando el ceño, haciendo evidente que el estaba en lo correcto.

- No empezamos platica alguna... Por ende, no hay nada que.. - iba a terminar su oración cuando repentinamente el rubio la interrumpió.

- Te gusta Hinata...- afirmó el ojiazul con seriedad, sentándose sobre la cama.

- Tu lo has supuesto así. No tengo nada que comentar al respecto. - se silenció Sasuke con enfado y molestia evidente - ¡ahora Largate! .

- No tienes porque ser tan déspota... Con esa actitud que te cargas, ella no se fijara en ti Sasuke. Hinata es bonita, y bueno, te tocará lidiar con su padre un poco pero... Tienes mi apoyo incondicional.

Sasuke se giró de lado y Naruto le propino unas palmaditas sobre su hombro, acción que molestó al moreno, quien estaba cambiando de color a cada momento, con cada uno de los comentarios estúpidos de su amigo.

Naruto no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba entre ambos, de lo que había pasado y de la traición que Sasuke había descubierto en "Santa Hinata". Y eso lo tenia bastante enfadado.

- Mira quien lo dice... -comentó con desdén - el que despreció a la que siempre estuvo colgada de él.

-¿Eh? - Se detuvo en seco el rubio, con el ceño fruncido viendo a su amigo.

-No me hagas repetirlo...- dijo el moreno en un impulso, y se levantó de la cama con presteza.

-Tú estás demente... - prosiguió Naruto, quien también se levantó de la cama.

-¿ Por decirte lo obvio? ¿O Porque acabas de darte cuenta que has estado equivocado todo el tiempo? Quizá te han salido ganas de salir corriendo...- se explicó Sasuke con desdén en cada una de sus palabras, arrastrándolas con amargura.

-Osea que... - dijo el rubio, pensativo – eso significa que... - se atragantó con un trago de su propia saliva, mientras su diestra rascaba su cabeza.

-¿Porqué no te largas? - Cuestionó Sasuke, caminando hacia el baño con evidente molestia. - Quizá yo debería hacer lo mismo...

-¡¿ De qué jodidos estás hablando? - Se expresó Naruto, un poco enfadado y preocupado por el comentario de su amigo. Conocía su actitud, y sus palabras no eran nada buenas, ni siquiera para que existieran en pensamientos.

-Cuando salga, no quiero verte aquí Naruto... - dió un portazo el Uchiha y se dispuso a abrir la llave del lavamanos, estaba cansado, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud en que punto de su cabeza se había planteado que debía marcharse... pero eso no significaba que no debía hacerlo. A veces, huir de todo era la mejor opción, empezar de cero, en otro lugar, en otro país, lejos, muy lejos de tanta porquería.

Naruto se marchó a final de cuentas, consideraba que no era muy bueno presionar a su amigo más de la cuenta, sabía que su paciencia era corta y que al parecer estaba demasiado revuelto. Por otro lado, tenía revuelto el estómago, y no precisamente por dolor estomacal, más bien, lo relacionaba con algo de lo que su amigo había dicho. Algo de lo que él no se había percatado hasta el momento y que no lo hacía sentir genial, se sentía extraño y tosco, se sentía un idiota. Hinata Hyuuga, estaba enamorada de él. Eso era lo que Sasuke había dicho, y eso le creaba una sensación extraña, no era como si él hubiese estado interesado en ese amor, pero saber que alguien te ha amado desde hace tiempo, quizá incondicionalmente es algo grande, aplastante y colapso completo.

Mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, se dió cuenta que tenía muchas cosas que pensar, si Sasuke se había dado cuenta de ello, quizá alguien más también lo sabría, esperaba que Ino no se enterara. Él la quería, Ino había pasado a ser una importante pieza elemental en su vida y sin embargo, se sentía estúpido por el simple hecho de estar pensando en las palabras de Sasuke.

"Quizá debería hablar con ella..." pensó en sus adentros, mientras la cabeza le zumbaba de vez en vez, con un aparente inicio de dolor de cabeza, como cuando piensas mucho en algo que no precisamente tiene una buena solución. Además, aunque hablara con ella, se preguntaba ¿Qué le diría? Quizá debía ofrecerle una disculpa por ser un inepto, un despistado. Pero hacer eso parecería más bien una disculpa inadecuada, un rechazo aparente sin declaración alguna, puesto que ella, quizá había callado sus sentimientos por algo.

Y a la vez, ese algo que la había hecho callar, le hacía sentir curiosidad.

.

.

.

Bajó rápido las escaleras, temiendo ser observada, giró su vista hacia ambos lados para observar lo que tenía a su alrededor y continúo su camino mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora, y es que ella no iba por la vida escabulléndose por ahí. Ella no tenía nada que temer, ni tenía motivos para hacer cosas a escondidas de su familia. Bueno, antes era así.

Ahora lo que más le importaba era solucionar ese problema que tenía metido en su pecho, en su cabeza, que daba vueltas y vueltas y la hacía marearse de tan solo pensarlo. Incluso tenía un aparente dolor de estómago, las ansias y la inquietud, la incertidumbre sobre lo que estaba pasando y sobre lo que había pasado era más que evidente. Tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que hacerlo ya.

-¿A donde vas hermana? - escuchó a Hanabi detrás suyo y se detuvo en seco, suspiró, sabía que no podía disimular muy bien, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Ah... ver a... Shino-kun...- comentó Hinata con su mejor disimulo.

-Si... claro...- mencionó la menor mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - No tienes que mentirme, pero... aprovecha... Papá salió a donde la Hokage.

-¡¿Enserio? - cuestionó la peliazul mientras sentía un alivio en su interior...

Hanabi asintió y Hinata se dió la vuelta, para marcharse, tenía que apresurarse de cualquier forma, ya que su padre podría volver en cualquier instante y quizá pediría verla, ella debía estar ahí para ese entonces. Procuraría no tardar.

-Volveré en un rato... no tardo – comentó antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Buena suerte... - le deseó la menor, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

.

.

.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, tenía ambas manos a la altura de su cintura, estaba realmente nerviosa, se dio cuenta de eso cuando vió que sus manos se mezclaban entre ellas y parecían querer arrancarse la piel, su corazón se aceleró y su estómago punzaba con cierto ritmo. Si seguía así iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Debía controlarse.

Esta era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos, jamás había ido muy dentro de los territorios del conocido "Demonio Uchiha", cuyo sobrenombre no le agradaba y le parecía una completa estupidez. Sasuke era un hombre que había tenido errores en su pasado, pero era un hombre, todos los cometen, y él, podía cambiar, estaba segura de eso.

Seguía indecisa, tenía que terminar antes de que otra cosa sucediera, además, tenía el tiempo contado, no sabía a qué horas con exactitud su padre regresaría y le iría mal de no estar en casa de regreso, así que se armó de valor y tocó la puerta lo más fuerte que sus nudillos pudieron golpear.

"Maldición, maldición..." pensaba para sí, mientras su boca soltaba bocanadas de aire y respiraba hondo para llenar sus pulmones. Los nervios nunca habían sido su mejor aliado.

Nada, no sucedía nada, nadie acudía a su llamado, y ella no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Nuevamente llamó a la puerta, golpeando más fuerte para ser escuchada.

"¿Y si no está en casa?... Maldita sea, ¡Abre Sasuke! Que esté en casa" casi suplicaba en su interior, quería dejar de sentir esa sensación horrible que le aplastaba el pecho, realmente estaba ansiosa por verlo, por escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

Se escuchó un ruido y entonces, la puerta se abrió. Contuvo su respiración por un momento, y entonces observó frente suyo aparecer a un Sasuke de cabellos mojados y con la ropa desalineada.

Sasuke se quedó observándola, estaba sorprendido de que acudiera a su casa, y que tocara la puerta casi con exigencia. Estaba sorprendido de verla, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que prefirió omitir, y observó su rostro. Ella tenía las mejillas coloradas, los ojos le brillaban. Se veía hermosa, era lo único que podía pensar, pero a pesar de que quería abalanzarse sobre ella, hizo el esfuerzo por poner una expresión iracunda en su rostro.

-¿A qué has venido? - cuestionó con aparente molestia.

-Uchiha-san... y-yo..- se trabó a la primera, y se odió por ello, estaba tan determinada a verlo que repentinamente se había quedado en blanco ahora que lo tenía enfrente, se le puso la piel de gallina.

-¿ Tú...? - prosiguió en interrogatorio el moreno, levantando una ceja.

-Y-yo quería sa-saber como estaba... - tragó saliva y soltó como pudo las palabras, la actitud de Sasuke no se la estaba haciendo nada fácil.

-¿Te importa? - volvió a responder con otra pregunta, ironizando un poco la misma.

-Claro que sí... - murmuró la Hyuuga, mientras bajaba la mirada, estaba realmente apenada y se le acababan los argumentos.

-No lo creo... se acabó el juego, Hinata... - prosiguió Sasuke, arrastrando las palabras – Mejor ve a jugar con Kiba, con Naruto.. o con quien quieras...- prosiguió arrugando el ceño y observándola de una forma acusadora.

-N-no lo entiendo... - tartamudeó su respuesta, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, estaba demasiado angustiada.

-He terminado contigo, no me interesas más, he perdido demasiado tiempo jugando contigo... -continúo el moreno, sintiendo un revoltijo en su estómago, aunque sabía que era necesario.

-Oh...- fue lo único que pudo expresar, su piel, que antes había parecido arder, ahora estaba congelándose, así estaba también su corazón, que parecía haber dejado de latir por unos instantes, quizá por la sorpresa. Intentó no exteriorizar sus emociones, aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, escurriendo por sus mejillas. Se le nubló la vista y sintió que algo había dejado de funcionar bien en su interior. Era evidente que ella significó nada para él, pero hasta ahora lo había comprendido, quizá porque a final de cuentas se había tragado su propia fantasía en la cual él no quería decirle que sentía algo por ella.

No era como si Sasuke estuviese terminando con ella, porque después de todo, nunca habían sido algo. Él jamás lo consideró de esa manera.

De pronto, su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con rapidez y su respiración se aceleró. Quería salir corriendo pero sus pies estaban bien estancados en el porche de su casa, no tenía idea de qué más podía decirle, pero sabía que no tenía caso alguno, no debía suplicar, porque sería el colmo, y ella aún tenía un poco de dignidad. Sasuke había buscado el momento perfecto para hacerla pagar, por algo que ella no sabía muy bien qué era, había cumplido con el cometido que se había propuesto desde un principio y ella había caído sin más.

-Me iré de Konoha... - mencionó Sasuke con algo de frialdad. - No hay algo que me impida lo contrario.

Hinata sintió que había llegado el momento, tenía que encontrar fuerzas de sus más recónditos para darse la vuelta e irse. No podía seguir escuchándolo. Estaba helada, y la expresión en su rostro también lo estaba, y francamente no sabía si se debía al clima que comenzaba a cambiar o si era producto del efecto de sus palabras. Por cualquier lado, las cosas iban mal, seguían mal y estaban peor.

-Será mejor que... me vaya – comentó Hinata, bajando la mirada completamente desconcertada, tanto por la actitud y las palabras de Sasuke. Era como si estuviese viendo una parte de él que no conocía.

Se apresuró a salir del lugar, aún cuando parecía tener pies de gelatina, parecía que podía caer en cualquier momento, estaba abrumada, tenía una sobrecarga de información negativa en su cerebro y eso le provocaba una sensación llena de soledad.

Porque no tenía idea, no sabía que hacer, Sasuke se iría sin más, jamás lo volvería a ver, ni para remedio de consolación. Y bueno, para colmo, sentía un pequeño hueco dentro que parecía invadirla, se sentía sola porque había sido engañada y eso era poco, habían jugado con ella, le había robado muchas cosas, su primer beso, sus primeras caricias y sus primeros latidos exagerados con un motivo fundamental. Él había creado muchas sensaciones en ella, había invadido sus pensamientos muy a su pesar y ahora la tiraba por la borda. Porque todo había sido una mentira.

Se detuvo frente a un árbol y respiró hondo, se dejó caer para sentarse y se recostó sobre la corteza del tronco. Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

.

.

.

-Hola Hinata... este... - saludó Naruto, quien hablaba aparentemente solo caminando por los alrededores de la aldea. - Si bueno, yo quiero decirte que... ¡AH MALDITA SEA!

Se lanzó sobre la corteza de un árbol y le propinó un buen golpe con el pie derecho, estaba fastidiado de estarle dando tantas vueltas al asunto. Siguió caminando.

Estaba claro que había decidido hablar con Hinata, sobre sus sentimientos y lo que él sentía al respecto, porque no era bueno quedarse con los pensamientos atorados en el pecho, había que sacarlos y expresarlos y a veces materializarlos. Por lo que estaba dispuesto a recibir un buen golpe de parte de la Hyuuga.

Pero aún así no sabía como debía comenzar la conversación, estaba demente si llegaba y le decía algo como "Hey Hinata, ya sé que me amas...". ¡NO! Eso era estúpido por donde se le viera, y esta vez, no debía ser tan idiota, tenía que usar buenas palabras, tenía que ser suave y un poco dulce, tenía que intentarlo.

Siguió caminando por la vereda, la conocía muy bien, puesto que llevaba al territorio de los Uchiha, estaba claro que había estado dando vueltas al azar, pero bueno, no importaba a donde lo llevaban sus pies, si no su objetivo.

De pronto, se detuvo en seco, sus ojos azules observaron una silueta conocida que estaba sentada bajo un árbol a unos cuantos metros de su fisonomía. Al parecer, estaba sollozando. Naruto tragó saliva y no sabía si maldecir su suerte por haberse topado con Hinata Hyuuga tan rápido. Pero también sabía que algo le sucedía, estaba llorando, así que quizá, tenía que dejar su conversación para después. Tenía que ser amigable y ver en qué podía ayudarle.

Se aproximó con cautela, despacio y escuchó a la perfección sus sollozos, en efecto, la chica estaba llorando y al parecer con mucho sentimiento. Se detuvo una vez estando frente a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

Hinata se sorprendió de ver al rubio frente a ella, y es que ni siquiera le había venido en mente que alguien pudiera verla así, en aquel estado, seguramente le preguntaría y ella no sabía que decirle.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Naruto mientras su mano derecha limpiaba las lágrimas de una de las mejillas de la chica.

-Na...Na...Na... -se trabó Hinata, abriendo la boca entre sollozos sin poder articular palabra alguna, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar bien, pensar y mucho menos pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Todo estará bien... Hinata – Comentó el Uzumaki, con una mueca de aparente sonrisa en consolación.

-No... - negó con la cabeza la mayor de las Hyuuga y apretó los ojos, deseando que las lágrimas dejaran de salir. -Se va...- prosiguió como pudo y se llevó ambas manos al pecho.

-¿Se va?- cuestionó naruto, un tanto desconcertado - ¿Quién?

-Sa...Sa...- intentó calmarse, no sabía en sí que era lo correcto que tenía que decir, pero no importaba, porque quizá Naruto podía hacer algo al respecto. - ¡Sasuke! -.

-¿Sasuke?... No...- negó rotundamente el rubio, aún desconcertado.

-Me dijo... que se va... -continuó Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas como podía, agachando la cabeza. -Me ha dicho que se va... - comentó nuevamente, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos.

-¿Cuando te ha dicho eso? - preguntó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño, algo alarmado.

-Hace un rato... cuando...- no podía seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y se cubrió el rostro como pudo.

-¿Cuándo qué? -prosiguió cuestionando Naruto quien no dejaba de observarla

-Fui a Verlo... - respondió Hinata, no podía ocultarle parte de la verdad que había estado ocultando al mundo y que ahora la tenía así. -

Naruto no comprendía del todo la situación de Hinata con Sasuke, o el motivo por el cual había ido en su búsqueda, mucho menos el porqué el Uchiha le había dicho algo así. Pero eso tenía que averiguarlo.

-No te preocupes, hablaré con él...- comentó con determinación en sus palabras, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a Hinata, para ponerse en marcha hacia la casa del Uchiha.

Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con él, en cuanto antes, tenía muchas explicaciones que darle, y esta vez lo escucharía hasta el final.

.

.

.

Golpeó la puerta con fuerza, varias veces y con ganas para que fuera apropiadamente escuchado, y es que estaba realmente molesto, estaba fuera de órbita. Si las palabras de Hinata eran ciertas, tenia que saber el motivo por el cual Sasuke había tomado la decisión de marcharse de nuevo, porque realmente, después de todo lo que había pasado y hecho por que Sasuke regresara a la aldea, todo su esfuerzo iba a desmoronarse con cada paso suyo que lo llevara lejos de Konoha.

- ¡Ábreme Sasuke!- exclamó el rubio en un grito y volvió a azotar sus manos contra la puerta. Estaba dispuesto a tirarla de ser necesario.

Y tras unos minutos mas de silencio incomodo, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Sasuke con ceño fruncido; evidentemente estaba molesto.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - exclamó Sasuke, estaba molesto, cansado de abrir la puerta, de pensar todo lo que tenia en la cabeza. Estaba enfadado incluso de sí mismo y alguien tenia que pagar por ello.

- Tu, vas a escucharme - sentenció el rubio con determinación en sus palabras, empujándolo para así mismo entrar a la casa. - y vas a responder mis preguntas.

- Puedo optar por no responder - se encaprichó el Uchiha hundiendo su cabeza sobre sus hombros.

- No tienes "opciones" - mencionó el Uzumaki, apuntándole con el indice a manera de casi una orden.

Sasuke seguía con la frente arrugada, este momento era uno de esos que no sabía como definir. Su amigo el estúpido rubio ahora pretendía decirle que es lo que tenia que hacer.

- Ahora dime... ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas? - preguntó ceñudo el rubio, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al moreno.

Sasuke bufó, y se sintió desconcertado, en verdad no tenia idea, bueno, solo una diminuta que incluía a Hinata Hyuuga en ella.

- Es algo que no te importa... -respondió a secas el Uchiha, dándose la vuelta.

Naruto le detuvo, lo tomo por los hombros y lo hizo girar sobre su propio eje para verle a la cara, Sasuke se liberó de los brazos del Uzumaki con un empujón, y lo miró con gesto de fastidio.

- ¡Oh! , significa que todo lo que hice por traerte de regreso no ha valido nada... -comentó con seriedad Naruto, empuñando sus manos con fervor - ¡Eres un Idiota Sasuke! -

- ¡Deja de meterte en mi camino! - le gritó Sasuke más que molesto.

- Lo hago porque eres mi amigo, eres como un hermano para mi... Te perseguí antes y lo volveré a hacer si te vas... - señalo el rubio con convicción en cada una de sus palabras. - Pero aun así, no tenías derecho de hacer llorar a Hinata... - se pausó, mientras calmaba su acelerada respiración - Ella no te ha hecho nada...-

Sasuke arrugó el ceno, de manera que Naruto había visto a la peliazul llorar y era su culpa, sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el estomago que le asqueaba. Era un sentimiento, un lazo que le costaría trabajo romper.

- No hables de lo que no sabes... - respondió en su defensa el moreno.

- Nunca me has querido explicar sobre ello, nunca has querido explicarte sobre nada... ¿Eh Sasuke? - soltó con amargura el Uzumaki, sosteniendo la mirada de su amigo.

- Tsk...- chasqueó los dientes Sasuke, ese era el momento de las declaraciones, y él no tenia nada que decir al respecto. Porque lo que menos quería era compartir sus pensamientos con él, y no precisamente porque pensara que fuera un estorbo, ni siquiera tenia idea de como empezar.

- Después de todo... - prosiguió el rubio, apretando los dientes - Huir es lo que mejor sabes hacer... Pero no siempre podrás huir del mundo Sasuke, y cuando te des cuenta de ello, ese mundo que conocías habrá cambiado. Nadie esperara a que reacciones... - volvió a pausarse, su cabeza trabajaba con rapidez y aun no tenia mucha idea de las palabras correctas que debía usar, mas sin embargo, aunque doliera, tenia que decirlas... - y no tendrás derecho a querer recuperar lo que has dejado atrás. Pero esta bien, huye como siempre, nadie va a detenerte esta vez.

Naruto se dió la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, en verdad estaba cansado de que su amigo lo dejara fuera de su vida. De que le omitiera sus pensamientos, sus ideas y sentimientos, cuando él siempre se había sincerado con él. Era amistad de uno solo y las amistades así, no existen.

Tenia ganas de golpearlo, de hacer que reaccionara, que se diera cuenta lo que tenia, lo que había dejado anteriormente lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos una vez, pero quizá no lo haría por segunda vez. Porque doble traición era caso perdido.

Sasuke seguía inerte, petrificado sobre sus pies que lo mantenían en pie. Estaba un poco asombrado por las palabras del rubio, y eso que "poco" era decir justamente eso, poco.

Era cierto que nunca se interesó por mostrarle al mundo como era realmente, lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, incluyendo a quien tanto lo persuadió para su regreso. Sabía en el fondo que eso no estaba nada bien, pero a final de cuentas había luchado demasiado consigo mismo para aceptar que su corazón había salido de aquel adormecimiento en el que se encontraba, y ciertamente eso no significaba que se había convertido en alguien cursi.

Las palabras del Uzumaki le habían tomado desprevenido y lo habían noqueado por completo, era cierto, en parte que si se iba, seria huir de todos sus problemas. No tenia a donde ir, lo había dicho sin pensar y sin mucha idea. Estaba cansado de ello, debía afrontar las cosas con claridad, era bien cierto, tenia que darle la razón.

Y por otra parte, eso de que "el mundo no esperaría por el" lo puso algo tenso. Sintió una punzada en la boca del estomago, y siendo razonables, solo podía ser por una cosa.

Se dio la media vuelta y subió por las escaleras, se adentro en su habitación y se dejo caer sobre su cama, era jodidamente molesto seguir escuchando aquellas palabras retumbar en su cabeza.

"El mundo no esperara por ti, y no tendrás derecho a querer recuperar lo que dejaste atrás" pensó intranquilo. Era cierto, eran decisiones que se tomaban y tenia que mantenerse firme sobre ello.

Porque Hinata Hyuuga no lo esperaría por siempre, y el, perdería el derecho de querer recuperarla y de tener una mínima esperanza a que ella, muy en el fondo, después de lo que le había dicho, le siguiera queriendo, como el lo hacia.

.

.

.

¡Hola Mundo!

Bueno pus, lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando, la verdad es que no tengo mucha idea de lo que debo decir, me siento extraña jaja.

De antemano MUCHAS GRACIAS a los que me dejaron Comentario, me hacen bastante feliz de saber que no dejaron la historia de lado~. Por otra parte, sobre este capítulo, no soy muy fan del Drama waah, así que realmente soy mala para escribirlo y bueno, lo que dure durará porque, me martirizo a mi misma escribiéndolos así de lejos, jajaja.

Este capítulo si me salió más largo que el anterior, como compensación jajaja, y bueno, a ver que cosas hace Sasuke para seguir tirando todo por la borda o por el contrario, para no tirarlo todo a la basura yeah!

Pobre Sasuke, ha sufrido, y es nuevo en eso de querer a la gente, compréndanlo xD jajaja. Y bueno, mis tiempos siguen muy limitados, para todo lo que quiero hacer, y es horrible, horrible, horrible. Pero en fin, no hay que quejarse, buena cara al mundo.

Los dejo, gracias por leer mis loqueras y por animarme a seguir la historia :), por cierto... la frase de la canción de este capítulo. Me gusta mucho esa canción . La escuché en un capítulo de "The Vampire Diaries" y me pone algo sentimental xD.

Por cierto, Leí un manga de Karuho Shiina, que hizo también Kimi ni Todoke, se llama "Crazy For You", está muy MUY lindo ese manga, me dejó con lágrimas en los ojos, y bueno, más porque yo quiero un Eiji Akahoshi ;/;

Un beso a todos, la mejor vibra y hasta el próximo capítulo~

D-ary~

.

.

.

Si desean hacerme feliz _**¡Dejen un Review!**_ Hahaha sí, han descubierto que fácil es hacer sonreír a una persona.

_**Best Wishes Ever!**_

Ary~


	12. Misión Fallida

_Los personajes de __**Naruto**_ _no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!, _

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El príncipe Equivocado**

**Capitulo XI:** Misión fallida.

"_Pero ella no seguirá esperando por ti, has tardado demasiado en ordenarlo... A veces la cosa más difícil y la correcta son la misma_" -_ All At Once – The Fray._

.

.

.

Se removió el cabello una vez mas, por algún motivo desconocido se sentía nervioso, y eso no le gustaba. A él, no le gustaban demasiadas cosas en la vida, quizá no había mucho agradable para él, y esas pocas cosas no eran meramente necesarias pronunciarlas.

Él siempre había tenido su objetivos bien firmes, era muy directo sobre sus movimientos y lo siguiente que debía hacer, actuaba con exactitud y sin embargo, la exactitud no le servía para nada.

Porque alguien parecía empeñarse en martirizarlo, en revolverle el estómago, en ponerlo nervioso y en ponerle la piel helada cada vez más. Hinata Hyuuga era la culpable de que su mundo estuviera tan desordenado, de que pensara nimiedades que solo quitan el tiempo.

Y es que era ella, por donde sea que la viera, no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Sabía de antemano que había dicho cosas estúpidas, como que se iría de la aldea. Cosa que había razonado, y aunque se había quedado helado y sin habla por las palabras de Naruto, tenía que aceptar que tenia razón. No podía tirar lo poco que había construido por la borda, él era fuerte, era capaz de luchar contra todo.

Y por otro lado estaba justamente ella, Hinata le había visto la cara, y él, había hecho lo justo, se había deshecho de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sin embargo, por algún motivo se sentía un completo imbécil por ello.

Habían pasado mas de quince días, y ella seguía volteando la cara hacia otro lado cada que se lo encontraba, o también, parecía que lo estaba evitando, ya que si la veía en algún lugar, la chica desaparecía de su vista en cuestión de segundos.

Y eso, lo tenia abrumado. Se sentía muy contrariado y molesto consigo mismo, porque, ella lo evitaba, ella no le respondía si él le llamaba... Y simplemente desaparecía. Y él, se molestaba por eso, y se enojaba consigo mismo por tener la necesidad de verla, de tenerla cerca y de hablarle. Le parecía estúpido contradecirse, pero lo hacía, era penoso sentir la necesidad de abrazarla y besarla, era muy penoso porque él había pasado de esos lujos. Todo por su estúpido engaño.

Sin embargo, había decidido que de cualquier manera, tenía que hablar con ella, y aunque no tenia mucha idea de sobre que era lo que debía decirle, supuso que la hora de la verdad las cosas saldrían por si solas. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que cuando actuaba desprevenidamente terminaba diciendo estupideces, y no se le ocurría si para ese entonces terminaría de sentenciar a la Hyuuga o si le suplicaría cariño.

Ahora bien, "suplicar" no estaba dentro de su vocabulario, no estaba entre su lista de acciones por hacer. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo ridículo que pudiera verse si se viera a si mismo, un Uchiha, implorando lo que sea que la chica le diera.

No, tenia que mantenerse cuerdo, pensar con la cabeza fría y hablar con ella cuando fuese necesario.

Se acomodó la chaqueta verdosa y la abotonó mientras se observaba frente al espejo, posteriormente revolvió sus cabellos un poco y volvió a echar un vistazo, el sabia que no era un narcisista, sabia que tenía un fuerte atractivo que podía volver locas a las chicas, que tenía un encanto irregular que podía convencer a cualquiera, y bueno, eso no significaba que fuese un narcisista.

Esa era otra opción, podía elegir, a quien fuera, no importaba quien, tenía varias admiradoras locas que aun lo seguían por ahí, manteniéndose a distancia, y él podía darse el lujo de escoger a alguna, salir y tener mucha, mucha diversión.

Pero, no le daba la gana, porque la única que de momento le llamaba la atención salía con Kiba Inuzuka, el mediocre domador de perros y le había visto la cara, y ese no era el colmo. El colmo era tener que lidiar con ello.

Salió disparado por la puerta del cuarto y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Salió de la casa y se dispuso a dejar todo bien cerrado. A pesar de toda la porquería que arrastraba consigo en esos momentos, era un buen día. Tenía que serlo, en definitiva. Al fin dejaría las misiones Rango D. Al fin le habían encomendado una misión fuera de cosas absurdas como las que había estado haciendo, era emocionante hasta cierto punto, pero tampoco iba a demostrarlo, tenia que mantenerse sereno, actuar con seriedad y sobre todo con prudencia.

Y es que no le sería para nada fácil, pero sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que enfrentarlo.

Se detuvo una vez que sus pies lo llevaron a su objetivo. El campo de entrenamiento. Quizá había llegado demasiado temprano, o los demás no eran para nada puntuales. La puntualidad era un punto fuerte muy valorado por el Uchiha.

Observó a su alrededor, y pudo notar la vegetación que luchaba ferviente contra las oleadas de aire frío que diariamente se dejaban venir sobre la aldea. Pronto daría inicio el tiempo de las fiestas de fin de año, y todos los habitantes estaban esperando con ansias la primera nevada. Se le hacia un poco extraño que les hubieran citado en aquel lugar, la oficina de la Hokage era un lugar mucho mas apropiado para una reunión y para un informe de misión.

Quizá el era muy anticuado, o quizá, las cosas habían cambiado bastante con eso de las misiones.

De pronto, todo lo que estaba pensando se borró de su cabeza, que se quedó completamente en blanco, entre los arboles podía observar una silueta que se dirigía al mismo lugar donde el estaba, sabía que ocurriría, pero no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto.

.

.

.

No sabía si debía darse prisa o si debía caminar lento, no deseaba llegar realmente a aquel lugar sin Kiba o Shino. Y no había considerado la idea de quedar de verse con alguno de ellos antes de reunirse con los demás por completo.

Sus pies no llevaban prisa pero aun así, seguían arrastrándola por la gruesa vereda que se abría paso entre los arboles, soplaba un viento frío que mecía las copas casi desnudas de los arboles. Seguramente, pronto comenzaría la temporada de nieve.

Se detuvo una vez que sus ojos blancos recorrieron el amplio lugar; los mismos habían observado una silueta muy conocida para ella, y justo en esos momentos era cuando deseaba que se la tragara la tierra, quizá había una remota posibilidad de que la tierra se abriera y ella pudiera lanzarse a ese pozo, porque desaparecer parecía mas conveniente que seguir avanzando, que llegar al lugar donde aquel hombre se encontraba.

Suspiró desde sus recónditos y sintió una sensación extraña que recorría su piel, y su estómago se revolvió. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que toparse con él, pero quince días no habían sido suficientes para arrancar la semilla de aquel sentimiento que se había instalado en su corazón. Por lo que, ver a Sasuke Uchiha parado en aquel lugar, esperando, la ponía nerviosa, no le gustaba sentirse nerviosa. No sabía de quien había sido la grandiosa idea de que Sasuke se incorporara al Equipo Ocho para las próximas misiones, pero no se lo agradecía para nada, porque no sabía que haría ahora él, y eso le carcomía el alma, no deseaba verlo a los ojos, porque le dolería, pero tenía que ser profesional, tenía que morderse la lengua y seguir adelante.

Intentó bloquear sus pensamientos, tenía que tener la cabeza fría, evitar cualquier contacto físico con él, y no mirarlo directamente, quizá hablar con él tampoco estaba permitido, debía ser estricta con sus decisiones porque realmente quería sacarlo de su cabeza. Y dolía, dolía hasta el alma tener que verlo y que sus palabras le calaran hasta el fondo, repitiéndose constantemente sobre su cabeza.

Arrastró los pies como pudo hasta el lugar donde él se encontraba sin mirarlo directamente, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón que se repetía constante, ¿Qué le había hecho ella a Sasuke para que él disfrutara de verla así? ¿Qué derecho tenía él de jugar con ella? Era un idiota, un completo Idiota al que realmente quería odiar en aquellos momentos.

Sasuke la observó llegar y su piel se puso helada, era como si las fracciones de segundo pasaran lentamente, porque la podía ver llegar en cámara lenta, respiró profundamente, tenia que ser valiente. Tenía que poner empeño en todo, aunque verla avanzar de aquella manera tan fúnebre le dejaba una sensación extraña, por momentos su cabeza lo martirizaba con la idea de que le había hecho daño, un daño que ella no merecía. Pero ¡maldita sea! Ella le había visto la cara, y entonces, ¿Porque aquellos ojos perla no se atrevían a mirarlo directamente a los ojos?... El Uchiha sintió un hueco en el estómago.

El silencio prevaleció, Hinata deseaba que sus compañeros no se atrasaran, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir a solas con el moreno, esperando por lo demás. Llevó ambas manos al frente y las unió con nerviosismo. Podía sentir la mirada fija de Sasuke sobre ella, y ella no tenia ánimos para corresponderla.

- Hyuuga...- dijo Sasuke en voz baja, en automático y la chica se removió en su lugar, dando un brinco pequeño al escuchar su nombre.

.

.

.

Tocó la puerta nuevamente, casi con exigencia. Y es que tenía rato ahí parado, esperando a que su amiga saliera para ir juntos a lo debido. Realmente era extraño que la Hyuuga lo dejara ahí varado sin aparecer, quizá se había quedado dormida, era muy probable que algo si hubiese ocurrido aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, las probabilidades disminuían.

De cualquier modo, había algo raro sucediendo con la peliazul, que parecía en otro mundo de vez en vez. Y que bajaba la mirada más frecuentemente que antes. Incluso había jurado que una vez había estado sollozando, sin embargo, se había excusado con la peor excusa de todas.

Quizá no era de su incumbencia... Pero, ¿de cuando acá lo que tuviese que ver con ella no era de importancia para él?. Ella era su amiga, y no le agradaba para nada tener que verla en aquel deplorable estado de melancolía. Por lo que estaba dispuesto a apoyarle y a hablar con ella, sincerarse de ser posible y esperar lo mismo de su parte.

La puerta se abrió al fin y un miembro de la llamada servidumbre lo condujo a la famosa sala de estar, en la que tanto detestaba esperarla pero a final de cuentas tenia que hacerlo.

Suspiró y se sentó sobre el acolchonado sillón. La última quincena había sido un desastre, y esperaba que ésta tuviera mejor racha. Ni siquiera había podido volver a ver a Hanabi y eso lo tenía inquieto, porque a pesar de lo que pensaba y de lo que podía sentir por la chica, no valía nada si ella no sentía lo mismo. Y francamente con su actitud y con su forma de ser, no tenía muchas opciones, o iba enserio o de plano se había volado la barda para burlarse de él.

Dependiendo del día, era la opción que lo movía. Esperaba y deseaba que la menor de las Hyuuga le correspondiera y sin embargo, a pesar de toda la confianza en su persona y en sus acciones, Hanabi lo hacia sentir pequeño, y eso lo ponía a pensar cosas extrañas. Después de todo, ¿Qué podía ver una Hyuuga en él?. Quería darse de golpes contra la mesita de estar pero tampoco lo considero conveniente, ya que Hiashi Hyuuga había regresado de sus viajes al extranjero y eso lo ponía con los pelos de punta. No hallaba si comerse las unas o salir huyendo.

Y entonces la vió, y su corazón dio un brinco, sintió que sus músculos habían estado adormecidos y que ahora la sangre le circulaba a mil por hora, nutriendo su interior con esmero, tenía ganas de agarrarse el pecho, por si el corazón le traicionaba y quería salir corriendo. Pero solo trago saliva y empuñó las manos, estaba listo para verla, tenia tiempo deseándolo.

Ella se balanceó con cierta delicadeza y con unos movimientos sin igual hacia donde él se encontraba, sabía lo que hacia y se sonrió internamente por sus acciones, había querido verlo pero las excusas no habían sido demasiado buenas, y ahora lo tenia enfrente, tal y como lo deseaba.

Suspiró y se detuvo con gracia frente al chico, que seguía sentado sobre el sillón, le observo detenidamente y sonrió con estilo. Aquella peculiar sonrisa retorcida y maleante de la castaña.

- Kiba-san...- exclamó con cierta gracia ante el apelativo.

- Hanabi-chan...- mencionó el Inuzuka, mientras observaba medio sonrojado la imponente silueta de la chica, cuya presencia inundaba el salón.

Estaba nervioso, maldita sea. Eso no era normal, y no podría serlo nunca, se le ponía la piel de gallina solo de verla caminar hacia él, y si le sonreía, era otra cosa, otro mundo.

- Que seco es Kiba-san...- exclamó con un ademan exagerado, negando con la cabeza - debería ser mas cortés...- prosiguió, mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente, aproximándose hacia él con sigilo, con tranquilidad natural en su movimiento.

Kiba tragó saliva por enésima vez en el rato, y trató de controlarse. Ella se sonrió como una chiquilla que sabe lo que quiere, porque a final de cuentas, no era tan niña y sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Hanabi se inclinó aun mas, dejando que su albo rostro se aproximara lo mas posible al del castaño y suspiró, lo miró directamente a los ojos, era el momento. Se abalanzó sobre él y dejó que sus tiernos labios se estamparan con los suyos, se había atrevido y ahora era el turno de él para hacer el trabajo.

Kiba la besó acompasadamente, sin prisas, cerro los ojos a pesar de querer verla tan cerca de él y llevó inconscientemente sus manos a la altura del cuello de ella, quería traerla hacia él, quería sentirla cerca. Deseaba tener contacto con ella hasta que le ardiera la suya propia. Deseaba pegarse hacia ella y abrazarla tan fuerte... Deseaba muchas cosas, pero por sobre todas, la deseaba a ella.

Hanabi por su parte se adhirió a sus labios y paso sus manos por sus fuertes hombros, dejando que sus piernas tocaran la superficie del sillón, estaba a punto de tomar plano sobre ella, necesitaba acomodarse y pensó que esa era la mejor manera.

Y hubiese sido una perfecta posición, el dejarse caer sobre las piernas de él, si no hubiese sido mucha indiscreción el estar en plena sala de estar de su casa. Y aunque le importaba poco lo que dijeran, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido, su mente no trabajaba bien, no podía pensar en nada mas que en él.

- Hanabi Hyuuga...- se escuchó de repente, la tranquila pero imperativa voz tan conocida por todos en aquella casa.

La chica dio un brinco y su corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, sabía que aquello no podía significar algo bueno... Kiba saltó fuera del sillón y se puso de pie, completamente colorado mirando el piso, queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra. Aquella había sido la mayor estupidez que había hecho en toda su vida.

Y ella sentía lo mismo... Se había dejado llevar por el momento a tal punto de olvidar por completo que su padre podía llegar en cualquier momento.

"Estúpida, estúpida" pensó en su interior bajando la mirada, Kiba le observó de reojo. Realmente estaba incluso más colorada de lo que alguna vez llego ver a su hermana.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? - exclamó el líder del Clan, cuyas facciones intachables se mantenían de la misma forma, y aún así podía observarse la ira en el reflejo de sus ojos plateados.

- Padre...- exclamó la menor de las Hyuuga con cierto temor, había metido el pie hasta el fondo y su padre la había cachado en el acto.

Neji estaba pasmado al lado de Hiashi, estaba en una especie de Shock, a pesar de la ultima conversación que había tenido con Hanabi, jamás se imaginó que llegaría a presenciar un acto semejante de su parte.

- Ve al estudio y espera ahí...- prosiguió con severidad en sus palabras, sin que sus ojos dejaran de observar al Inuzuka, que permanecía parado como un tronco en peligro de ser derrumbado.

Hanabi sabía que no tenia muchas opciones, y contradecir a su padre o intentar hacerlo no era lo mas apropiado en estos momentos, por lo que decidió obedecer sus palabras al pie de la letra, con el corazón apretujado se dio la media vuelta y salió de la estancia como pudo.

- Neji... Síguela - mencionó autoritario el mandatario de los Hyuuga y Neji se movió en automático, con el ceño fruncido.

Kiba se quedó helado y se juraba sentir que había cambiado de color, seguramente en aquel momento nadie podía certificar que era de piel morena. A estas alturas del partido ya no sabia ni de que color se había puesto, la había regado, con todas sus letras, había sido un completo imbécil por haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y pensamientos insanos por la hermana de su amiga, en su propia casa, en la maldita sala. Tenia que pagar el precio, debía ser hombre y aceptar su responsabilidad.

- Y tú...- dijo en seco Hiashi, arrastrando las palabras con arrogancia - te abrí las puertas de mi casa, porque eras amigo de mi Hija mayor, no para que sedujeras a mi otra hija... - se pausó, respirando profundamente, como si intentara controlarse - Es así.. Como agradeces el gesto...-

- Señor Hyuuga...- intentó explicarse Kiba, sin saber como defenderse, una lápida de cemento le cayo sobre la espalda con un grabado singular en ella "Culpa" maldita culpa que comenzaba a carcomerlo.

- Te irás de mi casa...- prosiguió Hiashi sin escucharle - Y no volverás a ver a mi Hija... Vete.- sentenció sin dejar de mirarlo, como si con cada mirada acechadora pudiera asesinarle. Quizá esa era la intención inicial.

Kiba salió de la casa de los Hyuuga, sin poder decir ni pío. Había sido escoltado hacia la puerta de la casa mientras escuchaba como el Sr. Hiashi le ordenaba a sus súbditos que le impidieran el paso nuevamente.

Había cometido la peor estupidez, se había fallado a si mismo y le había faltado el respeto a los miembros de esa familia, el clan de su mejor amiga y de la chica que mas quería. Estaba metido en un lío grueso y lo peor era que la angustia crecía y crecía al no saber como le iría a su pequeña castaña.

.

.

.

Su corazón retumbo en su interior, era como si tan solo escuchar su nombre en boca de él, en aquella voz tan varonil le ponía los nervios de punta, y no podía darse el lujo de estar nerviosa. Tenía que tener los pies firmes sobre la tierra, tenía que dejar que todo pasara.

Por primera vez en su vida, y a pesar de lo acontecido con el rubio, quería adormecer su corazón, deseaba infinitamente dejar de sentir, quería con el alma que dejara de doler.

Y bueno, quizá a cualquiera le parecería exagerado, pero al menos Temari le comprendía, le había escrito sobre su pesar y su sentir y la rubia había respondido con aliento. Era la primera vez que Hinata besaba a alguien, la primera vez que hacia las cosas sin pensar y la primera vez que actuaba sin cordura, había perdido la cabeza cada vez que el moreno la tocaba. Y esas sensaciones desconocidas para ella, se adhirieron a su corazón, y la hicieron abrirlo para él, muy a su pesar, aunque ella jamás hubiese tenido planeado que Sasuke le gustara, que le quisiera y mucho menos que se enamorara de él. Pero el corazón siempre juega chueco con la gente.

Debía de haberlo sabido, tenia que haberse dado cuenta, que estaba jugando con ella, que todo había sido una maldita artimaña para hacerla caer, y burlarse de ella. Sasuke era tan cruel, y lo fue en aquel entonces, incansablemente. No había manera de que aquellas tajantes palabras no fragmentaran su corazón dolido. No había manera de que dejara de doler.

Tragó saliva y siguió observando el piso, más seco que verde por la temporada. Deseaba irse a casa, tumbarse en su cama y dormir, dormir hasta que supiera que todo estaría bien.

Pero ella era valiente, y tenia que afrontar la realidad.

- Hyuuga...- escuchó de nuevo, y levantó el rostro, giró su humanidad.

Iba a encararle, iba a sostenerle la mirada, sin importar cuanto doliera por dentro.

- Uchiha-san...- exclamó como pudo, sin tartamudear, respiró profundamente para mantenerse serena.

- Jhm...- bufó el Uchiha, se sentía idiota.

Le había hablado sin tener algo que decirle en particular, simplemente quería ver si iba a responderle, si estaba dispuesta a hacerle frente, eso o por las puras ganas de querer hablarle, de querer escuchar su voz. Y francamente no sabía qué era peor.

Desvió la vista sin disimulo, con arrogancia para realzar su superioridad, su presencia, él iba a imponerse y tenia que hacerle notar que su estúpido engaño no lo tenia mal, ni por un momento le había afectado.

- Esto es un asco...- exclamó arrastrando las palabras, con voz perfectamente audible.

- Lo es... - le siguió ella, mientras su mirada volvía hacia el horizonte conformado por la senda entre los arboles que llevaban al centro de Konohagakure.

Y ahí estaba otra vez ese maldito silencio incómodo. Quería hacerse chiquita y correr, quería que todo aquello terminara rápido. Pero ni Shino ni Kiba aparecían por ningún lado, maldijo su suerte a más no poder.

- ¿Te ha ido bien con tu novio? - soltó Sasuke. Como una serpiente venenosa escupiendo su ponzoña, tirando directamente a su presa. Tenía que seguir fastidiando el momento muy a su pesar, porque era su orgullo el que estaba herido.

- No se... de que habla...- respondió ella con serenidad, sin tener mucha idea de lo que él decía.

- Si... Claro...- comentó él, sarcástico, mirándola de reojo casi con repulsión. Aunque muy en el fondo eso lo hacía sentir el Idiota mas grande del mundo.

"¿De que sirve ser un genial ninja si eres un completo imbécil con la chica que quieres?... No sirve de nada" pensó, estaba en un gran lío con su propia personalidad.

De pronto, ambos escucharon un ruido y giraron la vista sobre la vereda, una silueta masculina venia corriendo a toda prisa en dirección de ambos.

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes.

Era Kiba. Que venía apresurado atravesando el campo. El moreno frunció el ceño, las cosas irían peor, pero tenía que aguantarse las malditas ganas de querer romperle la cara por meterse con algo que era suyo. Realmente no podía entender ¿Qué era lo que la Hyuuga había visto en él?. Por donde lo viera y como lo viera, él era mil veces mejor que el Inuzuka y eso se quedaba corto. Para nada podía compararse con el domador de perros, que no tenia su potencial, su estilo, su naturalidad y mucho menos su porte galante. El Inuzuka era un pobre diablo comparado con lo que el podía llegar a ser. Y bueno, estaba bien que podía ser un "buen amigo" y que tuviera "corazón noble" y que se las diera de "caballeroso y cortés" pero... A final de cuentas no importaba, no le llegaba ni a los talones. Pero de alguna manera ella tenía que enterarse que lo que tenia con Kiba, jamás, nunca iba a poder compararse con lo suyo, ni un ápice. Era caso perdido. Pero... ¿Cómo hacer que ella reaccionara? ¿Cómo hacer que ella volviera a él?... Ya no deseaba que pidiera perdón, solo que le cayera el mundo encima, abriera los ojos y le dijera que solo a él lo quería. Con eso era más que suficiente.

Hinata se removió en su lugar, había estado sintiendo demasiadas emociones encontradas, su estómago era un asco en aquellos momentos, tenía ganas de vomitar por el nudo que se le había formado en la boca del mismo. Pero ahora no estaba sola, Kiba había llegado y su corazón había saltado de alegría al verlo, el Inuzuka era su salvación.

- Hinata...- exclamó Kiba tragando saliva, bajando la mirada, le pesaba volver a verla a los ojos, se sentía estúpido, tanto... Que no había puesto la mas mínima atención sobre la presencia del Uchiha... - Lo siento...-.

- Kiba-kun...- se aproximó ella a él, dando un par de pasos y deteniéndose para observarlo mejor, estaba actuando muy extraño, eso no era nada común en él.

- Lo.. Siento Hinata...- se volvió a disculpar Kiba algo torpe, sin dejar de mirar el piso, empuñando las manos con fuerza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - cuestionó la chica mientras el corazón se le aceleraba... Ante la expresión de su amigo, nada podía ir bien.

Sasuke estaba observando la escena con el ceño fruncido, más sin embargo no se perdía ningún detalle de lo que ambos decían, de sus movimientos y de todo lo que sus azabaches iris pudieran captar en el momento.

- Fui a buscarte a tu casa, creí que estarías ahí...- se apresuró a decir Kiba, realmente no sabia que era lo mejor, si callar o seguir hablando - Y... He visto a Hanabi hoy.-

Hinata tragó saliva al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, la preocupación se incrementó en sus recónditos.

- ¿Está ella bien? - preguntó la peliazul mientras la ansiedad la carcomía.

- No sé... - se frustró Kiba, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. - Nos hemos besado y... Tu padre nos ha visto-

Hinata puso los ojos como plato, su corazón parecía haber detenido su pulso y comenzaba a sentir como la piel se le congelaba rápidamente. Ese día, estaba lleno de sorpresas martirizadoras.

Sasuke relajó el ceno y sus facciones pasaron de la molestia al asombro total. Sentía una carga que parecía demolerlo en todo el cuerpo, se sentía pesado, imbécil.

"Idiota, Imbécil... Mierda..." Pensó al instante, observando la escena sin ser muy partícipe de ella, pero su cerebro analizaba la información a mil por hora, cubriendo los huecos en su cabeza, formando escenas hilarantes, certeras, que solo le mostraban una cosa: el se había comportado como un maldito idiota con la Hyuuga que no tenia nada que ver en el asunto. Porque Kiba y Hanabi se veían, quizá tan a escondidas como ellos lo hacían. Todo caía en su lugar como un maldito rompecabezas. La había regado.

Estaba ahí parado como una estatua, los pies no le reaccionaban pero no eran los únicos, también sus manos estaban pesadas, caídas en sus costados como si la fuerza de gravedad hubiera tenido un efecto exagerado sobre su cuerpo, estaba idiotizado con tantas ideas que vagabundeaban en su cabeza, y cada una de ellas lo hacía sentir más culpable por todas sus estúpidas acciones.

Culpa, una palabra que poco había permanecido en su vocabulario, su egocentrismo y su orgullo siempre habían estado tan elevados que jamás se había detenido a pensar en el hecho de que probablemente también cometía errores enormes. De antemano sabía que cometía equivocaciones, puesto que era un humano y todos van dejando un rastro de ellas a lo largo de su vida, sin embargo, esta era una situación diferente. Había sido un malpensado con la chica más ingenua de toda la aldea, y eso era lo que más lo hacía sentir culpa. El haberla visto llorar y sentir una retorcida especie de satisfacción con ello, satisfacción que ahora se transformaba en amargura.

Hinata se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sabía que aquel apuro era uno de los grandes, realmente jamás se había imaginado siquiera la reacción que su padre pudiera tomar ante una situación parecida. Además, Hanabi no solo era la menor, si no que era la pequeña hija de papá que siempre había seguido las reglas al pie de la letras, quien nunca había desobedecido sus palabras y mandatos. Al menos no que él se enterara de ello.

.

.

.

Cerró la puerta de golpe, demasiadas cosas le pasaban en la cabeza, estaba más que cabreado, con sinceridad, tenía ganas de apalear a alguien, o quizá... la palabra "asesinar" se consideraría una mejor manera de expresar su ira.

Y es que la escena que acababa de presenciar se repetía constantemente sobre su cabeza. Y el problema lo sentía más grande cada vez, como un gigante nudo en la garganta que le impedía dejar pasar el aire con normalidad. Lo ahogaba. Su hija, y ese cretino, lo ahogaban, lo dejaban sin palabras.

Prosiguió su camino hasta el asiento principal, aquel exclusivamente reservado para él en aquel estudio, en toda la casa, era una de las cosas que lo realzaban como el jefe del clan Hyuuga. El clan más poderoso de todos.

Y aunque estaba ahí sentado, con la pequeña Hanabi frente suyo, él estaba ausente, su cuerpo se vació por completo, su mente estaba en otro lugar, pensando mil cosas a la vez, que lo llenaban de frustración. Era su hija.

¿En qué momento Hanabi había crecido tanto? Ni siquiera se había esperado que Hinata tuviese novio, mucho menos que su hija menor, la más culta, la más estricta y apegada a las normas, se anduviese besuqueando con un chico en su propia casa. ¿En qué momento Hanabi decidió que podía hacer aquellas cosas?

Sus ojos plateados la observaban con severidad, estaba analizando la situación y examinando la fisonomía de su hija al máximo, incluso pensó que debía quizá, ser conveniente utilizar el Byakugan para ver el pulso de la misma. Pero lo creyó estúpido a final de cuentas. Era una vil tontería. Tenía que enfocarse en lo que debía pensar para no terminar haciendo estupideces.

Era su pequeña niña, la que siempre lo había seguido, la que era un ejemplo a seguir, y ahora tenía su imagen más pisoteada que la misma Hinata cuando era pequeña. ¿Acaso él se había vuelto tan frágil después de las reformas del Clan? Él no consideraba que había dejado de ser estricto, creía que todo en su casa funcionaba de la mejor manera y sin embargo. Una decepción profunda recorría cada vena de su interior.

Hanabi por su parte, deseaba salir corriendo de aquella habitación, pero tenía que controlarse, la había regado y tenía que hacer algo para solucionarlo, debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos tal y como su propio padre se lo había dicho hacía mucho tiempo.

Suspiró, las cosas serían horrendas y ella solo deseaba salir bien librada de este asunto, con la única finalidad de hablar con Inuzuka, abrazarlo con fuerza y estrecharse contra él. No le importaba, porque lo único que pedía era poder verlo así, todos los días y besarlo cuantas veces quisiera. Era joven si, era cierto, pero ya no era una niña mimada, tenia aspiraciones, y su padre debía de entenderlo. Tenía que ser así.

-Neji... - mencionó imperativo el líder Hyuuga sin dejar de observar a su hija menor – Dejanos solos... -.

-Si, señor... - exclamó Neji, mientras sus pies se dirigían hacia la puerta. Realmente seguía en Shock.

Cuando el prodigio de los Hyuuga salió por fin, Hiashi juntó ambas manos y dejó que sus dedos se envolvieran entre sí, su mirada seguía siendo severa, pero a la vez serena. Sabía que en cualquier caso, debía de controlarse y hablar con Hanabi.

- De manera que... - comenzó, midiendo el tono agresivo de sus palabras para soltarlas serias. - has considerado "prudente" besar a un chico como ese. Tú... la que siempre has criticado particularmente a los amigos de tu hermana.

- No he sido prudente... - respondió casi en automático, con voz baja y pasiva, pero sosteniéndose del único hilo de naturalidad que le quedaba para controlarse.

- Me alegra que lo notaras así... - continuó él, casi interrumpiéndola, sin moverse un centímetro. - No quiero que vuelvas a verlo.

- ¿Porqué?- Protestó en secuencia la castaña, dejando que sus palabras fluyeran sin pensar.

- Porque no es "prudente"... Y porque yo lo digo. -Sentenció cual verdugo Hiashi, frunciendo el ceño en claro gesto de que desaprobaría cualquier comentario que fuera en contra de lo que había decidido.

- No me parece justo...- refunfuñó la chica, mientras su amplia frente se arrugaba, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, la idea de no ver al chico de sus sueños le impedía pensar claramente.

- No estamos hablando de lo que es Justo ó no... Hanabi, tampoco es justo que deshonres a la familia de esa manera... - prosiguió, sin inmutarse ante las palabras de su Hija.

-¡Pero no estoy...!- protestó, pero su padre la silenció de golpe.

-¿Piensas contradecirme?... No estás en tus cabales Niña... - se levantó Hiashi de pronto, dejando caer sus manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio que tenía enfrente - ¡¿Que hayas besado a un chico en plena sala te parece poco?... ¿O vas a decirme que él te provocó?... Puesto que fuiste tú quien se inclinó sobre él... Lo He Visto TODO.

Hanabi sentía como su corazón se aplastaba en su interior, era como si alguna especie de técnica impredecible pudiera tomar su corazón y estrujarlo con fuerza, para molerlo con detalle, para que sintiera todo el dolor que fuera necesario. Sabía que sus acciones habían estado fuera de lugar. Pero simplemente no podía entender ¿Cómo es que dejaría de ver a Kiba?. No le cabía en la cabeza.

Y por todo el revoltijo que tenía en la cabeza, un nudo se formó en su garganta y en la boca de su estómago, empuñó ambas manos con fuerza, estaba demasiado molesta, porque a pesar de todo, en lo único que podía pensar era que ciertamente no le parecía para nada justo lo que su padre le hacía. Le prohibía verlo, le prohibía intentar ser feliz. Respiró con profundidad mientras intentaba controlarse, no deseaba dejar que su vista nublada soltara aquellas lágrimas que ella se empeñaba en detener. No quería que su padre la viera llorando, no quería tener que parecer débil ante quien siempre había sido su ejemplo de fortaleza. Justamente había un muro entre ellos.

- Quiero que vayas a tu cuarto y reflexiones tus acciones, seguramente entenderás bien...- Siguió Hiashi, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Hanabi se levantó sin decir nada, lo que más deseaba era salir de aquel lugar, de pronto la habitación se le había hecho muy chica y el oxígeno que había en ella parecía haber desaparecido, se ahogaba, del coraje, de la desesperación.

Salió rápidamente del estudio, tanto como sus pies se lo permitieron.

.

.

.

Una silueta comenzó a dibujarse entre los troncos de los arboles, caminaba tranquilo, paso a paso como si no existiese preocupación en el mundo.

Conforme se fue acercando al claro, sus ropas holgadas y su peculiar estilo delato su identidad: era Shino, quien caminaba a paso lento aun cuando prácticamente estaba retrasado.

Se detuvo, y tras sus oscuras gafas observo la peculiar escena, Kiba se veía bastante intranquilo, por su parte, Hinata parecía confusa, con el rostro cabizbajo y por último, el Uchiha se mantenía retirado, con la mirada perdida aparentemente sobre la fisonomía de la Hyuuga. Todo aquello, aun sin preguntar tenia un poco de sentido para él. Puesto que, aunque no hablara mas de lo debido con la gente, tenia el extraño y quizá muy satisfactorio don de ver a la gente, y de leerla, muy a cuesta de lo que pensaran o quisieran ellos sobre eso.

Había acertado en muchas cosas antes, y sabía que al notar la actitud extraña de su amiga, y su brusco estado emocional reciente, y ver así mismo la actitud de Sasuke, podía afirmar casi con las manos en el fuego, que algo andaba mal entre ellos. Y si bien, se suponía que no tenían algo en común ante los demás, el pensaba que "el mundo siempre se equivocaba en su forma de prever y juzgar las cosas". Sin embargo, eran pensamientos que aunque fluían de su mente, no lograba compartir con alguien más.

- Shino... - mencionó Kiba a su encuentro, algo extrañado debido a la falta de puntualidad poco común en su compañero de equipo.

- Buenos días...- saludó en voz neutra, haciendo reaccionar a los otros dos.

- Buenas noches...- murmuró Sasuke entre dientes, casi inaudible, en un manifiesto de queja.

- Shino-kun...- respondió Hinata, saliendo se su trance personal.

- He llegado tarde porque me han dado una noticia... No muy satisfactoria...- comento, sin inmutarse ante las facciones faciales de los presentes.

- ¿Y cual es esa? - preguntó Kiba, frunciendo el ceño casi al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha, quien también atendía la conversación.

- Tsunade-sama ha decidido prescindir de nuestros servicios, al parecer ha tenido una reunión de último momento con el consejo... - dijo el Aburame, observando tras sus gafas las reacciones de asombro y frustración de los demás.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios?- respondió Kiba, quien se sentía completamente fuera de órbita, por lo que en cierta parte había agradecido no tener misión sin saber lo ocurrido con Hanabi, mucho menos si tendría que irse de la aldea por algunos días.

- Oh... Vaya- respondió Hinata, casi con alivio, su corazón se tranquilizó casi al momento, liberando su pulso que se había mantenido preso de toda aquella intensidad.

-¡Tsk!- se quejó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño, aunque imagino que seguramente la misión que les encomendarían ese día ni siquiera llegaría a algo productivo, debido a que se había suspendido. Ese tipo de misiones en las cuales se sale de la aldea y son importantes, no se suspenden, ni se llega tarde a ellas. Simplemente pasan.

Sin embargo tenía que aceptar que estaba agradecido con la vieja Hokage por todo aquel alboroto. En primera porque había visto a la Hyuuga y eso ya era algo muy ventajoso, además de que al fin había descubierto que toda la telaraña de suposiciones que había creado desde un principio para juzgar a la chica eran simplemente eso: suposiciones estúpidas que lo sacaban de quicio con tan solo saber que habían atravesado su cabeza.

Ella no estaba más interesada en Kiba, con excepción de que seguramente estaba preocupada por su hermana, ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Si estaba seguramente enamorada de un tipo como el Inuzuka. En verdad que las Hyuuga eran raras..

"Raras..." pensó de nuevo, de una forma más clara, y se dio cuenta de ello, porque al pensar de esa forma se incluía él en el nido de Idiotas. Y bueno, quizá se merecía martirizarse un rato.

-Será... m-mejor que me vaya...- dijo Hinata, y sus pies comenzaron a moverse.

Quería ir tras ella, detenerla y decirle que había sido un imbécil, que no quería verla llorar, abrazarla, besarla y pegarla a él. Quería hacer tantas cosas, pero sabía de antemano que no era el momento, porque ella necesitaba tiempo para solucionar cosas, y él, tiempo para pensar una manera de acercarse a ella.

Kiba se movió apresurado, dispuesto a seguirla para ayudar en lo que se pudiera, aunque realmente no tenía mucha idea de los pensamientos de su mejor amiga y de lo que haría a continuación.

-No creo que sea prudente...- mencionó el Uchiha en voz alta, en un tono realmente serio – Sólo causarás más problemas...-.

Kiba se detuvo en seco, aquellas palabras se filtraron hasta su interior de una manera impresionante. Era cierto, si la seguía y se aparecía de momento en aquella casa, haría enfurecer al Líder del Clan, y sólo metería en más problemas a la castaña. Cosa que no quería. Chasqueó los dientes, estaba en un maldito aprieto y ni siquiera podía hacer algo bueno al respecto, y a él no se le daba muy bien la tarea de "esperar".

Lanzó una patada con fuerza hacia un viejo tronco que se removió en su lugar, presa del golpe, mientras que el domador de perros fruncía el ceño casi en agonía, si... le había dolido el golpe, pero le dolía más no poder hacer nada en esos momentos.

Shino observaba sin decir nada, sabía que en uno u otro momento tendría que hablar con él, porque aunque sea desahogarse sería un buen punto.

Sasuke por su parte comenzó a caminar, necesitaba despejar su cabeza y pensar, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, demasiadas cuestiones y problemas que intentar solucionar.

.

.

.

Continuará!...

¡Hola mundo!

Pues, sí, me he tardado un poco lo acepto, pero es que he estado algo llena de trabajo, de flojeritis agüdis y de invasión de ideas todas a la vez. Y bueno, desde el último capítulo me han pasado cosas muy muy bonitas nwn gracias a una persona~ a quien quiero con el corazón.

Y que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, al igual que todos ustedes. Lo cierto es que estoy MUY contenta con sus reviews, que me llenan de alegría mis días, y que me dan muchos ánimos cuando me siento medio lol para escribir.

Bueno pues, qué decir... como dije, muchas ideas y al final nada, no se van de misión, todavía. Porque siempre hay imprevistos, y entonces pues son cosas que pasan jajaja... y bueno, ¡Ahí tienes Sasuke! Le ha llovido como en feria xD todas las noticias bruscas le caen de todos lados y él nada más se queda así de WTF?... la regué... la regué... mil veces la regué! nwn... así pasa querido Sasuke, suele suceder.

Gracias a todos por leer una vez más, y pues espero tener pronto el siguiente capítulo, aunque ando trabajando en un One-shoot también, que luego lo postearé.

Jan_di_chan, Arika_Yiu_Uchiha gracias por comentar por primera vez :)

SasuHina4evr, Dukih, Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki, Dark_Amy_chan, TheRusso, Dlkg., layill *-* Los adoro en serio! :)

Maribelteka, me has fascinado con tu review, muchas gracias por compartir tu tiempo libre conmigo, yo no tengo hijos pero imagino la odisea diaria que vives para pasar tiempo con ellos, atenderlos como se debe y ser bien genial amorosa, además de que puedas tener un tiempo para tí misma :) Awss en serio que, gracias!

Y por último, EduUchiha 3 Gracias por leer, me hiciste muy feliz, como todas las cosas que has hecho últimamente Edo-kun, te quiero te quiero te quiero :)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo yeah!

Si desean hacerme feliz _**¡Dejen un Review!**_ Hahaha sí, han descubierto que fácil es hacer sonreír a una persona.

_**Best Wishes Ever!**_

Ary~


	13. Reglas, Hechas para cumplirse

_Los personajes de __**Naruto**_ _no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!, _

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El príncipe Equivocado**

**Capitulo XI:** Reglas, hechas para cumplirse.

"_Intenta, baby, intenta confiar en mi amor otra vez, Yo estaré ahí, yo estaré ahí... Amor, nuestro amor, no debería ser lanzado lejos, Yo estaré ahí.. yo estaré ahí..."– Still Loving You - Scorpions[Original] /Sonata Arctica [Cover]._

.

.

.

Se removió entre las sabanas por milésima vez en el rato. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Era en verdad difícil adormecer sus pensamientos, era difícil querer que su corazón se vaciara y mucho más difícil era olvidar. Ella quería echar al olvido todo lo que tuviese que ver con Sasuke Uchiha. Deseaba que su corazón dejara de acelerarse cada vez que lo veía.

Y es que ese era justamente el problema, seguía viendo al Uchiha casi a diario, tenia que tenerlo cerca y escuchar su voz, porque Tsunade-sama lo había incorporado al equipo ocho de momento, y bueno, ciertamente era extraño que eso sucediera, siempre se pensó que volvería al eterno Equipo 7 de Kakashi, mas sin embargo no fue así, ya que al parecer, también su estancia en el equipo 8 era temporal.

Quizá era un plan con maña para hacerla sufrir mas de la cuenta, quizá alguien se ensañaba con su martirio. Porque era un martirio verlo todos los dias, tenia que escuchar sus brillantes ideas en los entrenamientos y para colmo, tener qu lidiar con que le defendiera si ella se distraía.

¿Y cómo no iba a distraerse? Si estaba ahí, haciendo movimientos geniales, saltando por la vida con la habilidad que tenía. Incluso parecía como si fuese la perfección andando, y aunque sabía que no era perfecto, que tenía bastantes defectos. Ultimamente parecía que estos habían decidido esconderse.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, no quería verlo en sus pensamientos, no quería ver la expresión incongruente de su rostro, ni que sus ojos le siguieran como si la vigilaran. Eso le hacía ver el panorama bastante confuso. Ya que él, se había deshecho de ella, y ahora, ahí estaba, casi al acecho podría decir, de no ser porque prefería echarle la culpa a su imaginación.

"Por favor Sasuke... no me confundas más..." pensó con un dolor descomunal en el pecho, su corazón parecía contraerse y dejar un hueco entre sus pulmones y su organismo, le dolía bastante cualquier cosa que pensara sobre él y su cambio radical de actitud. En verdad deseaba poder seguir como hasta ahora, adormilada, sin que su voz afectara su sistema auditivo, que sus palabras no le pusieran la piel de gallina, y que si la tocaba por accidente, no siguiera sintiendo esas sensaciones que le perforaban el cuerpo.

Creía que no era pedir mucho, y estaba segura de que si seguía haciendo caso omiso de sus emociones, lo lograría. Pronto, Sasuke Uchiha estaría fuer de su vida, para siempre.

.

.

.

-Hey Sasuke – exclamó el rubio bastante sorprendido.

Naruto había dejado que los días pasaran para hablar con el moreno, y justamente se había levantado pensando que era lo correcto, tenía que haber ido a hablar con él para seguir la conversación que habían dejado pendiente por culpa de la torpeza de los pensamientos de su amigo, de los gritos y los malos tratos.

Así que se había decidido, se había arreglado y como pudo se apresuró a llegar al apartado Distrito de los Uchiha. Por momentos se había preguntado si en verdad era lo correcto, y en tal caso.. ¿Qué era lo que debía decir?, porque, había soltado la lengua ese día, y estaba a una distancia remota de saber lo que el moreno pensaba, nunca había acertado en uno solo de sus pensamientos y ahora era mucho peor, porque no sabía absolutamente nada sobre sus sentimientos tampoco. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero era valiente, había derrotado a todos sus enemigos, tenía que poder encontrar la manera de desenvolver ese maldito nudo que comenzaba a molestar, y sabía que si le dejaba de lado, terminaría por ahogarlo.

Así que ahí estaba, frente a la puerta de Sasuke, bastante sorprendido de que abriera la puerta antes de disponerse a tocarla. Sin tener mucha idea de lo que debía decir, y mucho menos como empezar.

-Naruto...- mencionó el Uchiha, igualmente sorprendido por la inesperada visita del rubio.

Realmente no sabía muy bien que pensar, y qué era lo mejor para decir. Recordaba a la perfección las palabras del Uzumaki, y no quería que se repitieran constantemente en su cabeza, por lo que simplemente las bloqueó, había pensado muchas cosas, había reconsiderado su absurda idea de irse, y había abierto los ojos en cuanto a la Hyuuga, pero no se había dado el tiempo necesario como para pensar en las palabras de aquel, que después de todo seguía ahí, esperando.

No tenía idea de como actuar, porque era verdad que él, jamás había compartido sus sentimientos, sus ideas y sus planes con nadie, mucho menos con él, porque era algo bastante fuera de órbita, él no necesitaba contar nada de su vida, no consideraba necesario tener que exteriorizar sus pensamientos, decisiones y emociones. Porque sentía que eso lo haría diferente, más torpe, más débil, y por consecuencia, que alguien pudiera verle la cara.

Ahora bien, sabía de antemano que necesitaba confiar en las personas, que necesitaba abrirse paso en ese sendero tan complejo de la amistad, para poder entender más la sensación del amor. ¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a hacerlo?... Y él se sentía grande, poderoso, un excelente ninja... Tonterías.

-¿Vas de salida? - preguntó Naruto, casi por inercia, mientras un gesto extraño se colocaba en su rostro: incomodidad.

-Uhm... Si – respondió serio el Uchiha, sin dejar de observarle.

Naruto se movió para que Sasuke pudiera cerrar la puerta y él, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

-Escuché que estás en el equipo ocho...- comentó el rubio, intentando sonreír con naturalidad.

-Así es, extraños mandatos de la "líder suprema" - dijo el moreno, al tanto que sus pies se ponían en marcha – De hecho, he de reunirme con ellos...-.

Naruto asintió y sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia el piso, realmente era una de esas situaciones incómodas en las que no deseas estar. Y sin embargo se tienen que enfrentar necesariamente, pero se estaba quedando sin palabras, y sin muchas ganas de seguir caminando al lado de aquel al que había considerado su mejor amigo durante la mayor parte de su vida.

-También me enteré que estuviste fuera... - comentó entonces Sasuke, sabiendo que el ridículo silencio hacía que ambos se sintieran incómodos.

Bueno, tenía la opción, debía aceptar que de alguna manera se había equivocado y que Naruto tenía razón, pero tenía que hacerle entender lo que sucedía realmente. Debía hacerle llegar que su amistad le importaba, que estaba agradecido de que fuera su amigo, de que lo hubiese perseguido y de que lo hubiera traído de vuelta a la aldea, porque ahora, poco a poco, podía sentirse mejor, más pleno. Pero..¿Cómo hacer eso sin exponerse demasiado?.

"Las palabras siempre son necesarias, así como las acciones para fomentar una buena relación de amistad y de amor..." aquellas palabras llegaron a su mente de golpe, mientras una corriente de aire frío se dispersaba por la vereda en la que iban caminando. Esas palabras, su madre se las había mencionado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando aún era pequeño, Mikoto siempre había querido lo mejor para él, y aunque Sasuke siempre fue un poco solitario, ella le había dicho aquello para que lo tomara como un consejo, para que pudiera encontrar un poco de paz y de felicidad en su interior. Para todo y ante todo, debía ser sincero.

¡Ah! Pero el Orgullo siempre entorpece las cosas, él no era para nada una persona insegura, él era determinado y siempre decidido a hacer lo que se debe hacer, pero como le costaba tener que dar explicaciones absurdas.

"¡Basta, Sasuke...!" pensó, mientras arrugaba el ceño, cansado de lidiar con sus propios pensamientos y sus mismas objeciones.

-Bueno si, fuimos de misión a la Arena... - respondió Naruto con tranquilidad, mientras sus pies se detenían, había llegado a un punto donde la vereda se separaba, partiéndose en dos, era hora de despedirse.

Se sentía estúpido, porque de alguna manera pensaba que aquel camino reflejaba lo que estaba por hacer. No había modo de hablar con Sasuke sobre lo que pensaba y tampoco estaba para exigir explicaciones, cuando las cosas se dan, bien, cuando no... simplemente no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Así que, era aquello un camino retorcido de una amistad que se partía en dos a partir de ese momento, en el cual, cada uno iría por separado, tomando decisiones diferentes que los llevaría a una vida diferente, donde nada sería lo mismo. Era aquel el punto que estaba por continuar, era lo que debía haber hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo y por cobarde, por el temor de perder un lazo tan fundamental, lo había pospuesto.

Sasuke trozó aquel lazo cuando se había ido de la aldea, y él, no pudo dejarlo de lado, porque Sasuke era como un hermano para él, de alguna u otra forma, fue él quien lo había apoyado en momentos muy difíciles y había visto en el una meta para superarse y para que él lo aceptara como su igual.

-Bueno, me voy... - comentó Naruto con seriedad poco común en sus palabras, era necesario, realmente era fundamental dar el siguiente paso, porque a final de cuentas, era lo correcto.

El rubio se despidió con una señal de manos y comenzó a caminar por una de las veredas, la que llevaba hacia la aldea. Cerró los ojos porque consideraba que a pesar de todo el revoltijo que sentía en el estomago, no debía girarse, no debía ver hacia atrás.

Suspiró y levantó la cabeza, dejando que sus orbes azules observaran el camino que de ahora en adelante se abría paso frente suyo.

Sasuke le observó caminar, y su mente dudó, realmente estaba luchando con todo es orgullo y todos sis pensamientos que lo dejaban helado. Porque él no iría tras su amigo, y de alguna u otra manera sentía, que si lo dejaba ir sin hablar, las cosas empeorarían, quizá al punto en que las cosas no pudieran explicarse, quizá sería el final de una amistad que realmente valoraba, y que no sabía como corresponder. Ese era uno de los puntos a los que siempre llegaba en sus pensamientos, porque tener que soltar la lengua y decir cursilerías no era parte de su ser. Eso ni pensarlo.

Apretó los puños y siguió completamente inmóvil, chasqueó los dientes y maldijo a su suerte, había echado a la borda lo que sea que había sembrado con la ojiblanca y ahora su lazo más fuerte estaba a punto del colapso.

"Rayos... maldita sea" pensó, sin dejar que sus azabaches iris se despegaran de la silueta de su amigo, que empezaba a alejarse conforme sus largos pasos lo llevaban.

-Naruto – exclamó en voz baja, sabía que necesitaría de algo más para que lo escuchara, necesitaría un impulso, necesitaba hablar claro y fuerte y aclarar toda la neblina que había surgido con el paso del tiempo entre los dos. - ¡Naruto!- gritó con empeño, para detener la trayectoria del rubio.

.

.

.

-¡Hinata!- exclamó la rubia, mientras agitaba la mano derecha con mucho ánimo, si expresión se veía bastante alegre, y sonreía con mucho entusiasmo.

Hinata se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, reconocería esa voz donde sea que fuera. Se giró y observó la delgada silueta de la novia del chico más optimista de todo Konoha. Sonrió con naturalidad y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Se encontraba en una pequeña cafetería del centro de la aldea, sin lugar a dudas era un lugar muy ameno para charlar tranquilamente, y para relajarse. Relajarse era lo que necesitaba últimamente, con tanto ajetreo en su vida.

-Hola Ino-chan...- exclamó la peliazul cuando llegó al costado de la chica, quien se abalanzó sobre ella y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Tenía días sin verte... días... ¡Semanas! prácticamente...- profirió la de ojos azules y la invitó a sentarse en la pequeña mesa de madera en la que estaba.

Hinata dudó, realmente sería genial pasar un buen rato con alguien conocido, sin embargo, el deber con su equipo la llamaba, aunque realmente prefiriera quedarse para no tener que lidiar con todo lo que llevaba encima, ella era una persona muy responsable. Por otro lado, pensaba que la rubia no había estado ahí esperando a ver a qué horas pasaba ella, seguramente había quedado de verse con Sakura, y bueno, tampoco quería incomodar siendo una agregada a la reunión.

-Me gustaría pero...- se excusó la Hyuuga, hundiendose de hombros, mientras torcía la boca con resignación.

-¡Pero nada! - prosiguió Ino, sin dejarla terminar y la tomó por los hombros, haciendo que la Hyuuga se sentara de golpe en uno de los dos asientos que habían disponibles, para después, ella acomodarse a un costado. - Tenemos que ponernos al tanto... lo debes- terminó su frase la rubia, ensanchando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hinata asintió sin muchas opciones y con disimulo, giró el rostro hacia dentro del establecimiento, donde, justo sobre la pared principal, colgaba un gran reloj que marcaba las diez con treinta minutos de la mañana.

"Tienes media hora" pensó, algo liada, sin saber realmente como podía safarse de aquel embrollo en media hora.

-Te he notado extraña, últimamente... -comenzó Ino y Hinata devolvió el rostro hacia el frente, donde su amiga permanecía sentada, la Yamanaka la observó atenta a cada una de sus reacciones. - Y no eres la única...- prosiguió, con una mueca más que seria en su rostro.

Hinata tragó saliva, podía sentir su pulso acelerarse constantemente, Ino siempre había sido una persona muy observadora. Se dio cuenta de que salir de esta situación, tal vez le llevara más tiempo del debido. Tenía miedo, realmente le aterraba que la rubia hubiera acertado en el único nombre que tenía en mente...

"Sasuke Uchiha" pensó, reprendiéndose instantáneamente por el desliz que su mente le había jugado... tenía rotundamente prohibido hablar más de la cuenta, verlo más de lo necesario, y por sobre todas las cosas, no debía pensar en él. Su nombre, sus ojos, el color exacto de su cabello, y su piel blanca, así como el aroma que alguna vez le llegó a penetrar los pulmones, irían desapareciendo conforme ella dejara de pensarlo, de sentirlo, y al final, sería un completo desconocido, una persona más que habita en la misma aldea, que fue con ella a la academia y con la cual compartió varias misiones. Serían simples conocidos.

Hinata suspiró. Ahí estaba de nuevo, con tan solo haber caído un segundo, un sólo resbalón y su corazón se comprimía, haciendo que el hueco entre su sistema vascular y respiratorio se hiciera evidente, le dolía. Le dolía bastante.

Ino la observó interesada, mientras se acomodaba sobre la mesa, poniendo ambas manos bajo su mentón, usando los codos como soporte para recargar el peso de su cabeza en sus manos. Levantó las cejas ante el suspiro de la Hyuuga y echó a andar su imaginación. Porque seguramente, esto sería interesante, seguramente la situación tenía cuatro letras "amor".

Lo cierto es que Ino había pasado las últimas semanas pensando sobre el asunto, sin poder llegar a una conclusión contundente que le dejara las cosas en claro y por sobre todo, que la dejara satisfecha. Así que, necesitaba escuchar la versión de Hinata, para poder escuchar la otra versión después.

Ino no era para nada una persona insegura, por el contrario, sabía lo que hacía, sabía que pensar, como actuar y las consecuencias de cada pensamiento, de cada acción que ejecutaba. Aún con todo eso, no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo que se instaló en la boca de su estómago, y que poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse en picazón. Y eso, no le gustaba. Por lo que tenía que apresurarse por convencerse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Estás enamorada? - soltó de repente, sin mucho tacto para su gusto, pero con sinceridad, eso era todo lo que podía ofrecer en el momento.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, y su respiración se detuvo por un instante... ¿Acaso lo tenía escrito en la frente?... Porque si la situación estaba así de clara, quería morirse, prefería que se la tragara la tierra antes de saber que "alguien" lo notaba también, que también notaba sus cambios anímicos y que si era tan transparente como parecía, siguiera dándole más de qué reírse.

-No es que quiera...- respondió la Hyuuga, bajando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño, la situación se ponía muy incómoda y el aire que respiraba parecía tornarse denso, le costaba respirar sin dificultar.

-Uhmm...- se vió pensativa la rubia, quien parecía atravesar a la peliazul con sus ojos, y realmente veía muchas cosas en ella.

Hinata siempre había sido tímida y una muchacha linda, siempre era honorable y mantenía su palabra, siempre cumplía todo lo que decía, y a pesar de todo, de alguna manera se veía llena de vida, llena de un luz que la rodeaba brillando como una estrella en medio de la noche oscura. Y ahora... parecía que la luz que desprendía comenzaba a escasear, era como si algo la consumiera, se le veía nostálgica, pero siempre con la cabeza en alto. Eso debía de reconocerse.

"Pero ella jamás haría algo fuera de lo debido... no sé porque demonios se te cruzó por la cabeza" se reprendió la rubia en su interior, mientras intentaba relajar sus facciones.

-¿Puedo saber de quien? - preguntó, a final de cuentas, tenía que hacerlo, por más vueltas que le diera, la curiosidad de saber la respuesta comenzaba a carcomerla por dentro.

Hinata se sobresaltó un poco, aunque ya se esperaba la pregunta, no dejaba de sorprenderla. Y ella no estaba lista para responder, porque a final de cuentas, no quería darle explicaciones a nadie, no quería volver a saber del asunto, y por sobre todo, no iba a romper sus reglas por nada del mundo esta vez... "Prohibido pronunciar su nombre" pensó la Hyuuga respirando profundamente, para armarse de valor, después de todo, necesitaba dar una respuesta.

-No, no puedes...- soltó de repente, no podía decirle lo que pensaba, lo que sentía y como la estaba pasando, así que se mantuvo firme, serena pero muy determinada a seguir sus propias reglas. Apretó las muñecas bajo la mesa, presionando sus propias piernas, necesitaba salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

Ino se sorprendió ante la respuesta, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se desprendió de la mesa, se echó hacia atrás recargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla sin dejar de observar a la chica que tenía en frente. Esa, sin duda, no era la actitud que le conocía a Hinata Hyuuga.

-¿Porqué? - cuestionó de nuevo, arqueando la ceja derecha, mientras fruncía el ceño con claridad, la picazon estaba comenzando de nuevo en su estómago.

-Porque no...- dijo la Hyuuga con más tranquilidad y meno intensidad, tampoco se trataba de ser brusca, Ino había sido su amiga durante buen tiempo.

Hinata se levantó, había llegado la hora de irse, sabía que era el momento perfecto que había estado esperando y que sin duda aprovecharía, no se sentía para nada a gusto consigo misma en situaciones así, por lo mismo, no se le daba muy bien todo aquel rollo de ser "buena amiga", por más que lo intentara, ella no sería como Sakura e Ino, no tenía ese carisma y esa forma de expresarse tan peculiar, le apenaban muchas cosas, y sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que se sentí más cómoda hablando con Shino y con Kiba, a quien por desgracia también les ocultaba cosas.

"Claro... buena amiga, yo" pensó un tanto martirizada, porque Kiba había confiado en ella a final de cuentas, le había pedido sinceridad y se la había dado, y ella, ella no podía decir lo mismo. Sabía que con Shino siempre podía contar, pero tampoco se había acercado a él para hablar de lo que ocurría, o de lo que había ocurrido.

-Es...- dudó Ino, estaba por morderse la lengua, quizá era la mejor opción que tenía para silenciarse, porque si seguía hablando, iba a reflejar una parte pequeña de ella que nunca había mostrado al mundo: Inseguridad, que a final de cuentas, deja la duda y va creciendo y creciendo sin detenerse, Ino necesitaba detener la duda, para aplastar la inseguridad que ella misma comenzaba a crearse.- ¡¿Es Naruto?- preguntó, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba, estaba realmente avergonzada, de lo que había dicho y lo que había hecho.

Porque se había fallado a ella misma, al mostrarle a Hinata que no confiaba en Naruto, cuando sí confiaba en él, por lo que quedaba la otra cara de la moneda: En la que no confiaba era en ella. Y lo hacía, eran amigas, y había hablado del tema con la peliazul varias veces, pero la duda de si la chica aún seguía enamorada de su novio, y de si le tenía algún resentimiento por estar con él, le afloraba algunas veces, y odiaba sentir la necesidad de cuestionarla.

Hinata se detuvo en seco, se había esperado muchas cosas menos aquella pregunta, creía que Ino sabía bien que lo que alguna vez había sentido por el rubio se había extinguido, porque había estado confundida con sus propios sentimientos. Pero a la vez sintió una sensación de alivio recorrerla. Porque Naruto estaba muy lejos de una probabilidad de que fuese, quien era.

-No, Ino-chan...- negó rotundamente y se volvió a verla de nuevo, dejando en su rostro una mueca desconcertada, pero que le daba tranquilidad. Seguramente le daría tranquilidad a su amiga.

Ino suspiró, se sentía bastante tonta en esos momentos, quería que alguien la arrollara o de perdida que le pusieran una buena golpiza en la cara para reaccionar.

-Gracias...- murmuró apenada, realmente colorada por todo el alboroto que había creado inconscientemente en su cabeza.

-Descuida...- mencionó la Hyuuga, volviéndose nuevamente hacia la bulliciosa calle, tenía realmente muy poco tiempo si quería llegar a tiempo para ver a sus compañeros y entrenar como habían quedado.

.

.

.

-Kiba... vamos a llegar tarde – mencionó Shino, quien se había detenido para esperar al domador de perros.

Kiba seguía estancado en la acera de enfrente de la casa de los Hyuuga, tenía la mirada perdida en las habitaciones de la planta alta, sin saber realmente a donde mirar. Se sentía estúpido, realmente toda aquella situación era un maldito desastre, uno que debía recoger y arreglar de alguna manera, si tan sólo se le ocurriera alguna idea, claro.

Le gustaba Hanabi. ¿Y qué?. No era pecado, no tenía nada que ver que él, un Inuzuka, pusiera los ojos en la hija menor de un gran clan, era demencia. Había estado loco de remate de haber pensado por unos segundos que todo iría bien, que las cosas irían tranquilas y que él podría disfrutar de su pequeña Hanabi todo lo que él quisiera, hasta donde ella quisiera.

Y no era eso lo que quería, él quería bastantes cosas de ella, sobre todo, verla, era lo que más le urgía. Necesitaba verla, y decirle que las cosas irían bien, aunque sabía que serían puras mentiras. ¿En qué mundo, por más que hubiese cambiado y reformado el Clan Hyuuga... Hiashi iba a aceptarlo a él, con su hija?. Era un imbécil, por haberse dejado enredar en aquella situación.

-Vamos...- dijo de repente el castaño, empuñando las manos, firmes a los costados, si bien era orgulloso, no era por eso que sentía tanto coraje, era más bien porque realmente sabía que no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Shino lo siguió, ese era sin duda uno de los momentos en los que realmente no sabía si lo mejor era callar o decir lo que pensaba, sin importar lo que pensara, porque de antemano sabía que Kiba lo escucharía hasta el final. Eran amigos y le pesaba verlo así, porque él le había dado su punto de vista bueno a lo que sentía por la menor de las Hyuuga. Pero algunas veces se pasaba de imprudente, y era era una de las consecuencias que tenía que aceptar a causa de sus actos, era como una lección. Y esperaba de verdad que aprendiera de sus errores, y sobre todo, que las cosas salieran bien.

.

.

.

Naruto se detuvo, sus pies actuaron en automático una vez que la voz de Sasuke alcanzó sus oídos. Y no era porque estuviese a su disposición, si no porque quería arreglar las cosas, deseaba que todo saliera bien.

El rubio se giró desconcertado, porque aún no sabía qué era lo que Sasuke iba a decirle, y sin embargo, se mantuvo estancado en el mismo lugar, esperando paciente a ver si alguna palabra lograba surgir del moreno.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, lo había hecho. Lo había detenido y ahora podía salvar una amistad, una valiosa amistad, simplemente tenía que explicarse. ¿Y cómo jodidos iba a explicarse?, ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de por donde comenzar.

-¿Qué pasa? Cuestionó el rubio, esperando que una vez roto el silencio, el moreno pudiera comenzar a decir, lo que sea que tuviera que decir, y bueno, había que aceptar que era una de las personas más curiosas de la hoja, por lo que realmente quería acelerar el tiempo para ver qué era lo que su amigo iba a decirle.

-Tsk...- chasqueó los dientes, sabía que era el momento, era ahora o nunca, apretó los puños y arrugó la frente.

"A la fregada el mundo" pensó con convicción. Esta vez haría las cosas como debían ser.

-Tienes que entender...- comenzó, con voz clara y fuerte para que su amigo le escuchara, y una vez que las pronunció, se dio cuenta de que quizá lo mejor era acercarse un poco a él, ya que era un asunto entre los dos. Y así lo hizo, se aproximó a él un par de pasos, sin perder al rubio de vista. - Tienes que entender que algunas veces...- se repitió con voz más calmada, pero igualmente clara y decidida – no puedo decir lo que pienso, y no estoy acostumbrado a decir lo que siento... ni a ti ni a nadie...- se pausó Sasuke, mientras sus pies se detenían a un par de pasos del rubio.

Naruto asintió, era cierto. Sasuke nunca había sido expresivo, ni siquiera un poco, así que no le extrañaban sus palabras, de antemano sabía que no era él quien debía ponerse a exigir cosas, ni a pedirle cambios de actitud ni nada, eso de antemano lo tenía bien claro.

-Eso no significa que...- prosiguió el Uchiha, con el orgullo en la punta de la lengua, se le hacía tan difícil poner las cartas sobre la mesa – Eso no significa que no valore lo que has hecho...- pronunció demasiado rápido, esperando que el rubio pudiera entenderlo – lo aprecio y espero poder regresarlo algún día...- terminó de hablar al fin, sintiéndose realmente vulnerable.

Naruto sonrió, nunca había visto al moreno de aquella manera, suponía que para él era un desafío completo el tener que poner aquellas palabras fuera de su boca. Seguramente su amigo la estaría pasando bastante mal.

Asintió y se aproximó otro paso, para después, extender su mano derecha hacia el frente, en espera de que Sasuke la tomara.

-Se que no es propio de ti...- mencionó el rubio, algo confuso en su interior, puesto que se dio cuenta de que había querido que Sasuke materializara su amistad con acciones, quería escuchar que lo consideraba su amigo y no un estorbo y aun peor, lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared.

Era cierto que expresar los sentimientos no era algo que a Sasuke se le diera muy bien, y a final de cuentas, Naruto no pedía que cambiara esa forma de ser porque no lo imaginaba de otra forma que no fuese justo como era ahora, quizá no sería él mismo, como si el Sasuke que era su amigo pudiera desaparecer con ello, tampoco tenia mucha idea de lo que debía decir justo ahora que había escuchado parte de lo que sus oídos habían querido escuchar. De vez en cuando estaba bien que Sasuke se sacrificara, que aunque le pesara o le costara, dijera las cosas como son. Porque a pesar de que el lazo es muy grueso, una amistad siempre sera de dos, sin cambiar a ninguno de los dos, pero siempre haciendo que ambos pongan algo de su parte. Su propio granito de arena.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho, sus ojos azules veían al mismo amigo que siempre y a pesar de todo, había estado ahí para el. Su hermano del alma, y hay que aceptar que algunas veces eso cuenta mas que la sangre.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto y la apretó con fuerzas, era un saludo propio, era un reconocimiento mutuo, una clase de reafirmación de amistad. Y estaba agradecido por ello, muy en el fondo, aunque su rostro se mostrara carente de emoción, su corazón se había exaltado.

-Pero Sasuke...- prosiguió Naruto, ahora con una sonrisa zorruna más maliciosa que antes, que hacía perder el toque serio de su rostro - ni siquiera imagino que demonios piensas hacer para que Hinata te haga caso... ¡Eres un desastre!-.

Naruto sonrió y Sasuke lo observó con seriedad, de pronto aquella simple frase lo había dejado helado, y es que realmente había dado en el punto exacto. No tenía ni la mas mínima idea de como hacer que Hinata le hablara de nuevo, ella parecía una estatua de vez en vez y la situación día con día parecía empeorar, porque era como si ella se estuviese acostumbrando a esa forma en la que lo ignoraba, y eso era algo que no estaba en los planes del moreno.

-Tienes razón...- dijo el moreno intentando sonreír orgulloso y sin embargo lo único que pudo crear en sus facciones fue una retorcida sonrisa que no llegó a curvarse por completo.

Naruto dejó de reír y sus facciones se aligeraron, parpadeo un par de veces... Al parecer su amigo hablaba en serio. ¿Es que acaso no tenia idea de hacer algo por la chica?. Eso significaba que tenia serios problemas.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio...- negó Naruto rotundamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con resignación evidente, porque había pensado mucho los últimos días, pensó que debía irse despacio, que debía hablarle normal, ayudarla normal, que ella viera que el estaba ahí para ella, que no iba a irse a ningún lado, que no estaba dispuesto a irse a algún otro lado. Pero no había tenido mucho resultado, porque ella parecía mas lejos de el que al principio, y eso lo tenia desesperado.

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó el rubio con asombro total, estaba al punto del Shock con tan solo ver a su amigo de aquella manera. - ¡Eres Sasuke Uchiha! - prosiguió, pasando saliva - Tienes a la mayoría de las chicas a tu disposición, si las volteas a ver... Se ponen como locas... ¿Cómo no vas a hacer que Hinata se fije en ti... De nuevo?-.

-No es lo mismo - se apresuró a decir, negando con la cabeza, era cierto lo que Naruto decía pero, de alguna forma, la chica que el quería no estaba incluida en "todas las demás" - ella no es como las demás-.

-Pero sigues siendo Sasuke Uchiha... ¡El gran, y poderoso Sasuke! - dijo Naruto haciendo ademanes exagerados. - Seguro lo lograrás, tienes que... Nunca te ha gustado alguien, y bueno... Lo echaste a perder pero... Alguna solución habrá, y.. ¡NUNCA te había gustado Alguien!.-

-¡Gracias por recordarme que metí el pie hasta el fondo!- frunció el ceño el moreno, mirándolo acusadoramente a pesar de que sabía que era culpable, no era necesario que se lo repitieran. Lo sabía.

-Oh vamos...- se sonrió el Uzumaki con cierto nerviosismo - aún me debes los detalles de esa historia...-

-Detalles que No tendrás, sin importar lo que hagas... - se adelantó a decir mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir el camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento - Pero... Tienes razón... Sasuke Uchiha saldrá bien de esta - se sonrió de lado mientras avanzaba y se despedía con la mano.

-Jajajajaja- se rió con ganas el rubio sin dejar de de observar la silueta que se alejaba - buena suerte entonces, vas a necesitarla...-

.

.

.

Se detuvo de pronto, agradeció al mundo entero en su interior por un segundo, había llegado puntual y lo mejor de todo era que no había "alguien" esperando.

Suspiró y respiró con profundidad, sus ojos plateados observaron todo a su alrededor mientras una ráfaga de aire helado movió sus finos cabellos azulados, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco a consecuencia de lo mismo. Seria un día frió. El sol estaba plenamente escondido tras las colosales nubes grises que transformaban el cielo en un lienzo melancólico.

Y entonces se giró al escuchar unos cuantos pasos a sus espaldas, y sorprendida por el hecho de que eran sus amigos, tanto Kiba, Shino y Akamaru, que habían llegado al fin. Volvió a sentir una tranquilidad que se apoderaba de ella, lo peor, había pasado.

-Buenos días Hinata...- exclamó Kiba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, que bueno que han llegado... Buenos días- soltó la Hyuuga con una mano a la altura de su pecho, y desvió su mirada nuevamente. -Akamaru-kun- dijo una vez que ubico al perro albino, y dejó que sus manos acariciaran el suave pelaje del mismo.

Sonrió, se sentía que seria un buen día después de todo, tenia derecho a tener un buen día después de tantos tan llenos de nada. Hoy, sin duda alguna, algo bueno debía pasar que marcara la diferencia.

-Buenos días...- se escuchó a las espaldas de la peliazul, quien dio un salto en su lugar, irguiéndose completamente.

-Sasuke... Buen día - exclamó Kiba de inmediato.

-Buen día - mencionó Shino bajo la gruesa chaqueta que recubría parte de su rostro.

Sasuke observó entonces la silueta de la chica que tenia enfrente, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Era cierto que era un desastre sentimentalmente, que no era cálido, ni sabia expresarse bien con palabras, pero ¡Oh con un maldito demonio!, tenia que encontrar una forma para que ella no huyera de él como lo había estado haciendo últimamente.

Hinata desvió su mirada y saludó en voz baja, sintió que su corazón había despertado con tan solo haber escuchado su voz, y eso no era buena señal, porque él seguía mirándola. Podía sentir sus miradas a varios metros de distancia, y no podía ser algo bueno tampoco. Tenía que tranquilizarse, tenía que aparentar naturalidad.

-B-bueno Kiba-kun... D-deberías decirnos porque e-estamos aquí- soltó con trabas y maldijo en su interior, tenia que controlarse.

-Oh bueno... Ayer Shino y yo nos entrevistamos con la Quinta, pues... Para ver que había sucedido con la misión que no se hizo, y nos dijo que - mencionó Kiba, explicándose con armonía mientras la emoción se asomaba en sus pupilas cafés -... En definitiva iremos de misión a Suna, al parecer llevaremos unos papeles demasiado importantes... ¡Saldremos en un par de días! ¡¿Ah que es super interesante?- dijo casi en un brinco.

Hinata asentía con presteza y Sasuke los observaba sin moverse, no debía quejarse... Cualquier misión fuera era mejor que lo que había hecho últimamente.

-Eso es...- habló Shino, y todos enfocaron su atención en él - porque Kiba es demasiado impulsivo e impaciente...- prodigio.

Kiba se removió en su lugar y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¡Ya te dije que no ha sido mi culpa!- gritó de repente, mientras sus iris parecían querer acribillar a su compañero.

-Imprudente, es la palabra mas correcta...- asintió el de los bichos con tranquilidad, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del castaño.

-¿Porqué? - preguntó Sasuke, y por primera vez en el día, decidió mezclarse en la conversación.

-Porque... Le ha insistido demasiado a la Hokage sobre el "porqué" se desbarató la misión anterior...- se explicó Shino sin moverse de su lugar - y Tsunade llego a conclusión de que no importaba qué, nos pondría una misión Ya, de inmediato.

-Uhmm...- se mostró pensativo el Uchiha, sin dejar que su rostro mostrara demasiada expresión.

-Por mi esta bien...- interrumpió Hinata, acercándose a Kiba para tomarlo de la mano, sabía que lo que mas necesitaba el Inuzuka en esos momentos era apoyo.

-Gracias Hinata...- exclamó el castaño, tomando a la chica de la mano sonriente.

Sasuke observó la escena y frunció el ceño, era como si una braza de fuego se prendiera dentro de sus entrañas, se le revolvió el estomago y sintió que todo a su alrededor disminuía de velocidad.

Sabía que ellos dos eran buenos amigos, pero de alguna forma se sentía celoso, sentía un retortijón horrible que le calaba por dentro, porque aún a pesar de todas las cosas del mundo. Era aquel estúpido domador de perros quien tenía la atención de ella, quien podía tomarla de la mano, y verla sonreír por ello.

Bufó y desvió la mirada, era repugnante sentirse tan fuera de lugar, no le gustaba para nada sentirse así, y ahora mas que nunca sabía que debía apresurarse para hacer algo. Algo que la atrajera hacia él.

.

.

.

Lo había logrado, se había salido con la suya de alguna manera y lo mejor de todo es que aunque no todo iba tan genial como de pronto lo había imaginado, las cosas siempre podían mejorar. El primer paso había pasado ya, estaba hecho y ahora sentía una sed de poder insaciable en sus manos.

Desvió el rostro de la vereda, llevaba una mirada plena, una sonrisa satisfecha que desplegaba sus labios hacia un costado. La observó de reojo, y aunque aquella silueta le parecía perfecta en absoluto, había algo que aun no completaba el cuadro. Es que ella no iba sonriendo, tenía un gesto abrumador casi lleno de pánico, el ceño bien fruncido, el cuerpo tenso y ambas manos hacia el frente, como si estuviese lista para defenderse.

Hinata Hyuuga estaba mas que tensa, y el debía aceptar que era culpa suya. El motivo mas simple era que le había tocado: caminar a su lado.

Y es que después de una intensa charla "en equipo" Shino demandó que Kiba debía acompañarlo a su casa, le había prometido que iría a ver algo interesante, algo que Sasuke pensó que tendría que ver con bichitos caminando sobre una cuerda floja. Pero entonces, por mas absurdo que le parecía todo aquello, su oportunidad apareció gracias a ello.

Kiba había quedado de acompañar a Hinata de regreso a casa, y al no poder cumplir con su cometido Sasuke casualmente había decidido ofrecerse para esa tarea.

A lo que la chica protesto inmediatamente jurando y perjurando que no pasaba nada si regresaba sola a casa, que no era una niña pequeña y que podía cuidarse sola. Sasuke insistió y Kiba decidió que lo mejor era que no anduviese sola, Shino estuvo de acuerdo, ambos la habían visto demasiado rara los últimos días y no querían que algo malo le pasara por estar tan distraída.

"-Ademas, podrán conocerse mejor, para que se lleven bien ahora que Sasuke esta con nosotros-" pensó el moreno citando en su cabeza las mismas palabras que el Inuzuka había empleado.

Tenía que aceptar que le debía una, y que de momento le bastaba que la resignada Hyuuga caminara a unos centímetros de él.

Hinata respiró profundamente, quizá por milésima vez en la tarde, en el recorrido, y estaba completamente segura que le harían falta muchos mas para tranquilizarse, porque de tan solo saber que estaba ahí hacía que su corazón se acelerara, que quisiera salir corriendo, caminaba casi arrastrando los pies porque los sentía temblorosos, se sentía mas vulnerable que nunca y era algo que detestaba. Odiaba que el aún tuviese ese poder para manejarla como si fuera una marioneta, ella era Hinata Hyuuga, tenia que ser fuerte, mostrarse intachable y sentirse tranquila, sus reglas iban a ayudarla, ella estaría a salvo siempre y cuando no rompiera ninguna de ellas.

Sintió la mirada del moreno y un escalofrío le recorrió, pero aún así siguió con la vista al frente, caminando y contando los segundos para que esa tortura terminara. Y es que no había podido negarse a las palabras de Kiba porque ella era culpable, si ellos tuvieran el conocimiento de lo que había ocurrido, las cosas quizá serian demasiado diferente.

El Uchiha notó como el rubor de las mejillas de ella comenzó a encenderse y a hacerse más presente en su rostro, si Dios existía, seguramente esa era una señal especifica de que era momento de actuar. Por ello estaba agradecido, y aunque seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo, porque no tenía idea de por donde comenzar, sabía que era ahora o nunca, tenía que decirse antes de que la vereda del bosque llegara a su fin. Ya estaba más cerca, porque sabía que una vez cruzado ese límite, sería mas fácil para ella, huir de él y de lo que sea que se le ocurriera para decirle.

-Hinata...- pronunció con voz sedosa, clara, firme y con ese toque tan varonil que lo caracterizaba.

Hinata tragó saliva, si alguna vez había considerado su nombre algo neutral, debía admitir que sonaba bastante atractivo si él lo enunciaba de aquella manera. Sintió el palpitar de su corazón acelerarse repentinamente, y aunque sabía que tenia que mostrarse serena, la situación no parecía mejorar.

Optó por no hacer caso de su voz, y siguió caminando con la vista al frente, lista para salir corriendo en el momento posible, sabía que la acompañaba alguien que la alcanzaría en instantes, por ello tenia que ser prudente, mantenerse tranquila hasta que la vereda del bosque llegara a su fin, ya que en un lugar donde hubiese más movimiento, donde no estuvieran solos, las cosas serían diferente.

-Hinata...- enunció Sasuke nuevamente, con un poco menos de paciencia, porque ella no le respondía.

Pero eso no importaba, porque ahora que tenía una oportunidad al alcance de sus manos, no iba a desaprovecharla por nada del mundo.

.

.

.

¡Hola mundo!

Wah, sí me he tardado un poco más de la cuenta, pero una compañera de trabajo salió de vacaciones y estamos más atareadas que nunca... Y pues, menos tiempo libre y así, hahaha pero ¡Aquí estoy! Porque lo prometido es deuda.

Me han sucedido cosas raras y tristes los últimos días, ya saben, yo me sentí muy feliz pero toda esa sensación se ha marchado con alguien, que siempre ha sido y será parte de mi vida. Pero bueno, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que está sucediendo entre "nosotros". Eso es lo que más desconcertada me deja, porque simplemente no me dijo nada y se ha esfumado tal como siempre, espero de corazón que no sea así.

Si bueno, yo no tengo mucha suerte en esas cosas del corazón nwn pero pss, sigo viva y hay que sonreír y ponerle muchas ganas, no queda de otra. Además tengo que escribir y dibujar si es posible, tengo muy buenos amigos, que aunque son distancia, me apoyan bastante.

Así que realmente agradezco sus comentarios y sus buenos deseos, su buena vibra y en serio que significa mucho para mi : ). Gracias de antemano a los que han leído "Un Hogar para el Corazón", por los que dejaron Review , los adoro nwn!

Y bueno, Still Loving you es una de mis canciones favoritas, fue la primera canción que escuché de "Sonata Arctica" que es mi banda metalera favorita y amo la versión original, pero simplemente prefiero la de Sonata xD. Complicado, no sólo esa parte si no TODA la canción son geniales.

Gracias por todo, por leer mis locuras, nos vemos en el próximo episodio.

Si desean hacerme feliz _**¡Dejen un Review!**_ Hahaha sí, han descubierto que fácil es hacer sonreír a una persona.

_**Best Wishes Ever!**_

Ary~


	14. Lento y Doloroso

_Los personajes de __**Naruto**_ _no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!, _

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El príncipe Equivocado**

**Capitulo XIII:** Lento y Doloroso.

"_Infinito y fugaz, tu oscuro mirar... Me abraza tu aroma me haz de embrujar. Me vuelvo intuición, me vuelvo inmortal..." Nocturna - Anabantha._

.

.

.

-¡Es que no es justo! - exclamó con ímpetu la castaña mientras empuñaba ambas manos con fuerza.

Estaba sentada en la banca de aquel jardín que había vuelto a visitar constantemente como en los viejos tiempos. El día se había tornado nublado, las colosales nubes grisáceas se apoderaban de la aldea y tornaban el ambiente un tanto nostálgico, lo cual tampoco ayudaba demasiado al humor que la menor de las Hyuuga tenía desde hacia varios días.

Neji suspiró, no le gustaba ver ese tipo de situaciones porque, sabía que Hanabi era una niña berrinchuda hasta cierto punto, acostumbrada a salirse con la suya y a obtener lo que desea a como dé lugar. Sin embargo, esta situación en particular no era algo que se pudiese resolverse de una manera tan sencilla. Y si bien él también consideraba que su tío había exagerado con el hecho terminante de "prohibir" a su hija que viera al chico, estaba de acuerdo en que la manera en que Hiashi había encontrado a su hija menor no había sido nada prudente, y esa era la cuestiona.

Quizá si Hanabi le hubiese comentado a su padre del sentimiento que tenían Inuzuka y ella, quizá lo habría tolerado, a lo mejor les hubiera costado un poco pero a final de cuentas estaba casi seguro de que seria mas fácil convencerlo, y el accedería a que ambos chicos tuviesen una relación.

Pero no, la niña tenia que besuquearse con el chico y casi lanzarsele encima para prácticamente devorarlo justo en el instante que su padre entraba en la habitación. Porque ni siquiera se puso a pensar que estaba en la sala de su casa.

Los valores de la familia Hyuuga eran un estandarte que los miembros llevaban con orgullo, siempre manteniendo la frente en alto por hacer lo correcto, sin nada de que avergonzarse. Seguro que Hiashi tenía en mente la "clase de educación" que Hanabi estaba mostrando al mundo. Sería como decir que los Hyuuga habían perdido su porte, todo su orgullo y su estricta manera de llevar las cosas al pie de la letra y cumplir con las normas que los miembros del consejo del Clan habían hecho. Era una falta de respeto a su familia, a su casa y a todos aquellos inmiscuidos en ello.

Cosas complicadas.

- También debes de entender a tu padre... No es fácil para él...- dijo Neji, tras meditar la situación.

- Claro, no es sencillo para mi padre aceptar que estamos creciendo, tanto mi hermana como yo, y que tenemos necesidad de hacer lo que los demás hacen, es más fácil encerrarnos de por vida para que nadie nos vea.- mencionó con evidente molestia que se reflejaba en su arrugada frente.

- Bueno Hanabi, desde el punto de vista en que lo veas, ¡lo que hiciste estuvo mal!- exclamó el castaño perdiendo un poco la paciencia, ya que al parecer su prima no estaba dispuesta a razonar.

- Ya lo sé, mi padre se ha empeñado en reprocharmelo cada que puede, tu mismo lo has escuchado, incluso toma a Hinata de ejemplo en las conversaciones. "Mi ejemplar hija Hinata", "Hinata, la más centrada de la familia", "Oh!, sin duda Hinata siempre ha demostrado su buen temple y razonamiento", Hinata esto y Hinata aquello. -Chasqueó los dientes mientras se removía en su lugar. - Pobre de mi hermana, seguro Padre piensa que se ha de quedar a vestir santos.

Neji no pudo evitar sonreír con el ultimo comentario de la adolescente, sin duda alguna todo aquello era un embrollo de los buenos. Uno que quizá tardarían algún tiempo de sobrellevar pero estaba seguro que a final de cuentas, una buena muestra de comunicación era la que los sacaría a todos del agujero en el que habían decidido meterse. Porque Hanabi estaba indignada con su padre por su decisión, y aunque comiera en su misma mesa, y lo tratara con respeto, se hacía la indiferente sobre la mayoría de los temas que lo relacionaran. Por su parte Hiashi no se quedaba atrás, quizá cual niño pequeño también estaba mostrando su indiferencia y arrogancia cuando se trataba sobre algún asunto que incluyera a la pequeña Hanabi.

- Reconozco que esa postura de poner a mi prima de actitud intachable no es lo mejor que mi tío ha podido hacer... Está dolido, se le pasará...- comentó Neji, manteniendo su postura neutral.

- Y espero que se le pase pronto, porque si bien me he equivocado, ¡no sé que hará si llega a enterarse algún día de que mi hermana tiene novio!- dijo haciendo ademanes exagerados.

- ¿Hinata tiene novio?- cuestionó Neji frunciendo el ceño en automático con un gesto de inevitable asombro en sus pupilas.

- No es ese el punto, puede tenerlo o lo hará algún día- se apresuró a decir la Hyuuga sin mostrar nervios, la había regado un poco. -El punto es que mi padre está dolido como si yo fuera la gran decepción. Ni que me hubiese convertido en una de esas que andan ofreciéndose a cualquier chico que se le pone enfrente, o peor aun, ¡ni que hubiese salido embarazada!-.

-Hanabi...¿Acaso existe algún motivo para que con tus palabras piense que podría existir la posibilidad de...? -dijo frunciendo más el ceño, esperando de todo corazón que su pariente no hubiera tirado toda la formalidad de su familia por el caño.

-¡No!.. Es un simple ejemplo, a eso me refiero, además, como quien dice... Kiba y yo apenas empezábamos a salir... - comentó afligida la chica, mientras apretujaba las manos con fuerza sobre las telas de su vestuario, exteriorizando su coraje.

Neji relajó la expresión tensa que había colocado en su rostro y agarro aire para suspirar después. El jamás podría con semejante paquete, era mejor dejar que ellos arreglaran sus problemas como mejor les pareciera.

-Bien, no creo que haya algo que pueda justificar tus palabras prima, así que... Mejor me retiro.- se puso de pie de un salto y se mantuvo frente a la chica que aún estaba sentada en el mismo lugar, llevo su diestra a la altura de su cabeza y dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la misma. -Ánimos, seguramente las cosas van a mejorar...-.

-Espero que mi padre te escuche, de lo contrario esto terminará en un Drama de por vida...- mencionó entre dientes la joven Hyuuga sin relajar un centímetro la expresión que tenía.

-Habrá otros chicos más adelante quizá... tampoco es el punto que te emberrinches con él...- dijo el castaño hundiendose de hombros un poco tediado de la postura de la chica.

-No es ese el problema... ¡Neji! Si no es Kiba, será algún otro, lo sé... pero la actitud de papá demuestra que siempre tendrá algún "pero" para todo aquel que se nos acerque – soltó un bufido la adolescente y se removió en su asiento – No es tan simple...-.

-Deberías dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, deja que las cosas se calmen y después todo caerá por su propio peso, mientras tanto, no pierdas el juicio Hanabi...- recomendó Neji, mientras le regalaba una expresión más optimista a su prima. Realmente la necesitaba.

.

.

.

-Naruto..- exclamó la chica, tan rubia como el aludido, mientras que sus azules iris le observaban de reojo.

Se había acurrucado a su lado en el sillón de la pequeña estancia del departamento de su novio. Aquello era algo que la ponía de buen humor, sentirlo así de cerca y abrazarlo con fuerza era una de sus cosas favoritas en la tierra, estar tumbada a su lado la hacía sentir que el mundo no importaba mucho si ellos compartían esas cosas tan personales para ambos.

-Uhmm...- profirió un sonido Naruto, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban y las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban su piel constantemente.

Ella suspiró, porque realmente no estaba segura de lo que debía decir, o si debía preguntar, había hablado con Hinata y eso la había tranquilizado bastante, pero una parte de ella le decía que tenia que hablar con Naruto, así debía haber sido desde el principio, tenía que sellar ese tema por completo para volver a sentir tranquilidad absoluta.

-¿Qué piensas de Hinata?- se decidió a preguntar, mientras su diestra se aferraba al abdomen del chico.

-Uhmm...- dejó escapar el rubio pensativo y algo sorprendido por el tema de conversación que su novia sacaba a flote. - Hinata es... Una persona noble, sencilla y linda.- respondió, mientras su cabeza tramitaba las palabras que debía aportar a la conversación, que aún no sabía a que se debía.

-Si que lo es...- exclamó la Yamanaka en una afirmación, ahora realmente no estaba segura de si debía llevar el tema más allá- Me pregunto porque alguien no se ha fijado en ella.

-Pues, quizá porque no saben lo que están dejando ir...- dijo el Uzumaki, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Dos cosas se le venían a la cabeza, dos personas, él y Sasuke. Porque él ahora sabia que ella lo había querido, que había estado enamorada de él por buen tiempo y se sentía extraño con ello, porque quizá de haberlo sabido hubiese hecho algo al respecto, pero de haber sido así no estaría en ese lugar, probablemente, quizá en determinado caso él le hubiese correspondido y su mundo sería bastante diferente al que tenía, pero también dudaba del asunto, por aquello de preguntarse a sí mismo ¿Qué hubiese hecho? Quizá todo se reducía a lo que él debía sentir, o más bien, lo que sentía por ella. Y eso le revolvía un poco la cabeza. Y bueno, también sabia que eso importaba poco, porque el quería de verdad y en demasía a la que ahora sus brazos sostenían rodeada, Ino realmente era una persona que no cambiaría en su vida, lo había apoyado en todas sus decisiones y juntos habían superado muchas cosas, por otro lado ahora estaba más claro que el agua que su mejor amigo había puesto los ojos en la Hyuuga y ella al parecer no andaba muy perdida al respecto. Claro que eso no era algo que pudiera decir abiertamente, porque Sasuke prácticamente se lo había prohibido.

-¿Alguna vez te enteraste de que ella te quería?- soltó de repente Ino, su corazón le latía a mil por hora y la sangre era bombeada con intensidad. Estaba nerviosa.

-Si...- respondió el rubio en automático, sorprendido por la pregunta de su novia, eso significaba que ella también lo había sabido, pero no entendía muy bien el punto todavía - Sasuke me lo dijo hace ...poco.

Ino tragó saliva y se removió en su lugar, sentía que el corazón iba a detenerse le.

-Ohh...- exclamó ella, sin saber como seguir adelante.

-Para ser sincero, me sentí muy confundo, como un estúpido... Porque al parecer yo fui el único que no sabia sobre ello... - asintió con la cabeza con seriedad mientras ella se erguía de manera que pudiera verlo a la cara. - pero, creo que a final de cuentas eso ya no es algo que importe...¿o si?-

Ino negó en un gesto al instante y Naruto acarició su rostro con suavidad, mientras le sonreía.

-Por situaciones fuera de nuestro alcance, las cosas pasan de cierta manera por algún motivo... - se explicó el Uzumaki con convicción - Yo tengo la novia más maravillosa del mundo, y no la cambio por nadie...-

Ino se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerzas, hundiendo su rostro en su amplio y bien torneado pecho, mientras que Naruto la recibía con alegria, atrayendola mas hacia el si se podía.

-Además, estoy seguro que ella ha encontrado a alguien que la hará tan feliz como ella se merece... Espero que él lo logre...- mencionó nuevamente mientras sus labios depositaban un pequeño beso en la frente de su novia.

Ino suspiró y escuchó las palabras de su novio, analizándolas despacio en su cabeza mientras una expresión algo confusa por las mismas se tornaba en su rostro.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no?- preguntó directamente la Yamanaka, puesto que en cuestiones como aquellas, su novio y ella jamás se habían guardado algún secreto.

-Nada que sea merecedor de salir a la luz...todavía -sentenció Naruto casi mordiéndose la lengua tras saber que había metido el pie hasta el fondo.

-¡¿Todavía?- Volvió a cuestionar la rubia acomodándose de nuevo de manera que sus ojos acusadores incomodaran a los inocentes de su novio – ¿Qué es lo que sabes Naruto? ¡Confiesa!

-Lo siento, no sé nada... sólo estoy suponiendo que … -se trabó mientras su cerebro se ponía a trabajar a mil por hora para salir del embrollo en el que se había metido – que ese alguien pueda lograr conquistarla, me parece que Hinata es una chica muy especial...¿No lo crees? Supongo que ha de ser muy difícil de convencer... - asintió exageradamente intentando que sus palabras pudieran distraer a su novia del blanco por el que iba.

-Uhmm...- analizó Ino, mientras sus cejas se arqueaban en una expresión poco convencida.

-Porque mejor, en lugar de hablar de la vida de los demás...- dijo con un toco pícaro atrayendo a su novia hacia él nuevamente – Nos dedicamos a hacer cosas de más provecho...-.

Naruto se abalanzó sobre su cuello depositando pequeños besos que le sacaron una sonrisa a la rubia, quien se acomodó sobre él de tal manera que pudiera enroscarse en su cintura y besarle más cómodamente.

-Ganas... por ahora- exclamó Ino derrotada mientras Naruto le dejaba ver una sonrisa triunfante que se extendía ampliamente por el rostro.

.

.

.

-Hinata...- volvió a llamarla el chico de cabellos azabaches sin obtener respuesta.

Ella seguía firme, procurando no parecer un robot que anda por la vida, tenia que permanecer serena y evitar escucharle, evitar hablarle, cualquier contacto con el podía ser fatal. Así que dejaría que se cansara de hablar solo.

Una ráfaga de viento frió los sacudió en conjunto con las ramas de los arboles casi abatidos por la temperatura. Las nubes seguían expandiéndose, quizá amenazando con la primera nevada que se aproximaba sin parar, impredecible como el propio clima.

Sasuke se detuvo y empuño ambas manos en sus costados. Estaba de acuerdo en que él se merecía muchas cosas, se había equivocado, la había juzgado mal, había dicho cosas feas y debía ser castigado. Y así había sido: había sido castigado con verla a ella con Kiba, ver que sonreía y no era por algo que él hubiese ocasionado, verla todos los días y no poder abrazarla, sentir su rechazo inmediato si la tocaba e incluso sentirse ignorado por completo. ¡Pero por dios que estaba perdiendo la paciencia! Porque estaba intentando darle una solución a su equivocación y ella simplemente no parecía darle la gana de siquiera escucharlo. Sentía que se le revolvía el estomago de pensar que ella ya no estuviese interesada en él. Pero lo intentaría, al menos tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Con un demonio Hinata! ¿Podrías hacerme el favor y dejar de fingir que No estoy aquí?- chasqueó los dientes y frunció el ceño al ver que ella no había detenido su caminar.

Sasuke se apresuró a llegar a su lado en tan solo un instante y tomarla de la mano con fuerza, la chica se sorprendió de aquel hecho e intentó zafarse del agarre con la mano que tenia disponible, pero Sasuke la tomó con la suya y la apretó con rudeza.

-¡Suélteme!- exclamó ella observándolo directamente al rostro, removiéndose con fuerza para zafarse de su agarre.

-¡He dicho que NO! - sentenció él, dando un par de pasos hacia el frente, haciendo que ella retrocediera a costa de su voluntad para arrinconar su cuerpo contra un grueso tronco de un árbol sin follaje. - Comportate como una persona adulta y enfrenta lo que tienes ahora.

Hinata bajó la mirada, no le había tenido tan cerca desde hacia tiempo, y la sensación de cosquilleo que le ocasionaba verlo directamente a los ojos le hacía sentir incomoda.

-Ahora vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir...- mencionó con firmeza el Uchiha sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Ah si?... - soltó ella, como si sus palabras fueran la mecha encendida de su enojo - Y porque t-tengo que escucharle yo cuando usted n-no quiso escuchar de razones...- dijo dominando sus nervios, con la frente arrugada, subiendo la mirada para enfrentarle.

-Tsk... - Sasuke chasqueó los dientes, era verdad, él se había comportado como un idiota que no le importó juzgar sin entender de razones. - ¡Esta bien! Fui un imbécil, cegado por la furia, el coraje y los celos...

-¿Celos?- cuestionó la Hyuuga, sin dejar de observarlo- ¿Uchiha-kun celoso?... ¿De Kiba Inuzuka?- Prosiguió incrédula la peliazul, puesto que jamás había imaginado ni por un instante que él, el gran y poderoso Sasuke Uchiha pudiera llegar a sentirse celoso de algo, tener celos es la muestra clara de inseguridad, y por donde sea que lo viese, Sasuke no parecía nada inseguro.

-Si... De él, y de todos los que se te acerquen... - mencionó arrastrando las palabras mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de ella.

-Kiba-kun es mi amigo...- dijo ella indecisa, sabía que no podía seguir sosteniendo la mirada por mucho tiempo, él estaba demasiado cerca.

- Lo sé, pero la manera en que lo abrazabas, me hizo sentir rabia... Soy vulnerable a que me engañen...- bufó Sasuke, mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con el creciente sonrojo de la chica en sus mejillas.

-Uchiha-san también me hace sentir insegura...- dijo tras pasar saliva, sintiendo el corazón latir a mil por hora, acumulando un tono rosado intenso en sus mejillas - Porque Uchiha-san podría tener a quien él quisiera a su lado-

-Eso no está a discusión Hinata... Maldita sea...- exclamó el, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aire frío mezclado con el aroma que ella desprendía, que estaba quemándole los pulmones y la garganta cada que lo hacía - Yo no necesito nada más que saber que eres únicamente mía.-

El pulso de la Hyuuga se descontroló, estaba aterrada por las palabras de él, casi en pánico de saber que el realmente le quería a ella. Había dicho que no le importaba nada, que no necesitaba a nadie más, si no a ella. Y ella era de él, pues solo en él se enfocaban sus pensamientos, pero decirlo la ponía tan nerviosa que quizá podía desfallecer en el intento.

-Quiero abrazarte...- dijo él mientras su diestra soltaba la mano de ella, acechando su cintura, invadiendo su espacio personal al traerla mas hacia su humanidad - quiero respirarte - prosiguio pausadamente mientras su rostro se inclinaba sobre el costado derecho de ella, respirando con profundidad sobre sus azulados cabellos, casi a la altura de su oído - quiero besarte cuando yo quiera y acariciarte cuando se me venga en gana...- continuó el, hablando con voz seductora, varonil, con la lentitud necesaria que el momento requería.

Hinata cerró en automático los ojos, su corazón estaba desbordado de emociones, lo mas probable era que fuera a salirse de su cuerpo. Tener a Sasuke cerca le provocaba una sensación electrizable en la espalda, la acaloraba con tan solo sentir el roce de su piel apegada a la suya, de sentir las yemas de sus dedos haciendo caminillos por el hueco de su espalda, y ni hablar de su voz sedosa, tan masculina, tan perfectamente deleitable, tenia la necesidad de comerse esos labios y besarles hasta devorarlos, sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo y de aferrarse a su cuerpo, tenia un cosquilleo en el estomago que le hacia sentir enferma, estaba mareada de tantas sensaciones a la vez.

-Hinata... - enunció él con lentitud, pidiéndole al cielo que lo iluminara con las palabras correctas para ella- quiero que te quedes conmigo- exclamó, retrocediendo su rostro para poder observarla a la cara, mientras su zurda soltaba la otra mano de ella y la llevaba a la altura de sus mejillas para acariciarla con ternura.

.

.

.

-Tsunade-sama ¿usted cree que es conveniente? - Cuestionó repentinamente la joven acompañante de la Quinta.

La chica de cortos cabellos azabaches que llevaba a una pequeña cerdita en sus brazos se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la amplia oficina, o bueno, se vería amplia de no ser por los alteros de papeles por doquier. Aquella oficina estaba más desacomodada que antes, quizá porque la Hokage se había acostumbrado a que el joven Uchiha, cumpliendo sus debes cotidianos siempre la tendría arreglada, dejando todo en su lugar tal como debería ser, sin embargo, desde la ausencia del mismo ahora que estaba de vuelta en las misiones, las cosas se veían mucho peores, y más para la asistente de la Hokage, quien ahora tenía también que llevar la responsabilidad de levantar los tiraderos que Tsunade dejaba a su paso.

-Creo que ya es tiempo, Shizune... Muchas cosas le han sido arrebatadas a Uchiha...- comentó con seriedad absoluta en sus palabras, que a la vez se reflejaban en sus facciones faciales.

Shizune permaneció en silencio mientras que la Kage de la Hoja se giraba en la silla en la que estaba sentada, observando el frío y denso panorama que se manifestaba cada vez mas oscuro debido a la amenazante temporada que se les venia encima.

-Creo que él ha tenido que sacrificar demasiadas cosas... - prosiguió, divagando en sus pensamientos recuerdos poco gratos de la actitud del consejo de la aldea- además, sabía que si se integraba de buena manera y si no ocasionaba problemas, seria justo brindarle su propio equipo.-.

-Pero...- le interrumpió la morena, con gesto fruncido, ella entendía bien las palabras de la Quinta, sin embargo, siempre había que resolver todas las dudas...- ellos no han permanecido dentro de la aldea... ¿Cómo saber de su lealtad?-.

-Entiendo tu preocupación...- exclamó la rubia, mientras se volvía a girar frente al escritorio lleno de papeles, observando fijamente a su compañera- este es un asunto que previamente se ha tratado con la Organización, al término de la guerra, tras la caída de Madara, se habló con los demás líderes de los países, para encontrar una solución a la situación de Sasuke Uchiha y sus aliados. Naruto se enfocó en traer a Uchiha de vuelta a la aldea, y lo logró, con todo y sus condiciones. Mientras que sus compañeros fueron resguardados en otras aldeas, mediante un trato. Ellos también han cumplido los requisitos para dejar de ser "exiliados". Se les prometió una nueva oportunidad, por haberse reivindicado.

-Si, pero creí que cada uno se quedaría en una país diferente...- comentó Shizune con elocuencia.

-Uhm, si... Algo así- prosiguió pensativa la Hokage - pero se ha llegado a la resolución de que Sasuke Uchiha tendrá su propio equipo, y estarán a la disposición de la organización.

-Comprendo... Esperemos que todo vaya bien, en dado caso...- profirió Shizune, sin dejar de preocuparse.

-Todo está bajo control...- dijo Tsunade, al tanto que sus ojos se desviaban nuevamente hacia el horizonte que se formaba en las lineas del bosque.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaban aquellas palabras que la hacían derretirse ante el. Siempre sabia decir las palabras correctas.

Su pulso estaba más allá de lo acelerado, podía sentir la sangre recorriendo su rostro y acumularse en sus mejillas, sentir una oleada de calor penetrar su cuerpo y hacerla estremecer... ¿A donde se había ido el viento helado que los había embriagado anteriormente?. Se había esfumado, junto con todos sus pensamientos, tenia la mente en blanco, era incapaz de ponerse a pensar algo porque sabia que se manifestaría más vulnerable de lo normal, si se ponía a pensar e intentara hablar seguro sus rodillas iban a derrumbarse. Sentía una serie de escalofríos en la espalda y sus pies se ponían como de gelatina.

Él le abrazaba con perfección y ella estaba a punto de dejar sucumbir la muralla invisible que supuestamente era la que la mantenía intacta, fuerte, apartada de él. Pero ¡Al diablo con todo ello!, él le pedía que fuese suya, y ella no quería ser de alguien más, quería que la abrazara, la besara y la acariciara cuando él quisiera, y lo peor era que ella quería hacer exactamente lo mismo que él. Sus pensamientos se redujeron a un solo nombre, su nombre... Y estaba perdida, se perdía en los azabaches iris sin fondo de él, que la absorbían y ella, gustosa saltaba sin querer ser salvada.

-Quedate conmigo...- susurró él, mientras su diestra hacia presión en la perfecta curvatura de la espalda de ella, sintiéndose poderoso al sentirla tan cerca... Tan indefensa, tan cercanamente suya.

Aproximó su rostro con cautela, despacio... Como un animal que acecha a su presa y que se alista para atacar, mientras sus ojos seguían observando el esplendor luminoso de aquellos albinos ojos que lo iluminaban, aquel rubor intenso en sus pómulos que lo hacían enloquecer mientras su corazón se desbordaba en latidos rítmicos.

Pegó su nariz con la suya, en un movimiento natural, y desvió el rostro unos centímetros, girándolo de tal forma que se acomodara a disposición del que tenia enfrente, aproximándolo después justo para dejar que sus fríos labios se apoderaran de aquellos carnosos labios, tan dulces como ella misma, tan deseables como ella. La besó con un movimiento lento apenas rozándola, con pausa para sentir su reacción.

Hinata se estremeció con el mero contacto de los roces que él le marcaba, podía desfallecer en cualquier momento y no seria exagerado... Porque había deseado aquellos labios por cada segundo que estaban ausentes, porque eran el complemento perfecto de los suyos. Dejó que sus manos se pasearan por el pecho de él, recorriendo con suavidad su torneada fisonomía hasta llegar a la altura del cuello, del que se abrazo con ganas, dejando que su mano derecha acariciara a la vez los rebeldes cabellos del moreno, y se dejo llevar por el ritmo de su boca, acompasado y tranquilo.

Con pausa, aunque sintiera que su piel se quemara por dentro, y que un hueco se instalara en el estómago, hambrienta de él, deseosa de él y de sus descomunales besos que deseaba con ansias. Estaba impaciente por sentirlo moverse más aprisa, mas pasional, más él.

Sasuke sonrió, sus oídos habían escuchado un sonido casi inaudible escapar de la boca de ella, como una súplica por sus servicios, por sus acciones fieles solo a ella. Se dio a la tarea de dejar que su mano disponible se deslizara también sobre la cintura y jugueteara con la amplia sudadera que ella llevaba puesta y que tanto le estorbaba, levantando con cautela el extremo, dejando que el frío invierno invadiera aquella calidez, mientras que sus dedos helados como el clima, se internaban bajo la chaqueta, y acariciaba con las yemas de los mismos la suavidad inexplorada de aquella piel tibia de su espalda, dejando pequeños caminillos sobre la misma, ascendiendo y descendiendo por la columna vertebral.

Hinata se removió al sentir la invasión de sus manos pero no hizo objeción con algún movimiento para impedirlo, siguió concentrada en sus labios o al menos en ello se esforzaba, estaba tan extasiada de tantas sensaciones que ya no podía concentrarse. Era solo un beso, un beso que comenzaba a tornarse impaciente, y el calor que sus frías manos dejaban sobre la superficie de su espalda.

Gimió por lo bajo y él complacido mordió su labio inferior con determinación, haciéndola repetir aquel sonido que lo volvía loco. Fue entonces cuando su lengua se adentró sobre la cavidad bucal de la chica y buscó la suya para masajearla, para envolverse con ella y deleitarse en una batalla magistral por el control del terreno. Pues si bien Sasuke había sido su maestro, ella había aprendido bastante bien.

La peliazul dejó que su mano zurda bajara nuevamente por el cuello y su pecho, hasta llegar a la altura de su cintura, estaba indecisa, porque deseaba tocarlo, deseaba sentir su piel como él lo hacia con ella, quería mostrarle que ella también estaba deseosa de sentirlo tanto como él a ella. Pero la pena la inundaba por completo, estaba casi segura de que estaba mas roja que un tomate maduro, pero ni la pena, ni su rubor en el rostro le quitaban las ganas de tenerlo así con ella. Por lo que aún dudosa metió su mano bajo la chaqueta de él y acarició su bien formada musculatura, dándole el jugoso lujo a sus sentidos que hacían explotar su sentido del tacto a través de las yemas de sus dedos.

Sasuke sintió la mano de ella penetrar su espacio personal y un cosquilleo le invadió, indescriptible, las caricias que ella dejaba sobre su pecho y sus abdominales. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras le daba gusto a sus instintos aprisionándola más contra su pecho, cortando repentinamente el pasional beso que sus labios desataban para dejarla respirar aire y poder controlarse, pero lejos de eso, escuchar su respiración entrecortada, y su rostro que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sentir todo aquello lo hacia parecer hambriento, tenia ganas de saciarse con ella. Depositó pequeños besos sobre el mentón de su rostro y descendió imprudentemente sobre el cuello, besando, lamiendo y dejando pequeños mordiscos que la hacían suspirar.

Ella se agarró con fuerza de su cuello con su mano libre, mientras él la repegaba contra el tronco, y se apretujaba contra ella en un juego malicioso que apenas parecía dar comienzo.

.

.

.

-No es que esté torturando a Hanabi- dijo con seriedad evidente, mientras su frente se arrugaba.

Neji permaneció en silencio por un momento, intentando descifrar si su tío complementaría su propio argumento. Estaban sentados en el despacho de la mansión Hyuuga, habían estado hablando sobre los negocios que Hiashi había hecho fuera de la aldea, cuando repentinamente cambió el tema cuestionando al castaño sobre lo que su hija menor pensaba en aquellos momentos. A pesar de todo, a él seguía preocupandole su hija, y sabía que aunque se mostrara firme e inexpresivo en sus palabras y decisiones, nunca pasaría de querer saber lo que ella pensaba.

-Pero me he dado cuenta que Hinata tiene un comportamiento más aceptable, ella si piensa las cosas... Considero que no me defraudaría de tal manera...Hinata está acostumbrada a llevar con la frente en alto el honor y los valores que como señorita del clan, como miembro principal a heredar el mandato del mismo, ha aprendido demasiado, y estoy seguro de que no perdería la cabeza por ningún muchacho idiota...- prosiguió con convicción en sus palabras, mientras su ceño se relajaba y sus ojos blancos observaban el estante perfectamente acomodado con cientos de libros.

-Le entiendo...- asintió Neji, sintiendo que realmente no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de alguna de sus primas, en especial de Hinata ahora - pero eso no significa que ella no pueda... Estar enamorada de alguien... - propuso el castaño con decisión en sus palabras, no era pretender llevarle la contraria, era asegurar todas las posibilidades.

-Lo sé... He pensado en ello- murmuró pensativo el líder del clan.

-Espero tío, con el respeto que se merece, que no piense jamás encontrarles marido, ya que eso propiciaría un severo desacuerdo entre usted y mis primas, y estoy seguro de que afectaría su relación terminantemente. - enunció Neji con propiedad y cierto temor hacia los pensamientos de su tío.

-No, son mis hijas y las quiero... Jamás las haría tan desdichadas imponiéndoles a alguien fuera de su afecto de por vida...- negó Hiashi, dejando escapar un suspiro desde sus recónditos - Simplemente creo que las cosas deben apegarse a las normas y que deben ejecutarse al pie de la letra.

.

.

.

-Sa-sasuke...- mencionó entrecortadamente Hinata, mientras sus manos se aferraban a él.

-Uhmm...- murmuró el chico mientras sus labios se daban a la tarea de besar la linea que divide el cuello del mentón.

-Sa...Sasuke- volvió a intentar ella, pasando saliva para aclarar su garganta.

-Lo sé, lo sé... Tsk...- chasqueo los dientes el moreno, mientras respiraba profundamente el inconfundible aroma de la Hyuuga y separaba su rostro de su cuello, tenía que controlarse, no era como si debiera saciar sus instintos por completo, ella era para disfrutarla al estilo masoquista: Lento y Doloroso.

Se dedicó a acariciar las rojas mejillas de su chica y acomodar sus finos cabellos azulados tras de sus oídos, sin dejar de observarla un segundo. Mientras que ella, sacudía los cabellos de él para alborotarlos y le sonreía con cierta timidez.

-Eres mía Hyuuga...- mencionó él mientras depositaba un beso sobre los labios de ella para sellar el trato.-Grábate eso bien, que no te quede duda alguna.-.

-Y tu...- exclamó la peliazul con el nerviosismo que bailaba en la punta de la lengua, estaba avergonzada pero, tenía que confirmar sus pensamientos con su mirada, así que sin desviar la vista prosiguió - me perteneces a mi...-.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante, al fin y después de todas las cosas, sus pensamientos y las circunstancias que les habían puesto. Estarían juntos de ese momento en adelante.

-Tendré que controlar mis impulsos...- dijo el moreno con una retorcida sonrisa - O terminaré sobre ti cada que tenga oportunidad...-

-Sasuke...- se sonrojó la chica mientras observaba su picara mirada - Y... Debes dejar de ser celoso... No habla bien de ti -.

-Si prometes comportarte...- exclamó el Uchiha mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente, tomando las fuerzas necesarias en sus brazos para agarrarla de la cintura y levantarla de tal manera que le acomodara sobre sus hombros - de lo contrario, tendré que raptarte y apartarte del mundo y la luz del sol- prosiguió, al tanto que le balanceaba su cuerpo para que no cayese y comenzaba a caminar.

-¡Bajame Sasuke!- replicó ella observando únicamente su espalda, sintiendo la adrenalina por saber que podría caer de cabeza si el la soltase en cualquier momento - ¡malvado!-.

-Muahahahaha- fingió una risa maléfica, mientras proseguía caminando en dirección a las bulliciosas calles de la aldea.

-Sasuke... ¡Pueden vernos! - exclamó repentinamente Hinata.

Sasuke se detuvo, su rostro se torno pensativo y con dejos de duda que hicieron arrugar su amplia frente escondida tras sus revoltosos cabellos. Se inclino de nuevo de manera que pudiera dejar sus pies sobre el piso para que ella pudiera sostenerse por si misma y prosiguió a erguirse nuevamente, observando el acalorado rostro de ella.

-Y... ¿Es eso lo que deseas?-Se aproximó un paso y sin dejar de observar su reacción, espero- ¿Qué es lo que la princesa del poderoso Clan Hyuuga desea?- Cuestionó de nuevo.

Hinata le miró extrañada, casi con la boca abierta y deseosa de poder saber lo que él pensaba en ese preciso instante, su corazón tembló por unos segundos, con nervios nuevamente, confundida con su propia respuesta. Pero detenida por la duda de lo que él estaría dispuesto a hacer y de lo que él quisiera hacer en verdad, de ahora en adelante.

Porque era cierto, ahora saldría con Sasuke Uchiha, no un chico cualquiera, y "salir" incluía muchas cosas que el esperaba de ella, y otras que ella quería de él. Además de que, salir significaba dejar de jugar y, al menos para ella, caminar frente a los demás, de su mano.

.

.

.

¡Hola Mundo!

Ah pues que cosas... yo sé que me he estado tardando más de lo normal, pero he estado bajo presión del trabajo y aunque todo de momento ya pasó por aquello de que... ¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Waaah *-* soy infinitamente feliz al respecto y bueno... de cualquier manera siempre ando con la cabeza en otro lado y termino haciendo muy poco. Con decirles que estaba bastante preocupada por no tener mucho escrito xD Lo bueno es que se me vinieron las ideas a la cabeza y me iluminé por completo, ya que el problema era darle inicio al capítulo T_T.

Si bueno, yo les dije que no soy fan del Drama. No es mi género favorito, y pues por eso pongo algo más amoroso, más feliz, más adsadasdasdadsdadsddsfdfg, al fin Sasuke se ha dejado derrotar y ha vencido la pared de chicle que tenía enfrente a la Hinata, y por lo que ella respecta pues, lo quiere, lo adora un montón por eso hay que comprenderlo aws! Quien como Hinata que casi se la comen a besos (?)

Yo quiero uno de esos... y bueno, quizá me pasé un poco con esos momentos tan Uchiha/Hyuuga (?) Kukuku porque si consideran que es demasiado, juro que no escribo tan dasfdsfdgSFsdfd otra vez o-ó.

La canción de este capítulo, es una de mis favoritas de Anabantha, me gusta mucho la letra y bueno se las recomiendo :)

Que decir, estoy más tranquila que la última vez que publiqué, sé que este no es mi capítulo más largo y eso... pero bueno... Espero traer uno mejor xD. Agradezco la buena vibra de sus palabras, comprendo que hay personas que deben permanecer a su lado y siempre habrá alguien que lo mejor es que se vaya dijo mi sensei: "Cuando algo hace más daño que bien, es mejor cortarlo de raíz". Lo estoy intentando con todas mis ganas, de raíz.

Ya se viene Halloween! yo no festejo eso, ni el día de muertos pero sé que sería bastante feliz de ir ese día al panteón a ver todo el emblema de nuestra tradición, ver que a pesar de los malos tiempos aún conservamos cosas buenas, más que nada aquí en Michoacán, y a ver que sucede.

¡en fin! Muchísimas gracias por leerme, por dejarme un comentario, como siempre me llenan de alegría los días sus puntos de vista, sus opiniones o de perdida saber que hay alguien en el mundo que como a mi, le gusta el SasuHina, y la lectura y que le agrada lo que escribo. ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Hasta la próxima publicación!

Si desean hacerme feliz _**¡Dejen un Review!**_ Hahaha sí, han descubierto que fácil es hacer sonreír a una persona.

_**Best Wishes Ever!**_

Ary~


	15. Mi príncipe Equivocado

_Los__personajes__de__**Naruto**_ _no__me__pertenecen,__son__de__**Masashi**__**Kishimoto**__**Sama**__!,_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El príncipe Equivocado**

**Capitulo****XIV:** Mi príncipe Equivocado.

"_¿Me odiarán por todas las decisiones que he tomado?" All Yours - Metric._

.

.

.

Se desplomó sobre su lecho acolchonado y se removió como niña pequeña, revolvió con sus manos sus largos cabellos que se desparramaron sobre la albina superficie de las sabanas. El matiz de la luz era poco claro, pero suficientemente visible para observar lo que había a su alrededor.

Suspiró profundamente, estaba llena de una sensación embriagante que abrazaba su corazón con fuerza, estaba emocionada.

"Piénsalo" recordó sus exactas palabras, y es que se había quedado sin habla ante la pregunta del moreno, realmente la había tomado por sorpresa esa actitud despreocupada de no importarle que alguien los viera juntos. No había sabido como reaccionar al respecto y eso la había hecho titubear un poco.

"Oh Hinata... No entiendo que es lo que tienes que pensar" se reprendió mentalmente, era cierto... Ella lo sabía, porque lo que más deseaba era caminar por las calles de su mano, y que todo el mundo viera que era ella la que iba a su lado.

"Pero... No sé si es lo correcto..." Volvió a mentalizar, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus ojos albos observaban con detalle los acabados del techo de su cuarto. Por que de pronto se sentía egoísta, ella jamás había querido algo tanto para ella. Siempre dispuesta a compartirlo todo y ver por el bienestar de los demás, y ahora que había algo al alcance de sus dedos que la hacía feliz, y quería tomarlo para ella, y mostrarle al mundo su felicidad, pero no sabia como reaccionaria el mundo de saberla feliz... Quizá parte de el se angustiaría, y otro tanto la odiaría, quizá habría reproches de por medio.

Sintió latir el corazón aceleradamente y sus pensamientos se opacaron por una neblina descomunal, seguramente era el miedo. El miedo a las reacciones de la gente y de su familia, porque era Sasuke Uchiha precisamente su felicidad. Arrugó mas la frente sintiéndose indecisa, no quería que los demás se sintieran mal con sus decisiones, haría muchas cosas para que eso no sucediera pero, creía que merecía ser feliz. Así que tendría que lidiar con esos pensamientos para poder seguir adelante. Había llegado a un punto en el que dejar ir a Sasuke no le era posible, aunque al mundo le incomodara... Le quería de verdad, y le quería para ella.

Se giró sobre el colchón y se tumbó boca abajo, bufó mientras apretaba su rostro contra la almohada.

Seria después de todo, una larga noche.

.

.

.

La mañana era fría, las densas capas de nubes poblaban el firmamento y solo unos cuantos rayos del sol lograban infiltrarse entre ellas, aclarando tenuemente el lugar, como una chispa de esperanza en medio de la melancolía.

Las ventanas estaban nubladas con agua en los cristales debido al frío que luchaba de golpe contra su superficie y el calor que emergía de cada hogar. Se respiraba con un poco más de dificultad de lo normal, como cuando no estas acostumbrado al clima del pico de la montaña, seguramente la primera nevada estaba por llegar, era cuestión de tiempo.

-Ino...- pronunció la pelirosa con su amplia frente arrugada mientras que abrazaba a la aludida con el cariño que se profesaban.

La rubia, bien cubierta al igual que su compañera chasqueó los dientes con gracia...

-Entra Sakura, hace un frío del demonio...- se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Era temprano quizá para visitas, pero a final de cuentas la pelirosa había decidido que tenia que hablar con la ojiazul, sin poder esperar tanto tiempo... Así que se había encaminado hasta su casa y agradeció el hecho de que estuviera ahí.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de Ino, quien se acomodó sobre la cama, cubriéndose los pies con las gruesas sabanas.

-Hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan frío... Es horrible de repente- exclamó mientras la pelirosa se acomodaba sobre una silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

-Si, tienes razón...- afirmo la ojiverde mientras le sonreía sinceramente a su amiga.

- Y bien, ¿Qué ha pasado? - cuestionó la Yamanaka sin necesidad de introducciones, había que ir directo al grano.

-No sé, con exactitud... - soltó Sakura, mientras la observaba con algo de preocupación - quizá estoy viendo cosas que nada que ver... Pero ayer, vi algo que me ha dejado sorprendida...-

-¿Y qué es? - la animó a seguir Ino, interesada en el asunto.

-Venía de regreso de ver a Tsunade-sama, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, así que decidí dar una vuelta - se pausó, como si buscara las palabras exactas para proseguir - y a lo lejos dos siluetas que me parecieron conocidas, me aproxime y eran... -

-¡Hay mujer! Habla que me dejas en suspenso... - se removió en su lugar la rubia, prestando más atención incluso que antes. - ¿Quienes eran?-.

-Sasuke y Hinata...- soltó repentinamente Sakura, como si se hubiese desahogado de algo que le pesaba.

-¿Sasuke y...Hinata? - repitió Ino, mientras arqueaba una ceja deliberadamente. - ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí?, ¿estaban solos?.-.

-No lo sé, hablaban, ví que estaban hablando... Y si, estaban solos, no había nadie más... Pero- volvió a pararse, concentrando sus ideas e intentando sacar algunas equivocadas - es que Sasuke se veía, diferente.

- ¿En qué sentido? - cuestionó Yamanaka, procesando toda la información que estaba adquiriendo -

- Se veía, alegre... Animado, diferente a como él es, por eso se me hace extraño todo el asunto. - continuó la Haruno, pensativa todavía.

- Bueno, esta el hecho de que están en el mismo equipo, al menos de momento, y que quizá esta socializando un poco... O a lo mejor, tenía alguna información que darle... Yo que sé - expuso la rubia, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar sus propias ideas raras.

Grotesco, ¿Cómo era posible?, puesto que si tuviese que dar alguna información, ¿De que trataría para que él se viera feliz?, y de ser así, ¿Porqué no compartirla con alguien más que no fuese Hinata?, por otro lado, la palabra "socializar" no era algo que iba con el moreno, porque él nunca se había interesado en quedar bien con los demás, en llevarse bien con la gente o en compartir momentos juntos. Sakura suspiró agobiada.

- ¿Te estas escuchando? - preguntó un tanto desconcertada. - Sasuke siendo social, o amable ...

-Bueno Sakura, sé que es descabellado... Pero que quieres que te diga, puede haber muchos motivos para que esos dos... estuviesen solos a las orillas de la aldea, hablando tranquilamente y que Sasuke estuviese relajado y alegre... - se explicó sin más la rubia, haciendo una mueca de malestar en su rostro - Me preocupas Sakura...

- ¿Porqué? - replicó con presteza, observando a Ino de lleno.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sai? - cuestionó Ino, mirándola directamente al rostro.

- ¡Es un idiota!, me saca de quicio... - respondió Sakura con ademanes exagerados - pero, me trata bien, es comprensivo e incluso podría decirse que lindo...-

-Eso suena bien, pero tu ¿cómo te sientes? - volvió a preguntar Ino.

-Pues... Un poco rara, pero me siento bien a su lado, alegre y me siento querida - prosiguió la pelirosa algo extrañada - ¿porqué la pregunta?

-Porque me preocupas... Debes dejar de andar viendo en la vida de Sasuke, recuerda que ese es un tema cerrado... - bufó exasperada Ino con una expresión preocupada en su rostro - ya lo habíamos hablado, él quizá algún día haga su vida, tiene derecho...

-¡Ya lo sé!... - se exaltó Sakura por el comentario de su amiga - no me estoy metiendo en su vida, solo sentí raro verlo...

-Si ajá, y te muestras preocupada por que se vea feliz... - siguió Ino negando con la cabeza - sentiste raro porque estaba acompañado, no te engañes Sakura... Lo mejor es que no pienses demasiado en el asunto.

Sakura colocó un gesto evidentemente molesto y apretó con fuerza los puños. Era cierto que quizá se había metido donde no le llamaban, también era cierto que el era un capitulo cerrado en el libro de su vida, y que quizá había exagerado con el asunto, pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentirse extraña, y solo deseaba que todos esos extraños pensamientos abandonaran su cabeza.

.

.

.

Era cerca del medio día y el sol no había podido apoderarse del firmamento, aún reinaban las magnánimes nubes que se mostraban imponentes sobre la aldea y sus alrededores, el frío era abundante y no disminuía. Sin embargo, en la gran casa estilo tradicional donde habitaban los Hyuuga, todo marchaba a la normalidad, todos los miembros habían llevado sus labores con la precisión requerida, no había fallas, porque sin importar el clima, las cosas debían seguirse al pie de la letra.

Se encontraban sobre la mesa, degustando los alimentos, la familia principal conformada por el señor Hiashi, y sus dos hijas Hinata y Hanabi, además de Neji, quien vivía con ellos, y se le consideraba parte de la familia, cumpliendo con su palabra el Sr. Hyuuga de hacer que la línea del Bounke y el Souke se desvaneciera con el paso del tiempo.

Hiashi mantenía una expresión seria, estaba concentrándose en comer únicamente, mientras que Hanabi tenía el ceño fruncido, realmente estaba tan molesta que lo evidenciaba cada vez que tenía que compartir espacio con su padre, Neji intentaba mantenerse relajado sin lograr mucho de ello, era una situación incomoda en la que sin deberla ni temerla, estaba involucrado. Por su parte Hinata, estaba algo confundida a como debía sentirse, muy contrariada por el hecho de que vería a Sasuke y eso la hacia muy feliz, aunque aun no estuviese segura de lo que debía decirle. Siempre teniendo conflictos entre "el deber, el querer, y el poder". Además, saldría de misión a la aldea de la arena, con él, eso la tenia ansiosa, deseosa de que el tiempo se fuera volando, y por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que la situación en su casa era evidentemente molesta, añoraba que su padre entendiera a su hermana, ya que si no la entendía a ella, lo mas probable seria que mucho menos entendiera su situación.

-Hinata...- pronunció con propiedad el líder del Clan mientras observaba sus alimentos - Tengo entendido que sales de misión más tarde..-

-Oh... Si padre...- respondió la aludida, con gesto sereno.

-¿A dónde irán? - preguntó Neji, para relajar el ambiente con un poco de conversación.

-a Sunagakure - comentó Hinata sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Al menos tu puedes distraerte... Debes divertirte mucho mientras estés fuera hermana...- enunció la castaña haciendo un ademan exagerado.

-Silencio Hanabi, nadie ha pedido tu opinión...- la silenció Hiashi con una mirada hasta cierto punto aterradora.

Pero Hanabi lo conocía muy bien, había sido regañada infinidad de veces, y aunque esa mirada reprochante y pesada se clavara en su humanidad como cientos de Kunais, no era mortal para ella ahora, se había acostumbrado a ella y le parecía que su causa era mas justa que miles de palabras y miradas de su padre. Neji por su parte, suspiró y se removió en su lugar sin moverse.

-Bu-bueno Hanabi, voy de misión, no de paseo...- dijo Hinata algo nerviosa por la actitud de ambos - Padre, no sea tan severo con Hanabi, solo ha expresado su punto de vista...- suplicó la peliazul esperando que su padre comprendiera la situación.

-Hinata, tu eres un miembro relevante de nuestra familia, procura actuar con prudencia y mostrar tus atributos como una Hyuuga mientras estés fuera...- continuó Hiashi como si no hubiese sucedido nada, desviando ahora su mirar, menos estricto, hacia su hija mayor - confío en que harás un excelente trabajo...-

-Gracias...- tragó saliva la peliazul, su padre se empeñaba cada vez más en catalogarla como la que siempre hacía todo bien, y eso era algo verdaderamente incómodo, más cuando eres culpable de algo peor de lo que tu hermana hizo.

.

.

.

Estaba ansioso. Se había puesto a revolver su cajonera para sacar un poco de ropa más gruesa, hacia frío y la piel se le ponía de gallina con la que llevaba puesta, aunque todas las ventanas estuviesen cerradas, parecía que el viento se las arreglaba para escabullirse y adentrarse en la casa. Sacó una chaqueta más gruesa y se la puso encima cuanto antes.

Y entonces sus azabaches iris observaron un trozo de papel que se mantenía intacto en el fondo del cajón, sintió entonces como su corazón se aceleraba, ese estúpido corazón que lo había metido en tantos problemas, que lo había hecho sentir de nuevo, y hacer las tonterías mas inesperadas de su parte. Aún no sabía si sentirse defectuoso, alguien como él, acostumbrado a ver la vida pasar sin formar parte de ella, con pensamientos absurdos sobre el amor y sus debilidades. Tomó aquel trozo de pergamino en sus manos y dejó que las yemas de sus dedos lo acariciaran con indecisión. Aquellas letras habían sido el detonante para todas estupideces, y aunque ni siquiera habían sido hechas para él, ahora tenía al alcance de sus dedos a la autora y lo peor del caso es que se sentía como un idiota, cada vez que le pasaba por la cabeza que había hecho lo imposible por burlarse de ella, y había sido capturado en su propia trampa, se había dejado llevar y ahora estaba justo frente al precipicio, listo para saltar.

Lo cierto es que le daba igual, la quería para él, y eso era la único que pensaba, valdría la pena cualquier esfuerzo con tal de ser merecedor de aquellas palabras. Pero él, no era un Príncipe, por eso quería escuchar de su boca, lo que esperaba de él, Sasuke daría lo que estuviese a su alcance, aunque no fuera mas que un hombre que había cometido graves errores en su vida, no el príncipe rescatador y galante que ella esperaba.

Deseaba verla, quería abrazarla y besarla, sentirla parte de el, hacerla completamente suya. Pero sabia que debía controlarse. Dejó la carta sobre la repisa, en conjunto con las demás cosas que necesitaría para partir, se acercaba la hora de salida.

.

.

.

-¡Oh!... Cocinas tan bien...- exclamó el rubio mientras devoraba el trozo de carne con verduras que tenía en el plato, con una expresión de verdadera felicidad en su rostro.

-Con calma Naruto, nadie te arrebatará la comida - se sonrió la ojiazul mientras lo observaba con curiosidad.

Siempre que podían, Ino iba al departamento de su novio y cocinaba la comida para convivir más tiempo, además servia que se acompañaban y platicaban de cualquier cosa. Pero la rubia estaba interesada en un tema en particular.

-Es que tengo hambre, cocinas delicioso...- prosiguió Naruto, mientras comía - Pero hoy no me has dicho como estuvo tu día.

-Oh, bueno...- sonrió la Yamanaka, al ver que su novio daba en el punto - Sakura ha venido a verme temprano...

-¿En serio? - cuestionó el rubio mientras tomaba agua para bajar el bocado. - ¿Todo bien?.

-Uhm... No sé si deba contarte - mencionó con despreocupación fingida Ino, mientras seguía comiendo.

-Sakura también es mi amiga, además tu y yo no tenemos secretos... - dijo el Uzumaki, algo extrañado por la postura de su novia.

"Bingo!" Pensó la ojiazul con una mueca maliciosa en el rostro, su novio, prácticamente se había puesto la soga justo donde ella quería que estuviese, en el cuello.

-Tienes razón...- prosiguió ella, dando un sorbo educado a su agua. - Me ha dicho que... Le pareció ver a Sasuke muy alegre, acompañado de Hinata.-

Naruto se atragantó con el bocado que traía y se dio varios golpes en el pecho, realmente le había sorprendido lo que había escuchado. ¿Acaso Sasuke había sido perdonado y lo había hecho publico?. En verdad que su amigo avanzaba rápido.

-Tu sabes algo... ¡Suéltalo! - exigió Ino, con las cejas arqueadas y una mirada acusadora.

-¿Yo?... No tengo idea...- comenzó el ojiazul, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-¡Oh Vamos! No te hagas el interesante, que te pones bastante raro con ese tema...- Siguió su acusación la rubia, sin quitar el dedo del renglón, tenía que sacarle la información a Naruto a como dé lugar- ¡Acabas de decir que no tenemos secretos! ¿Eres un mentiroso?.

-Ahh esta bien ¡maldita sea!... Pero No puedes decir nada a nadie, Sasuke me mataría...- se rindió el rubio con facilidad, con las ganas que tenia de hablar del tema con alguien.

-Te escucho - dijo Ino, dejando los utensilios sobre la mesa para prestar atención.

- Sasuke... Está enamorado de Hinata...- soltó Naruto sin más - al parecer se ven, han hablado o cosas así... No estoy muy enterado porque Sasuke no quiso darme detalles, me enteré cuando me dijo que ella estaba enamorada de mi.

-Oh por dios... ¡Sasuke enamorado! - dijo exaltada la rubia - es algo verdaderamente increíble.

- Y eso no es todo, al parecer Hinata también de él, porque la encontré llorando, creo que se habían peleado, porque Sasuke estaba como desesperado por que lo perdonara... - se hundió de hombros con expresión serena el Uzumaki - Bueno nunca había visto a Sasuke en un caso parecido.

-¡Por Dios! Esto es... Más de lo que esperaba escuchar - se emocionó Ino, realmente impactada por la noticia.

-Si Sakura vió eso, significa que se han reconciliado... - dijo pensativo, arqueando una ceja.

- Claro, así debió haber sido... Es increíble, el frío y poco humanitario Sasuke enganchado de la chica mas tímida de la hoja. Eso si es inesperado. - comentó maravillada la Yamanaka.

-Si, pero nadie debe de saber Ino, lo prometí a Sasuke, ya tuve una pelea con él y no quiero más problemas... Así que tienes que prometer que no dirás nada, hasta que ellos lo aclaren...- la comprometió Naruto, arrugando su amplia frente, esperando que su novia no abriera la boca.

-Lo prometo... - asintió la chica - aunque la verdad es horrible no poder hablar al respecto.

Ino siguió comiendo, igual que su novio, armando historias en su cabeza de como podría haber empezado la relación secreta de aquellos dos, y de la cara que mostraba Hinata con ello, completamente diferente a su imagen, seguramente. Suspiró, esperaba que en verdad Sakura hablara en serio cuando decía que el capitulo de Sasuke estaba cerrado, ya que por fin, alguien se había ganado al tan asediado Uchiha, y lo más probable era que sin mucho esfuerzo.

.

.

.

-He hablado con Neji, demasiado últimamente...- comentó la hermana menor a su cómplice más cercana, Hinata.

-Bueno, me parece muy bien que puedas compartir más de tu tiempo con la familia, Neji-san es una excelente persona que puede aportar muchos conocimientos a tus entrenamientos, además de que... - iba a continuar, cuando escucho la risa bastante cómica y perturbadora por parte de su hermana menor.

-Hahahaha...- se rió con ganas la castaña mientras se adentraba al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. - Oh vamos Hinata, yo sé que tu aprecias mucho a nuestro primo a pesar de que se ensañó contigo... pero realmente no hemos hablado de un tema tan complicado como lo que dices...- se hundió en sus hombros con naturalidad despreocupada.

-¿Entonces de qué es de lo que han hablado..?- cuestionó la peliazul extrañada, mientras sacaba una gruesa chaqueta del armario y la observaba detenidamente.

-Pues de mi, de tí y de papá, y por supuesto que de Kiba...- mencionó un poco desanimada, soltando un suspiro profundo.

-¿Y a qué punto han llegado? - se interesó la ojiplata mayor, al tanto que doblaba la chamarra y la dejaba sobre la cama.

-Bueno pues... él dice que papá está dolido, que debo comprender que me equivoqué... Yo sé que cometí un error... - asintió con cierta paciencia Hanabi– pero también pienso que padre está exagerando demasiado las cosas, es un bebé grandote y berrinchudo que puede hacer lo que quiera porque es el líder del clan.

-Hanabi, no debes expresarte así de papá...- exclamó Hinata con serenidad – él siempre ha buscado lo mejor para nosotras, no siempre de la manera más correcta pero, creo que con esa intención.-

-Ahh Hinata debes dejar de defenderlo... cuando tengas novio, verás que tengo la razón...- asintió con firmeza la más pequeña de las Hyuuga.

-Mejor dime... ¿Cómo va la academia?- preguntó la peliazul con interés, para cambiar el tedioso tema de conversación.

-Bien, las tontas misiones "Rango D" son fatales, eso de atrapar gatos en especial es la cosa más tonta del mundo... Espero que pronto nos dejen salir de la Aldea...- suspiró cansadamente la castaña observando como su hermana veía la pequeña bolsa de utensilios ninja que tenía enfrente – No es justo que ahora que todo está relativamente más tranquilo, las misiones más geniales se retarden... recuerdo que ustedes salieron de Misión no mucho después de graduarse...-

-Bueno si, pero también aprendimos a los puros golpes... de cada caída dolorosa aprendíamos algo nuevo...- musitó Hinata sonriendo con sencillez a su hermana.

- Es raro que salgan tan tarde de misión - exclamó la castaña mientras se sentaba en el bordo de la cama de su hermana mayor.

Hinata estaba revisando el bolso que llevaría en la misión, mientras que Hanabi la observaba y aprovechaban la ocasión para platicar un rato.

- Si, pero Tsunade-sama así lo ha dispuesto, no pararemos hasta llegar a Suna al parecer...- comentó Hinata con seriedad.

-Que cruel, los manda a vagar por el desierto en plena noche y sin descanso... Ya me imagino lo extremo del clima...- dijo Hanabi con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

- Descuida, todo saldrá bien...- le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza - ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Kiba-kun de tu parte?.

-Uhmm - se mostró pensativa la menor, dejando que sus labios crearan una sonrisa maliciosa - Dile que Lo Amo, y que si mi padre no me da permiso para verlo, doy mi consentimiento a que me robe y me lleve con él...

-¡Tu estas loca! - se exaltó Hinata ruborizada por el comentario de su hermana.

-¿Porqué?... Solo estoy diciendo lo que pienso - se encogió de hombros la castaña con despreocupación.

-No, no... - negó rotundamente la mayor de las dos - Mi padre los mataría a ambos, Hanabi debes de aprender a hacer las cosas bien... Habla con papá, promete que no se repetirá de nuevo, y que Kiba hable con él... Tus ideas extravagantes fuera de sacarte de un apuro te meterán en 10 más, además, estas muy joven para querer vivir con Kiba...

Hanabi resopló, temía que Hinata tambien tomara esa absurda postura, aunque en el fondo le costara reconocerlo, sabia que tenia razón, de alguna forma debía dejar de hacer cosas descabelladas.

-Esta bien, esta bien... - soltó la castaña con exageración - di que le quiero, y que espero por él... Y que si me entero de que me engaña... ¡Le daré la golpiza de su vida!

- Eso es mas razonable de decir... ¡Menos lo último! Kiba-kun no es de esa forma, puedes estar tranquila...- aprobó Hinata, mientras tomaba su mochila, lista para salir. - Es hora de irme, promete cuidarte y ser obediente, hay que ganar la confianza de papá.

- Lo prometo - juró la menor de las dos, con una sonrisa en los labios. - Portate mal Hinata.

-No tienes remedio - le revolvió los cabellos a su hermana, y se dispuso a salir de su habitación, era hora de partir.

.

.

.

-Tsunade-sama...- habló la morena, quien se detuvo frente al escritorio desordenado como siempre de la rubia líder de la aldea, llevando entre sus manos a una pequeña cerdita – He visto a Sasuke Uchiha salir...-

-Si, así es – exclamó autoritaria la Kage de la Hoja mientras dirigía su vista hacia la ventana cuyos cristales sudaban por el frío que hacía afuera. - Le he dado un pergamino que deberá ser entregado directamente a Gaara, quien ha estado a cargo de la Organización de las Naciones.

-De manera que todo está arreglado...- comentó Shizune, sentándose en uno de los acolchonados sillones.

-Así es, el pergamino sólo es una manera de reafirmar mi decisión, para que las cosas se hagan al pie de las indicaciones...- prosiguió en su discurso la Princesa, mientras giraba su silla con indecisión. - Debo decir que el semblante de Uchiha se veía... diferente, más tranquilo, más relajado... Espero que esto le haga entender que no solo la aldea, si no los demás países confían en él como líder.

-¿Es una manera de devolverle un poco de todo lo que se le quitó? - cuestionó la morena pensativa.

-Podría considerarse de esa manera... aunque, no queremos que se vea de la misma... Sin embargo espero que ese encuentro se dé de la mejor manera... - dijo Tsunade, mientras la seriedad de sus palabras se hacía evidente en el reflejo de sus iris esmeralda, que observaban con determinación a Shizune.

.

.

.

Había llegado temprano. Se habían quedado de ver en la plaza que estaba ubicada justo en el centro de la aldea, ahí donde se juntaban para salir a algún lado en especifico a divertirse, aunque esta vez no era nada de eso, era todo diferente. Sasuke se había adelantado a los demás para ver a la Hokage, quien le daría un pergamino perfectamente sellado para ser entregado en persona al Kazekage, era un favor que ella misma le había pedido, y ahora él lo llevaba consigo.

Aunque se había demorado con la Kage en su oficina, había llegado antes que sus compañeros a la plaza, quizá demasiado temprano había salido de su casa aunque, de cualquier forma le parecía mejor eso, que estar encerrado en ella. Iba a sentarse en una de las bancas que rodeaban los jardines cuando observo una silueta muy bien conocida por él, de largos cabellos azulados, llevaba consigo una gruesa chaqueta que arropaba su fisonomía con perfección. Ella estaba despidiéndose de otra chica de cabellos rosas que también conocía, habían sido amigos mucho tiempo.

Sasuke sonrió con dejos de arrogancia cuando la peliazul comenzó a caminar en su dirección, y poco después se detuvo, justo frente a él.

-Buenas tardes, princesa...- le saludó con cierta cortesía y malicia en sus palabras.

-No me digas así... - habló la recién llegada dejando que un rosa pálido se apoderara de sus mejillas - No soy princesa...-

- Lo eres... Tan frágil y delicada...- le sonrió él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, estaba agradecido de que los demás no hubiesen llegado todavía.

-Soy una ninja Sasuke... - se ruborizó más intensamente ella, por las palabras del chico.

-¿A pensado la ninja su respuesta? - cuestionó entonces el Uchiha, relajando su rostro.

-Eh...- se sorprendió la Hyuuga, por la pregunta, no esperaba que en ese momento Sasuke trajera el tema, aunque por otro lado, si no era ahora.. ¿Cuando? - pues, si ...-

-Hinata...- Sasuke respiró con profundidad, para darse aliento en las siguientes palabras. - Yo no sé si tengo lo que tu esperas, si soy lo que quieres que sea... Por eso deje que pensaras las cosas, yo no soy el galante príncipe que gentilmente esperas te rescate - señaló, mientras su diestra se sumergía bajo su chaqueta, extrayendo del bolsillo un pergamino bien doblado que ambos conocían muy bien - Pero sin duda alguna, aunque haya cometido muchas equivocaciones... Sé que puedo hacerte sonreír.

Hinata lo escuchó con atención, aquel no era el Uchiha arrogante y frío que conoció aquellos días, cuando por accidente ese pergamino cayó en sus manos. Sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Toma... - le dio Sasuke el pergamino, dejándolo en una de sus manos - Yo no soy ese príncipe, así que... Es mejor que te lo devuelva.

-No espero que seas un p-príncipe galante, montado en un corcel... Esto no es un c-cuento... - exclamó Hinata un poco nerviosa, teniendo en su mano nuevamente el pergamino que tanto había buscado recuperar, mientras que con su mano disponible, tomo la de él y la aproximo con tranquilidad - yo quiero de ti muchas cosas, un hombre que tome mi mano sin avergonzarse, que me quiera y se sienta orgulloso de ser quien es, que sea bueno y que demuestre lo valeroso que es... - prosiguió su argumento, devolviendo a la mano del Uchiha el pequeño pedazo de pergamino, con sus sentimientos impresos en el - un hombre que reconozca sus errores, y que aprenda de sus equivocaciones...- sonrió con orgullo de escuchar sus palabras sin tartamudear... - Tu eres el único príncipe que yo quiero. Y si me he equivocado, soy feliz por ello.

Sasuke tragó saliva, aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza repitiéndose constantemente mientras su corazón se aceleraba constante en su pecho. Aquella chica que tenia en frente le demostraba lo que sentía a cada paso que daba, y él no necesitaba de escritos ni demás, que lo demostraran, la necesitaba a ella.

La abrazó con fuerza una vez que recibió el pergamino nuevamente y la atrajo hacia él en un solo movimiento, con sorpresa con la necesidad de sentirla cerca, de apretarla contra su pecho... Hinata se sorprendió, y dejo que sus manos se enroscaran en su torso con ímpetu correspondiendo el abrazo con gusto.

El clima iba peor, y las grisáceas nubes estaban colapsando, dejando caer sobre la faz terrestre pequeñas partículas albinas que se acomodaban con perfección natural sobre todo lo que tocaban, al fin, la primera nevada estaba cayendo sobre la aldea, y bien podía enfriar todo lo que tocaba, pero ellos dos, abrazados se mantenían, intactos de aquella capa de frío.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, los curiosos miraban de reojo a ambos, mientras que los recién llegados Kiba y Shino estaban perplejos, al igual que varios conocidos de los dos.

Sasuke se separó de tal manera que sus ojos negros pudieran ver el rostro completamente sonrojado de ella, y sus labios buscaron los de ella casi con desesperación, pero siempre controlándose, besándola con suavidad, con esmero de deleitarse con el momento, probandole a ella que iba en serio, y que estaba ciertamente orgulloso de ir en serio.

Hinata le correspondió, moviendo sus labios con suavidad, sintiendo como si su alrededor se desdibujara por instantes, incapaz de sentir las miradas que se habían fijado sobre su silueta, sintiéndose la chica más afortunada de la aldea de la Hoja. Su corazón se estremeció, estaba trabajando a mil por segundo, estaba maravillada con la respuesta que él había tenido para ella, y gracias a ello, todas sus dudas se habían despejado, el la quería, y ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por un lugar a su lado.

Sabía que quizá, aquellos curiosos la mirarían diferente, con celos algunas, con envidia, o con desaprobación, pero también sabía que lo único que necesitaba para seguir estaba besándola en ese preciso instante.

Por lo qué, pasara lo que pasara, nada podía ir mal y ella, no se arrepentiría de las decisiones que había tomado.

.

.

.

¡Hola mundo!

Bueno, la verdad estoy más animada que la otra vez, cada día voy mejorando en eso y pues me pongo alegre de repente (?).

¡Gracias por sus buenos comentarios, sus dudas y todo lo que piensan sobre el capítulo! Lo cierto es que me gusta por ello ver sus reviews, y bueno, ya saben este capitulo quedó medio raro, no muy despejado. Pero quería abarcar lo que es la relación de esos dos antes de empezar lo que se viene, ya que es muy importante que una relación tenga una buena base y así XD. [Habla la "experta" en relaciones...]

Ehmn, bueno no sé, me siento un poco nerviosa, no sé como me ha quedado, así que espero todo menos jitomates TwT no sean tan crueles... Hahaha, Ya, prometo escribir a toda velocidad de la luz [me traumé de nuevo con Saint Seiya o_o] y traerles pronto el siguiente capítulo :3 chanchan chan chaaan!

Por cierto, me agradaría saber ¿Qué les parece como va el manga de Naruto? : O Woooh, me sorprende Kishimoto cada semana más...

Los quiero

.

.

.

Si desean hacerme feliz _**¡Dejen **__**un **__**Review!**_ Hahaha sí, han descubierto que fácil es hacer sonreír a una persona.

_**Best Wishes Ever!**_

Ary~


	16. Para ser Feliz

_Los __personajes __de __**Naruto**_ _no __me __pertenecen, __son __de __**Masashi **__**Kishimoto**__**Sama**__!,_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El príncipe Equivocado**

**Capítulo ****XV:** Para ser Feliz

"_I was raised from a Broken seed, I grew up to be an unwanted weed..." Broken – Sonata Arctica._

.

.

.

Los pequeños copos de nieve caían desde las enormes nubes grises que se mantenían sobre la aldea de la hoja, acomodándose sobre toda superficie que lograban tocar, el clima había empeorado desde la tarde anterior, cuando por fin la primera nevada se había decidido a caer, y ahora el blanco era el color predominante sobre los techos, veredas y vegetación. El frío se apoderaba de todos los rincones de la aldea y aún amenazaba con empeorar. Por eso, todos los habitantes del Distrito Hyuuga, iban cubiertos con gruesas chaquetas que los recubrían y calentaban mientras hacían sus labores cotidianas. Pues bien la "perfección" era una palabra que se utilizaba comúnmente en la casa de los poseedores del Byakugan.

Mientras que el Sr. De la casa, como todos los días se había levantado temprano para seguir con sus pendientes, supervisar la administración del clan y dar las indicaciones necesarias a los sirvientes, más sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en su despacho, reposando sobre la silla tras su amplio escritorio. Su rostro no expresaba mucho, solo mantenía el ceño fruncido y de vez en vez hacia parpadear esos ojos tan habilidosos.

El silencio se quebrantó cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto una silueta de mediana estatura, delgada y de largos cabellos cafés, cuyo semblante arrogante no mostraba alguna otra expresión.

-Padre... ¿Me ha mandado llamar? - preguntó con propiedad en un tono neutral la menor de las Hyuuga.

-Pasa... Necesito hablar contigo - asintió Hiashi, mientras seguía pensativo.

Hanabi se adentró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, y entonces se sentó sobre una de las sillas que estaban justo frente a la vista de su padre. Permaneció en silencio con la vista baja, en la espera de que aquel hombre que, no la tenia nada contenta, se decidiera a hablar y a sermonearla como lo había hecho las ultimas veces.

Hiashi la observó, por dios que su hija era bonita, sus cabellos cafés nunca estaban en su lugar, pero eso era por el hecho de que la había acostumbrado más a los entrenamientos que a pensar en su apariencia. Y aún así su hija menor era más vanidosa que la mayor, se daba más a la tarea de pasar tiempo frente al espejo y procuraba siempre estar a la altura de un Hyuuga, como él le había enseñado. La pequeña Hanabi era un pequeño reflejo de él, de sus enseñanzas y de toda la responsabilidad que un Hyuuga lleva sobre sus hombros. Estaba seguro que había aprendido bien y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso, por un lado.

Estaba su lado culpable, su lado irracional que como líder del Clan le orilló a deshacerse de la responsabilidad de su hija mayor, dejándola a la intemperie de problemas emocionales y orgullo propio, Hinata era menos segura que Hanabi y él había tenido gran culpa de ello. Era algo que llevaba consigo y que le pesaba cada que la veía, porque él las quería a las dos, y se sentía raro, de saberse un completo extraño al crecimiento de Hinata, a su progreso y a todo lo que había mejorado fuera de sus manos. Se sentía orgulloso de saber que su hija había demostrado ser valiente, pero a la vez le entristecía saber que no fue por un impulso suyo.

Ambas habían crecido bastante, increíble como el tiempo para volando, y más increíble aún cuando su hija menor le daba la sorpresa de estar "enamorada" del amigo de su hermana, que era mucho mayor que ella, para colmo. Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto, estaba consciente de que ese día llegaría para ambas tarde o temprano, y aunque no fuese "el chico definitivo" tenia que dejarlas vivir, aunque le costara trabajo.

Hanabi mantenía esa expresión impasible, simplemente no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante las imposiciones de su padre, que eran bastante absurdas, el nunca había sido de ideología errónea, y aunque si era muy cerrado, le había escuchado alguna vez que jamás haría algo como imponerles un esposo a sus hijas. Así que, tenían libre opción, y ella ya había hecho la suya.

Quizá no para contraer matrimonio, porque a final de cuentas Hinata tenia razón, estaba demasiado joven como para desperdiciar su tiempo en esas cosas, el mundo estaba enfrente de ella y quería descubrirlo, pero si podía tener la opción de elegir con quien pasar su tiempo, compartir sus cosas y crear momentos que recordaría por siempre, eso era algo que quería hacer con Kiba, y su padre no tenia derecho a impedirlo.

-Hanabi...- Comenzó Hiashi sin saber muy bien como seguir la conversación, le costaba mucho trabajo por el simple hecho de saber que aunque le pesara, lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Hanabi le observó fijamente, estaba estática sobre aquel lugar esperando que su padre volviera a sus charlas y regaños por lo que llevaba un escudo invisible a su alrededor para no permitir que sus palabras le afectaran ni por un instante.

-Espero que a estas alturas, hayas comprendido el grave error que cometiste y que hayas pensado lo suficiente como para recapacitar...- prosiguió con un tono de voz lo suficientemente altivo y audible para la castaña.

Hanabi frunció el ceño y observó a su padre, en verdad que estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que ella se rendiría, ella no era como su hermana.

-Sigo pensando que has defraudado mi confianza por completo, más sin embargo, me he dado a la tarea de pensar las cosas... Y lo he hecho minuciosamente, tomando todas las opciones que tenía a mi alrededor... - siguió su discurso mientras sus ojos plateados carentes de emoción se fijaban sobre la fisonomía de su hija pequeña. - Para mi, siempre has de ser mi hija a pesar de lo que has hecho, y como Padre comprendo que tengo que dejarte vivir la vida...-.

Hanabi aligeró el gesto de la cara, su padre comenzaba a sorprenderla con sus palabras y comenzaba a preguntarse si tenia limpios los oídos.

-Pero si bien te otorgo el permiso para que veas a ese muchacho, quiero que tu des algo a cambio... - continuó él, haciendo su voz más pesada e imponiendo sobre la sala su presencia patriarcal. - Debes comportarte como se debe, dejar de hacer locuras y detener tus impulsos, porque eres mi hija y ningún alma sobre este mundo puede darse el lujo de hablar mal de ti...-.

A Hanabi se le aceleró el corazón, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese instante pero lo que con seguridad sabía era que su padre la quería, que quizá no era tan testarudo como ella pensaba y que a final de cuentas Hinata había tenido razón, era cierto que ella sabía que las cosas no habían salido nada bien, pero ahora reconocía que su actitud lo había empeorado todo. Su padre, tan duro como debía ser un líder de semejante clan, estaba ablandándose por el simple hecho de tratarse de ella, su hija.

-Así será papá, ya lo verás... - dijo mientras ensanchaba una sonrisa enorme sobre su rostro, al tanto que sus ojos plateados mantenían un brillo de emoción, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, la emoción que sentía era enorme y la inundaba por dentro.

Se levantó de la silla rápidamente y como pudo se apresuró a rodear el escritorio que la separaba de Hiashi, si bien él nunca había sido cariñoso con ellas, ellas tampoco se atrevían a serlo con él por el respeto que le debían, pero aun así y sin importarle nada llegó hasta el y se abalanzó sobre su figura, rodeándolo con sus brazos con fuerza mientras que su silueta se apegaba a la de él.

Hiashi estaba realmente sorprendido, su hija había venido en estampida a abrazarlo con semejante despliegue de emoción, realmente su corazón parecía desbordarse en su interior, pues nunca había tenido la delicadeza de mostrar el afecto que sentía por sus dos hijas. Así que simplemente correspondió su abrazo y permaneció callado, porque no encontraba las palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, por lo que dejaría que aquella eufórica acción le transmitiera su felicidad.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y ahí estaba ella, la rubia que había sido su amiga durante la mayor parte de su infancia, la que había sido su rival de amores y que ahora le sonreía con cierta tristeza. Odiaba aquella expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro de la ojiazul, cuando no tenia mucha idea de como comenzar, y mucho menos de lo que ella tuviera en mente.

El día estaba helado, los pequeños copos de nieve seguían cayendo con lentitud y habían cubierto todo lo que tocaban, en si, la aldea de la hoja había perdido su esplendor esmeralda y se había cubierto de aquella poderosa capa nívea que se expandía por doquier.

- Pasa Ino...- dijo la pelirosa soltando un suspiro mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a su amiga.

-Gracias, hace un frío del demonio...- Habló por primera vez la Yamanaka mientras hacia un gesto indeciso en su rostro.

-¿A que debo tu visita? - Cuestionó Sakura mientras avanzaba por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

- Ah...- soltó la rubia mientras su cerebro se debatía sobre la respuesta mas conveniente, al tanto que la seguía hasta su cuarto - He venido a ver si... Necesitas algo...

Sakura se detuvo una vez adentro de su cuarto, dándole la espalda a su amiga, sabia lo que significaban aquellas palabras, y un revoloteo en su corazón no la dejaba tranquila, sentía un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago que le provocaba un malestar pesado que comenzaba a asquearle.

Ino permaneció en silencio, esperando cualquier seña de su parte, cualquier palabra o reflejo para saber como actuar o lo siguiente que debía decir, sin duda alguna era una situación delicada.

Sakura suspiró, ese cosquilleo en el estomago comenzaba a sentirse con mas frecuencia, con más potencia.

- No sé de que hablas... - soltó de repente y frunció el ceño, desplomándose sobre su cama.

-Pues, no sé... Pero quería asegurarme que estuvieses bien... - se acercó la rubia a la cama y la observo con cautela, evaluando sus reacciones.

-¿Lo dices por lo de ayer? - cuestionó la pelirosa mientras se enderezaba. - Por Sasuke y... Hinata - terminó dudosa, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

-Si, por eso exactamente... - respondió con franqueza la rubia, observándola detenidamente - Oh vamos Sakura, si te has enterado había una probabilidad de que llegaras a sentir algo... Lo que sea que estés pensando o sintiendo, quiero saberlo.

-Yo los vi, con mis propios ojos - siguió Sakura, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su amiga - estaba ahí, junto con mucha gente... Pero, ¿qué debería de sentir?...

Ino permaneció en silencio, tenia que dejar que la Haruno de explicara y dijera lo que tenia en mente, porque probablemente era lo mejor.

-Debería sentirme feliz por ellos, porque a final de cuentas él es feliz, se le notaba a Kilómetros... Supongo que encontró en Hinata lo que buscaba, y claro que tampoco me esperaba algo así de ella, tan seria, tan taciturna y aislada... - la pelirosa suspiró, hilando sus propias ideas para poder sacarlas a la luz - Reconozco que me ha dolido saberlo, por los años que ciegamente estuve esperando algo de él, pero... Yo misma me decidí a darme una oportunidad con alguien más, y lo estoy haciendo muy bien...

- Lo sé Sakura, y créeme que a final de cuentas las personas no vemos donde nos fijamos, yo hace algunos años, jamás me hubiera creído que tendría a Naruto para mi, yo pienso que Hinata no tiene la culpa de que Sasuke se fijara en ella y corresponderle - dijo la rubia, esperando que su amiga no le tuviera rencor a la Hyuuga mayor.

-Claro que, tampoco podría preguntar "¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?" Porque, las dos somos muy diferentes...

- Sakura...-.

-No, no es eso... - negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba - no estoy deprimida, simplemente tengo una sensación extraña, que se que desaparecerá... Ayer Sai habló conmigo...

- ¿Ah si?, ¿de qué? - cuestionó la rubia mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-De Sasuke... Le he dicho que no se preocupe... ¡Estoy bien!, no entiendo porque todo el mundo se empeña en pensar que me siento mal...- frunció el ceño molesta y sus ojos verdes destellaron - Sai es un buen chico, es un idiota que me cabrea de vez en cuando, pero en verdad lo quiero, y no quiero enfocar mis pensamientos en "Porque Sasuke ahora tiene novia", es decir, tu misma me dijiste que eso era un capitulo cerrado. - prosiguió hundiéndose de hombros mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa pequeña - Claro que siento raro pero, no tengo instinto asesino hacia Hinata, y no lo odio a él...

Ino se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerzas, mientras que Sakura la rodeaba con sus brazos y se acomodaba sobre el hombro de la rubia.

- Vas a estar bien, Sakura... Me alegro por ti... - dijo la Yamanaka mientras suspiraba, al parecer todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Ino, Gracias por preocuparte... - comentó la pelirosa y sintió que la rubia apretó aún más su humanidad con la suya.

Se sentía bien, y estaba segura de que las cosas mejorarían, porque después de todo, estaba tomando las decisiones correctas, Sasuke Uchiha nunca le pertenecería a ella ni a alguna otra que no fuera Hinata, al parecer.

.

.

.

Estaban los tres sentados en aquella pequeña cafetería del centro que solían visitar cuando los deberes "hogareños" de Neji y las actividades extra-curriculares de Lee los dejaban tomarse un descanso.

La castaña llevaba el cabello recogido en dos bultos bien emparejados en lo alto de su cabeza, e iba bien abrigada para que su cuerpo no fuera presa del frío que se había desatado descomunalmente sobre la aldea, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plantada en su rostro mientras observaba a los dos chicos que más quería sobre la faz del planeta. Chicos con los que había compartido grandes hazañas, logros, tristezas y pérdidas, pero siempre juntos, tolerándose y ayudándose entre ellos como ningún otro equipo. Estaba feliz porque hacía bastante tiempo que no se reunían de esa manera y ella era quien más salía perdiendo a la hora del aburrimiento ya que por mas que hiciera, era la que más tiempo tenía de los tres.

-Es cierto que no he tenido mucho tiempo los últimos días, ha sido la casa un caos con los berrinches de mi pequeña prima...- comentó Neji con seriedad mientras arrugaba su frente.

-Y más tarea han de tener ahora seguramente...- prosiguió Lee imitando la seriedad de su amigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué lo dices? - cuestionó al momento el Hyuuga arqueando con perfección una de sus cejas.

-¡Lee! - se apresuró a decir Tenten mientras lo miraba con desaprobación.

-Oh vamos TenTen, de cualquier manera se va a enterar...- se hundió de hombros el azabache mientras la observaba - preferible que se entere por nosotros a que nos odie por no decirle que sabíamos...-

-No creo que de alguna manera eso nos corresponda decirlo... Es algo que...- se apresuró a explicar Tenten.

-Mejor díganme, no me interesan sus rollos absurdos. - sentenció Neji cortando la inspiración de la chica que se ruborizó al instante.

-¡Ahh! Hagan lo que quieran - dijo ella cruzando los brazos en un gesto de desaprobación del acto.

-Lo que pasa...- Lee se acomodó sobre la silla y suspiró antes de continuar, de cualquier forma ya había empezado y tenía que soltar la sopa. - ayer por la tarde Tenten y yo íbamos caminando, nos encontramos de casualidad y en pleno centro vimos como se reunió el equipo de tu prima, Hinata, iban con Sasuke Uchiha también...-

-Si, salieron de misión ayer... No entiendo lo relevante- lo interrumpió Neji frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno estaba Hinata-san hablando con Uchiha-san... Y entonces...- prosiguió Tenten sin animarse a dar el paso completo, aún creía que no era lo correcto.

-¿Y entonces? - cuestionó Neji un poco fastidiado de la indecisión de sus amigos.

-Se besaron...- terminó Lee con una seriedad impresionante sobre su rostro. - Y todo el mundo se sorprendió, fue como si todo se hubiese detenido por un instante, todos estábamos paralizados, ¡fue increíble!.

Neji estaba en Shok, intentaba imaginar la escena sin mucho éxito, más porque en ella no podía figurar el fastidioso Uchiha y su prima mayor, la más centrada e inocente. Frunció aún mas el rostro con dejos de fastidio absoluto y sus puños se cerraron a la par. Seguía sin decir nada, no podía moverse siquiera porque su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora intentando asimilar el hecho simple de que Hinata se dejase besar por el Uchiha, que seguramente la tomó por sorpresa para fastidiarla y lo hizo a la fuerza.

-La verdad Neji, se veían tan felices los dos, que me alegra bastante que Sasuke haya encontrado alguien que lo quiera como Hinata y ella, es la más linda chica que conozco, seguramente que les irá bien, ¡Sasuke la ha de hacer muy feliz! - se explayó la castaña mientras sonreía y la emoción saciaba sus palabras.

- ¿Me das a entender que mi prima tiene algo que ver con ese tipo y que le gusta?- preguntó Neji cortante.

-Pues si, todo el mundo lo vió, no es cosa de nosotros, estaban hablando, luego se besaron y estaban sonriendo, eso fue lo mas raro... Sasuke se veía como nunca lo habíamos visto...- comentó Lee mientras afirmaba.. - de hecho, ni siquiera me imaginaba que el pudiera llegar a sonreír...-

- ¡Lee! - dijo Tenten mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro al azabache y sonreía - Sasuke es humano y es un hombre como todos, claro que algún día tenia que mostrar sus sentimientos al mundo.. La sorpresa fue que fuera Hinata, entre tantas chicas que mueren por él...-.

-Si, tu prima es odiada por muchas, admirada por otras y se ha convertido en el centro de atención de la aldea...-

- Es que... No lo puedo creer- dijo el castaño pasmado ante la noticia, estaba helado.

-Y ¿Cómo le habrá ido con Hiashi-san? - cuestionó Tenten.

-Es que...- se dio cuenta Neji de la gravedad de las cosas mientras sentía como la sangre parecía detenersele - él ni siquiera lo sabe... Hinata-san ha hecho las cosas mil veces peor que Hanabi.

Los tres se quedaron viendose entre sí, Lee fruncía el ceño y Tenten se había congelado en su asiento, los dos intentaban entender la gravedad del asunto, y sólo Neji sabía las cosas malas que podían venir de hoy en adelante a causa del posible amorío de su prima, aún tenía la esperanza de que Sasuke la hubiese tomado a la fuerza, sin duda alguna él tendría la posibilidad de cobrárselas y de evitar un severo conflicto con Hiashi.

Esperaría a que Hinata regresara, para que pudiera confesarse con él.

.

.

.

-Tsk..- chasqueó los dientes con fuerza, los rayos del sol en el horizonte alcanzaba a golpearlos de frente y aún así sentía mucho frío bajo las gruesas prendas invernales que llevaba encima. Aunque su expresión no había sido en absoluto por ello.

-Kiba...- dijo Shino con una seriedad un poco más evidente que lo normal. -Comportate, es la décima vez que te lo digo...-

Ambos iban a unos cuantos pasos de Sasuke y Hinata, que encabezaban la expedición a unos cuantos metros, muy entretenidos al parecer. Kiba arrugó la nariz, tenía una sensación extraña en toda su fisonomía, y aunque quizá Shino sintiera lo mismo, su amigo se empeñaba en ocultarlo, justo como él mismo, bajo toda esa ropa que llevaba encima.

Los dientes le titiritaron una vez más, esta vez estaba seguro de que era a causa del frío, y es que aunque ya estaban bien lejos de la aldea y caminaban en dirección a una de las zonas más cálidas del mundo ninja, los ventarrones que los envolvían eran helados y les calaba hasta los huesos no estar acostumbrados al clima.

-Es que... ¡Es una barbaridad! - dejó escapar el Inuzuka con violencia, mientras sus marrones ojos observaba las siluetas que iban adelante - Cuando dije que "debían conocerse mejor" no significaba que debía lanzarsele encima y ¡mucho menos en plan de conquista!- prosiguió emberrinchado mientras arrastraba las palabras.

- Calla... Pueden escucharte...- exclamó Shino, reprobando la actitud de su amigo.

-¡Que me escuchen!... No le tengo miedo a ese fulano...- prosiguió casi indignado Kiba mientras escupía con brusquedad en señal de asco - No puedes negarme que tengo la razón...-

Shino volvió a negar a causa de la apatía de su amigo, era cierto que se había sorprendido también, pero no aprobaba que Kiba se metiera demasiado en el asunto, era algo que concernía a Hinata y estaba seguro que ella a su debido tiempo, les daría alguna explicación.

-Por lo contrario que tu, no creo que esto se haya dado de la noche a la mañana...- mencionó Shino con calma, meditando sus palabras...- Hinata quizá ocultó que sentía algo por Sasuke Uchiha desde hace tiempo...-.

-¡Pfff!... Ya no sabes lo que dices... Ese sujeto es un embustero, ha hecho alguna artimaña para envolver a Hinata con mentiras seguramente...- habló con rapidez el del Clan domador de perros, mientras miraba casi con repugnancia la escena que tenía enfrente - Hinata no se fijaría en Sasuke Uchiha ni de broma...-.

Y es que era cierto... ¿Desde cuando Hinata habia cambiado de gustos?, la conocía desde hacia tanto tiempo y jamas, nunca en absoluto había sido una de esas niñas locas estilo "Ino y Sakura" que desde pequeñas habían caído redonditas por el Uchiha y hacían cuanto pudieran por llamar su atención. ¡Es mas! Hinata ni siquiera se había atrevido a pretender llamar la atención de el Idiota de Naruto en su debido tiempo. Así que, no era que tuviera un cerebro con pocas neuronas, era realista. Y seguramente Sasuke, con malas intenciones se había aprovechado de su mejor amiga, de su ingenuidad angelical.

Hinata había demostrado demasiadas cosas al mundo, y nadie podía negar que su desarrollo físico la había dejado bastante atractiva. Seguramente algo así había llamado la atención del portador del Sharingan, pero él no iba a jugar con ella. No se lo permitiría.

-Pero si hasta ayer decías que Sasuke había cambiado, y que era un buen tipo...- dijo Shino, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo

-Pues estuve a punto de creer su teatro... Pero ya no- comentó Kiba tragando saliva, puesto que Shino le había recordado sus palabras de hacia apenas unos días.

-No te aceleres Kiba...- prosiguió el Aburame negando absolutanmente- por una vez en la vida quedate al margen y deja que ella decida lo que piensa que es mejor para ella...- se pausó, como si el silencio de alguna manera complementara su conversación, haciendo del momento más intenso - Debes de considerar que todos tenemos una oportunidad para todo.-.

-¿Así que piensas que él la merece?- cuestionó Kiba, frunciendo el ceño con repugnancia.

-¿Acaso tu mereces a Hanabi-san?- le respondió con otra interrogativa el de las gafas, examinando a Kiba por debajo de las gafas.

-No es lo mismo...- se apresuró a decir Inuzuka apretando los dientes.

-Dejas mucho que desear con tu actitud...- Shino volvió su mirada hacia el frente, observando las siluetas de sus compañeros que seguían tranquilamente - Tú eres un Hombre, tanto como él, tienes defectos, cualidades, has cometido infinidad de tonterías... - se esmeró en sus palabras Aburame, con la intención de que las mismas taladraran la cabeza de su amigo y de perdida llegara a escucharlas, para que se pensara dos veces mejor las cosas - Sin embargo, tu insinúas que tienes derecho a luchar por tu felicidad... Pero él, por defecto no tiene derecho a intentarlo...- dijo con seriedad evidente y en voz baja, pero perfectamente clara y audible para el Inuzuka.

Kiba chasqueó los dientes y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, hablar con Shino de muchas cosas lo ponía realmente de malas, tenia el corazón acelerado, su cabeza había procesado a la perfección las palabras de su amigo y sus "intenciones oscuras" comenzaban a hacer efecto. Era cierto, él pensaba que todos debían tener derecho a ser felices, a perseverar en la lucha y obtener buenos resultados. Y le jodía que Shino hablara tan espeluznante con la verdad, ya que siempre, siempre tenia la razón. Quizá su amigo era una especie de humano-bicho filósofo andando. Pero lo cierto era que cuando algo entraba por sus ojos, escondidos tras esas redondas gafas oscuras desde las cuales podía apreciar mejor el mundo, con sutileza, con detenimiento... Todo lo que entraba en su campo visual era al parecer minuciosamente meditado con discreción absoluta, en un proceso explícito que solo Shino sabía como. Era parte de su personalidad ser tan "sabelotodo" como le gustaba llamarlo de vez en vez.

Kiba siguió caminando mientras murmuraba para si mismo altisonantes palabras, con ganas de patear las piedras que se le interpusieran en su camino... Deseaba que el maldito camino a la aldea de la arena no fuera tan calmado, quería acción para calmar su enojo interno.

-Además...- prosiguió Shino sin importar que interrumpiera el berrinche personal de su amigo - Estamos hablando de Hinata, creo que ella tiene derecho a elegir quien la hace feliz...-

-No sigas Shino- arrastró las palabras Kiba, tenia ganas de taparse los oídos y morderse la lengua, saber que la felicidad de su mejor amiga estaba en las manos de ese tipo no lo dejaba tranquilo, pero por enésima vez, Aburame tenia razón. - Ya lo entendí...-

Akamaru ladró con ganas y se adelantó en cuestión de segundos, abandonando la conversación como si no le fuera importante en absoluto, alcanzando a la Hyuuga y llevando el ritmo de sus pies, para seguirla justo al costado.

-Entonces deja de pensar tonterías...- dijo Shino, y se silenció sin más, culminando así su participación en la conversación.

-Debes conseguirte una novia pronto...- murmuró entre dientes Kiba y suspiró, era verdad, tenia que relajarse.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba cansada de intentar dormir sin mucho éxito, el frío lograba colarse por las ventanas de su cuarto, aunque estas estuviesen cerradas. Estaba arropada de pies a cabeza y aún así podía sentir su cuerpo titiritar de vez en vez. Y es que la mayor parte del año la aldea estaba soleada y se mantenía cálida, incluso un poco calurosa. Y el cambio tan brusco del otoño al invierno le ponía la piel de gallina a cualquiera.

Suspiró. Ojalá ese fuera el motivo por el cual sus ojos jade no podían cerrarse y llevarla al país de los sueños. No, la pelirosa sabia que el tema que traía en la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas sin cesar, muy a su pesar, puesto que se había prometido intentar no pensar en ello. Cosa difícil, porque las imagenes venían solas a su cabeza, y su mente divagaba en ellas, creando extraños pasajes en determinados momentos de su vida que la hacían analizar las cosas desde un punto medio. Como si viese las cosas fuera de la burbuja, de la propia problemática. Sus pensamientos tenían un nombre : Sasuke Uchiha.

¿A quien jodidos engañaba?, ella podía decirle al mundo que no pasaba nada, pero mentirse a si misma esa imposible, y aun cuando tuviese las ganas, no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para creerse su propio cuento.

Tampoco era como si se quisiera morir por saber que una chica como Hinata se hubiese ganado el afecto inesperado del Uchiha. Ni que quisiera sabotear el romance, ni nada por el estilo. Porque hablaba con la mera verdad al decir que el capítulo de Sasuke estaba bien cerrado. Pero había olvidado ponerle el punto final a esa historia.

Volvió a suspirar y se acurrucó entre las sabanas, mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente. En su cabeza podía recordar con perfección su infancia y su naciente e inesperada atracción por Sasuke, al igual que muchas mas que querían llamar su atención.

Ella había pasado demasiado tiempo esperando tener la atención de alguien que no estaba interesado en conocer a ninguna de ellas, incluyéndola. Había sido incluso capaz de casi fragmentar una verdadera amistad a causa de su infantilismo, de ambas, porque las dos habían tomado malas decisiones desde el principio. No era que se arrepintiera de todo aquel 'tiempo perdido' en el pasado. Donde se había considerado una amiga, una allegada al moreno.

Su lazo había crecido si, pero nunca lo suficiente para que él la viera de una forma diferente.

De pronto sus iris reflejaron una chispa de nostalgia, la imagen que apareció en su cabeza tenía, contraria a las demás, colores claros, nítidos.

Tiempo después. Tras las lagrimas derramadas miles de veces, cuando decidió que 'darle muerte' era lo mejor, pudo comprender que Sasuke, siempre estuvo fuera de su alcance, era una persona completamente diferente a la que alguna vez había sido su amigo. Aquel miembro orgulloso del clan Uchiha, el primero de la academia, el mejor amigo de Naruto se había desvanecido delante de ella, dejando un cascaron roto, un alma putrefacta y un montón de recuerdos que se retorcieron en el fondo de su alma. Él, jamás había estado hecho para ella, y ella había perdido tanto tiempo de manera absurda, intentando esperar que él la amara.

En ese mismo encuentro, pudo diferenciar que si lo quería, pero no con la misma ilusión infantil de aquellos años, ya no anhelaba un beso suyo, ya no podía sentir la necesidad de abalanzarse sobre el para 'hacerlo feliz' porque la única forma de poder recuperar una parte de la felicidad de él seria, intentar restaurar una parte, por mínima que fuera de su corazón.

Volvió a removerse sobre su lecho, relajó las facciones tensas de su rostro y sonrió levemente, con amabilidad.

Deseaba que Sasuke tuviera la merecida felicidad que nunca había tenido, por ningún medio, durante tantos años. Era por eso que se sentía tan extraña, que se sentía confundida, estaba más sorprendida que en shok emocional, era algo más profundo que ella únicamente podía descifrar. Porque el Sasuke que sonreía al lado de Hinata, no era la imagen de aquel cascaron vacío, no era un pedazo de Sasuke, ni tampoco era el Sasuke que ella llegó a conocer algún día, no era del que se había 'enamorado' torpemente. Era diferente, se sentía y se notaba aún en la distancia, y eso la conmovía demasiado.

Le había dado mas vueltas de lo necesario, pero incluso así se sintió satisfecha, porque sabia que Sasuke al fin dejaría de rondar en sus pensamientos. Sabía que podía volver a ver al frente y sonreír, bien erguida, sin nada de que avergonzarse. Estaba satisfecha con sus propios sentimientos.

A partir de ese día, le vería diferente, no tendría que preocuparse de que estuviese mal, de que fuese infeliz, dejaría de pensar que si alguien no se atrevía a luchar por salvar su corazón, y aquella alma maltrecha que su vida había descuartizado, quizá todo quedaba en sus manos. Porque ya no era así, ahora él tenia alguien que cuidara de el. Y Sakura podía seguir libremente.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro, su imaginación se echo a andar por los nevados campos que rodeaban la aldea, y pudo distinguir una silueta masculina que dejaba notar sus facciones más y más.

El chico se giró y la observó con una sonrisa torpe: Era Sai, quien extendía su mano y le sonreía.

Sin dudarlo, el destino le abría otros caminos a la pelirosa, y ella, gustosa intentaría buscar y luchar por su propia felicidad..

.

.

.

La mañana era fría, aún cuando los rayos del sol se asomaban tras las lejanas montañas que ahora se notaban bastante distantes, así como todo lo que habían dejado atrás, frente a sus ojos ahora sólo podían observarse dunas arenosas que constantemente levantaban polvillo que volvía a asentarse sobre la tierra, como un peculiar y extraño modo de la gravedad que se dejaba notar en el lugar, la vegetación era cruelmente escasa y los residuos de la noche eran notorios en su cuerpo, que estaba helado, sin importar cuanta ropa se aventara encima.

Sus dientes temblaron ocasionando un sonidito leve pero perfectamente audible. Frunció el ceño y frotó sus manos un par de veces para entrar en calor, pero le era imposible mantenerse en su temperatura normal.

-Vas a congelarte...- escuchó su voz, tan sedosa, tan masculina y seductora, siempre con aquel tipo de timbre que le imprimía cada vez que deseaba obtener su atención y siempre lo lograba.

-N-no... es-estoy b-bien...- declamó ella como pudo y sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

Sasuke se aproximó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, con delicadeza pero aprisionándola contra su pecho de tal manera que pudiera brindarle un poco de calor, y así mismo de calentarse él.

-En efecto, no estás bien Hyuuga...- exclamó él, mientras acomodaba su rostro sobre el hombro derecho de la chica y se inclinaba hacia el frente, para que su cuerpo le permitiera depositar un pequeño beso sobre la mejilla de Hinata.

Y ella a pesar de estar a punto de congelarse, sintió como la sangre se aglomeraba sobre su rostro, particularmente en sus mejillas, que se teñían de color rosa pastel. Suspiró, y es que Sasuke siempre actuaba de un modo que nunca imaginaba y le arrancaba los más profundos suspiros de su alma, y para colmo, ni siquiera parecía esforzarse en ello. Por otro lado estaba que no sabía muy bien como comportarse, era un lío su interior, su cabeza, puesto que sabía que ahora todo Konoha estaría hablando sobre su acto en la plaza principal y esperaba que la información no llegara a los oídos de su padre antes de que ella pudiese hablar con él. Estaba avergonzada y nerviosa, estaba preocupada, porque sabía que había elegido un mal momento para hablar de sus sentimientos, debía de haberlo hecho a solas, cuando nadie observara, donde pudiera asegurarse que nadie iría con el chisme a su familia. Había hecho las cosas mal y no quería pagar el precio que su misma hermana estaba pagando.

Por otro lado sentía culpa, ella sabía que también tenía que haber hablado con sus amigos, que por cierto ahora los acompañaban y eso hacía la situación un poco más tensa. Se sentía observada por la abrumadora mirada que Kiba le lanzaba de vez en vez, y sentía que Akamaru le ladraría en cualquier momento "mentirosa" o "Traidora" sin saber muy bien porqué a "quién" había traicionado. Bueno, sabía el tipo de traición que había cometido y estaba dispuesta a disculparse, en cuanto encontrara las palabras y el momento adecuado. Ni siquiera podía sostener la mirada de Shino, cuyos ojos estaban escondidos detrás de las gafas oscuras, aún así sentía que el chico deseaba apuñalarla con ellos cual Kunais.

Volvió a suspirar cuando sintió que las manos de Sasuke se movían lentamente sobre su estómago, haciendo caminillos sin trazo con sus dedos, que le brindaban una sensación sin igual y a la vez recibía calor proveniente de aquellas manos mágicas de su amado. Sintió que él depositaba otro pequeño beso sobre su mejilla y las mismas volvieron a colorearse de un rosa más profundo.

Era como si Sasuke le brindara la tranquilidad que requería su mente para descansar de todos los pensamientos, Sasuke enfriaba su cabeza y la hacía bajar a la tierra, donde podía pensar con más claridad, donde a final de cuentas sabía que si era con él, si estaba a su lado, las cosas saldrían bien por defecto, y que si tenía que luchar para que las cosas mejoraran, sin duda alguna se enfrentaría a todo lo que fuese necesario.

-Tienes los labios fríos...- comentó ella mientras sus manos se acomodaban sobre las de él.

-¿Quieres darles calor? - cuestionó él con un toque sensual en sus palabras, un poco sarcástico.

-Sasuke-kun...- exclamó ella removiéndose en su lugar, la enloquecía que él actuara de esa manera, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan varonil, tan seductor.

-Desde ayer que no me besas... tengo que protestar...- se encogió de hombros él mientras que la prensaba más hacia su cuerpo para que dejara de moverse, abrazándola con fuerza.

Hinata permaneció callada, la silenciaba con ese tipo de cosas, pero sin duda alguna había conseguido brindarle un calor abrazador a su cuerpo y a su rostro que seguramente estaba hasta el tope de rojo. Se avergonzó de si misma por no poder tomar la iniciativa, ya que en verdad tenía ganas de besarlo, de sentir sus fríos labios pegados a los suyos y degustarlos hasta cansarse, hasta brindarles de su propio calor, tenía ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y hacer cosas que no deseaba que vinieran a su cabeza, y era por eso que se contenía, por que sabía que estaban observándolos y aún debía una explicación a aquellos dos.

-Jhm... está bien – decidió Sasuke, quien la dejó libre de sus brazos y se separó por completo de ella con gesto serio. - Pero te advierto que no vas a huir por siempre... -.

-No será por siempre... - prometió ella un poco tranquilizada debido a la actitud de su novio. Deseaba encontrar una solución rápida para todos, lo más pronto posible.

-Es hora de seguir... - dijo Kiba repentinamente, avanzando junto con Akamaru y Shino, din dejar de lanzarle una extraña mirada a Hinata, sin poder evitar hacerlo aún cuando Shino se lo tenía prácticamente prohibido, aún cuando él en verdad deseaba contenerse.

-Si, Kiba-kun...- exclamó ella asintiendo mientras tomaba de la mano a Sasuke y lo arrastraba hacia donde avanzaban los demás, faltaba demasiado poco para llegar a Sunagakure y su corazón se aceleraba de tan sólo saber que estarían a un paso más de avanzar en su misión.

Sasuke avanzó con los demás, mientras que su rostro serio se mantuvo como siempre, sus azabaches iris visualizaban a lo lejos la entrada de Sunagakure. Sentía una sensación rara en el estómago, como si unas repentinas nauseas se asomaran en el mismo y lo hacían sentir escalofríos, estaba nervioso por algún motivo estúpido. Él, no tenía ningún motivo para estar nervioso, no había algo de lo que se arrepintiera, bueno, quizá existían algunas cosas de las que no estaba para nada orgulloso, pero con el tiempo había logrado sepultarlas en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos, realmente no entendía porqué parecía que esas cosas deseaban salir a flote en sus pensamientos.

Apretó la mano de la chica que caminaba a su lado, sin dejar de divagar en sus propios pensamientos, sin duda no dejaría que hubiese algo que lo pusiera extraño de nuevo, que lo hiciera aferrarse a ese pasado oscuro del que huía y que estaba logrando sobrellevar. En gran parte la Hyuuga tenía bastante que ver en ello, y en su nueva "actitud" tan calmada, tan diferente a lo que él era. Y sin embargo sabía que valía la pena intentarlo, porque si nunca había querido ser lo que se había convertido, debía aceptar que lo que más deseaba era ser "feliz" y de momento su felicidad tenía rostro, silueta y nombre, y ese era Hinata Hyuuga.

Por dios que parecía que la chica le había embrujado, era como si se olvidara de todo cuando estaba con ella, y cuando la besaba y la atraía hacía él, era otro mundo. Se sentía un completo imbécil pero a la vez, eso lo hacía sentirse satisfecho, que mas daba si era el imbécil más feliz del mundo ninja.

Por lo que no había por que andar despacio. Avanzaría sin dudar, a paso presuroso, lanzándose al vacío siempre y cuando la llevara a su costado.

.

.

.

-¡Tch!- chasqueó los dientes, y llevó su diestra a la altura de su cabeza para rascarse sin pudor. -Esto se esta poniendo raro...- exclamó con ceño fruncido.

-Uhm, tienes razón...- comentó otro enigmático personaje, de estatura bastante llamativa al igual que su cuerpo robusto pero bien trabajado. Sus cabellos naranjas iban despeinados, principalmente apuntando hacia el firmamento.

-Bueno Juugo, veremos a Karin después de los tiempos... supongo que vale la pena... -prosiguió el peli-plateado escondiendo su emoción mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las bancas que habían en el desolado lugar, dejando a su lado una larga espada que asemejaba su propio tamaño.

-Es verdad...- dijo con seriedad Juugo, quien observaba detenidamente donde se encontraban.

Los rayos del sol lograban calentar sus cuerpos otra vez, y el polvillo era constante pero no lo suficiente como para crear un ventarrón. Habían sido convocados para llegar a la aldea de la Arena y ahora se encontraban cerca del palacio del Kage. Donde tendrían que esperar para poder reunirse con su antigua compañera de equipo, Karin. A quien no habían visto desde que se separaron en plena guerra ninja.

Los dos estaban serios debido a la situación, ya que todos habían sido separados con la finalidad de evitar rivalidades entre las naciones que habían acordado la paz, y ahora repentinamente los reunían con una finalidad desconocida que los inquietaba. Pero a la vez se sentían satisfechos de poder verse a la cara de nuevo, y ver que había hecho la vida con cada uno de ellos.

Juugo siempre había sido bastante serio, serio y agresivo, más sin embargo ahora parecía más calmado en ese aspecto, aunque Suigetsu no pensaba intentar provocarlo para corroborar sus sospechas.

Por su parte, Suigetsu, que había sido enviado al país de las olas, había mejorado bastante de todo a todo, y aunque quizá seguía siendo un testarudo y enfadoso, se veía un poco más atractivo que antes.

El peli-plateado afiló su mirada, que se había perdido por algunos segundos sobre la vereda principal que llevaba a la entrada del palacio del Kage. Pero que ahora podían distinguir una silueta que lentamente avanzaba por plena calle, sin duda alguna era una silueta conocida. Suigetsu se irguió con presteza y se levantó en un par de segundos, mientras que en su pecho, su corazón escondido latía desbordado de emoción. ¿Acaso sus ojos distinguían esa silueta en cualquier lado al que fuera? O quizá sería una alucinación, una a la que estaba bastante acostumbrado.

Juugo siguió la mirada que su compañero tenía y pudo observar la misma silueta que el chico que tenía en frente, comprendiendo a la perfección su repentino movimiento, decidió ponerse de pie y cruzarse de brazos, aquello en verdad sería interesante.

La silueta se dejó ver con más claridad, era una chica de mediana estatura cuyos rojizos cabellos se acomodaban semi-alborotados, llevaba un diminuto atuendo característico de ella. Sus largas piernas iban al descubierto mientras que sus pies eran arropados.

La chica se detuvo con decisión y llevó la diestra a la altura de la cintura para acomodarse cómodamente.

-Pero que tenemos aquí...- exclamó con su voz femenina mientras la zurda se levantaba a la altura del rostro para acomodar las gafas que llevaba en su rostro.

Y entonces, su corazón se estremeció. Los observó con cuidado, con cautela, sentía una necesidad de salir corriendo, pero sus pies no se movían, estaba teniendo escalofríos y un pánico increíble que inundaba todo su sistema nervioso.

Y todo porque sus ojos tenían enfrente a sus antiguos compañeros de armas, a su equipo, sus viejos camaradas. Su corazón latía con fervor sin saber que sentir, que era lo que deseaba sentir y su cabeza se mantenía en blanco, incapaz de pensar algo que pudiera hacerla reaccionar, porque definitivamente ellos estaban conectados, y a la vez, por desgracia, tenían una conexión con todos los pensamientos que ella había querido bloquear todo este tiempo y que al fin lo había logrado.

-¿Qué hacen aqui?... - cuestionó la chica como pudo, parecía no salir del shok emocional que repentinamente se había apoderado de ella.

-Después de tanto tiempo... ¿Así nos recibes Karin? - le respondió con una interrogativa el peli-plata arqueando una ceja.

-Es que... - parpadeo la peliroja y como por inercia propia llevo su diestra a su rostro y se acomodó las gafas... - No entiendo que clase de "bienvenida" deseas que te dé... - cambió repentinamente el tono, por uno más ligero.

-Ahhh, no cambias Karin... - negó Suigetsu mientras Juugo llegaba hasta su lado.

-Juugo, parece que te has estirado más si es que eso es posible - mencionó ella, estudiando el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero.

-Mejor llevanos con el Kazekage y terminemos esto...- dijo Suigetsu, tomando de la mano a la chica.

-Suéltame - manoteó Karon mientras se zafaba del agarre del chico con una mirada repugnante. - ¿Es que acaso te has planteado la tonta idea de matar al líder de esta aldea?... Mejor devuelvete por donde has venido, Gaara es poderoso.- se jactó la pelirroja de las habilidades del mencionado, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al palacio.

-¡Bah!... Nadie es invencible...- palabreó Suigetsu siguiéndola, al igual que Juugo. - pero despreocupate, solo hemos venido a tratar un asunto, él mismo ha solicitado vernos...-.

-No entiendo para que le serviría pedirte ver, absurdo - comentó la chica con intenciones de ofender.

Lo cierto era que poco le importaba la conversación que tenia con él, porque estaba muy ocupada escuchando los propios latidos de su corazón, que se regocijaba de emoción, y de sensaciones extrañas, por mas pesada que se portara con ellos, los consideraba sus amigos. Y eso era difícil de conseguir, más en sus circunstancias.

Karin suspiró, no tenia idea de porque Gaara había mandado llamar a aquel par, pero en el fondo de su corazón agradecía que lo hubiera hecho, y que únicamente trajera a "esos dos".

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

.

.

.

Estoy verdaderamente apenada -/-U

Digamos que dejé que pasaran como 2 meses cuando dije que no tardaría T_T. Lo cierto es que he tenido MUCHOS problemas en el trabajo, he estado saturadísima y más con la temporada Navideña. Pues trabajo en una tienda de autoservicio D: ya se imaginarán.

Por otro lado, me había estado sintiendo medio mal emocionalmente y eso no me dejaba pensar con claridad, ni nada. Ideas cero ;_; pero bueno, al parecer ya me he recuperado de ello, al menos más que menos.

Ya es fin de año, así que, por si no puedo publicar antes de que termine el 2011. Agradezco a TODOS y cada uno de ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer mis locuras, de comentarme, y de agregar a favoritos alguna de ellas. Para mi significa muchísimo, y pues, en verdad muchas gracias, me hacen sentir muy contenta. Por lo que les deseo con el corazón en la mano que esta Navidad la pasen tranquilos, en compañía de quienes aman, esa es la mejor compañía del mundo. Y que el año venidero les traiga buena vibra y situaciones prO, para que crezcan como personas, y para que se desenvuelvan y alcancen sus objetivos. Recuerden que nunca hay que dejar de soñar, incluso despiertos, eso nos impulsa a luchar por lo que queremos y a llegar lejos, ir a lo grande y estar satisfechos con nosotros mismos.

No soy de religiones, así que esto lo digo por mi misma, porque si en algo hay que creer, es en uno mismo.

En verdad muchas gracias por todo, estoy maravillada y espero poder darle un buen final a esta historia, que por cierto, ya está muy próximo. ¡Gracias por hacer de "El príncipe Equivocado" una gran historia! Y espero que cada una/uno de ustedes encuentre a su príncipe/princesa : ). Mi corazón es engañoso~.

¡Los quiero mucho!

Por cierto, al fin terminé de leer el manga de Inuyasha, y amé, en serio amé ese manga :3.

Y también cumplí mi deseo de comprarme una tableta digital para dibujar, por si no lo saben, dibujo, tengo cuenta en el DeviantArt por si alguno gusta echar un vistazo a mis dibujos SxH feos xD. El link está en mi perfil : )

Los dejo, de momento.

Arhatdy/ Ary.


	17. En el fondo del corazón

_Los personajes de __**Naruto**_ _no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!, _

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El príncipe Equivocado**

**Capitulo XVI:** En el fondo del corazón.

"_Yo siempre te amaré, sin importar lo que hagas..." Tallulah – Sonata Arctica._

.

.

.

Se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, o quizá en una pesadilla. Dicen que las pesadillas son los malos sueños, que nos hacen vivir intensamente algo que no deseas, y aunque no físicamente pero te desgastan.

Así que seguramente se trataba de una pesadilla, una de la que quería salir a como dé lugar, sin embargo, aunque cerrara con fuerzas los ojos, sabía de antemano que al abrirlos la escena seguiría, porque aunque suplicara por desaparecer, no lo haría. Eso era lo peor del asunto. No estaba dormida.

Y es que aun ella no sabía como es que las cosas habían llegado a ese punto, estaba acorralada, sus dedos tocaban la fría superficie de la pared que se interponía en su escape. Pero sabía que de nada le servía pensar en eso, porque simplemente sus pies no reaccionarían en absoluto, sus músculos estaban tensos, y por nada del mundo le ayudarían a salir corriendo.

Intentaba concentrarse para recordar cómo es que había llegado a esa situación.

Recordaba que la mañana era fresca, aun podía sentir la brisa matutina que inundaba los poros de su piel albina. Se había arreglado bastante normal aun a pesar de que Gaara le había informado de que esperaban a un invitado especial, que no llegaría solo, ademas, había pedido su presencia para cuando el llegase.

Eso la había mantenido en incertidumbre, por lo que ansiaba la hora del encuentro, estaba esperando saber de que personaje tan enigmático se trataba el invitado del Kazekage. Incluso estaba sorprendida de que el pelirojo pidiera la presencia de Suigetsu y Juugo. Eso era fuera de lo normal, por lo que estaba mas intrigada que nunca.

Al fin había llegado el momento, por lo que se reunió con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y se dirigieron con tranquilidad a la estancia donde Gaara recibiría a sus 'invitados'.

Recordaba casi a la perfección la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal, y su rostro albo cambió de color por uno mas claro, mas transparente, había sentido como su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con irregularidad, se aceleraba sin prudencia en señal de advertencia.

Sus ojos podían observar tras las gafas aquella silueta tan conocida, tan bien formada y que podía reconocer en donde fuera. Aún a pesar de que su cabeza la había bloqueado en automático, de la misma manera lo había vuelto a reconocer. Se sentía nerviosa y por nada del mundo podía estar tranquila.

Desde que él puso un pie en la estancia, sintió que su mundo se hacía más pequeño, y su respiración agitada intentaba recuperar el aire que le faltaba, el aire que él le robaba.

Intentó moverse pero no pudo, le era inútil también intentar pensar en otra cosa, porque su cerebro estaba muy ocupado reaccionando al adormecimiento que ella había producido a todas aquellas emociones encontradas, a todo aquel disturbio que saciaba su corazón.

-Karin...- mencionó Suigetsu con un tono alarmante. Le había sorprendido bastante ver llegar a Sasuke acompañado de tres personas mas.

Sasuke se había dirigido a Gaara, quien los presentó como si fuese la primera vez que se vieran. Suigetsu había sonreído y se lanzó a estrechar su mano. Era lo menos que podía hacer por la especie aprecio que sentía por su compañero.

Pero cuando sus orbes plata se giraron para ver la reacción de Karin, se quedo estupefacto, de que la chica no hubiese salido a encontrarlo, y de que por el contrario, estuviese pegada a la pared, como si buscara la salida mas cercana.

-Karin...- dijo Sasuke, en voz baja, silbante y un poco vacilante. Su tono era pasivo, muy tranquilo, y sus ojos azabaches estaban concentrados únicamente en ella.

Lo cierto era que, por las pocas explicaciones de Tsunade, se había esperado algo parecido, pero no tan parecido a la vez. Estaba echo un enjambre de sensaciones que se aprovechaban de la situación. Estaba sorprendido de encontrarlos ahí como si nada, al primer instante. De ser lo primero que había visto. Y de verla ahí, completamente en otro mundo, un mundo lejos de él, porque él así lo había provocado.

Y ahí estaba el agujero enorme en su alma, apoderándose de la situación nuevamente, listo para desgarrar su interior y mostrarle nuevamente el monstruo que podía llegar a ser, y lo que tanto había estado evitando desde que decidió volver a la aldea de la Hoja.

Suspiró al ver el frenesí en el rostro de la chica, estaba aturdida, estaba paralizada y sin ganas de moverse, pero dispuesta a desaparecer en cualquier momento, sabía que cualquier esfuerzo de su parte era inútil, porque estaba demasiado ocupado consigo mismo.

Estaba atascado con sus propios sentimientos, se sentía vacío, y culpable, de ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban, furioso de encontrar pedazos de su pasado que le recordaban la tormenta que el creía haber enterrado, y aquella ansiedad que se reía en su cara, por haberle ganado la partida.

Karin era un pequeño reflejo de todo lo que había hecho, porque lo que había hecho con ella, no tenia nombre.

Era por el simple hecho de haberla utilizado y sacarle provecho a sus poderes para beneficio propio, de haber formado un lazo de camaradería y trozarlo sin pena una vez que le consideró un estorbo.

Cuando ella había necesitado de él, él había preferido darle la espalda, entregar su alma a la oscuridad plena y acabar con su vida.

Y no le había importado en absoluto, en ese momento, puesto que lo único que deseaba era obtener su significativa venganza, que lo embriagaba de una insaciable necesidad de poder, de destruir todo lo que alguna vez sus azabaches iris vieron.

Sasuke respiro profundamente, con tranquilidad, la escena era mas que incomoda y el se debatía en su interior por mantener la calma.

Por otro lado Karin, hecha un manojo de nervios se mantenía pegada a la pared, con la vista fija en algún lugar, completamente erguida, inmóvil, y sin intención de prestar atención a lo que realmente ocurría.

-Karin... - Habló Gaara, con tranquilidad, dirigiendo su mirada verde acuosa hacia ella - Suigetsu y Juugo están aquí por la misma razón que Sasuke...- se pausó, y observó la reacción de cada uno de los mencionados.

Sasuke levantó la mirada desenfocada y lo observó con ceño fruncido. Juugo seguía observando detenidamente y Suigetsu aún yacía perplejo ante la reacción de la peliroja, que aun no lograba moverse ni un centímetro.

- Ustedes habían sido separados con una finalidad, y ahora se ha decidido que es lo mejor el volverlos a reunir... - continuó el pelirojo sin expresión en el rostro - han de formar entonces un equipo de ninjas con características únicas, que tendrán misiones especiales, al servicio de diferentes aldeas, siempre llevando el estandarte de la organización que surgió tras restaurarse la paz en el mundo ninja...- se explicó Gaara, esperando que los cuatro tomaran la decisión del consejo, de la mejor manera posible.

- Así que... ¿Taka vuelve a las andadas? - dijo Suigetsu, al ver que nadie hablaba.

- Podría considerarse, pero sin la libertad de ir haciendo lo que les plazca. Actuarán para bien... - respondió el líder de la aldea.

Suigetsu sonrió, sin importarle la forma en la que volvían, le alegraba que ese equipo se restableciera. Los viejos tiempos tan lejanos, siempre los había extrañado, y estaba seguro de que su vida iría mucho mejor de esta manera.

-Hey Juugo, volveremos a cuidarle la espalda a su majestad...- comentó Suigetsu divertido, pelando los dientes con una amplia sonrisa.

Juugo asintió con simpleza, aunque también estaba agradecido con la decisión que se había tomado al respecto.

- ¿Y quienes son esos que vienen contigo Sasuke?...- preguntó el peli-plateado arqueando una ceja.

Sasuke reaccionó. Volvió su vista de reojo y descubrió una Hinata con semblante sorprendido, permanecía tranquila pero su cabeza estaba procesando toda la información que escuchaba y veía. El pelinegro suspiró, por un momento se había perdido en sus pensamientos, e incluso se había olvidado de que no estaba solo, y lo mas importante, que la Hyuuga estaba a su lado.

-Somos de Konoha... Venimos de una misión, que se ha tornado bastante extraña...- contestó Kiba arrugando la nariz.

Sasuke por su parte, volvió la vista al frente y dejo que su mano buscara la de su acompañante, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, despacio, suave... Se sentía con ganas de salir de esa situación, pero tocar su alba piel, tan tibia, lo reconfortaba, lo hacia sentirse con ganas de enfrentar la montaña de problemas que tenía enfrente.

Porque aquel reencuentro, por muy esperado que fuese, solo le traería recuerdos malos y una bola de problemas.

.

.

.

- Háganlo pasar...- comentó la líder rubia de la Hoja, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón, estaba cansada del trabajo, y se le entumían las manos del frío.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver una silueta alta, de largos cabellos cafés y semblante pálido. El líder del Clan Hyuuga había ido a visitar a la Hokage para tratar algunos puntos sobre los asuntos que había estado haciendofuera de la aldea. Posteriormente se había quedado de ver con ella para tratar asuntos más informales, por lo que el pensaba que la princesa de la hoja necesitaba saciar su curiosidad acerca de algunos 'rumores'.

-Buenas tardes, gusto en verla de nuevo...- dijo Hiashi mientras tomaba asiento y se acomodaba en el.

-Buenas tardes - dijo ella para corresponder el saludo.

De pronto, el silencio inundó la habitación, era como si repentinamente la Kage no tuviese idea de donde comenzar, y es que no le agradaba eso de andarse por las ramas, pero hablar directamente con un hombre como Hiashi, ciertamente le parecía espeluznante, casi aterrador.

Aun así, deseaba saber su reacción, y felicitarlo por su buen temple y corazón. Esta sin duda era la ocasión correcta, de manera que se las arreglaría para encontrar la forma de no verse tan precipitada.

- Me he enterado de el asunto de su hija...- comenzó la rubia, cuidando sus palabras, a pesar de sentir que la frase que había elegido para comenzar, no había sido la mas correcta por lo que intentaría bajar el nivel de peligro en sus palabras - la verdad me ha parecido muy acertada su decisión final...

Hiashi estaba perplejo, aunque su expresión demostrara lo contrario, estaba acostumbrado a que su semblante quedara intacto a sus emociones la gran mayoría de las veces. Pero su cerebro comenzó a trabajar, las palabras de la líder de la aldea lo llevaban directamente a la conclusión de que a final de cuentas, y aunque el asunto hubiese pasado dentro de las paredes de su casa, se había enterado de la relación de Hanabi con el Inuzuka.

Se le aceleró un poco el pulso por la vergüenza ante la conducta de su hija, mas sin embargo, sentía cierta satisfacción por la adulación de la líder de la hoja ante sus acciones definitivas.

- Considero que a final de cuentas, los hijos se irán, y uno solo se hace espectador de sus vidas... Es mejor hacer las cosas bien, y dejarla ser feliz... - comentó él con su típico tono neutral en su voz.

- En efecto Hiashi, me alegra que piense así después de toda la tradición y cultura que se ha desarrollado dentro de la familia Hyuuga. - prosiguió Tsunade, mientras recogía del escritorio un pequeño vaso lleno de sake y degustaba de su buen sabor con tranquilidad - Aunque debo decir que estaba un poco preocupada... Pero al verlo hablar ahora, creo que puedo tranquilizarme...

- ¿Preocupada?, ¿Porque motivo? - Cuestionó con presteza el ojiblanco, arrugando la frente.

- Por tratarse de este personaje para que se relacione con una hija tuya... - continuó la ninja medico, mientras dejaba la pequeña copa en su lugar - al enterarme, creí que ibas a protestar o algo por el estilo.

- Bueno, lo hice... - dijo él con franqueza, sin dejar de mostrar ese porte galante y altivo que lo caracterizaba - creame que por días estuve pensando sobre la situación de mi hija, y en el hecho de que se haya fijado en un muchacho como ese, tanto que al creer que era un simple capricho suyo, le prohibí verlo, pero con el paso de los días comencé a ver que pues... Al parecer lo quería, y que pues... Cada clan, cada ninja tiene alguna habilidad especial que es digna de él...

Tsunade frunció el ceño, escuchar hablar a Hiashi sus motivos era más que sorprendente, ella juraba que eran otros sus puntos de vista pero al confirmarlo de aquella manera, estaba mas que satisfecha de el cambio del Hyuuga, en verdad que se merecía un reconocimiento a nivel mundial, y otro por escrito. La había dejado atónita.

- Bueno, pues lo felicito, me complace que haya cambiado tanto su manera de pensar... - exclamó ella con una expresión de satisfacción en su albo rostro - aunque nunca me hubiese imaginado que Hinata fuese caprichosa, se ve tan sencilla esa jovencita, tan sencilla y seria.

- ¿Hinata?... - cuestionó Hiashi con rapidez, porque quizá sus oídos lo habían engañado, o la Hokage ya se había pasado de copas.

- Si, Hinata... - respondió ella, un tanto extrañada de la pregunta.

- No entiendo... - dijo él acelerándose, demasiado confundido para pensar con claridad. En definitiva la Hokage se había volado la barda al confundir a sus dos Hijas.

- No sé que es lo que le resulta tan confuso... - prosiguió ella hundiéndose de hombros - ya le dije que estaba bastante preocupada de su reacción, por la relación de Hinata con Sasuke Uchiha... Incluso llegué a suponer que usted no permitiría que se relacionara con un 'demonio traidor' como algunos dicen...

Hiashi estaba paralizado, incluso había dejado de respirar por un instante, su piel blanca se había decolorado más aún si eso era posible y sus ojos plateados estaban completamente abiertos, y sus gestos pasaron de la tranquilidad, al desconcierto, para después ubicarse en la paranoia, el pánico y el terror que su rostro detonó en tan solo unos instantes.

¡¿Es que esa mujer estaba loca?... ¿Que jodidos tenía que mencionar a Hinata, a SU Hinata, con un tipejo como el traidor Uchiha?, aquel desertor lleno de odio y rabia que en la vida podría relacionarse con alguien, mucho menos con su hermosa hija, tan pura, tan buena, tan linda.

No, por supuesto que no, ese virus, ese parásito jamás podría ponerle una mano encima a su dulce princesa.

- No entiendo que tendría que hacer mi hija con ese engendro... - dijo a secas, después de tragar saliva el Sr. Hyuuga, intentando comprender.

- No lo entiendo yo a usted... Toda esta conversación se ha referido a esos dos, me he enterado de la relación, como todo el mundo... Cuando ayer lo hicieron publico...

- ¿Hacer público? - preguntó atónito el ojiblanco, conectando toda la información en su cerebro.

- Si, todos los vieron abrazarse y besarse a media plaza, antes de partir de misión...

- ¿Abrazarse y... Besarse? - Hiashi repetía la oración casi en automático, dejando que su cabeza creara una escena borrosa de lo ocurrido.

Quería morirse, ¿Cuando fue que su hija mayor, la mas centrada, la mas inocente, se había llegado a relacionar con Sasuke Uchiha?, ¿cuando fue que ocurrió el 'enamoramiento'?.

No, no podía concebir algo así, por el orgullo de los Hyuuga, por que ella no tenía algo en común con él, que era un psicópata asesino.

Tragó saliva nuevamente, seguramente el embustero se estaba aprovechando de su inocencia, pero el no iba a permitirlo, el no dejaría que ese demonio lastimara a su querida hija, y que si bien no la había protegido antes, lo haría ahora.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol pegaban de lleno en la ventana, y a lo lejos se distinguían las bien estructuradas dunas de arena en las que el viento dejaba caminillos sin particular destino.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en un sillón que daba al ventanal, que siempre estaba cerrado por las fuertes corrientes de polvo que el viento arrastraba consigo, pero que iluminaba la habitación. Tenía la vista tras las gafas, perdida en el horizonte, pensando sin querer hacerlo demasiado. Por donde la viera el asunto no tenia nada de bueno.

El panorama que tenia enfrente le aterraba, era un porvenir que no había esperado y que quería rechazar. Aunque no tuviese opción, porque no podía volver a ver a Sasuke con aquellos ojos, no después de ver como su extremo odio se apoderaba de ellos, y ver como la ultima chispa de brillo se ensombrecía, se había vuelto loco, y en su locura ella no tenia lugar.

Sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, por lo que automáticamente se llevó ambas manos al pecho, estaba consciente de que ahora el se veía diferente, demasiado en comparación de aquella vez, pero aun así, no podía dejar de proyectar en su cabeza el vivo recuerdo de él, atravesándola por completo junto con su enemigo.

Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, conocía el rechinido que la puerta daba al abrirse y se mantuvo en alerta. Los pasos calmados la tranquilizaron un poco, aunque estando de nervios hubiese podido darle taquicardia.

Desvió la mirada y observó de reojo a una chica de largos cabellos azules, piel blanca y facciones finas, ojos plateados y estatura mediana. Llevaba en su cuello el emblema de los ninjas de la Hoja. Aquella chica había permanecido al lado del Uchiha desde su llegada.

Hinata había acudido a ese lugar porque deseaba hablar con Karin, no estaba muy segura de lo que debía decirle, y no tenia idea de como empezar, recién se había enterado de lo ocurrido entre su novio y ella, era algo tan espeluznante que se le ponía la piel de gallina. Era un chico que ella jamás había visto en Sasuke, la descripción no cabía en el cuerpo del chico, ni siquiera había pensado a que grado había llegado él, con la intención de tener venganza, y mucho menos creerlo capaz de llegar a esos extremos.

"_Yo no soy un príncipe, pero sin duda alguna, aunque haya cometido muchos errores, sé que puedo hacerte sonreír_" pensó, reproduciendo una imagen nítida en sus recuerdos que sobresaltaba a Sasuke, con un brillo especial, que lo diferenciaba de todo lo demás. Ese era el Sasuke que ella conocía, del que ella de había enamorado. Ese no era más aquel chico de sangre fría y corazón vacío.

- Y bien... - dijo Karin, un poco consternada, sin saber muy bien que esperar de la recién llegada.

Hinata suspiró profundamente, sabia que seria mas difícil de lo que lo había pensado.

- Me he enterado de la situación que tienes con Sasuke-kun... - dijo Hinata, con voz baja, pero clara y decidida - y sé que no puedo decir que te entiendo, como te sientes, porque sería una mentira... - continuó con sencillez y sinceridad en sus palabras - tampoco podría compadecerte, ni darte consuelo, pero de algo si estoy segura - se pausó por un momento, pensándose dos veces sus palabras - Ese Sasuke que te lastimó tanto, ya no pertenece al que tuviste hoy enfrente... Porque ha cambiado, es tranquilo, y ha dejado de sentir tanto odio, y el rencor que lo carcomía no es que haya desaparecido por arte de magia, es que aprendió a controlarlo y a superarlo.

Karin arqueo una ceja, perpleja de escuchar como la chica abogaba a facor del pelinegro.

- Sasuke-kun ha aprendido a sobrellevar las cosas que le hicieron tanto daño, no de la noche a la mañana, si no con el tiempo, sin olvidar cada error que ha tenido en su vida. - continuo Hinata, con una determinación absoluta - estoy segura de que él está bastante dolido por la situación que los envuelve, y que no se perdona sus actos...

- ¿Y que te hace pensarlo? - cuestionó Karin de inmediato, ante la actitud de la Hyuuga.

- Que él no estaría aquí de lo contrario, pero aquí esta, enfrentando lo que le toca, además, se le nota en la mirada... - respondió la Hyuuga, con suavidad en sus palabras.

- ¿De manera que crees conocerlo? - siguió preguntando la peliroja - No me digas que eres una mas de sus chicas enamoradizas...

- No lo soy, creo conocerlo, y sé que lo que digo es mera verdad, además sé que no me cansaré de conocerlo y apoyarlo, no me bastaría ser como las demás que dicen quererlo. Soy su novia, y lo apoyaré siempre. - dijo con cierto esmero y orgullo la ojiblanca, confiando que sus palabras llegaran al fondo del corazón de la chica.

Karin se quedó muda, estaba impresionada con las palabras de la Hyuuga, al decir todo con tal precisión y confianza absoluta, al saber que ella era parte de la vida de él, al saberla lo que muchas, incluyéndola, algún día quisieron ser, la novia de Sasuke Uchiha.

- No te pido nada, mas que pienses lo que te he dicho, sin forzarte, pero te pido que lo veas desde otro punto de vista.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y la dejó sola, sin duda Karin estaba hecha un mar de confusión, las palabras simples de la chia le habían dejado una inestabilidad en sus pensamientos, sobre lo acontecido con el Uchiha.

Y aunque su vinculo estuviese roto, tenia que considerar que lo que Hinata había dicho tenia probabilidad de ser cierto.

.

.

.

.

Azotó con ganas la puerta, no era su costumbre hacer ese tipo de cosas, más sin embargo los sentimientos lo llenaban de una revoltijo que no podía distinguir, porque a final de cuentas no sabía si tenia coraje, decepción, ira o dolor, por la falta de confianza que el mismo había engendrado en sus hijas.

O al menos en la más grande. Estaba completamente de acuerdo en que Hanabi había metido el pie y que había sido horrible su comportamiento y peor aun su actitud. Pero ¿Hinata?, ¿la seria y buena Hinata?

Ni siquiera lograba que su cerebro carburara bien para que le rindiera imaginando semejante estupidez. Por mas que se esforzaba no lograba captar mas que una escena borrosa y distorsionada donde su Hija se besuqueaba a plena calle con aquel hijo de nadie.

Suspiró, estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, y eso solo hacia que la situación empeorara, porque entre mas pensara, mas coraje recorría sus venas, y mas ganas sentía de partirle la cara al infeliz malnacido con el que su hija se había ido de misión.

De pronto un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, tocaron a la puerta del despacho con suavidad. Hiashi respiro hondo e hizo que la puerta se abriera.

Era Neji, que estaba algo desconcertado por la actitud de su tío.

- Ah, eres tu Neji... Pasa, necesitamos hablar - exclamo el líder del clan.

Neji afirmo con un gesto y se apresuro a pasar, viéndole el semblante de terror al Sr. Hyuuga confirmo sus sospechas y espero lo peor. Estaba listo de ante mano, desde que sus amigos le dijeron sobre la noticia de su hermana con su 'novio', para la reacción nefasta que tendría su tío. Y a el no le quedaba mas remedio que quedarse quieto y escucharlo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto, suponiendo que lo mejor era hacerse el interesante y desentendido del asunto, si Hiashi se enteraba de que el ya sabia la noticia, seguramente lo dejaría sin cabellos y ojos.

- Hinata ha cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida...- exclamó arrastrando las palabras con un tono frío.

- No... Entiendo - fingió un gesto de desconcierto total, esperando no ser descubierto Neji.

- Ha hecho publica una relación que nunca debió considerar... - se apresuro a decir muy exaltado el mayor de los Hyuuga, arrugando el ceño.

- ¿Una relación? - preguntó Neji, intentando verse lo mas sincero posible.

- Así es... Con Sasuke Uchiha... - prosiguió Hiashi, mientras su rostro mantenía un semblante de asco - pero no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados...

Neji se paralizo un instante, respiro profundamente y se puso a pensar, era un punto decisivo de la conversación. Por un lado sabia que Hinata había hecho algo peor que Hanabi al publicar su amorío antes de consultarlo en casa... Y eso era un punto a favor de su padre. También estaba el hecho de que no era 'cualquier novio' si no Sasuke Uchiha, el legendario rompe-corazones, y no solo eso, también rompe-algunos-huesos de cuanto se le pusiera enfrente.

Pero por otro lado, y con sinceridad, estaba el punto a favor de su prima, que era uno fundamental. Su padre no debería meterse en sus relaciones sentimentales, o las cosas terminarían mal, mas mal que al inicio de todo.

Y Neji se sentía algo presionado, sobre lo que debía hacer, quedarse callado era una manera de perder su voz, y de no hacer visible las posibilidades a favor de cualquiera como su prima. Cosa que seguramente mas adelante lo incluiría a el.

- Hiashi-san... - exclamó Neji, no muy animado y sin mucho aliento para proseguir, igual sabia de antemano que una vez comenzado el asunto, había que terminarlo...

- ¿Qué sucede? - cuestiono Hiashi levantando la vista directamente hacia su sobrino.

- Bueno... - trago saliva el castaño joven, deseándose suerte en su interior - estaba pensando sobre lo que había dicho... De que no debía forzar a sus hijas y dejarles libre elección.

Hiashi arrugó la frente y clavo sus plateados iris en la fisonomía de su sobrino.

- Por donde lo veas Sasuke Uchiha no es una buena elección... Hinata no sabe lo que quiere...

- Sé que Uchiha es un tipo difícil, pero, disculpe que se lo recuerde... A final de cuentas mi prima podría actuar un poco diferente que Hanabi...

- Con 'diferente' te refieres a... - comenzó Hiashi, esperando que Neji terminara su frase.

- A... Que ella no es tan apegada a usted y a este hogar del que estuvo desconectada desde su niñez... - culminó el chico con la esperanza de no recibir un maltrato.

Hiashi permaneció en silencio, su rostro se paralizo instantáneamente al estar escuchando las palabras del castaño genio, mientras cada una de ellas se incrustaban en su cerebro cada vez mas profundas.

Era cierto, El era el único responsable de que Hinata tuviese esa libertad de elección 'a como de lugar' quizá se arriesgaría demasiado con prohibirle ver al Uchiha. Quizá su hija mayor se deslindaría de él, de su familia, y eso era algo que tampoco se podía permitir, y no tanto por la deshonra ante la aldea entera, si no porque le dolía haber fallado como su padre, y saberla lejos de él lo sacaba de órbita.

Saberla lejos de él, en las provechosas manos del tipo en cuestión, le ponía la piel de gallina, pero aun así, aunque Neji tuviese razón, había que hacer volver a sus cabales a Hinata, su dulce e inocente Hinata.

.

.

.

Estaban solos después de un tiempo, y eso ciertamente la ponía nerviosa, el estar a solas con él, ese simple hecho hacia que sintiera cosquillas en el estomago y que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Aún y con todas las sensaciones que tenia, sentía la necesidad de tocarlo, y de escucharlo hablar. Desde que habían llegado, el día se convirtió en lo mas ajetreado y cansado del mundo, incluso mas que una misión con peleas físicas.

El pelinegro estaba demasiado serio, no había dicho palabra alguna desde que se retiraron del salón y ahora parecía estar perdido en su propio mundo, mirando a través de la ventanilla el cielo o el paisaje desolado.

Hinata se acerco a él y lentamente coloco su mano derecha sobre la suya, sin animarse a tocarla, quería saber como se sentía, y hacerle saber que sin importar lo que le dijeran, ella estaba con él.

Finalmente se decidió a hacer contacto con él, su piel estaba fría y la de ella tibia, por cargar las manos guardadas en los bolsillos.

Sasuke reaccionó al mínimo contacto con la piel de ella, saliendo del trance que sus pensamientos habían creado. Levanto la vista y la observó ahí frente suyo, mirándolo con tranquilidad. Era increíble que a pesar de escuchar su aterradora historia con Karin, ella aun estuviese ahí, a su lado. Suponía que quizá debió espantarse, y arrepentirse de sus palabras de compromiso para con el.

Sasuke, que estaba recargado sobre una mesa firme que servía de escritorio, se apoyo sobre su sentadera de manera que quedara semi-sentado, y ella, permaneció completamente de pie frente suyo.

La mano de él toco la superficie de la de ella, sintiendo los poros de la misma con las yemas de sus dedos. Suspiró y siguió con la vista el mismo recorrido que sus dedos hacían en el trayecto de su mano.

De pronto, y sin avisar, dejo que la zurda recorriera el tramo de espacio hasta la cintura de ella, y tomándola desprevenida, la atrajo hacia su humanidad, invadiendo su espacio personal. Pero el seguía con la vista baja, observando con detalle como su diestra circulaba por los brazos de ella hasta llegar al hombro, donde se entretuvieron con sus cabellos, jugando con ellos y retirándolos de su camino.

Hinata estaba en otro mundo, desde el momento que lo toco y le dejó tener el control, se perdió en un lugar alterno de su conciencia donde solo existía él y ese poder sobrenatural que tenia sobre ella.

Sasuke tomó el mentón de ella y levantó su rostro mientras que el hacia lo mismo con el suyo, y tras observarlo por varios segundos, admirando la belleza distinguible a primera vista, de todos los detalles que aquella chica le brindaba, dejó que sus labios ansiosos buscaran los de ella, y como si estuviesen hechos para juntarse, lo hicieron con un tacto asombroso, con tranquilidad para degustar el exquisito sabor que le dejaban, sintiendo la necesidad incontrolable de seguir aumentando el ritmo para hacerlo mas carnal y pasional, mas profundo.

Ella se ruborizó al instante y se dejó llevar como hacia, porque ser besada por el, era una de sus cosas favoritas del mundo, y algo que no se perdería por nada. Entonces dejo que sus manos subieran por su bien trabajado pecho, y se atascaran entre su cuello y su cabello, atrayendolo hacia ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras le dejaba juguetear con sus labios, dejándose morder con suavidad, soltando un suspiro desde sus recónditos.

Un suspiro que lo reconfortaba y lo hacia sentirse poderoso, y con ganas de mas, seguía atrayendola hacia él, mientras que su boca se hacia de la suya tan solo para escucharla gemir por lo bajo, en señal de perfección donde él hacia que su lengua se adentrara con ganas en la boca de ella, para masajear la suya y seguir profundizando el momento.

Hinata se abrazó de el con fuerzas, sintiendo que las rodillas le temblaban y sus pies parecían de gelatina, esperando que de fallarle su cuerpo el podría sostenerla para no dejarla caer, queria estar cerca de su cuerpo que aprisionaba con fuerzas mientras aquel cosquilleo en su estomago se intensificaba y su columna se doblaba de sensaciones.

Sasuke bajo el ritmo del beso y respiró profundamente, esos eran los momentos por los que definitivamente valía la pena vivir, estar cerca de Hinata lo hacia querer ser un mejor hombre. Uno que ella pudiese tener. Uno del que ella no se sintiera decepcionada.

Hinata depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de él y abrió sus iris plateados, sin darse cuenta realmente de cuando fue que los había cerrado, Sasuke la hacia olvidarse de esos pequeños detalles, y ella gustaba de que el la hiciera sentir de aquella manera.

Aun seguía ansiosa, cada vez que lo besaba se quedaba con esas insaciables ganas de seguir aunque no fuera prudente. Dejo que sus manos descendieran de nuevo por el pecho de él, tocándolo con lujo de detalle por encima de la ropa, sintiendo como su rostro estaba ardiendo, color escarlata por la vergüenza que sentía de sus propios pensamientos.

Sasuke pego su frente con la de ella y suspiro profundamente, Hinata le robaba el aliento, y sus pensamientos de cordura, todo se lo quedaba ella, lo tenia a su merced y estaba seguro de que ella ni se lo imaginaba.

- Hyuuga...- exclamó el, en voz baja y con ese tono tan seductor que a ella la hacia estremecer.

Hinata no contestó, ni hizo movimiento alguno esperando que el prosiguiera con lo que tuviese que decir.

- No voy a dejar que nadie te aparte de mi lado... - prosiguió el con sinceridad en sus palabras, mientras sus manos acariciaban lentamente la espalda baja de ella.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, bastante, y sentía la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas arder sin prudencia. Sasuke la volvía loca, y la hacia sentirse la mujer mas dichosa del mundo con aquellas palabras por simples que parecieran.

- Tampoco voy a permitirlo... - dijo entre tartamudeos, como pudo. Mientras sus manos recorrian su espalda y se aferraba a su cuerpo con fuerza.

De una cosa estaba absolutamente segura, queria ser de Sasuke y eso era un hecho irremediable.

- Vas a quedarte conmigo... - dijo el, en un susurro claro que llego a los oídos de ella.

Hinata se movió para quedar al alcance del rostro de el, y dejo que sus labios se posicionaran sobre los de el, con esmero, con ganas de acariciarlos con los suyos.

Era su forma de demostrar sus sentimientos.

- Quiero quedarme contigo, voy a apoyarte hasta el final... Sasuke-kun - enunció ella nuevamente, para volver a abrazarlo.

.

.

.

Hola mundo

Bueno, primeramente les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme ausentado por meses cuando dije que no tardaría en actualizar. En si ya contaba con el capítulo pero, ni estaba muy convencida, ni contaba con el tiempo. El trabajo me andaba matando y la verdad es que aunque ha disminuído el ritmo, pues no he podido avanzarle mucho.

Muchas gracias por leerme, son lo más genial del mundo. Recibí un MP donde me avisan que me premiaron en 3er lugar al mejor fic del año 2011 en el club SasuHina de Amy, la verdad es que casi me caí de la silla XD. No me lo esperaba y estoy MUY muy contenta, Pfff me hace inmensamente feliz. GRACIAS.

He estado dibujando también mucho, por ahí leí en los reviews que a alguien le gustaría ver mis dibujos feos, les dejo mi DeviantArt en mi perfil por si gustan checarlo xD.

¡Gracias! Por dejarme tan hermosos reviews, yo entenderé si no quieren seguirme leyendo T_T por abandonar tan feo el FFiction. *va a cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos llenas de cajeta*

Por cierto ando así feliz ultimamente a causa de un príncipe que no parece príncipe xD. Y la verdad no sé ni que onda, espero que al menos me sirva de inspiración.

Este capítulo está un poco raro quizá, por Karin. Muchos la odian y blablabla, a mi no me desagrada ni me agrada, solo que siempre quise tocar el tema de como debió sentirse ella al ser casi asesinada por Sasuke. Y de como debe sentirse él, si es que reacciona, por todo TODO lo que ha hecho.

Espero no regarla xDDDD a ver que sale, no hago promesas, pero haré lo posible por actualizar más seguido. :)

De nueva cuenta GRACIAS por hacerme feliz. ;_; espero sus comentarios.

_**Puedes hacerme feliz, ¡sólo deja un review! ¡Tan fácil!**_


	18. A pesar de todo

_Los personajes de __**Naruto**_ _no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!, _

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El Príncipe Equivocado**

**Capitulo XVII:** A pesar de todo.

"_Recuerda dejarla entrar en tu corazón y entonces podrás comenzar a hacerlo mejor" Hey Jude – The Beatles._

.

.

.

- Desde un principio supuse que las cosas no serían algo fáciles.- dijo el pelirrojo, líder de la aldea de la arena, mientras que sus orbes celestes observaban atentos la silueta inmóvil que tenia en frente.

Era muy temprano, la alborada creaba diversos matices en los vivos colores del cielo, rastros de la estela creciente solar que se asomaba a lo lejos, sobre el horizonte, tan firme e imponente como un verdadero rey.

Gaara había mandado llamar a dos personas muy bien conocidas, quienes permanecían sentados frente al amplio escritorio del despacho.

La pelirroja estaba en el costado derecho, con la espalda bien erguida y el rostro completamente intacto, posando su cabeza en su hombro derecho, mostrando la dignidad en su porte, o al menos la poca que le quedaba.

Y es que ese era un problema que francamente la agotaba con tan solo pensarlo, le había dado vueltas al asunto desde que Hinata había acudido a donde ella y le había sermoneado, porque para ella toda esa sarta de palabrerías solo era eso, un vil sermón de alguien que ve las cosas desde fuera de la burbuja. Que fácil era dar su punto de opinión cuando no sentiste en carne propia todo lo que ella había sentido.

Ella se había obsesionado con el chico, estaba mas allá de un 'amor' sano, y ella lo había sabido casi desde el principio, era enfermizo querer seducirlo y prácticamente arrastrarse a su voluntad cuando él apenas y la volteaba a ver. Había sido una demente cuando decidió seguirlo en el camino de perdición, debía haberse rendido cuando comenzaba a sentir que el chakra de él comenzaba a distorsionarse. Pero no, había sido tan estúpida de seguir aquella obsesión, esa necesidad de sentirlo cerca y de quedarse con él.

Y ahora, se sentía dolida, porque aunque había sabido siempre que no era de gran importancia para él, aun así, jamás se habría esperado semejante traición, semejante estupidez. Por otro lado se sentía muy decepcionada de ella misma, de las decisiones que había tomado. Por ello había decidido bloquear cualquier pensamiento relacionado con él, y había puesto su nombre como un tabú, porque el escucharlo, el ponerse a pensar en algo relacionado, hacia que el corazón se le entumiera y se le enchinara la piel.

Intentó respirar con tranquilidad, puesto que se sentía demasiado intranquila, aún a pesar de que la chica de la hoja, la supuesta novia del Uchiha le había dicho con determinación en sus palabras que él no era el mismo, ella quizá no estaba tan lista como para atreverse a verlo por sus propios ojos, a estar a escaso un metro de distancia, en la misma habitación.

El moreno seguía observando el escritorio de madera, demasiado adornado para su gusto, el mueble tenia unos adornos dorados que descendían por los bordos hasta el suelo.

Acto seguido desvió lo mirada hacia la fisonomía de la chica pelirroja que estaba a su costado derecho, la observaba detenidamente pero siempre de reojo. Llevaba el mismo estilo de ropa ajustada y diminuta que, le sentaba muy bien, dejando mostrar sus torneadas piernas albinas, pero recubriendo sus pantorrillas con los mallones negros. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba mas recubierto pero aun dejaba mostrar parte de su estomago y su vientre.

No alcanzaba a distinguir su rostro, pues estaba completamente volteada, pero sus cabellos rojizos estaban tan alborotados como siempre. Quizá ella no había cambiado mucho por fuera, pero de antemano sabia que debía esperar que no fuera la misma.

Él siempre había sido seguro, demasiado confiado en él mismo, y era verdaderamente extraño que algo lo hiciera titubear fuera de asuntos familiares, pero tanto Karin como Hinata le ponían los cabellos de punta, ambas por motivos muy diferentes, claro esta. Hinata lo había hecho, cuando había sentido repentinamente miedo de que la chica no le quisiera como él quería.

Pero Karin, lo tenia algo nervioso justo en el momento, porque a pesar de haber visto su primera reacción, también podía comprender el dolor que sentía, y el temor que probablemente tenia de que él fuese el mismo monstruo que había decidido desecharla como vil basura.

Sasuke volvió la vista hacia el frente de nuevo y suspiró, él estaba ahí para enfrentar ese agujero que sentía quemandole el interior, para no dejar que la culpa, el temor y sus remordimientos lo llenaran y terminara por hacerlo sentir tan insignificante como no deseaba. Así que simplemente sería valiente para lo que viniera después.

Gaara por su parte se había mantenido en silencio, observando la postura de ambos, como había dicho, las cosas no serían nada fáciles, pero simplemente debían hacerse.

.

.

.

Se encontraba sentada frente a sus compañeros, el fresco viento matutino mecía sus largos cabellos azulados mientras que su rostro permanecía sereno, muy a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

El castaño y su mascota estaban justo frente a sus ojos plateados, él se notaba nervioso y una enorme molestia e inconformidad se asomaba en las facciones de su rostro. Por su parte Aburame estaba serio, bueno, como casi siempre, mostrando su buen temple al mundo.

Deseaba que el silencio que Shino provocaba no fuese tan prolongado, quería conocer sus pensamientos y su punto de vista sobre lo que tenia para decir. Deseaba que Kiba no se la comiera viva.

- Etto...- balbuceó como pudo Hinata, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, pretendiendo mantener la calma mientras sentía como su corazón se desbordaba en una sinfonía única...- No sé como comenzar...-

- Quizá por el principio...- comentó Kiba algo desesperado por las pocas palabras de su amiga.

- Kiba...- dijo Shino en tono firme y de alerta.

- Si bueno...- continuó Hinata intentando no trabarse - Sasuke y yo...-

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? - se adelantó el Inuzuka interrumpiéndola, con la frente arrugada - O mas bien, ¿Cómo fue que te dejaste engatusar por un asesino?, ¿Cuándo perdiste la cordura?-.

- Basta Kiba... - sentenció el Aburame mientras observaba atento a su compañero por encima de las gafas oscuras, amenazante - No tienes derecho alguno a recriminar cosas que no te conciernen.

- Yo... - dijo Hinata como pudo, estaba nerviosa, la actitud de Kiba la asfixiaba y eso era lo que no la dejaba explicarse, y sin embargo ahí estaba, respirando profundamente para controlarse. Quería explicarles sus motivos porque se sentía lista, ella iba a enfrentar el mundo entero por estar al lado de Sasuke, era la decisión que había tomado y en absoluto estaba arrepentida. Iba a continuar hasta el final sin importar lo que se le atravesara. - Yo quería decirlo, pero no lo creí conveniente, tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado. - Se armó de valor la mayor de las Hyuuga para proseguir, irguió completamente su postura, un tanto orgullosa - Sasuke no es un asesino. Es un hombre que como todos ha tomado malas decisiones y sin embargo les hace frente.

- Y para colmo le defiendes...- comentó con cierto desdén el Inuzuka, en voz baja.

-Lo amo... - se apresuró a decir Hinata, sintiendo su ritmo cardíaco fuera de control, mientras el calor se apoderaba de su rostro, coloreandolo escarlata con énfasis especial sobre sus mejillas. - Y no habrá palabra o hecho que haga que me separe de él, sin importar lo que haya hecho, lo que todos los demás piensen de él...- sentenció la morena y se sintió orgullosa, respiró profundamente y su pecho se alzó en pos de sus palabras.

- Es increíble...- dijo el castaño con el ceño bien fruncido, estaba impresionado ante la actitud desconocida para él que había tomado ella. Hinata siempre había sido dulce, inocente a sus ojos, demasiado tímida como para levantar la voz, demasiado reprimida como para contradecir lo que los demás tenían que decirle.

Y eso era algo que en parte siempre le había molestado de su actitud, porque él le había querido desde el principio como alguien muy especial, y siempre le había tratado diferente, el deseaba que ella aprendiera a no dejarse de los demás, a ser valiente. Pero nunca había visto tanta determinación en su albino rostro como ahora, nunca sus ojos platinados habían mostrado aquel reflejo único, y aunque había dejado de tartamudear pese a su nerviosismo, nunca creyó verla tan segura de lo que decía. Lo peor de todo, lo que le caía como balde de agua fría era que él no tenía algo que ver en ese cambio, ni Shino o Kurenai-san. No, todo eso seguramente se debía al único demonio sobre la faz de la tierra que tenía nombre y apellido: Uchiha Sasuke.

Shino permaneció callado observando la escena, estaba convencido de que su amigo la estaría pasando algo mal en estos momentos. Observó a su amiga tan determinada y valiente que sus labios dibujaron inconscientemente una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que no le preocupaba, no sentía pena de expresar sus emociones con sus dos compañeros, por el lazo que les unía, tan fuerte. Más sin embargo de antemano sabía que ninguno de los dos podría llegar a enterarse de ella, ya que parte de sus ropajes cubrían la parte baja de su rostro.

- ¿Y Sasuke?, ¿Estas segura que él corresponde? ¿Que de perdida siente? - cuestionó Kiba ablandando un poco sus facciones, dudoso.

- Sasuke me ha confirmado que lo que siento es recíproco, a su manera...- respondió la peliazul mientras sus mejillas se encendieron abrazadoras. - Y yo... Le creo-.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? - continuó su interrogatorio el Inuzuka bastante sorprendido de las palabras de su amiga - ¿Y si sólo miente para aprovecharse de ti?, y si sólo quiere...

No pudo continuar al ver la expresión turbia que se posó en el rostro de la ojiblanca, ella estaba intentando mantenerse tranquila pero en su interior su corazón revoloteaba con ritmo casi frenético. Era cierto que Sasuke nunca le había dicho que la 'amaba', y sabía muy bien que por ser un excelente ninja, podía fingir y mentir a la perfección, sin embargo, no podía permitirse dudar después de haberse mostrado con ella ante casi toda Konoha. Estaba casi segura de que si Sasuke solo quisiera jugar con ella, lo hubiera hecho a escondidas, en un lugar apartado, sin que alguien se diera cuenta.

- N-no...- negó Hinata en un gesto mientras llevaba su mano diestra a la altura de su pecho.

- No te preocupes Kiba...- comentó Shino, saliendo del silencio sepulcral en el que estaba - Si ese llegase a ser el caso, no sólo te dejaré que le partas la cara, si no que me veré en la necesidad de participar en el acto.-

- Lo dejaremos irreconocible... - lo siguió Kiba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- N-no creo que sea necesario...- dijo Hinata un tanto sorprendida de que Shino fuese el que propusiera semejante atrocidad.

- Pues más vale que tu noviecito se porte bien... Si no, la que le espera. - continuó un tanto entusiasmado el Inuzuka.

Hinata suspiró, al parecer ya había pasado la peor parte de cualquier manera, ya que esa era una forma particularmente retorcida de aceptar la relación que tenía actualmente con el moreno.

- Los quiero mucho, a los dos - dijo en voz baja, dibujando una sonrisa amable en su rostro, estaba muy contenta de saber que después de todo, de alguna forma le apoyaban y que seguirían a su lado apoyándola en la decisión que había tomado.

Estaba lista, se sentía preparada para continuar. Y sólo esperaba, que Sasuke pudiese arreglar sus problemas con su equipo de trabajo.

.

.

.

- Jhmm...- se escuchó quebrantar el silencio, sorprendida de ser ella quien diese el primer paso.

Pero estaba cansada, se sentía incómoda, quería que todo terminase pronto. Y sin embargo la elección le estaba costando demasiado trabajo. Sabía que el foco de atención se centraba en su fisonomía, donde unos ojos azabaches y unos celestes permanecían expectantes de cualquier palabra que emanara de su boca.

Desvió su mirar por encima de sus gafas, observando a un escaso metro al moreno del cual había estado perdidamente enamorada y ensimismada. Se veía bastante atractivo, incluso podría decir que mucho más que en aquellos viejos tiempos, a Sasuke el crecimiento le venía bien, sin duda alguna. Pero eso no era algo en lo que tenía que ponerse a pensar, si no en el dolor que le causaría salir con él de misión, compartir demasiadas horas al día, pelear a su lado, sintiéndose traicionada. Porque de alguna manera, el hecho de que aquel acontecimiento pudiese repetirse le enchinaba la piel.

- Esto es una perdida de tiempo...- soltó el moreno entre dientes, mas perfectamente audible ante los otros dos, que dirigieron sus miradas hacia su persona.

Estaba bien, se sentía culpable. Era un idiota hecho y derecho, no tenía perdón, pero tampoco podía estar esperando más de lo que podía recibir, no planeaba torturarse a si mismo más de la cuenta, porque por más que se mereciera sus desplantes, él no iba a arrastrarse ante nadie por ese poco orgullo Uchiha que le quedaba.

- Mira quien lo dice... - dijo ella en tono burlón. - Sasuke Uchiha se cansa de esperar...-

- ¡Jhm! - bufó en sus adentros el Uchiha, sintiendo que su paciencia poco a poco llegaba a su límite.

- Basta, no es necesario ningún tipo de comentarios sarcásticos...- dijo Gaara para apaciguar el tenso ambiente que se estaba formando en la habitación. - No creo que alguno de los dos esté en las condiciones de quejarse-.

Karin desvió el rostro de nueva cuenta, dejando una mueca de fastidio en el mismo.

Sasuke suspiró profundamente, no creía que las cosas, de seguir así, llegaran a algún lado.

- Si he de acompañarlos es por Juugo y Suigetsu - soltó repentinamente la chica pelirroja, levantándose de su lugar a la par que le mandaba una mirada un tanto asesina al Uchiha. - No creo que el todopoderoso Uchiha desee mi compañía, sólo soy un 'obstáculo' para sus planes.

Sasuke se llevó la diestra a la altura del rostro, y presionó con fuerzas, para después revolver sus azabaches hebras con molestia.

"Tsk... Maldita sea.. Esta mujer piensa torturarme" pensó para si el moreno con ceño fruncido. Tampoco iba a permitirle a Karin hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

Gaara frunció el ceño al ver los gestos de ambos y escuchar las palabras amargas de la chica, estaba seguro de lo difícil y doloroso que le resultaba, pero también sabía que Sasuke no tenía tanta paciencia.

- No creo que sea necesario obviar eventos pasados, únicamente han de enfocarse en su futuro ...- comentó Gaara con serenidad, denotando en su tono un control único de la situación. - Está decidido, partirán mañana cuando se muestre la claridad del día-.

Y ahí estaba aquella orden, Karin refunfuñó para si misma, ella sabía que de cualquier forma una vez que el consejo internacional hubiese decidido sobre su situación, ella tendría que acatar las ordenes que se establecieran, y sin embargo, de cualquier forma seguía sintiéndose intranquila, traicionada, llena de desdicha y aunque deseaba poder hacérselo saber al moreno, sabía que por mucho que este hubiese cambiado con la chica de ojos plateados, jamás sería igual con ella que con los demás, por lo que seguramente solo empeorarían las cosas. Y sin embargo, no tenía otra salida.

.

.

.

El sol se mostraba en lo más alto del firmamento cuyas nubes parecían circular con extrema tranquilidad, pero siempre con el cuidado extremo de no tocar los terrenos del astro rey, provocando un clima de lo más caluroso y asfixiante.

Y ahí estaba la peliazul, sentada bajo aquel ventanal que daba a un amplio patio del palacio de Suna, mismo que seguramente luciría esplendoroso si estuviese pintado de verde con diversos colores mezclándose entre sí como paraíso tropical, sin embargo, únicamente se podía apreciar una vegetación poco verdosa y escasa de color; pero era a todo lo que se podía aspirar fuera de los grandes invernaderos.

Sus ojos permanecían con la vista al frente, viendo la fisonomía de la chica que tenia justo enfrente, una gran amiga.

Temari le observaba bastante entretenida, sus esmeraldas mostraban un brillo de interés en la conversación que mantenían, o mas bien, en el interrogatorio.

- Y... - dejó escapar de sus labios la rubia sonriendo con sorna - ¿Ya lo hicieron? - cuestionó a la primera bajando la voz, pese a que sabía de antemano que estaban completamente solas.

- ¿E-eh? - exclamó Hinata, mientras su frente se arrugaba en muestra de desconcierto. - ¿Hacer q-qué?-.

Lo cierto era que Temari había salido fuera de la aldea por asuntos que sólo le incumbían a su nación, mas sin embargo había adelantado su regreso, y su sorpresa fue total al ver a la morena en el palacio del Kage.

Había corrido a su encuentro, y la había apartado de los demás para platicar más íntimamente. Le había contado sobre su situación con Shikamaru debido al interés que la Hyuuga había mostrado en el asunto, pero también había llegado su momento para saciar su curiosidad con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos en la vida de su amiga. Y ella no se conformaría con simples respuestas, ella deseaba detalles.

Le había cuestionado sobre su relación con el Uchiha y Hinata le había respondido de forma satisfactoria, aunque sabía que la peliazul se guardaba sus mejores detalles. La chica incluso le había contado con cierta emoción que su relación 'accidentalmente' había salido a la luz antes de partir hacia Suna.

Temari se había sorprendido con sus relatos incluso aún más que aquella vez cuando la ojiblanca le había confesado que ella y Sasuke se habían besado.

Pero era la hora de la verdad, ella indagaría hasta el punto de conocer hasta donde había profundizado su relación, después de todo, estaban hablando de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Si, ¿ya lo has hecho con él?, ¿Qué te ha parecido? - prosiguió con cierta emoción de entrometida en sus esmeraldas iris.

-No entiendo... - se sinceró la Hyuuga con tono confuso, viendo venir una mueca de malicia en el rostro de su amiga.

- ¡Oh Hinata!... - comprendió Temari, mientras chasqueaba los dientes; estaba claro que a pesar de ser novia del demonio, ella seguía siendo la misma inocente de siempre - Bueno, tu sabes, cuando dos personas se quieren, tienden a compartirlo T O D O - se explayó la rubia con ademanes improvisados, intentando que la Hyuuga captara su punto.

- ¿T-todo? - tragó saliva la morena, esperando una mejor explicación.

- Si... - soltó impaciente la rubia - comparten cosas, no tienen secretos y tienen... Intimidad - continuó divertida.

Al escuchar la explicación de Temari, la chica cayó en la cuenta de lo que esta le quería dar a entender y su rostro se puso colorado al instante, sintiendo que sus mejillas le ardían del calor que la inundaban. Sintió que su corazón sufría taquicardia de solo intentar imaginarse teniendo amoríos con el Uchiha. No, ni siquiera podía su imaginación llegar tan lejos.

- ¿Y entonces? - preguntó la chica de Suna, completamente divertida de ver como los colores se le subían al rostro a la Hyuuga.

- N-No... - negó la morena llevando su diestra a la altura de su pecho, mientras que su cerebro la traicionaba, mostrandole una secuencia de alguno de sus viejos encuentros con el Uchiha, donde ella recorría con perfección el torso del chico delineando sus firmes músculos por encima de la ropa, imaginando a través del contacto la textura del mismo. Su rostro llegó al punto de tomar el color de un tomate maduro, le avergonzaban esos pensamientos, esa sensación que tenía cuando las manos de él la acariciaban de aquella manera, dejándola con las ganas de querer más de lo probado.

- Ya veo... - comentó con seriedad la ojiverde.

- ¿Y tu l-lo has h-hecho? - cuestionó como pudo la Hyuuga, mientras que empuñaba sus manos como para darse valor de no quedar en el intento.

- Pues, como te he dicho, no tiene nada de malo...- se hundió de hombros la Sabaku con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro. - Deberías intentarlo, estoy segura que Sasuke te dejaría más que feliz y satisfecha...-

-Eh... - se sorprendió Hinata ante el consejo que su amiga le daba. - Mi padre... Padre me m-mataría - tartamudeó nerviosa mientras su diestra volvía a la altura de su corazón y se apegaba con fuerza a su pecho, casi con necesidad, sintiendo su pulso cardíaco desbordarse.

- ¡Oh vamos! ... Uno no pide permiso para eso - negó con ademán exagerado Temari al ver la reacción de su amiga - y no es algo que vayas a publicarlo, son cosas cotidianas pero siempre Personales Hinata-.

Hinata permaneció en silencio, quizá su amiga tenía razón puesto que ella no había experimentado el mundo como las demás, y quizá las costumbres habían cambiado fuera de la siempre tradicional familia Hyuuga, cuyos valores siempre se llevaban como estandarte, en cuerpo y alma. Más aún así, tampoco podía imaginarse haciendo semejante cosa con Sasuke, con quien únicamente se había besado y acariciado alguna vez sintiéndose un tanto extraña. Seguramente tendría mucho que pensar sobre las cosas dichas por la rubia, lo que sentía, lo que quería y lo que debía hacer, porque como siempre, el camino es muy distante entre el querer, el poder y el deber.

.

.

.

Se sentía extraño, al final de cuentas había algo en la actitud de su acompañante de le hacía sentirse así.

Al fin la noche fría había llegado para darle muerte al día, todos se habían reunido para cenar y entonces, Gaara les había dado la noticia de que Karin se quedaría en el equipo Uchiha, por lo que podrían partir hacia la Hoja a muy tempranas horas.

Todos estaban contentos por la noticia de volver a su tierra, Kiba estaba un tanto molesto ante lo que para él había sido un fracaso de misión, Shino se ahorraba sus comentarios, pero estaba tranquilo de que las cosas que no parecían ir muy bien, o se hubiesen 'arreglado' de momento. Suigetsu realmente no podía mostrarse más confundido; ya le habían contado la historia del paradero que había sufrido la pelirroja con el Uchiha, y aunque había tenido un ataque de rabia en el momento, tenía que reconocer muy a su pesar, que el chico se mostraba un tanto 'diferente', mucho más tranquilo que antes. Juugo se limitó a escucharlos, realmente no tenía nada que agregar ante las decisiones que tomaran los que le rodeaban siempre y cuando no interfirieran con las suyas.

Todo se había arreglado momentáneamente de la mejor manera posible y Sasuke tenía bien en claro que no dejaría que Karin abusara de su posición de victima, pese a que lo era.

Más tarde, Sasuke había seguido a Hinata por uno de los corredores, donde seguramente se encontraba la habitación de la chica, le había tomado de la mano sorpresivamente y la había abrazado con fuerzas; había añorado estar a solas con ella un momento, ya que esa era con sinceridad, su parte favorita del día.

Hinata sorprendida frente a la puerta de su habitación, sintió como se ruborizaba al sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo con el chico.

Sasuke la había tomado desprevenida, la había aprisionado contra él, y de alguna manera indescriptible la había empujado hacia la puerta, que había cerrado tras de sí.

Al Uchiha no le importaba abrazarla en público, y besarla mucho menos, pero siempre era más agradable tenerla para él, en algún lugar alejado del mundo, donde sólo estuviesen los dos.

La acorraló contra la pared y aspiró el perfume corporal que la chica despedía, esa fragancia única a flores que la caracterizaba y del que siempre degustaba sin cansancio. Ella correspondió su abrazo a duras penas, sintiendo un calor irritante sobre las palmas de las manos, que la quemaban con el contacto que tenía con él.

Ella sabía que algo no andaba muy bien, pues nunca había tenido tal sensación así de fuerte.

Sasuke alejó su rostro de su costado derecho y le miró directamente a los ojos plateados, que le regresaban la mirada casi con súplica. Por lo que el chico dejo que sus labios se estamparan en los de ella en un movimiento rítmico lento, siempre para degustarlos mejor. Besar a Hinata era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Cuando sintió que ella le seguía el ritmo, sintiéndose inconforme mordió el labio inferior de la chica, quien inconscientemente abrió la boca en protesta, al tanto que el Uchiha aprovechaba para invadir su cavidad bucal con su lengua, que rápidamente se apoderó de la de ella para iniciar una batalla campal, enredándose en ella y masajeandola sin detenerse, profundizando el contacto.

La ojiblanca únicamente cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos que lo incitaban a continuar, mientras que sus manos le rodeaban con fuerza y las de él se enredaron en su chaqueta, en aquella perfecta curvatura de su cintura que se adaptaba con perfección a sus manos.

Sasuke metió su mano bajo la chaqueta al fin, sintiendo la piel desnuda de la Hyuuga enchinarse al mero contacto, y se entretuvo jugando en su estómago, haciendo pequeños espirales cerca de su ombligo.

Hinata sentía arder su rostro, estaba sintiendo el resultado de aquellas caricias que él comenzaba a darle mientras que se mantenía prensada de su boca, sin escapatoria, estaba dejándose hacer sin protesta.

Pronto Sasuke salió de su boca para dejarle tomar aire y con una bocanada inundó sus propios pulmones mientras que sus labios descendían por el mentón de ella, dejando un camino húmedo que se dirigió con presteza hacia el cuello, parte que besó con emoción, degustandolo con deleite. Acto seguido bajo la zurda por el muslo de la chica, acariciando como pudiese a su paso, apretando la carne para poder sentir mejor sobre la ropa, mientras que la diestra se dirigió con sigilo hacia arriba, llegando a la frontera que sus manos habían cruzado jamás.

Ella lo sintió detenerse mientras sus manos se enroscaban sobre su cuello, dejando que sus dedos lo despeinaran, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y tenía miles de sensaciones que la hacían sentirse diferente, sabía que él estaba dudando sobre proseguir, porque a final de cuentas siempre se detenía por ella. Siempre lo hacía.

El Uchiha siguió depositando pequeños besos sobre el albino cuello de su novia, mientras que su lengua se entretenía humedeciendo la misma zona; cuando repentinamente su diestra decidió arriesgarse a seguir, subiendo por las montañas que tenía ella por pechos, acariciando con cautela en espera de su reacción, más su precaución lo hacía explorar con naturalidad aquella parte tan femenina y tan abundante en ella, masajeando aquella parte tan sensible, haciéndola estremecerse con el mero contacto.

Hinata gimió de repente, al sentir la mano de él invadir aquella privacidad que jamás había traspasado y que hoy quebrantaba, tomándola como si fuese suya. Sentía sus manos moverse con lentitud, torturándola ante un mar de sensaciones que comenzaban a producirse sobre su columna, haciéndola doblarse de placer. Sasuke sabía lo que hacía, y ella no podía hacer más que colgarse de su cuello en un intento por no desfallecer, porque sentía sus pies temblar, y su corazón latir con fuerza. Estaba avergonzada de dejarse hacer a su merced, de estar ahí parada y ser incapaz de detenerle, se sentía avergonzada de no querer que se detuviera y que por el contrario, deseara sentir más de lo que él tenía para darle.

- Sa-sasuke ... - dejó escapar ella entre suspiros, mientras su diestra se soltaba de su cuello y descendía por los pectorales bien trabajados de él, sintiendo el calor emanar de su cuerpo, ella tenía ganas de tocarlo, de conocerlo también, pero su timidez contradecía sus pensamientos.

- Hinata - soltó él en un gruñido a la altura de su oído, con su tono tan varonil que la engatusaba, la atraía y la adormecía.

Él quería más de ella, quería tenerla consigo y hacerle todo lo que por su mente pasaba, todos sus deseos por satisfacer, y sin embargo, muy en el fondo sentía la necesidad de detenerse antes de que su cuerpo no pudiese dar marcha atrás, porque de antemano sabía que para ella las cosas iban demasiado rápido, y que si la forzaba, no saldrían espontáneas, no la disfrutaría del modo que él deseaba.

Quería degustarla lentamente, sentirla estremecerse y verla reaccionar ante el contacto de su piel, verla arder en un sonrojo y escucharle suplicar, decir su nombre por sobre todas las cosas. Y sabía que en aquel lugar, no tendría la libertad necesaria.

Se maldijo internamente por aspirar a tanto, por ser tan caprichoso y querer salirse con la suya. Pero aunque con dificultad, hizo descender sus manos, retirándolas de los pechos de la chica, sacándolas de nuevo a la vista de ambos.

Sasuke sintió como ella aflojaba el abrazo, mientras que sus manos la atraían de nueva cuenta hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza.

- Te quiero...- dijo ella entre susurros, completamente apenada, escuchando sus propios latidos del corazón.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, se sentía extraño por muchos motivos, y es que en su vida había buscado que una mujer lo quisiera, mucho menos que se lo dijera quedito y dulce como ella acababa de hacerlo, le revoloteaba el corazón, ese que tantas veces le había traicionado tratándose de ella, ese que se había empeñado en ocultar, en adormecer, y que por su cuenta se había hecho notar muy a pesar de sus propios deseos. Ese estúpido corazón que era para ella y sólo ella, pero... ¿Cómo decírselo?, ¿Cómo hacérselo saber sin perder el poco orgullo que le quedaba?. Como demostrar el amor que antes alguien no le había enseñado?, él había estado apagado, él no sabía querer.

- También lo hago - dijo él en voz baja, para tranquilizarla, y apaciguar su propio corazón intranquilo, que deseaba responderle a ella con la verdad, a cuestas del orgullo de su dueño.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué sucede primo? - escuchó con claridad, mientras sus ojos blancos parpadeaban rápidamente, haciéndolo salir de su trance.

Podía observar la transformación del hermoso y verde jardín que solía estar repleto de flores coloridas cuyas fragancias inundaban los poros de su piel, y que ahora estaban escondidas, probablemente marchitas bajo una gruesa capa de nieve que borraba con su níveo manto todo color de aquella área.

El frío seguía descargándose con todo su poderío sobre la aldea y las gruesas nubes grises cubrían el firmamento impidiendo que la alborada se mostrase y que el escaso calor que los lumínicos rayos del astro rey pudiesen alcanzar la vista de los humanos.

- Hanabi...- dijo en voz baja el chico de largos cabellos cafés, que permanecía inmóvil, sentado sobre la pequeña banca de loseta donde sus primas o incluso él mismo asistían para tener tranquilidad.

La menor de las Hyuuga lo observaba extrañada, frunciendo ligeramente su amplia frente que se escondía bajo algunos mechones de cabello que caían con gracia sobre los costados de su rostro.

Hanabi se dejó caer a su lado y prosiguió observándole, estaba completamente segura de que había algo que aún no había llegado a sus oídos... Algo de lo que todos murmuraban a pesar de intentar que no se escuchase, algo en la actitud de su padre, en el gesto pensativo de Neji, algo en aquellos ojos blancos que la hacía sentirse incómoda.

- No soy tonta... - prosiguió ella en voz perfectamente audible para su acompañante, sin perderse ninguna reacción de su semblante. - Sé que hay algo que pretenden ocultar...-.

- No hay algo que ocultar...- soltó en un murmullo el joven genio, únicamente moviendo sus labios, perdiendo su vista en la delgada capa de hielo que comenzaba a formarse con el paso de los días sobre el estanque.

- Tus ojos te delatan, primo...- dijo ella, mientras acercaba su rostro al oído de él, en una curiosa intención de intimidarle.

- Ya lo he dicho... - reafirmó él, mientras desviaba levemente su mirar, para verla de reojo.

- Comprendo...- mencionó ella con una mueca de tensión en el rostro - no entiendo porque todos insisten en tratarme como a una cría de cinco años - negó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba escapar un suspiro profundo - Papá lleva desde ayer encerrado en su despacho, he ido a verle y prácticamente me ha dicho que me largue y no meta mis narices donde no me llaman...- continuó la chica de ojos blancos mientras se ponía de pie.

Era verdad, desde el día anterior había visto a su padre muy extraño, no comió ni merendó en el comedor como los demás días, y había pedido estar a solas sin que le molestasen. Cosa que realmente era extraño, por lo que prácticamente era imposible que la joven castaña no se alarmara ante semejante actitud. Ya que por más trabajo que su padre tuviese siempre respetaba las tradiciones familiares, que incluían que toda la familia se reunía a degustar los alimentos. No podía quedarse cruzada de brazos, así que había ido a buscarle, a verle... Pero su sorpresa fue que su padre le había negado palabra alguna, le había pedido que se marchara inmediatamente y que no volviera a inmiscuirse en problemas que no le correspondían.

- Y tu primo... Mantienes ese gesto tan pensativo... - salió de sus pensamientos, mientras se giraba para verlo de frente - y aunque esté helando has venido a este lugar a refugiarte en la paz... Seguramente necesitas pensar - prosiguió.

- Deberías hacer caso a tu padre, Hanabi... - sentenció con tono firme el joven Hyuuga, arrugando la frente.- No hay nada que tu puedas hacer-.

Y era verdad, aún cuando había dicho aquellas palabras al líder del clan y había visto fragmentarse su rostro por segundos, sucumbiendo ante el temor de perder quizá para siempre a su hija mayor pero segundos después aquel semblante se endureció con amargura. Y él, realmente no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su tío, sabía que Hinata había tenido la culpa por apresurar las cosas de la peor forma posible, podía imaginarse la decepción que el progenitor tenía de su hija, que había decidido posar sus castos ojos en un rufián.

Y tampoco sabía qué podía hacer, y si podía seguir ayudando con sus interferencias, lo cierto era que ni siquiera sabía qué lado era el correcto y para cual debía hacerse. Porque también debía reconocer que su prima tenía derecho a sentir lo que le viniera en gana por quien ella quisiera, y eso nada ni nadie se lo iba a quitar. Suspiró, estaba cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, de meterse en medio y de no tener idea de a donde moverse.

- Pero puedo ayudarte con la carga... - enunció ella tras escucharle confirmar que sí existía un 'algo' - Soy una Hyuuga, no lo olvides, y aunque quizá mi padre haya decidido posar sus ojos en mi hermana para la sucesión del clan, yo sigo formando parte del consejo... Creo que tengo derecho a saber lo que esconden - dijo con convicción, sin titubeo alguno.

Neji levantó la vista y por primera vez en el rato quitó completamente la mirada perdida que tenía, ahí estaba ella, completamente erguida, cubierta por aquellas telas que se adaptaban a su fisonomía con perfección, diseñadas especialmente para recubrir su cuerpo albino y protegerlo del frío, se mostraba imponente y determinada, como toda una líder. Esos sin duda eran los gestos que Hiashi le había heredado con el paso de los años, con el duro entrenamiento al cual le había sometido. Hanabi había heredado el elegante porte sobresaliente de su padre, uno que Hinata ni siquiera había podido llegar a aspirar, uno que le fue negado con rotundidad.

- Se trata de tu hermana...- comentó él, tragando saliva para aclararse la garganta seca por el soplo del gélido viento.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Hinata? - preguntó exaltada la menor, mientras daba un paso hacia su primo, apresurada.

- Aún no, pero está en problemas un tanto graves...- prosiguió en su explicación el castaño, soltando un suspiro para darse ánimos y seguir - Hinata tiene novio y tu padre lo ha descubierto-.

- Oh... - dejó escapar de sus labios la castaña, sintiendo un claro alivio en su corazón acelerado - bueno, algún día tenía que enterarse... Lo que no comprendo es el porqué de tanto alboroto...-.

- ¿Es que tu sabías? - la cuestionó Neji arqueando una ceja, observándole perplejo.

- Bueno, si... - se hundió de hombros la chica.

- ¿Sabes quien es? - volvió a preguntar el Hyuuga con insistencia.

- No, nunca me dijo su nombre... - negó con un movimiento la chica - ¿tu sabes? -.

- Pues claro que lo sé, y más de medio Konoha habla de ello... ¡Tu padre se ha enterado por Tsunade-sama! - dijo Neji con ademanes exagerados, como si del apocalípsis se tratara - en verdad parece que ustedes dos todo lo toman a la ligera y nunca hacen las cosas como se deben hacer...- chasqueó los dientes.

- Medio Konoha y ¿Yo no estoy enterada? - frunció el ceño con molestia.

- Se trata de... - agarró aire en sus pulmones, inundandolos como para darse valor, dejando un espacio en el tiempo como si intentase dar un suspenso ante una noticia tan alarmante - ... Uchiha Sasuke... -.

Sintió como la sangre se le congelaba lentamente mientras transitaba pausada por sus venas, ¿Es que su hermana se había vuelto loca?, ¿Desde cuando había conocido al Uchiha?, ¿Desde hacía cuanto tiempo había estado en sus redes sin haber dicho algo?. Podía comprender con claridad, ahora sabía muy bien porqué su Padre había preferido encerrarse en su despacho. Para él, Uchiha Sasuke había dejado de ser un ninja de la hoja desde que había decidido irse de la aldea en busca de poder. Y con sus actos que fue mostrando con el paso del tiempo, se había convertido para Hiashi en un asesino, un ser despreciable sin corazón y sin juicio. Alguien que no debería tener derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta, estaba estática sobre el mismo lugar, incapaz de hacer reaccionar alguno de sus músculos, seguramente su cerebro no carburaba bien o estaba demasiado ocupado pensando al respecto.

Porque, si aquel chico era un demonio como todos suponían, ¿Porqué su hermana se arriesgaría a quererlo?, si el Uchiha no tuviese corazón, ¿Cómo sería posible que estuviese con ella?; Quizá esa respuesta era simple, quizá solo pensara en jugar con su hermana y robarle sus atributos, pero pese a todo aquello, confiaba en el buen temple de ella, y en que, a pesar de todo, ella no era la niña sumamente inofensiva que se deja engañar con facilidad.

- ¿Hanabi? - articuló Neji, tomándola de la mano para sacarla de sus pensamientos profundos.

- Seguramente...- emitió ella en voz baja, saliendo de su estado de shock emocional. - Padre la ha de estar pasando mal...-

- Seguramente... - asintió Neji con lentitud.

Hanabi dejó que sus facciones hablaran por ella, estaba muy preocupada, por la suerte que tendría Hinata cuando regresara de la misión, y por todo aquel sentimiento que su hermana sentía con seguridad.

Pero una cosa le tranquilizaba un poco, aunque fuese mínimo, ese pequeño hecho de que muy a pesar de todo y de todos, el chico Uchiha tenía amigos que lo apreciaban de verdad, y que estaban con él sin importarles sus actos pasados. Y eso significaba que el demonio Uchiha no era tan diabólico ni tan malévolo como su padre pensaba, y que su corazón por muy maltrecho que estuviese, podía sanar con el cuidado de alguien.

Al menos eso quería pensar, al menos eso esperaba. De lo contrario, no habría poder humano que hiciera cambiar a su padre de opinión.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

¡Hola mundo!

Si, esta vez no me he tardado meses en actualizar, pues me he puesto un poquitín inspirada y pues, hay que aprovechar cuando se tienen ideas y un poco de tiempo libre para plasmarlas, por lo que estoy un tanto feliz.

Y bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, la verdad es que he estado un poco tentada a subirlo de tono coffcoff en cuanto a Lemon se trata, pero dos cosas me detienen y siempre pienso en eso para controlarme haha. Es que mi fic inició con esta categoría así que realmente no creo que sea buena idea cambiarlo y en segunda, que nunca he escrito un Lemon y no sé si me salgan (?).

Si se les ha hecho mucho la escena con Sasuke en este capítulo comentenlo y juro que no le pongo más de esto a este fic :O!

También ando ocupadona con el dibujo, voy a concursar en un concurso de un club SasuHina con un tema interesante de Demonio y Damisela en el DA. Ojalá y no me vaya tan mal xDDD.

Quiero agradecer su infinito apoyo por leer y por dejar un comentario para hacerme feliz :). En especial a los que dejaron Review en el último capítulo:

**Annii GabiiZ:** gracias por tus reviews hermosa :)! Me sacas una sonrisa a lo puro poder!

**Dlkg** a mi también me dio risa cuando estaba escribiendo la conversación de Tsunade y Hiashi xDD y mi madre así de "¿Que tienes? ¿estás loca o que?" jaja :P y me gusta que Sasuke se enloquezca por la Hina asdasddsadasdasfdfdsf

**josyuchiha:** Comprendo tu nostalgia un poco, cuando comencé a escribir este fic yo tenía una relación con una persona, no tanto amorosa y a la vez si, es algo complicado, porque nuestro lazo siempre ha sido así, y hay personas que resultan todo menos un príncipe, y ser uno es lo que aparentan. Espero de todo corazón que todo vaya bien para ti :) muchas gracias por leerme, ojalá la alerta no te falle otra vez xDD me ha pasado!

**Misslupi** Así es, no es tanto sólo el hecho de aceptar que Sasuke y Hinata se quieren, si no de enfrentar lo que se les viene encima por muy fuerte o pesado que sea, si lo hacen de verdad, seguro vencerán oh yeah!

**Sheisxxx**: Es que tiene la convicción de estar con quien ama, por eso Hina agarra valor de no sé donde :P y pues esperemos que siga así!

_**Amy-chan:**_ Chanchanchanchaaan pues ya ves, casi a rastras pero ahí va Karin de nuevo al viejo equipo, esperemos que vea que el moreno ha cambiado y que no piense torturarlo xD.

_**hinamel**_: Gracias por tus bonitas palabras ;_;

_**Arika Yuy uchiha:**_ Gracias por esperarme, lo cierto es que intentaré ya no demorarme tanto xD yo sola me hago sufrir con eso pero lo haré por el sasuhina jojo!, y bueno, a ver que posición toma la Hanabi en el asunto y por supuesto Hiashi D: oh cielos!

_**Maribelteka**_ gracias x seguirme siempre :)!, también extrañaba leerte, y es enserio eh!

_**Tsuki Tsuruga:**_ prometo ya no desaparecer tanto : P

_** JiYeon Ayashe:**_ Gracias por tus palabras, hubieras visto mi cara feliz de leerte!

_**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki:** _me he leído tu fic de Karin y la verdad es que si me ha gustado mucho, por esa sensación tenía ganas de escribir algo con respecto a ella y decidí incluirla en este u_ú Esperemos que la Hina se ponga las pilas para lo que viene.

_**Tokeijikakeno orenji**_: Muchas gracias por leer el fic aunque no hayas comentado antes :P

A los que me han seguido desde el primer capítulo, o desde el prólogo XD y los que se han ido uniendo :D!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo yeah!

_**Arhatdy / Ary~**_


	19. Determinación y Valentía

_Los personajes de __**Naruto**_ _no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!, _

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El Príncipe Equivocado**

**Capitulo XVIII:** Determinación y Valentía.

.

.

.

Tch.

Estaba empezando a sentirse el maldito centro de atención, y eso le molestaba, le hacía sentirse extraño y esa sensación era una de las muchas cosas que no le agradaban. Además, su cuerpo lo contradecía como un vil traidor, que por lapsos se unía con su cerebro, dispuesto a reaccionar, y al siguiente era sometido por su estúpido corazón, que como siempre, aparecía para recordarle que estaba perdido, y que lo que tenía enfrente, no era más que un diminuto reflejo de lo que sus actos habían desatado.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica que iba a su lado, acariciando la suave piel albina en el acto, mientras que un cosquilleo aparecía en su estómago. Estaba lleno de un calor interno que lo hacía vibrar, aun cuando su exterior se mostrara el mismo chico frío que siempre había sido.

Podía sentir las pesadas miradas de sus compañeros sobre aquel par de muñecas que se tomaban entre sí, uniendo mucho más que sus manos, él lo sabía, era la representación de algo mucho más grande. Algo por lo que vivía con ganas, algo que lo hacía pensar que la vida no era tan mala, no cuando estaba ella a su lado. Y sin embargo, seguían molestándole esas malditas miradas sobre ellos, porque se habían convertido en la comidilla de todos, en el tema del momento, en miles de especulaciones sobre el pasado y el futuro. Detestaba que la gente pretendiera ser sabia, que pareciera tener motivos para meterse en su vida. Le llenaba de rabia.

Desvió sus ojos azabaches y observaron con cautela la fisonomía de la chica que caminaba a su lado, él, a pesar de todo estaba nervioso, y ella parecía haberse olvidado del mundo, caminaba con aquel porte singular que la caracterizaba, lo hacía con el rostro en alto, las mejillas pinceladas y una sonrisa que en particular le agradaba. Sasuke no sabía de donde salían esas chispas y esos brillos que iluminaban su silueta cada que la veía, pero sabía que aunque tenía mucho tiempo para descubrirlo, no le importaba, ella era lo que quería, y nada más.

-Al fin llegaremos...- escuchó aquella voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, que lo habían tenido ensimismado admirando los pequeños detalles que quizá pudiera estar dejando pasar de ella.

-¡Vamos a conocer Konoha en todo su esplendor Juugo, y entraremos por la puerta de enfrente! - prosiguió Suigetsu mientras se giraba a observar al mencionado.

Juugo asintió sin mucho ánimo y a su vez, volteó a ver a Karin.

La chica iba sumergida en su propio mundo, en un mar de pensamientos que la inundaban de pies a cabeza, caminaba en silencio y sus ojos se posaban sobre la pareja que iba de la mano, sobre el azabache de se mostraba orgulloso, imponente, como siempre, pero ella sabía que existía algo que lo hacía lucir diferente. Había captado el momento preciso en que él había desviado su mirar hacia su novia, y un retorcijón apareció en su estómago cuando notó aquella forma de mirarla. Era una sensación turbia que le provocaba un malestar insaciable, que crecía cada vez más mientras que las manos de Sasuke hacían que sus yemas acariciaran la superficie de la de Hinata, era un roce tranquilo que claramente pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos de todos, y que sin embargo ella lo había notado. Era eso lo que la hacía sentir extraña, porque estaba convencida de que miles de preguntas comenzarían a formularse en su cabeza, y peor aún era que en el fondo sabía las respuestas.

Sasuke jamás se había comportado tan diferente, tan extraño como ahora lo hacía, pero la respuesta al '¿Por qué?' Estaba tan clara como el agua. Era ella, tenía que ser ella, como un rayo de luz atravesando una nube gruesa y gris, era Hinata la diferencia que marcaba un antes y un después.

"Quizá es muy cierto... Ha cambiado" pensó la pelirroja y suspiró profundamente, haciendo un poco más notorio para sus compañeros su evidente distracción.

-Karin... - dijo el peli plateado acercándose a la chica y manteniendo el mismo ritmo de avance que ella llevaba - no me digas que... ¿Estás planeando algo malvado para interponerte entre esos dos? - preguntó el chico con tono burlón, intentando hacer pasar desapercibido el desazón que le dejaba la idea de que a pesar de todo la pelirroja siguiese pensando que Sasuke era el centro del universo.

- Son cosas que no te incumben...- respondió la chica con molestia evidente, mientras volteaba su rostro en sentido contrario al de él para impedirle verlo. - No te metas en donde no te llaman...-.

"_Esta mujer sí que está loca... Y tú eres mil veces un idiota_" se dijo a si mismo Suigetsu, chasqueó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Estaba bastante claro para todos que había una extraña conexión entre Sasuke y la chica de largos cabellos azulados, y con sinceridad pensaba que intentar cambiar el rumbo que el Uchiha llevaba era una idea completamente descabellada.

- Menos mal que estamos por llegar - dijo Kiba con la vista fija en el moreno. - He de tener mejores cosas que hacer que ver a este tipo de la mano de Hinata...ya, ya siento las náuseas-.

-Kiba...- lo reprendió con el puro tono el Aburame, siguiendo por la vereda - recuerda que prometiste darle una oportunidad... Así que por favor cállate y no comiences a discutir por tonterías...- lo silenció un tanto amenazante el de las gafas.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos en un claro reflejo de berrinche, mientras que Akamaru lo seguía sin hacer ruido alguno, podría decirse que incluso el canino se avergonzaba de las actitudes de su amo algunas veces.

.

.

.

La nieve se mostraba en todo su esplendor, y es que ningún rincón de la aldea dejaba de ser cubierta por aquel frío velo blanco que se había apoderado de todo. El jardín de la residencia Hyuuga se mostraba de la misma manera, había demasiados pocos rastros de que alguna vez ahí existió vegetación, ya que ahora todo permanecía cubierto.

Y aunque el clima estuviese tan frío como las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con su padre, la menor de las Hyuuga sentía un calor que abrumaba su pecho, lo hacía agitarse constantemente a causa de la aceleración de su corazón.

Y es que, pese a que su Padre había pretendido volver a ser la misma figura de piedra de hace años atrás y que ellas tanto se habían esforzado por esculpir, no podía evitar llenarse de sentimientos perturbadores y confusos, algo le decía en el pecho que su hermana llegaría pronto y que esa casa se convertiría en un terreno campal sobre la vida de Hinata.

Hanabi negó con desaprobación impulsiva una vez que su Padre sentenció que estaría en su despacho y que en cuanto llegase Hinata le hicieran ir a verle. Era horrendo solo de imaginar, tan sólo por el semblante de su padre, que ahora se mostraba tan rígido, tan abrumado.

Le entendía, quizá Hinata se había pasado de la raya, y sabrá dios quien sabe cuántas cosas malas Padre estuviese pensando que hizo a causa del llamado 'Demonio Uchiha', seguramente convencida por él, engañada quizá, arrastrada a los oscuros callejones de la inmoralidad. Pero tampoco podía ser tan extremista como su padre, porque había visto bien el rostro de la peli azul al marcharse y era tan inocente como cuando era una niña, suponía que de haber hecho cosas indebidas su semblante hubiese cambiado aunque fuera un poco, o quizá ella también era una inmadura que entendía mal las cosas.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, llevándose ambas manos a la misma y revolviendo sus cabellos un poco.

Neji estaba observándola con sigilo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver sus constantes muestras de guerra en sus pensamientos, lo cierto es que él pensaba que las cosas no iban bien, y que quizá con mucha mala suerte no terminarían mejor, su tío se había descarrilado y todo el camino que Hinata había ganado que le llevase al orgullo de él parecía haberse esfumado.

El castaño se acercó a la chica y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, ella volvió su apesumbrado mirar hacia él e intentó hacerse saber su preocupación en el reflejo de su rostro.

- Esperemos que todo vaya bien...- dijo Neji con un intento de sonrisa torcida.

- Pues esperemos... - Hanabi se encogió de hombros poco convencida.

Se sentía un poquito impotente de no ayudar a su hermana y se sentía traidora porque sabía que ella le había ayudado con el asunto de Kiba.

-Creo que será mejor ir a dar una vuelta, este ambiente me ahoga...- dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras con gesto de fastidio.

- ¿A dónde irás? - preguntó Neji con curiosidad.

- A donde sea... - rodó los ojos la castaña - Iré a pedir información sobre el posible regreso de Hinata, no vendría mal ponerla sobre-aviso con todo este embrollo...-.

Hanabi se apresuró a tomar un grueso abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Si Padre pregunta, que lo dudo... - se giró por última vez mientras abría la puerta - fui a comprar algunas cosas...-.

Neji asintió y ella salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Sus ojos plateados observaban las calles ciertamente despejadas de la nieve gracias al trabajo sobre-humano de los aldeanos por mantenerlas así, más sin embargo, los copos de nieve no tardarían en inundarlas de nuevo.

La chica siguió caminando, observando como algunas casas ya tenían decoración navideña y como en algunas otras las familias era partícipes de adornar las fachadas de las casa.

Suspiró y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, aquellas escenas no le resultaban nada familiares y sólo le dejaban una sensación de vacío emocional, los Hyuuga nunca se habían molestado por tener un episodio familiar de esos, porque no había tiempo, ciertamente en su casa nunca sobraba un lapso de tiempo, por el contrario, tantos eran los deberes que faltaba.

Y pese a que su casa siempre se distinguía con una exquisita vista en decorado por temporadas, le agradaba pensar que dejaría más buen sabor de boca si los miembros de la familia se mostrasen interesados por ese tipo de festividades y quehaceres.

.

.

.

- ¿Estás nervioso Juugo? - cuestionó el chico con una afilada sonrisa - porque yo no... -.

Juugo lo miró de reojo con cierta indiferencia, lo cierto era que cualquiera de los presentes podía apreciar la emoción que se desprendía de la silueta del peli plateado.

Hinata sonrió y apretó la mano de Sasuke que se detuvo a su lado, todos lo habían hecho. Por fin estaban ante las puertas de la aldea.

En una pequeña cabaña dos vigilantes los examinaban con detenimiento, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

- ¡Al fin hemos llegado! - exclamó Kiba aproximándose con ademanes exagerados a los dos que custodiaban el paso.

- Kiba Inuzuka y compañía...- dijo uno de ellos, con sonrisa divertida y semblante despejado.

- Seguramente esta aldea ha estado triste y sin novedades en mi ausencia...- aseguró Kiba enseñando los dientes mientras Akamaru ladraba haciendo dúo con su amo.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, casi podía apostar a que el Inuzuka era una mezcla rara de personalidades entre Naruto y Suigetsu.

Hinata les observaba divertida, lo cierto era que estaba un poco confusa, sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho que no le dejaba formar parte de los comentarios alegres que estaban teniendo en escena. Lo peor era que no tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué, así que se esforzó por tranquilizarse.

-Oh vaya, así que no eran chismes...- comentó con un toque de sorpresa uno de los guardias de cabello azabache. - Mira eso Kotetsu... -.

El chico señaló enfatizando una parte de las siluetas de Sasuke y Hinata, que tenían las manos entrelazadas. Su compañero observó con curiosidad y después posó una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro.

Hinata sintió que le fallaron las rodillas y notó el pulso acelerarse, mientras que la sangre se le aglomeraba en las mejillas, a ese paso era casi seguro que su rostro se pincelaría más rojo que un buen tomate maduro.

Sasuke se mostró orgulloso, se irguió más si es que podía, quedando completamente petrificado, con la cabeza bien en alto y un porte de superioridad infinita al descubierto, sus facciones se aligeraron y una sonrisa retorcida se formó en sus labios. Era un suertudo y quería que todos lo notaran, que la notaran a ella.

- Es verdad... - comentó el otro chico sin mucho interés - dicen que lo más inesperado suele ser lo más anhelado...-

Kiba bufó y los observó de reojo, él aún no se sentía tan convencido del asunto, pero era amigo de ella, uno de los dos mejores, y por eso tenía que controlarse, y esperaba con todo el corazón que el Uchiha no la defraudara.

Shino se acomodó las gafas y dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su compañero, era una delicada manera de recordarle que estaba presente y que tenía que cumplir su palabra de permanecer con la boca cerrada si no deseaba que él se la cerrara a golpes.

Suigetsu por su parte, a un lado de sus compañeros miraba muy entretenido la escena, con los dientes afilados que se mostraban en su satisfecha sonrisa, muy lejos de ser encantadora.

- Vaya que Sasuke se ha vuelto el centro de atención... - soltó de repente dándole un codazo a su compañera pelirroja - El adora ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo...-.

Karin puso los ojos en blanco, suponía que cualquiera que conociera al chico sabía de antemano que detestaba ser la comidilla de la gente, andar de boca en boca y que se le quedaran mirando embobados. Y sin embargo, estaba ahí plantada observando como Sasuke se tragaba sus palabras y su orgullo, manteniéndose con toda su integridad y ego ahí inerte, galanteando de sí mismo.

No pudo evitar curvar los labios en una sonrisa, la situación era bastante poco común y ella deseaba tener una cámara para conservar intacto el momento.

- Es envidiable... A que sí ¿verdad Kiba? - comento el guardián más parlanchín, que había notado los gestos del Inuzuka - Y todos que pensábamos que tú estabas terriblemente enamorado de ella - dijo sin poder evitar una carcajada.

Kiba se puso pálido negando rotundamente la idea, aunque su corazón se había acelerado al saber que el comentario, años atrás era bastante acertado.

Hinata seguía tan roja como le era posible, le apenaba bastante la situación y la manera en la que decían las cosas, aunque ella estaba completamente segura de únicamente se trataran de bromas pesadas, porque su amigo jamás había podido sentir algo más que amistad por ella, eso lo tenía seguro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño arrugando su amplia frente escondida tras el flequillo y los observó con cierto desdén, comentarios de ese tipo hacían que se le calentara la sangre, aún a sabiendas de que de momento no era verdad, que el pasado era sólo eso, pero se recordaba a si mismo lo estúpido que había sido cuando creyó que ella le había estado tomando el pelo. Era una parte de su vida que deseaba olvidar con todo el corazón, y que siempre salía a la luz para recordarle lo idiota que podía llegar a ser.

- Pero Sasuke es un suertudo, mira que llevarse a una de las Hyuuga...- siguió el chico tras notar el gesto del aludido, además de mostrarse bastante divertido de los pucheros de Kiba.

- Y seguramente Inuzuka no quería quedarse atrás...- murmuró el chico Kotetsu ladeando una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta, Kiba volvía a cambiar de color, estaba siendo presa del efecto arcoíris o algo por el estilo. Se había puesto rojo con el comentario del que estaba siendo presa, aunque francamente no entendía muy bien, según recordaba, lo ocurrido con Hanabi se había quedado dentro de las paredes de la casa, y no creía que su padre fuese a permitir que alguien algún día se enterara de algo. Eso jamás.

De repente todo ocurrió tan rápido, casi como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El castaño, al igual que todos seguramente, había escuchado su nombre en una especie de grito acelerado, con una voz femenina que le hizo sentir una sensación extraña, su corazón se aceleró, conocía muy bien aquella voz, era prácticamente inconfundible, no podía equivocarse.

Se giró repentinamente y observó como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo parecía detenerse, se le puso la piel de gallina y un destello se apoderó de sus ojos. Podía escuchar los propios latidos de su corazón, estaba emocionado.

Y es que ahí frente a sus ojos la menor de las Hyuuga se dirigía a rápida velocidad hacia su fisonomía, y él, se había quedado completamente inmóvil y por si fuera poco, mudo.

Hanabi corrió con ganas cuando lo observó en primer plano en el grupo, dio gracias a su suerte y se echó a correr, sus pies parecían ser repelidos por el piso y ahora sentía que volaba hacia el chico.

En cuestión de segundos se encontraba delante de él, había tenido que frenar de lleno, y aun así se estampó contra su cuerpo, abrazándose de él con ímpetu, como si de ello dependiera su vida, sus manos se entrelazaron en su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella con ganas.

Kiba seguía sorprendido cuando repentinamente la miró a los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para comprobar que no iba a desdibujarse, y entonces sonrió. Su corazón bailó de alegría y la abrazó también, correspondiendo cada sencillo sentimiento que la chica le mostraba.

Hanabi le miro a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, estaba tan emocionada y concentrada en el chico que no podía notar nada a su alrededor. Y entonces se alzó sobre sus propios pies para alcanzar la altura suficiente y poner sus labios sobre los suyos.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la suavidad y los roces que él correspondía, se dejó llevar y atraer a su cuerpo, había estado esperando tanto tiempo para volver a verle y ahora que estaba nuevamente entre sus brazos sabía que era completamente feliz. Lo escuchó aspirar aire y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, abriendo tranquilamente los ojos plateados para encontrarse con los suyos, le encantaba esa sensación que le provocaba sentirse completa.

- Mi cachorrito...- dijo en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible para el aludido al tanto que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

Kiba se sonrojó al escucharla y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la abrazó más fuerte.

Hanabi suspiró y decidió finalmente ver más allá del Inuzuka, y entonces deseó por un momento no haberlo hecho.

Estaba bastante apenada de haberse sentido la dueña de la aldea al llegar corriendo a besar a su chico, olvidándose de sus acompañantes, incluso de su propia hermana, que al igual que los demás la miraban con sorpresa evidente en el gesto.

Se separó de Kiba y le tomó de la mano, fue entonces cuando pudo darse cuenta de que Sasuke sostenía la mano de Hinata en la misma posición que Kiba llevaba la suya, frunció el ceño mientras lo examinaba y posteriormente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, dando su aprobación.

- En esta aldea son bastante hospitalarios... Eso parece - comentó con sorna Suigetsu que miraba más que divertido la escena.

- Seguramente a ti no te recibirán así, no te hagas ilusiones...- dijo Karin rodando los ojos ante el comentario del chico.

- ¡Ja!... Bueno... - se encogió de hombros el peli plateado y se aproximó un tanto a ella, haciendo que sus brazos se rozaran - Tu podrías cambiar eso, si quisieras...- susurró con ademanes de galantería.

Karin le miró de reojo y bufo, mientras se cambiaba de lugar con Juugo para evitar los malos comentarios del chico, y quizá para esconder un pequeño destello rosado en sus mejillas, que por estúpido error se había dejado mostrar como si ella sintiese algo completamente absurdo en reacción de esas palabras, carentes de significado para ella.

- Uhm... Tú te lo pierdes - dijo Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a la reacción de ella, o al menos intentándolo.

- Ha-Hanabi...- tartamudeó un poco ante la sorpresa la peli azul, petrificada al lado del moreno.

La aludida se acercó a ella y arrastró a Kiba a su lado, para posteriormente soltarse un instante de él y abrazar a su hermana.

Hinata se soltó de Sasuke y correspondió el abrazo, lo cierto es que estaba bastante alegre, feliz de ver tanta ilusión y tanto sentimiento en el reencuentro de su hermana con su amigo, y de verla ahí, tan sonriente, tan diferente a la altiva y hostil niña que siempre había mostrado en personalidad.

- Hinata... Que alegría me da verte...- dijo la castaña, separándose de su hermana. - Lo cierto es que tengo algo que decirte...-

Hinata se mostró más sorprendida e interesada que antes, cosa que Hanabi notó, aunque se dio el tiempo de desviar su mirar hacia el supuesto novio de su hermana.

- Así que... ¿Uchiha eh?...- dijo mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza.

- Sa-sasuke es...- se apresuró a decir Hinata, tomando de nuevo la mano de Sasuke.

-Su novio... - terminó él mismo la frase, un tanto cortante por la repentina actitud de la menor.

- Espero que te comportes como uno, y que hagas Feliz a Hinata...- sentenció un poco más blanda de actitud la Hyuuga menor, sin dejar de mirarle. - Me enteré hace un par de días, igual que Padre...- dijo entonces, desviando su mirar hacia su hermana.

Hinata se puso más blanca si es que se podía estarlo, estaba prácticamente boquiabierta y más helada que la escarcha que recubría los senderos de la aldea le había escuchado a Hanabi que su Padre estaba enterado de la situación, y su corazón pareció detenerse igual que todos sus demás sentidos.

-Pa-padre...- dijo como pudo, tragando saliva para aclararse la garganta, pero ni aun así las palabras salían a flote.

- Se ha puesto como loco...- siguió Hanabi rodando los ojos - se la vive encerrado en su despacho, al parecer no le ha hecho gracia que te hayas besado en público antes de pedir su opinión...-.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil, intentaba procesar las palabras que su hermana le decía, pero su cerebro parecía haberse apagado en conjunto con sus demás órganos y sistemas.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que pedirle su 'opinión'? - preguntó el moreno con ceño fruncido, realmente no le estaba agradando el tema de conversación

Hanabi se giró y comenzó a caminar, haciendo una seña para que le siguieran los demás, y así todos comenzaron a caminar, dejando a los guardianes de paso un poco alejados.

- Ya, espero que no sean de esos lectores de labios...- se quejó la castaña- Pues lo cierto Uchiha, es que mi Padre no te considera un buen prospecto de marido para mi hermana...- continuó, respondiendo a la pregunta de Sasuke - ni para nadie...-.

Sasuke arrugó la frente con una clara señal de molestia creciente en su expresión. Se puso rígido y apretó los puños. ¿Pero qué se creía el viejo?, ¿Quién jodidos había declarado que él era un pobre diablo incapaz de merecer las atenciones y el amor de su hija?. Era un idiota, de antemano sabía que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, pero también sabía que él era Sasuke Uchiha, que siempre se salía con la suya, y que se había prometido incansablemente luchar por lo que sentía por la Hyuuga, sin importar los malditos obstáculos que quisieran ponerle enfrente, sin importarle un comino el vejete que nunca antes había mostrado interés por su hija y que ahora se las quería dar de 'buen padre' aconsejando a su hija de lo que era conveniente para ella y lo que no.

- Tsk...- chasqueó los dientes con fastidio instalado en cada centímetro de su rostro. - Cómo si dependiera de lo que el viejo dice...- pensó en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Hinata salió de su trance al escucharlo hablar, y le observó, le bastó un instante para darse cuenta de la determinación y el profundo coraje que sus ojos reflejaban, enmarcando sus palabras con aquella misma sensación.

- El punto es... Que te costará un poco obtener lo que quieres Uchiha - dijo Hanabi arrastrando las palabras - aunque... Si de verdad lo deseas, deberías darte el tiempo de pelear por ello y cerrarle el pico a mi Padre...- continuó Hanabi al observar la reacción del moreno.

Se había dado cuenta que quizá era bastante cierto todo el embrollo, quizá Sasuke no era el demonio del que todos hablaban y quería a su hermana con todas las de la Ley.

La castaña pudo percatarse de que Sasuke no parecía mentir en absoluto, por la forma de reaccionar, y por la manera desafiante en que le miraba, como si viera en ella un reflejo de Hiashi y estuviese retándolo desde ese momento. Sabía en el fondo de su corazón que el chico no se daría por vencido, que lucharía con todo. Fue entonces cuando la duda que albergaba en su corazón desapareció en conjunto con la preocupación, y se convenció de que debía apoyar a su hermana hasta el final.

- Creo que debería ir a... - dijo repentinamente Hinata, un poco abrumada ante su elaborada imaginación que se había desatado conforme la conversación había avanzado - casa...-.

- Si, vamos... - afirmó el moreno asintiendo también.

Hinata se giró para quedar frente suyo y negó en un gesto.

- Creo que será me-mejor que no...

- Oh no, yo voy...- dijo Sasuke de nuevo, afirmando con solidez sus palabras - la decisión está tomada... Tengo que presentarme y ya veremos...- añadió.

Hanabi dibujó una sonrisa y con una palmada en el hombro del Uchiha le apoyó.

La peli azul sintió un nudo en la garganta, estaba completamente segura de que eso empeoraría las cosas aún más, y ella no deseaba meter a Sasuke en problemas.

- Y donde se supone que esperemos mientras tú vas a hacerla de príncipe valiente, Sasuke? - cuestionó Suigetsu bastante entretenido, aunque en ese instante se le ocurrió que debió haberse callado, por lo que, al darse cuenta de que lo que seguiría estaría mucho mejor que esta escena, añadió - o prefieres que te acompañemos, ya sabes... Como los tres mosqueteros, pero aquí somos como 6...- dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa, deseaba ir y ser partícipe de lo que vendría, bastante cómico tendría que ser y él podría mofarse a sus anchas.

Sasuke negó en un movimiento y se giró hacia los amigos de su novia. Shino se percató de que lo miraba, y permaneció en silencio, también había estado observando la escena a detalle.

- Shino y Kiba podrían escoltarlos hasta los terrenos Uchiha...- dijo Sasuke con tono neutral - si me hicieran el favor...- continuó pretendiendo ser cortés.

- Está bien- respondió el de las gafas - Kiba y yo nos encargaremos...- volvió a hablar, anteponiéndose a cualquier queja del castaño. Kiba frunció el ceño.

- Oye, deberías saber que yo también iré...- protestó Kiba con molestia evidente.

- Vamos Kiba, no tenemos nada que ir a hacer ahí, por ahora...- dijo Shino con tranquilidad.

Y como si sintiera su inquisidora mirada, el Inuzuka se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Vale, como el Todo poderoso Shino desee.

- Gracias...- añadió el moreno y entonces les dedicó una mirada a su equipo - Vayan con ellos, y después iré a verles...- dijo intentando no sonar imperativo.

Suigetsu suspiró ante la idea de perderse la 'puesta en acción' y se encogió de hombros.

- Vale, como quieras.

Karin y Juugo permanecieron callados, mientras que Sasuke, Hinata y Hanabi comenzaban a caminar en dirección de la casa de los Hyuuga.

.

.

.

La mañana había llegado a su fin, el sol se posaba en lo alto del firmamento, al menos eso pensaban ellos, porque las nubes colosales seguían incansables sobre ellos, como una gran muralla de acero que no permitía que los rayos finos del astro rey se colaran por ellas.

Kiba bufó molesto por doceava vez en el día, estaba sentado sobre uno de los cajetes que contorneaban el enorme y hermoso jardín de la casa de Sasuke, pese a que estaba todo en blanco, no podía dejar de verse bonito en contorno a lo que la nieve iba dejando en rastros. Shino negó con ímpetu, estaba cansado de la actitud de su amigo, y decidió que debía ponerle remedio a la situación, tenía que hablar con él, una vez más, aunque comenzaba a creer que sus palabras realmente no surtían efecto en el del clan de perros.

-Ya, en serio Kiba…- comenzó con cierta naturalidad en sus palabras, mientras se sentaba a su lado, dejándose caer sobre el bordo del cajete. – ¿Es que toda la maldita vida te la vas a pasar quejándote? Así como un viejo amargado.

Kiba rodó los ojos, ya se lo veía venir, toda la sarta de palabrerías que el Aburame seguramente se disponía a decir en su enorme discurso por hacerlo entrar en razón.

-No soy ningún viejo amargado…- respondió el Inuzuka un tanto ofendido – es sólo que me molesta esperar demasiado, y más en una situación tan delicada.

-Debes de entender que no tenemos nada que hacer en esa casa, nada podemos hacer para ayudar…- siguió el de las gafas, convencido de su propio argumento.

Kiba asintió pensativo, realmente estaba tomando las cosas en serio pese a lo que los demás pensaran, se había quedado boquiabierto al ver la reacción del Uchiha cuando su chica había llegado a ponerlos al tanto, era un semblante que él no le conocía y que realmente no había tomado por sorpresa.

-Esta mañana he sido sorprendido…- comentó Shino, casi adivinándole el pensamiento.

El castaño arrugó la frente sin dejar que sus ojos se desviaran de aquel punto perdido en algún lugar poco específico de la blancura del jardín. Era realmente asombroso como Shino parecía meterse en su cabeza, incluso era un poco aterrador, podría llegar a pensar que el de los insectos tenía un poder especial sobre la mente de los demás y que no le había comentado a nadie, tal vez por eso le era tan fácil entender lo que los demás pensaban y se anteponía siempre con una respuesta bien elaborada, seguramente estudiada, para repeler cualquier posibilidad. Si, seguro que su amigo era un… Lector de mentes, y para colmo, uno bastante hábil.

Negó con la cabeza ante su estúpida idea, aunque en verdad debía ser ilegal que el de las gafas fuese tan listo.

-Al parecer Sasuke siempre está dispuesto a sorprenderse incluso a sí mismo…- soltó Kiba un tanto desganado.

-No puedes negarme que lo que ha hecho ha sido muy digno de alguien a la altura de Hinata…- continuó Shino, sembrando la idea en su amigo, aquella que tenía que cuidar y hacerlo todo debidamente despacio para que él la tolerara.

-¡Ja! – dijo Kiba casi con molestia.

Era verdad, no estaba ciego, de hecho ni siquiera había podido abrir la boca para decir algo a toda la conversación que su novia y el Uchiha había tenido porque había estado demasiado ocupado asimilando las palabras y la reacción de Sasuke. Su cerebro estaba tardando en procesar el asunto porque su corazón no le dejaba que lo hiciera, para él Sasuke siempre sería una mala opción, pero esa opción estaba cambiando poco a poco pese a que él no quisiera, porque el aludido estaba haciendo de todo por ganarse no sólo a la chica, si no que sin querer se llevaba a todos con cada gesto y con cada palabra que soltaba al aire. Quiso pensar que había sido una maniobra sucia de su parte, el haber estudiado minuciosamente cada palabra que pudiera decir para sonar tan guay, tan genial, pero lo descartó, porque todo había ocurrido de improvisto, y porque había visto la cara con la que Hanabi le examinaba también, hasta el punto en el que la castaña declinó a su favor, y eso que ella era demasiado recia con sus sentencias. Hanabi había aprobado a Sasuke y esa era la prueba contundente de que quizá el Uchiha si quisiera a Hinata como era debido, que no jugaba con ella, y tenía que aceptar que ya no había vuelta de hoja, él tenía que meterse en la cabeza que Sasuke Uchiha había cambiado.

-Es un buen tipo…- dijo casi arrastrando las palabras, con una sinceridad que aplastaba a su orgullo. Aquel que le había hecho creer durante tanto tiempo que su amiga no podía estar con nadie mejor si no fuera con él. Quizá por eso se había puesto en ese papel tan sobreprotector, un papel del que tenía que pasar.

Shino esbozó una sonrisa diminuta en sus labios, sabiendo que su amigo no le vería, porque esa parte de su rostro iba bien recubierta con sus ropas holgadas. Lo cierto era que estaba casi orgulloso de poder hacer que su amigo entrara en razón, claro que no se estaba dando todo el mérito, porque lo único que había hecho era poner a pensar al Inuzuka, casi a regañadientes sobre la situación, y hacer que valorara todos los detalles que tenía enfrente.

-También lo creo…- mencionó con naturalidad, relajando un poco su postura.

-Y sigo pensando que necesitas una novia… ¡Urgente! – se quejó Kiba, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Shino negó en un gesto y se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca quisiste presentarme a tu hermana…

-No hace falta que la presente – reaccionó Kiba tan rápido como pudo – tu entras en la casa como si fuera tuya, me sorprende que no tengas una copia de la llave.

-Aún no…- comentó Shino con cierta sorna en sus palabras.

Kiba se echó a reír a carcajadas, conocía muy bien a su amigo, y aunque le sonara todo a juego, jamás se podría negar que estaría realmente emocionado de que él saliera con su hermana. Sería casi épico de ver, una pareja algo dispareja. Pero también le agradaba la idea de que mejor 'cuñado' no podría encontrar jamás.

-Ojalá hablaras en serio…

.

.

.

Se detuvieron delante de la puerta.

La atmósfera a su alrededor estaba bastante pesada, era demasiado claro para cualquiera de los tres, y sin embargo, todos permanecían en silencio, sin tener mucho que decir, y cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

La castaña estaba un tanto emocionada por la situación, sabía que las cosas se podían poner feas y sin embargo, quería que todo comenzara porque entre antes iniciaran más pronto terminaría todo. Realmente deseaba con todo su corazón que su padre entrara en razón y no saliera con ninguna idea brillantemente estúpida.

Hinata estaba de colores, estaba inquieta ante la idea y se sentí culpable por cómo se habían dado las cosas, Hanabi se había puesto a contarles lo que sabía, y lo que Neji le había explicado de cómo fue que su padre se enteró de la situación.

Sacudió la cabeza y apretó con fuerza la mano de Sasuke, tenía miedo, como siempre había sentido ese temor por su padre, aquel que había recuperado hacía poco y que sabía que estaba al borde de perder, se sentía como entre la espada y la pared, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que diría si a Hiashi se le diera la absurda idea de ponerla a elegir, estaba esperando que nada de eso sucediese y que él dejara que ambos le explicaran la situación para plantearle un mejor panorama de las cosas.

Sasuke por su parte no tenía mucho que pensar, estaba seguro de sus acciones futuras. Simplemente iba a presentarse como correspondía y si el viejo se ponía sus moños, iba a dejarle bien en claro que su hija iba a quedarse con él aunque tuviese que darle unos buenos coscorrones para que entendiera de una vez por todas. Iba a decirle que con él no se juega y que no estaba en él permitir que le arrebatara a Hinata, si… eso es lo que haría, estaba convencido de que era mucho mejor llevarse a Hinata lejos a estar lejos de ella. Aunque eso sonara bastante extremista, seguramente ya se estaba sobrecalentando la cabeza con cosas que no iban al caso.

-Bueno, entonces aquí vamos…- dijo Hanabi con expresión de apoyo a los enamorados – Buena suerte a ambos.

La castaña abrió la puerta y ellos entraron tras de ella, era la primera vez que Sasuke entraba en esa casa, sus ojos azabaches contemplaron lo pulcro de la habitación que era la sala de estar, todo parecía tener un lugar exacto para ser ocupado. Todo en esa habitación parecía sofocar su existencia, era un aura abrumadora.

-Toma asiento…- le indicó la peli azul quien también se dispuso a dejarse caer sobre el sillón más largo, suspiró y comenzó a juguetear con ambas manos.

-Iré por mi padre…- dijo Hanabi, dando un poco de tiempo para que estuviesen a solas, sabía que los dos necesitaban acomodar sus ideas antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera.

.

.

.

Las nubes estaban más grises conforme el tiempo iba transcurriendo, y amenazaban con dejar caer más copos de nieve, era Diciembre después de todo y nevaba con gusto, la nieve caía a sus anchas cuando se le daba la gana.

-Esto es horrible…- se quejó Suigetsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de protesta.

-¿Y ahora qué? – cuestionó la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Estaban los tres sentados sobre uno de los cajetes del jardín principal, a varios metros de Shino, Kiba y el perro que jugaba frente a ellos.

-Es desesperante tener que estar aquí como idiotas esperando…- dijo con el ceño fruncido a más no poder.

-Lo verdaderamente horrible es tener que estar soportándote…- refunfuñó la chica arrastrando las palabras.

Juugo se limitó a levantarse, estaba técnicamente harto de la situación de pelea que esos dos llevaban desde que se conocían, cuando para él las cosas estaban demasiado claras, más que el agua misma.

-Iré a dar una vuelta…- dijo antes de que pudieran protestar alguno de los dos.

Ambos permanecieron callados observando como Juugo se alejaba a zancadas del lugar, ni siquiera podían decirle algo, aunque Karin había querido poder el grito en el cielo para que no la dejara sola con Suigetsu.

-Tú sabes que disfrutas de mi compañía…- comentó el peli plateado con naturalidad.

-¿Y qué te ha llevado a descubrir tal cosa? – cuestionó haciéndose la interesante la chica, con sorna.

-Porque te pones nerviosa cuando estamos solos…- aseguró Suigetsu con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro albino.

-No me hagas reír…- desvió la mirada ella en automático. –Seguramente has sido tú el que has deseado verme durante tanto tiempo…-.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros pretendiendo restar un poco de importancia a las palabras bien acertadas de la chica, le hería el saber que ella no pensaba igual, le ponía de malas pensar que ella sólo tenía ojos para un chico que había ido a pelear por otra chica. Era una mujer estúpida, Karin era una idiota y él era un imbécil por seguir con aquel tonto juego.

-Lo dices para evitar que yo descubra que tú me has extrañado…- siguió, a pesar de que sabía en el fondo que estaba actuando como un reverendo idiota.

Suigetsu se acercó casualmente, recorriendo el poco espacio que había entre el cuerpo de ella y él, sentados ambos en el cajete, y entonces hizo que su brazo se rozara con el de ella como si fuese la cosa más común del mundo.

Karin sintió un escalofrío al sentirlo tan cerca, sentirlo le ponía de malas, no sabía si arrancarle el cabello, lanzársele encima o desgreñarse ella misma por sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba como si fuese algo agradable. No, ese chico era todo menos agradable, siempre le había molestado, siempre la seguía a donde iba para joderle la vida y siempre iba haciendo comentarios estúpidos.

-No creo que eso sea cierto…- dijo como pudo, intentando dejar de pensar en que el brazo de él seguía pegado al suyo – no creo que haya alguien que sea capaz de extrañarte.

-Tú dirás…- dijo él mientras el corazón repicaba en su interior, estaba jugando con fuego, sabía que en cualquier momento la chica le soltaría una buena bofetada como muchas veces lo había hecho.

-No tienes tu mala suerte…- continuó Karin poniendo los ojos en blanco, seguía sintiendo que el corazón se ponía extraño tan sólo de saber que estaba ahí, pegado a su lado.

-Karin…- dijo Suigetsu en tono bajo, demasiado bajo para llamar su atención.

Fue entonces cuando la chica se giró para verlo y sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas, descubrió que el rostro de él estaba demasiado cerca de ella, mucho más de lo que pudiera desear. Eso provocó que se quedara completamente inmóvil por la falta de reacción que tenían sus músculos, y que su cerebro parecía haber dejado de mandar las señales necesarias a los mismos para que obedecieran. La chica le miró con perfección a través de las gafas, la amplia sonrisa ladina que tenía el chico, y sus ojos grandes y brillantes que parecían penetrarla hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Y entonces sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, bombeando sangre muy a su pesar, que se arremolinaba en sus mejillas.

Suigetsu notó el gesto en la chica y ensanchó sus sonrisa, la tenía justo donde la quería, y no podía evitar que pese a que sabía que la chica no lo quería, en ese preciso momento parecía ser todo lo contrario. Claro que seguramente su imaginación era muy grande, pero era esa misma corazonada lo que lo hacía querer arriesgarse.

-Deberías de darte cuenta que… él no te escogerá a ti, jamás…- dijo con voz tranquila y pausada.

Karin tragó saliva, había notado como las palabras de se trazaban con una tranquilidad que le taladraba el pecho. Era casi abrumante ver los movimientos de sus labios con cierta… ¿Sensualidad?. No, no… eso nunca, ni aunque estuviese loca. Y ella no estaba tan loca como para pensarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar las extrañas ideas que seguramente el frío le provocaba, Suigetsu era un patán, y ella no le quería menos que un cacahuate.

-Eres un idiota…- comentó ella repentinamente, girándose para no verle más.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?- preguntó él cambiando la expresión.

-Yo no voy detrás de Sasuke…- continuó ella sonrojada, negando cualquier posibilidad de ser una niña tonta que después de haber notado lo que todo el mundo sobre Sasuke y la Hyuuga, seguía empeñada en ser ella la futura dueña de todo lo que tenía enfrente.

-¿A no? – cuestionó nuevamente él casi incrédulo de sus palabras.

-¡Claro que no!... no después de todo lo que ha pasado… - prosiguió ella sintiendo que el corazón normalizaba su pulso nuevamente, había pasado el peligro.

-Mejor para nosotros…- se encogió de hombros Suigetsu con una sonrisa ladina que mostraba parte de su afilada dentadura.

-¿Y eso qué significa?...- preguntó Karin arrugando la frente.

- Pues... Que así tendrás más tiempo para pensar en mí...- sonrió de manera casi encantadora.

Pero en eso se quedaba, en un casi. Karín se levantó bruscamente y dió un par de pasos para alejarse de él.

- Eres un pobre tonto que piensa que yo puedo desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo contigo...- se exaltó ella bastante irritada.

- Oh vamos Karin... Algún día tendrás que considerarlo...- prosiguió el con tono despreocupado.

Y ella se quedó casi boquiabierta por la pesada seguridad que el chico desbordaba, ella conocía al peliplateado y estaba segura de que a pesar de todo estaba molestandola. Él nunca se habia interesado en otra cosa que no fuese fastidiarla y seguramente esa era otra estrategia.

Suigetsu se levantó y pasó a su lado.

- Iré a con Juugo, tu tienes cosas que pensar...

- Yo no tengo nada que pensar... - replicó ella en cuanto pudo.

Y era verdad, Suigetsu no se ssaldría con la suya.

.

.

.

Podía apenas notarse la rubia cabeza de la Lider de la aldea por encima del montón de papeles que estaban regados por todo el escritorio.

Su mano derecha, una chica de mediana estatura, tez blanca y cabellos cortos azabaches, estaba petrificada en la puerta, observando el completo desastre que Tsunade tenía por desorden.

-Tsunade-sama...- dijo casi a fuerzas, mientras se aproximaba al escritorio, llevando consigo un puerquito pequeño en sus manos.

La aludida se giró en la silla, había estado observando el firmamento, tan neutro y gris como el color mismo, se había entretenido bastante en ello, aunque claro... Shizune opinaba que ella siempre se distraía en cualquier cosa.

- ¿Que sucede ahora? - exclamó para ser escuchada.

Shizune rodeo el escritorio como la rubia se lo esperaba, y la observó intentando ser lo más paciente posible.

-He traído el reporte de la puerta del Norte...- se dispuso a comenzar mientras dejaba una nota en el único espacio disponible del escritorio. - Hay algo interesante...-.

-¿Y qué es? - dijo la Lider de la Hoja sin intención de cojer el papel, girando de nuevo sobre la silla hasta quedar frente al amplio ventanal de cristal que comenzaba a empañarse.

Shizune rodó los ojos y se dispuso a dejar en el suelo a TonTon, para poder explicarle mejor las cosas a la Hokage.

-Hace un rato han arrivado Sasuke y compañía, con todo y Suigetsu, Karín y Juugo. Como se había dispuesto...- afirmó con seriedad la asistente, que observaba como la rubia ni se inmutaba al respecto - … ¿No va a preguntarse porqué no han pasado a reportarse aún?.

Tsunade frunció el ceño y llevó ambas manos a la altura del pecho, entrelazando sus delgados dedos, posición que le daba un gesto pensativo del asunto.

- Ni porque Hinata Hyuuga estaba con ellos se hacen un poquito responsables... - desaprobó la rubia con un tono bastante exagerado. - pareciera que fuese lo contrario.

-Me han informado, aparte del reporte, que la hermana menor, Hanabi, acudió a su encuentro y que por lo visto, habría problemas - comentó Shizune mordiendose el labio inferior.

Le habían contado a detalle la escena del beso con Kiba y también los comentarios que habían alcanzado a escuchar sobre la supuesta reacción de Hiashi ante la novedosa relación de su hija mayor con el Uchiha, pero no creía conveniente que le contara tantos detalles a la Kage.

-De manera que Hiashi se ha descarrilado como era de esperarse...- asintió para ella misma, confirmando sus sospechas tras la última charla con el aludido.

Shizune sintió como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento y suspiró apesumbrada.

-Supongo que han partido directamente a casa de los Hyuuga por la situación...

-Pues muy mal hecho...- replicó la rubia con gesto molesto - deberían haber sido implacables, terminar la misión, dar entrada a sus nuevos compañeros y después a los asuntos personales. Que irresponsables que son.

La Hokage se mostraba realmente molesta, más sin embargo, en el fondo sus pensamientos se enfocaban a los problemas que acarrearía la conversación acalorada que seguramente estarían teniendo en la casa Hyuuga en esos momentos.

- Ya me encargaré de esos mocosos después...- dijo mientras sus pensamientos se adentraban más en el asunto.

.

.

.

El silencio era inmenso, y era aplastante, se sentía abrumado y lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

¡Como detestaba hacer eso!, que lo tuviesen de esa forma, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que vendría después...

El moreno suspiró y miró de reojo a la peliazul, debía controlarse, por el bien de ella, por el de ambos. Tenía que comportarse lo mejor que pudiera, tenía que decirle a su corazón que no se sintiera inseguro, que todo saldría bien.

-Hinata...- soltó en un susurro perfectamente audible.

La chica se giró para encararlo y lo observó con cierta preocupación evidente, parecía como un juicio donde el criminal espera paciente la condena del juez. Y todo por haber hecho las cosas imprudentemente, por haberse dejado llevar.

Sasuke llevó su diestra hasta las mejillas encendidas de ella y la acarició con cuidado, mientras que su cuerpo se acomodaba de manera que pudiera verla de frente, ahí sentados sobre el mismo sillón, y se encargó de acortar la distancia haciendo que sus frentes chocaran.

Aspiró su bien conocida escencia floral y se sintió en el paraíso una vez más.

-Tienes que saber que estoy dispuesto a todo por ti...- dijo en voz baja, pausada y sedosa.

A Hinata se le puso la piel de gallina, esa voz suya hacía que todos sus miedos se esfumaran en segundos.

-Pero necesito saber si tu...- se pausó el moreno intentando buscar las palabras - también te arriesgarías...

Hinata asintió unos segundos después de comprender sus palabras. Ella sabía lo que significaban, él iba a luchar si ella lo tomaba de su mano, iba a llegar hasta el fondo y de ser necesario, iba a tomar medidas drásticas. Tragó saliva ante la sola idea de verse salir por esa puerta de su mano, para no regresar jamás, pero era algo que haría con el dolor de su alma si tenía que hacerlo.

La duda siempre se instalaba pese a todo, no porque fuera débil, si no porque razonaba con claridad cada mínima posibilidad de su futuro. Las preguntas comenzaron a llover sobre su cabeza... ¿Y si las cosas salían mal con él?, Y si más adelante descubría que se había apresurado a tomar una desición?...

Se mordió el labio inferior y observó con Sasuke le miraba a los ojos con aquella autenticidad única, el chico estaba plenamente convencido de cada paso que haría, y al igual que en toda su vida, jamás se arrepentiría de haber tomado cada paso que había dado, no lo haría ahora, ni en algún futuro lejano.

Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre de palabra. Su corazón se aceleró y un suspiro desde sus más recónditos la reconfortaron a tal grado de convencerse que pese a cualquier cosa, ella estaría bien con la decisión tomada. Ella lo seguiría si el la guiaba.

Entrelazó su mano con la de él mientras que el chico se acomodaba nuevamente en el sillón.

A Hinata se le aceleró el corazón cuando escuchó la puerta del despacho de su padre abrirse.

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

¡Hola Mundo!

Bueno, de ante mano agradezco la espera, primero que mi computadora hizo PUFF y pues, me la pasé como una quincena sin ella, y luego el trabajo me mantenía muy ocupada, en fin... escribiendo casi en la madrugada pero aquí está listo ya el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Y bueno, ya mis personajes están listos para entrar en la recta final de la historia. Porque siento que ya se alargó demasiado :P

**Muchas Gracias** a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un Review, lo agradezco mucho, saben que me hacen la persona más feliz de todo el mundo.

Y si les gustó o no les gustó el capítulo, quisiera que me dejaran sus comentarios, sobre cualquier punto es bueno, así yo veo que show juju!

Asi que bueno, me despido porque hay que trabajar, madrugué a publicar OMG... Ya les responderé sus Reviews con un poco de tiempo,¡lo juro!

Y ya saben, si desean hacerme feliz, da clic al botoncito :)


	20. Decisiones

_Los personajes de __**Naruto**_ _no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!, _

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El Príncipe Equivocado**

**Capitulo XIX:** Decisiones.

"_Al final , mi sueño me esclavizó … Al final , aquí no habrá ni una sola alma que sangre por mi" My Selene – Sonata Arctica._

.

.

.

-¡ ¿Qué está haciendo este Infeliz en mi casa?- Cuestionó en un tono lleno de rabia Hiashi, arrugando su amplia frente para demostrar su molestia evidente.

Y es que pese a todo él no se imaginaba que al abrir la puerta de su despacho se encontraría con semejante cosa, no.

Hanabi se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, estaba segura de que las cosas empeorarían, y había que ser fuertes.

Había entrado al despacho de su padre quien inmediatamente le había pedido que se retirara, más sin embargo la castaña con determinación le había mencionado que Hinata había regresado y que estaba en la sala. Hiashi se puso inmediatamente de pie y ordenó que la hicieran pasar, pero su hija no se movió, negó en un gesto y suspiraba, estaba alimentando las fuerzas para oponerse a su padre.

Pese a sus intentos por hacer su palabra cumplir, terminó cediendo a las casi súplicas de su hija menor.

Y ahora el panorama que tenía en frente le parecía devastador.

Hinata se había prensado de la mano del moreno, casi escondiendose tras él, y este lo miraba con recelo, con seriedad monumental, seguramente retandolo.

-No eres bienvenido en esta casa, miserable...- arrastró las palabras con desdén, casi escupiendolas como si le fuese incluso dificil de pronunciar.

Sasuke permaneció inmovil, respirando continuamente, deseando permanecer tranquilo para no caer en aquellas provocaciones que Hiashi repetidamente hacía. Quería provocarle, estaba bien claro, pero él no podía darse el lujo de agarrarse a golpes con el padre de su novia. Matarlo supondría muchos obstáculos, mismos que se levantarían como muros invisibles entre la Peliazul y él. No, matarle no era una opción.

-He venido a hablar con usted...- enunció el de cabellos rebeldes mientras se erguía completamente, quizá para dejarle en claro que no tenía miedo, que tenía pies de plomo y que no se marcharía hasta obtener lo que quería.

Hiashi esbozó una sonrisa un tanto retorcida, maliciosa. Estaba burlandose del comentario del chico, que de repente ante sus ojos quería parecer imponente.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar...- negó el lider del Clan, endureciendo el semblante nuevamente - Hinata... Ve a tu cuarto, me encargaré de ti después.- sentenció con voz fría y sin tacto alguno.

Hinata dio un salto y se removió en su lugar, apretaba la muñeca de su novio con nerviosismo e inconscientemente había asintido.

Sasuke la sintió moverse y apretó el agarre para mantenerla en su lugar, a su lado, como era de suponerse que tenía que ser. Era hora de llegar hasta el final, porque sabía que una vez separados, no habría tantas esperanzas.

-Ella no va a ningún lado...- dijo el moreno, con voz aterciopelada.

Hinata se mordió el labio, estaba bastante nerviosa, su corazón latía fervientemente y se encojía con el paso de los segundos, la voz aterradora e imperante de su padre la hacía colapsar en los nervios, porque ella jamás había desobedecido orden alguna de él, ella siempre había sido muy sumisa, nunca se había dejado llevar aunque su corazón le dijese que estaba bien protestar. Pero ahora, la reconfortaba escuchar la voz decidida de Sasuke, su aplomo en cada palabra, su manera de imponerse ante su padre, admiraba ese hecho de que pese a todo y contra todos él seguía ahí, sin importarle las amenazas del severo Hiashi.

-Hinata...- su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos con esa voz tan seca que hacía tanto no escuchaba - Sal de aquí, haz lo que te ordeno...-.

Lo escuchó sentenciar su frase, y reconoció el gesto en su rostro, sus ojos carecían de brillo alguno, y su frente se arrugaba molesta, estaba rotundamente enfadado pero aún así, había algo en su tono golpeado que le llamaba la atención, un cosquilleo en su estomago de temor, porque aunque él se mostrara tan semejante al Padre lejano y dominante que siempre había visto cuando era pequeña, era diferente.

Quizá estaba realmente decepcionado de ella, y era dolor lo que se asomaba en cada palabra que arrastraba, quizá era ese sentimiento de culpa suyo que la hacía querer ver cosas donde no había absolutamente nada.

Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa ladina, parecía haber inflado su pecho con aire, como orgulloso.

-Si no accedes a hablar conmigo, Hinata se irá, pero conmigo...- continuó Sasuke en señal de advertencia.

Había soltado la carta bajo la manga y estaba esperando la reacción de su opuesto, esperaba ver un atisbo de preocupación en su rostro, de coraje que lo hiciera reaccionar, que se diera cuenta de que tenía tanto que perder y nada por ganar.

Hiashi sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas, y no era gracias al frio glacial que el invierno había traído consigo, era por la decisión en las palabras del moreno, por la amenaza que aquella bestia representaba para su familia. Estaba practicamente petrificado, como si su cerebro tardara en procesar las palabras del agresor, que amenazaba con raptar a su hija. Tenía demasiadas cosas que decir, pero su lengua se había inmovilizado junto con sus demás músculos. No articulaba palabras porque o las señales de su cerebro eran muy débiles o las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, formando un nudo bien apretado que se acomodaba como si no quisiese irse.

.

.

.

-Creo que ya se tardaron demasiado – dijo el castaño mientras arrugaba la frente y se rascaba la cabeza con ganas.

Su compañero suspiró, era verdad, tenían ya bastante rato ahí sentados viendo como las colosales nubes amenazaban con dejar caer los pequeños copos de nieve de nuevo y el dueño de aquellos terrenos aún no aparecía, y al parecer la cosa iba para largo.

Y por supuesto que no era para menos, el azabache ni siquiera podía imaginar la manera en que las cosas se estaban dando en la casa de los Hyuuga. Shino volvió a suspirar, algo cansado de ver como Inuzuka se desesperaba cada diez minutos que transcurría.

-A lo mejor Sasuke necesita ayuda…- ladeó la cabeza como intentando hacer que la idea se acomodara, esbozó una sonrisa. Si el Uchiha necesitaba ayuda, como seguramente era verdad, sería porque las cosas fueron realmente mal.

Kiba agudizó la vista en el horizonte, esperando ver la silueta moribunda del aludido en cualquier momento, después de todo, se trataba del padre de Hinata, que era uno de los más sabios y poderosos de la aldea de la Hoja.

-Dudo que pida tu ayuda…- contestó en defensa de su compañero un peli-plateado que soltó una carcajada aguda.

Suigetsu se colocó enfrente de Kiba y lo observó con gesto divertido, dejándole ver sus dientes bien afilados en una sonrisa ladina.

-Ahh… tenía que venir el pescado a protestar…- resopló el Inuzuka con desdén, dejando en claro que el comentario del chico había estado muy fuera de lugar.

-¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? – Arrugó el ceño y levantó una ceja Suigetsu mientras se llevaba una mano a la cintura - ¡Uff! Veo que se esfuerzan en hacer que su cerebro trabaje aquí en esta aldea… - prosiguió con ademanes exagerados y tono provocativo – O tal vez debe ser el frío… y el tuyo se congeló.

Kiba se puso más pálido de lo normal, era como si la sangre se le hubiese detenido de repente, estaba por cambiar de color mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. El tipo estaba claramente buscando pleito y metiéndose con su persona.

-Apuesto a que tú no tienes algo mejor que hacer… -soltó Kiba arrastrando las palabras.

Shino se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la estampó en su frente casi con desesperación, estaba ahí, presenciando una discusión de lo más estúpida que seguramente los llevaría más allá de una pelea descomunal. Era tedioso estar en aquel ambiente, estaba cansado y quería levantarse y dejarlos ahí varados, irse a su casa y tirarse a dormir, dormir lo suficiente como para que cuando despertaran le dieran la noticia de que se habían molido a golpes y que quizá alguno de los dos había fallecido, era una estupidez. Los dos eran unos Idiotas y él se sentía responsable de lo que sucediera, porque él era una persona de palabra, y le había dicho al Uchiha que se quedaría con ellos.

-No, tienes razón… no tengo algo mejor que hacer que ver cómo te sulfuras y cambias de colores… - se sonrió toscamente el peli-plateado con orgullo.

-Deberías de aprovechar el tiempo a solas con tu novia… - comentó con sorna el Inuzuka y decidió proseguir al ver el semblante en seco del chico - ¡Oh! Pero claro… Ella ni siquiera te hace caso, estás lejos de ser algo más que el rechazado.

El castaño se sintió orgulloso de su respuesta, tan repentina pero tan acertada cuando vio que el de hebras plateadas se cabreaba en el gesto.

Suigetsu se quedó estático, casi podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y eso era por el simple motivo de que esas provocativas palabras le llegaban hasta el fondo como agujas que se incrustan sin remordimiento. Apretó los puños y sintió que la sangre le circulaba más deprisa en las venas, sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y las crecientes ganas de moler al que tenía enfrente a golpes.

-Suigetsu…- exclamó una voz fría, cortante y bastante racional.

El aludido se giró para observar la silueta conocida de Juugo, quien se había aproximado a ellos mientras él había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos asesinos, seguramente, porque no había notado su presencia.

-¿Qué sucede Juugo? – preguntó el peli-plateado girándose repentinamente e ignorando la risa burlona del chico perruno.

-Déjalo…- negó en un gesto sobrio el más alto, mientras sus ojos penetraban con ímpetu los violeta de su compañero, bastante imperativo.

Suigetsu se dio cuenta entonces que su mano se había deslizado hasta el mango de su enorme espada que hasta en ese momento reposaba en su espalda. Suspiró y retrajo el brazo para volver a su posición normal, sabía que no debía provocar pelea alguna, mucho menos ahora que recién habían llegado a aquel lugar completamente extraño para ellos, donde se sentían fuera de sí mismos. Y pensó entonces que quizá por eso estaban actuando los tres de manera tan extraña.

Hozuki se hundió de hombros para restarle importancia a la situación y se encaminó en compañía del pelirrojo hacia donde estaba la chica de cabellos de fuego, quien había estado observando todo menos la conversación poco amena que se había dado entre el castaño y su compañero.

Lo cierto era que pese a todo, Siugetsu pensaba que Juugo, de carácter tan serio y frío pero siempre un tanto explosivo dada las circunstancias, había estado actuando un poco extraño al ir a por él para hacerlo entrar en sus cabales de nuevo.

-No podemos darnos el lujo de hacer algo descabellado… -murmuró en voz baja mientras se acomodaba en una esquina del cajete y levantaba el rostro al firmamento, como si ahí estuviera la cosa más interesante.

-Creo que pronto nevará…- soltó repentinamente Karin con voz ausente, estaba metida en su mundo de cristal, en sus pensamientos desde que el chico se había ido dejándola con la palabra en la boca, y se había dedicado a estudiar el cielo.

-¿Algún disturbio de chakra cerca? – preguntó el de ojos violetas con interés, para ver si la chica podía ayudarles a aclarar la situación de lo que pasaba con Sasuke, aunque de antemano sabía que quizá la distancia no fuera muy buena en este caso.

-No…- contestó después de una larga pausa, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Karin se levantó y se frotó ambas manos que iban cubiertas por un grueso abrigo al igual que todo su cuerpo, había sentido un escalofrío terrible, no había podido tolerarlo. Estaba casi segura de que Suigetsu se acercaba considerablemente a su cuerpo para ponerla nerviosa, para hacerla temblar y luego reírse a costa de ello, pero ella no iba a ser presa de sus juegos.

Por su parte, Kiba observaba la escena con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, bastante convencido de que él había ganado el round.

-Tú no ibas a estar a gusto hasta que no te dieran con esa espada ¿verdad? –cuestionó Shino con desaprobación.

-¡Oh vamos! Shino… Sabes que no hubiese llegado a tanto…- se hundió de hombros el castaño casi seguro de lo que decía.

-Si… claro…- prosiguió el de los bichos acomodándose de las gafas con desinterés. – Si sigues así, no me invites a tu funeral.

El Inuzuka resopló con exageración e inconscientemente su cuerpo titiritó de frío.

.

.

.

El ambiente se sentía tan denso, que ninguno podía asegurar con exactitud a qué se debía que sus pulmones se sintiesen tan pesados, quizá su nariz se estaba volviendo un tanto perezosa, eso podría ser algo descabellado.

La peliazul optó por la idea de que la tensión que se desplegaba del aura de sus cuerpos era la que hacía parecer que la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña, y que todo se tornaba nebuloso.

Repentinamente las voces altas disminuyeron el volumen, y ahora se escuchaban distantes, demasiado lejanas en su cabeza. Arqueó una ceja en muestra de confusión, y es que estaba segura que sus ojos albos estaban observando como la escena comenzaba a distorcionarse, era como si una densa capa de niebla espesa se colara repentinamente sobre ellos, como si la fisonomía de su padre temblara y amenazara con desdibujarse.

-Tu no tienes ningún derecho de venir aquí, pretendiendo ser alguien que no eres...- escuchó entonces en la lejanía como Hiashi atacaba al moreno por milesima vez en el día. - la has engatuzado, te has aprovechado de su inocencia, de su pureza...

Escuchó a Sasuke reír y bufar casi al mismo tiempo en señal de protesta, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para direccionar los movimientos de su cuello hasta la silueta de su novio. Apretó su agarre a su brazo con miedo de que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento, Sasuke se veía demasiado pálido.

-Yo no he hecho nada de lo que dice...- se defendió el moreno levantando la zurda, su mano disponible. - No estaría dando la cara de otra manera-.

-Tu quieres robarme a mi Hija- soltó en tono despota el Señor Hyuuga y Hinata se estremeció.

Aquella expresión la había escupido más que con veneno, con dolor, y le había dejado la piel de gallina a la joven, su corazón se apretaba con fuerzas haciendo que la sensación fuera en aumento. Le dolía escuchar a su Padre expresarse de tal forma, le pesaba en el alma que quisiera hacer con ella lo que creyera conveniente sin tomar en cuenta sus propias decisiones. Le aterraba tener que soportar dejarlo.

-Yo no le estoy robando a nadie...- soltó en seco el Uchiha hundiendose de hombros.

-Eres un maldito bastardo, tu familia fue una traidora, tu hermano un desertor y tú un asesino a sangre fría...- arrastró las palabras con odio el Castaño mientras sus ojos parecían atravesar a Sasuke.

Hinata se estremeció, su mundo se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeño, era como si aquella atmósfera tan desnivelada le atrofiara su sentido común. Estaba nerviosa, no podía ver con claridad las siluetas de ambos y en verdad le estaba costando demasiado hacer un esfuerzo por dejar entrar el aire en sus pulmones.

Se le retorcieron las entrañas al escuchar las venenosas palabras de su Padre, quien descabelladamente tocaba un punto fuera del perímetro correspondiente, llevando la conversación a otro nivel, a una alerta evidente que le recorrió la piel por medio de un escalofrío al sentir como el Uchiha temblaba de coraje.

El agarre de la Hyuuga se intensificó con pánico en su interior mientras que Sasuke seguía titiritando ante la bien hecha provocación de su suegro. Estaba bufando y luchando por controlarse como un animal salvaje que desea permanecer tranquilo por voluntad propia tras una fuerte herida. Estaba luchando contra las heridas abiertas que mostraban la carne al descubierto, que la infectaban con el veneno que Hiashi soltaba con cada palabra.

Había dado en el punto, un golpe bajo, y Hinata sabía que pese a sus intenciones por controlarse, todo el enfado y el sentimiento de rabia, todo el dolor que le provocaba al moreno escuchar aquellas inquisidoras palabras lo dejaban muy allá de un campo donde pudiese permanecer tranquilo.

Sasuke colocó una sonrisa retorcida, de esas que Hinata odiaba ver en su rostro, de esas que ella apenas y conocía. Que se habían esfumado de él, y era un destello de aquello que tanto se esforzó por ocultar tras sus oyuelos.

Odio.

Precipitadamente el agua salada comenzó a escurrir por las mejillas de la Hyuuga sin que ella pudiese hacer algo al respecto, las cosas se le salían de las manos y ella estaba ahí para esperando una señal de reconforte, una que le dijera que las cosas irían bien sin importar lo que sucediera, una señal que ella sabía bien que no aparecería.

Sus ojos se nublaron y su interior se desplomó, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y se ahogaba, lo hacía en un mar de sentimientos que distinguía demasiado bien. Estaba llena de temor, de coraje y de una mezcla de sensaciones que le enchinaban la piel.

-Sa-sasuke me ama...- dijo como pudo, mezclando su voz dulce en un llanto desbordante, profiriendo gemidos de dolor que no podía contener. - Eso es su-suficiente pa-para mi...- prosiguió su tartamudeo a causa de la incontrolable sensación de angustia que se instalaba al rededor de su cuello como una soga bien fija que amenazaba con apretarse.

El aludido se giró en seco al escuchar sus sollozos, aquella voz quebrada por el pánico reflejado en cada centímetro de su rostro. Él sabía el gran esfuerzo que de antemano ella estaba haciendo al permanecer ahí, y verla tan deshecha le hizo sentirse el idiota más grande del mundo.

Había estado a punto de perder el control que durante tanto tiempo había logrado, había estado dispuesto a tirarlo todo a la basura cuando Hiashi se dispuso a insultar la memoria de lo más preciado que tenía después de aquella chica: Su Familia.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que era demasiado probable que aquel hombre supiera de las atrocidades del consejo, y de todo lo ocurrido en su Clan, y era justamente por eso que lo había agredido de semejante forma, porque esa era su jugada.

Suspiró y observó a Hinata tan llena de coraje, estaba expulsando las palabras llenas de sentimientos que seguramente habían permanecido en lo más recóndito de su ser.

-No te metas Hinata...- profirió el lider de los Hyuuga, desconcertado por la repentina intromisión de su Hija. - Jamás voy a permitir que te involucres con semejante mounstro.

Hinata se desplomó sobre el sillón y se llevó ambas manos a la altura de su rostro, limpiandose con la manga de su abrigo las lágrimas que amenazaban con no dejar de salir.

-Tu...- balbuceó como pudo con voz temblorosa- Quien n-nunca se preocupó por mi fut-futuro... -.

Hiashi frunció el ceño tras la arremetida de su hija que lloraba sin consuelo sobre el sofá. Tragó saliva, en su corazón, muy en el fondo sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-Pa-padre aseguró que no tenía fu-futuro alguno...- prosiguió la mayor de las Hyuuga como podía - no deberías preocuparte por algo así ahora.

Levantó el rostro y le mostró a su Padre su coraje, su mar de sentimientos que la habían mantenido cautiva desde que era pequeña, que la hacían presa de sus desplantes y que la ahogaban con cada palabra suya.

Era cierto, y él lo sabía, lo supo desde el momento que la Hokage le había enterado de aquel romance, él podía intentar detenerla, pero a final de cuentas, tal y como Neji lo había dicho, él ya no era dueño de sus decisiones, se había dedicado a maltratarle la mitad de su vida y ahora, por más frágil que la veía, sabía que ella era diferente. Tenía la voluntad propia de seguir adelante, de enfocarse en sus deseos y de conseguir lo que se propusiera.

Era por aquellos cambios que él había pensado que quizá Hinata había logrado la diferencia, y que sólo quizá, fuese conveniente para el Clan, tenerla como sucesora.

Hinata se levantó ayudada por el moreno y entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de él nuevamente.

-Lo qu-quiero...- enunció con sentimiento desbordado en su pecho, que se inflaba con superioridad. - Y nada de lo que digas me hará dejar de hacerlo.

Repentinamente un sonido a secas se escuchó, proveniente de la puerta principal que daba a la estancia en la que se presenciaba la actual discusión.

Todos voltearon en automático algo sorprendidos por la repentina intromisión de una presencia que era bien conocida para todos, de hecho no había alguien en la aldea que pudiera pasar desapercibido el sonido de ese taconeo al caminar.

Una mujer de edad un tanto avanzada y rubios cabellos que se acomodaban sobre sus dos hombros en formas de coletas se detuvo repentinamente con el ceño bien fruncido, sus ojos esmeraldas observaban a los tres presentes, Hinata, Hiashi y Sasuke, los repasaba de pies a cabeza, como si examinara la situación que acontecía.

De pronto suspiró, aligerando los hombros que se habían mantenido tan rígidos y tensos como la misma atmósfera que se encapsulaba alrededor de todos ellos.

-Hiashi…- enunció con todo altivo.

El Señor de los Hyuuga estaba atónito ante el arribo de la líder de la aldea a su casa, ante aquella peculiar y distintiva entrada y sobre todo ante su llamado, al que se veía obligado a responder aunque no quisiera, aunque deseara que la Hokage desapareciera para poder concluir con todo aquel asunto.

-Tsunade-sama…- se limitó a decir Hiashi mientras que su respiración se normalizaba.

-Tenemos que hablar…- sentenció ella mientras que desviaba su mirar hacia los dos chicos restantes – Y con ustedes hablaré después.

.

.

.

-Neji-kun…- habló la menor de las Hyuuga mientras se mordía el labio inferior en una clara muestra de nerviosismo.

Hanabi había huído practicamente de aquel cuarto que estaba siendo bombardeado por las palabras de su padre y los intentos del Uchiha por defender el amor que le profesaba a su hermana. La castaña sabía que su Padre estaba sobreactuando desde cualquier ángulo que quisiera verlo. Temía que ya no estaba para ponerse sus moños y eso era algo que tenían que hacerselo ver, pero ciertamente comprendía que no existía alguien que ella conociera que pudiera influenciar en las decisiones que su padre tomara, aunque fueran algunas más que nada a forma de berrinche, o protesta.

Hanabi suspiró. Reconocía también que la situación de Hinata era mucho más complicada que la suya con Kiba, no era que su padre comenzara a preocuparse repentinamente por ella y quisiera sobreprotegerla, le gustaba pensar que él siempre se había preocupado, y que pese a su actitud más rígida que una piedra, se había mantenido al pendiente de sus actos, quizá demasiado en silencio para ser sano.

Porque era su padre después de todo, y tenía derecho de sentirse con la libertad de corregirlas, y quizá pensaba que ahora que había recuperado de alguna manera el camino con su primogénita, ella tropezaba y era su deber corregirla en su elección.

El problema era que quizá Hinata no se hubiese equivocado en su elección, y que si así era, Hiashi tenía que entender que ella estaba en todo su derecho de caer, con quien ella creyera conveniente.

-Hanabi-san...- enunció Neji, sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-Otra vez con los apelativos...- lo reprendió la adolescente y lo fulminó con la mirada - ¿Dónde te metiste?... Papá está en la sala.-

-Si... Lo sé...- afirmó en un gesto serio el castaño y se dejó caer sobre la banca de aquel jardín que aún yacía cubierto del manto albino.

Suspiró y pudo ver el reflejo de una nubecilla de humo escapando de su boca. Seguía haciendo frío, estaba helando y el cielo se pintaba más oscuro, amenazante, seguro que pronto nevaría.

-¿Qué tienes Neji? - cuestionó su prima al verle así de mortificado y se sentó a su lado arrugando la frente.

Neji negó en un gesto. Estaba metiendose hasta el fondo de los líos cuando debía haberse quedado al margen, pero sabía de lo que su tío enloquecido podía ser capaz, y como ya lo había concluído en sus pensares con anterioridad, estaba seguro de que su prima tenía todo el derecho del mundo a intentar ser feliz con quien le viniera en gana.

El Uchiha no le agradaba en absoluto, pero tampoco era él quien debía ponerse los moños, quizá Hiashi tuviese un poco de derecho de ponerse en protesta, pero no para llegar a un extremo de querer destituirla, o quizá encerrarla en alguna habitación del sótano para que recapacitarla. Matar a Sasuke tampoco era una opción válida, no después de todo lo que sus ojos tuvieron la oportunidad de ver en el tiempo que trascurrió para poder hacer reflexionar al moreno de que volviera a la aldea.

No después de que sus oídos se saturaran con la espeluznante historia del verdadero motivo de la Masacre de los Uchiha, y de la semilla de la mentira que creció en toda la aldea por culpa de los antigüos ancianos y sus estúpidas desiciones.

Estaba completamente seguro que si el Uchiha llegaba a hacer llorar a Hinata, si llegaba a partirle el corazón, él se encargaría entonces de partirle la cara y trozarle cada una de sus extremidades aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Pero de momento, consideraba que sus acciones eran justificadas, y que muy a su pesar, estaba tomando las decisiones correctas.

-He ido a buscar a Tsunade...- dejó escapar con un hilo de voz, tragando saliva para limpiar su gargante -... Para que hable con tío Hiashi...-

Hanabi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos en un claro destello de sorprensa que se apoderó de su rostro.

Si las cosas que estaba imaginando, sucedían quizá las cosas no pasaran a mayores, sólo quizá.

.

.

.

-¡Hey chicos! - escucharon una voz bastante conocida, y fue ahí cuando los dos pequeños grupos que se permanecían ligeramente separados por el amplio jardín, giraron sus cabezas hacia el recién llegado.

Fuese como fuese, todos sabían de quien se trataba, porque sólo había alguien tan enérgico en el mundo, alguien cuyo emblema principal lo mostraba al viento como sus rubios cabellos que pese al frió, se ondeaban con un toque ciertamente sofisticado y llenos de una juventud que se materializaba en aquella sonrisa zorruna que el chico siempre tenía para mostrarle al mundo. Era el entusiasmo en vida y la clara muestra de que uno puede alcanzar sus sueños si no se rinde por nada en el mundo.

El Uzumaki se detuvo y observó la sombría silueta de todos, resopló y el aire caliente que salía de su boca chocaba contra el frío del viento, casi gélido, por lo que se creaba ante sus ojos celestes pequeñas nubecillas de humo, resopló de nuevo, por mero gusto de volver a ver su propio aliento materializado en aquella forma. Era una curiosidad alucinante la del chico por cualquier detalle diminuto no solo en ese aspecto, si no en cualquiera.

Kiba fue el primero en levantarse para recibirlo, no consideraba que era muy apropiada su presencia, pero tampoco iba a oponerse a una buena plática mientras esperaban.

-¿Que hay Naruto? - saludó meneando la cabeza mientras sonreía de lado.

-De manera que la misión de Sasuke era algo como esto...- dijo señalando a los recién llegados a la aldea, los antiguos compañeros de su mejor amigo, sin prudencia alguna.

Suigetsu se levantó de golpe de donde estaba sentado al ver el gesto y con el ceño fruncido se acercó al par, desafiando al rubio con la mirada, estaba bien que era el mejor amigo del moreno, que siempre lo había sido, sin embargo, era un descarado al llegar a irrumpir de aquella manera, meterse donde no le llamaban y señalarlos como si de animales se trataran, eran raros, era cierto, muy cierto, cada quien tenía habilidades un tanto especiales, pero eso no quitaba que el rubio le sacara de quicio. Era un hecho, pese a que no le conocía lo suficiente, había escuchado de él, del peligro que suponía para Sasuke y del afán de este por hacer que el Uchiha volviera a la aldea de la hoja, y bueno, cabía decir que a final de cuentas, lo había logrado.

- ¿Nosotros qué? - se entrometió Suigetsu a la conversación un tanto cortante.

Kiba sonrió ante el efecto del desafío en los iris lilas del chico y Naruto simplemente suspiró hundiéndose de hombros, con semejante naturalidad que pareciera que nada ocurría.

-Estaba yo diciéndole a Kiba que... suponía que parte de la misión a la que Sasuke había asistido era para traerlos a ustedes...- comentó el rubio con una sonrisa en la boca.

Una sonrisa que a Suigetsu le retorcía el estómago por la sinceridad que despedía de aquellos labios.

"_Aquí vamos otra vez_" pensó Shino mientras negaba con gesto cansado, ciertamente era eso lo suyo, quería dormir, no habían dormido en un día entero y cuando creía que el mundo tendría paz por haber concluido la pelea de Kiba y Suigetsu, pero no... tenía que llegar Naruto a revolotear lo suficiente como para que el chico de cabellos plateados que al parecer se molestaba con cualquier cosa, se molestara con su presencia.

-Vengo en son de paz...- argumentó Naruto llevándose una mano a la altura del pecho y cerrando los ojos en un gesto dramático - es cierto... hablo en serio, no vengo a provocar problemas...-

Shino se levantó y caminó hacia ellos mientras que Juugo seguía entretenido con las voluminosas nubes que se movían lentamente, al tanto que la pelirroja no se perdía detalle alguno de la conversación, pero permanecía al lado de Juugo sin pretender moverse, aquello de investigar prefería dejarselo al chico de los dientes afilados.

-¿A qué has venido entonces? - dijo Shino acomodándose el abrigo que amenazaba con salirse de su lugar.

-La vieja Tsunade me envió, dijo que Sasuke estaba arreglando algunos asuntos y que ustedes podrían morir de hipotermia si seguían por ahí sueltos...- explicó con gestos exagerados y movimientos gráciles. - Es por eso que he venido por ustedes...- continúo hundiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia a todo aquello.

-¿A dónde se supone que no llevas? - arqueó una ceja el peli-plateado.

-Al palacio, para que terminen sus trámites de la misión - complementó el rubio intentando ser lo más serio posible.

El Aburame asintió, aprobando las palabras del chico y Kiba procedió a chasquear la lengua.

-Ya era hora... se me empezaba a congelar el maldito trasero...- comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues entonces vamos...- resopló Karin desde su lugar, apresurándose a mover a Juugo como si de un chiquillo se tratara para que se levantara. Lo cierto es que todos tenían demasiado frío como para protestar, y consideraban que cualquier lugar era mejor en esos momentos, que el glorioso e invernal patio de los Uchiha.

.

.

.

El ambiente seguía sintiendose demasiado tenso a su alrededor, aunque no tanto como hacía un momento, cuando en plena sala estaba debatiendose el honor y el futuro de su hija. Cuando el corazón se le había estrechado y se le había pegado contra el pecho, haciendose chiquito y dandole dificultades para seguir con su cometido.

Ver a su Hija llorar de aquella manera tan desconsolada lo devastaba por dentro, pese a que su semblante se mantuviese duro, pero también sabía que aunque le calaran las palabras que ella le había echado en cara a manera de reclamos, él tenía razón, a final de cuentas todo lo hacía por su bienestar, no por el suyo propio.

Pese a su voluntad había sido arrastrado hasta el despacho por la líder de la aldea, habían tomado asiento, cosa que le gustaba en lo más en lo más mínimo por aquello de que para él significaba que la cosa podría tardarse más de lo debido. Demorarse significaba dejar que el ambiente afuera se enfriara, y dejar a esos dos solos lo hacía conciente de que podrían ponerse de acuerdo y reponer sus fuerzas de resistencia o bien podrían optar por huír.

Ninguna de las dos opciones eran validas, pero necesitaba dejar de pensar en ello o solo se sobre-calentaría la cabeza con lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo ahora allá afuera, muy lejos de sus ojos que pudieran ver.

Llevaba más de cinco minutos en espera de que la vieja rubia se decidiera a hablar sobre lo que sea que hubiese sido tan importante como para interrumpirle, a final de cuentas estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni por la cabeza le pasaba la pregunta "¿A qué motivo debía la presencia de ella?, ¿Qué había sucedido como para que ella hubiese salido del palacio y estuviera ahí presente?"

-Supongo que... - habló por fin la rubia, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la enigmática mirada que el líder del Clan le soltaba - te preguntarás el motivo de mi visita...-

Hiashi asintió, Tsunade le había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Ella suspiró, llevó ambas manos sobre es fino escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos con pasimonía, estaba pensando muy bien las palabras que debía usar, el tono, y la manera en la que debía abordar el tema.

Lo cierto es que la visita de Neji le había sorprendido demasiado, en un principio creyó que había sido enviado por el Clan para de alguna manera disculpar el hecho de que su heredera no hubiese llegado hasta el palacio para entregar el informe correspondiente de la misión, que no hubiesen llevado a Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo ante ella y que por algun motivo ambos hubiesen partido hacia la casa principal de los Hyuuga.

Como era de esperarse, ella sabía todo lo que ocurría en la aldea, porque sus informantes se encargaban de hacerle saber la situación de las cosas, por algo eran la mandataria, en cualquier caso.

Sin embargo, cuando Neji había pedido de la manera más atenta el despido de Shizune, su asistente, de la habitación, ella entendió que el tema a tratar quizá no sería tan simple como para que el joven pudiera explayarse con público.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Y bien?...- había dicho ella con cierta curiosidad._

_Neji suspiró para relajarse, aún se debatía en el hecho de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, esperaba que así fuera._

_-Tsunade-sama... Quiero pedirle su ayuda, en un tema algo delicado para el orgullo del Clan Hyuuga...- comenzó mientras sus manos arrugaban su atuendo en sus rodillas, dandose ánimos para continuar - Como se ha de haber enterado ya... Hinata Hyuuga sostiene una relación con Sasuke Uchiha que se hizo pública antes de que Hiashi diera su aprobación.-_

_Neji hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta._

_Tsunade por su parte le observaba con la misma curiosidad que ahora estaba siendo saciada, estaba casi perpleja del valor del jovenzuelo para pedir su ayuda en una situación que ya se veía venir desde que recordaba los comentarios de la gente de la aldea sobre ambos protagonístas y la reacción de Hiashi aquel día en su oficina. _

_Asintió con tranquilidad, esperando a que el chico prosiguiera en su petición._

_-El punto es que Hiashi-san considera imprudente el acto de Hinata-sama, y piensa poner algún remedio para su bienestar por drástico que parezca, lo cual me tiene ciertamente preocupado...- continuó el castaño con un hilo de voz - personalmente desapruebo su elección, pero pienso que si se ve obligada, mi prima tomará decisiones aceleradas que tendrán consecuencias radicales para el Clan...-_

_Tsunade le observó inquisidora, sabía bastante bien a lo que Neji se refería, el Clan Hyuuga era demasiado conservador para la época, y aunque hubiese desaparecido el linaje de primera y segunda clase, todos aquellos pensamientos sobre lo debido, y lo merecido eran aún un peso bastante sólido con el cual lidiar._

_-Decisiones...- mencionó ella en un tono un tanto vago._

_-Como irse con él, persuadida por el Uchiha, por supuesto... Hinata-sama es la primogénita del Clan y como tal debe asumir sus responsabilidades... Hiashi y los miembros del consejo son demasiado desalmados como para pasar por alto algo así...- prosiguió el castaño con la intención de convencer a la líder de la aldea con sus palabras de que le ayudara en su cometido._

_Estaba esperanzado a que la rubia podía de cierta manera tener algún tipo de influencia sobre Hiashi, que lo hiciera desistir de sus locuras._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flashback Ends .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiashi asintió.

Era verdad, estaba preguntándose qué era tan importante como para irrumpir en la casa de aquella forma tan exigente y a la vez extraña.

-Estoy aqui debido a la preocupación de otros por la toma de ciertas desiciones por su parte...- comenzó Tsunade completamente convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Pese a que no deseaba intervenir y se lo había hecho saber al joven Hyuuga, no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada sobre las futuras decisiones del Uchiha en base a la actitud de su 'querido suegro'. Y la verdad, tener más problemas con el recien asignado a misiones, era lo que menos deseaba, no quería tener que ver millones de papeles innecesarios, mucho menos tener colgado a Naruto de su ventanal todos los días con vos hostigante y acaramelada que le implorara marchar en su búsqueda si es que éste pretendía marcharse.

Por otro lado, siempre había visto a Hinata como una chica demasiado poco problemática, y temía una reacción un tanto diferente. Lo que la hacía cuestionarse.

¿Realmente se amaban? O ¿Era algo pasajero?

Si realmente se habían entendido por todos los medios buscarían estar juntos para brindarse la felicidad que les había faltado, y bueno, con justa razón para los dos, que no habían tenido una infancia demasiado buena y un desarrollo un tanto más dramático y difícil, cada uno a su manera, claro estaba.

En ese caso, no pensaba que estaba mal apoyar la decisión de ambos chicos para ser felices, estaban en todo su derecho. Sasuke era apuesto, tenía no tan buena reputación, pero era un Uchiha, y eso significaba algo parecido a sangre noble, real. Si de tiempos medievales se tratara.

Sin embargo, la segunda opción también estaba ahí, haciendo una sospechoza intriga en la cabeza de la rubia, que ahora fruncía el ceño ante la posibilidad que se establecía en su cabeza, es sus pensamientos.

Si era lo de ellos algo pasajero, las cosas no serían favorables, pero lo serían más dejándolos ser, ya que si Hiashi insistía en su acometido, produciría unicamente que el 'encanto' entre ambos creciera y que se amarraran a un berrinche descomunal que solo traería algunas desgracias, por aquello de que si Hiashi se interponía, ellos buscarían cualquier modo para estar juntos; pero a diferencia de la opción anterior, unicamente descubirían que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que no eran compatibles y los acarrearía a una destrucción que incluía la moral que la dinastía Hyuuga llevaba como estandarte.

Las cosas procederían a complicarse demasiado, y entonces... Su cabeza no daba para más, porque sus pensamientos se quedaban en blanco llegando a ese punto, lo cierto era que ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que se les vendría encima sin querer hacer tanto revuelo.

Por ello decidió que su deber como líder de la aldea le ameritaba intervenir.

-¿Decisiones? - cuestionó el Sr. Hyuuga arrastrando las palabras con dejos de molestia que comenzaron a crisparle el rostro.

Sabía a donde se diría la plática, por la manera de hablarle y por las miradas de alerta que la vieja le mandaba.

Le molestaba demasiado que alguien de su índole pretendiera meterse en asuntos internos del Clan, que solo ameritaran presencia del mismo y que estaba en sus manos el camino que esas mismas decisiones tomaran.

No; Tsunade ciertamente no tenía derecho a meter sus narices donde no le llamaban.

-Sobre Hinata... - asintió con lentitud, completamente alerta a cualquier descuido emocional que pudiera reflejarse en el impávido semblante de Hiashi - Y Sasuke...- continuó a sabiendas de que ese nombre desataría el terror, ya que de ser posible, si pudiera, se imaginaba que Hiashi lo vetaría en su casa para que jamás alguien lo enunciara.

No entendía qué repudio le había surgido tan repentinamente contra el azabache, que nunca antes se había metido con los Hyuuga, cuando en esos tiempos Hiashi pensaba que era injusta la vida con el muchacho, y le deseaba lo neutralmente mejor para él.

Claro que el moreno se había hecho de aquellas palabras que jamás escuchó, pero ahora estaba recuperando parte de lo que aquella 'vida injusta' le había arrebatado.

Quizá por eso el Hyuuga no podía verle, porque era su Hija y no alguna otra, quizá hubiese sido tolerante de ser la Haruno o la Yamanaka la novia de Sasuke, no si hija la que estuviera en riesgo de mezclarse con él, cosa que la dejaba en el principio de la indagación en sus pensamientos, en el intento por comprender; porque seguía sin entender de dónde había salido el odio hacia Sasuke.

-No creo que ese sea un tema que deba tratar con usted... - se quejó Hiashi mientras sus ojos pretendían atravesar el vulominoso cuerpo de la líder.

Él pensaba no decir nada más y esperaba que Tsunade se levantara y se marchara pronto, porque ciertamente no había cartas que poner sobre la mesa, el asunto estaba casi cerrado, y no era de su incumbencia.

- Se equivoca...- señalizó la mejor médico en un acto de negaciòn - me incumbe por el hecho de ser justamente Sasuke Uchiha...-

-Ahora resulta que el chico tiene hada madrina...- refunfuñó el castaño y en automático se calló.

Sabía que era una especie de falta de respeto, y que aunque no le gustara demasiado, le debía aquel honor a la vieja que entonces le parecía demasiado entrometida para su gusto.

-No soy su 'Hada madrina'... -sentenció en réplica inmediata la rubia, frunciendo los labios en desagrado total - Algunas personas cuyo nombre permanecerán en sombras, y yo... Creemos que sus decisiones podrían tener consecuencias un tanto drásticas para la situación.

-No veo porqué...- se defendió Hiashi hundiendose de hombros.

-Eso es porque está completamente cegado y no pretende ver más allá de sus narices - le reprendió ella, como si de un chiquillo se tratara.

Hiashi intuyó que por el tono de voz, todo aquello iba para largo.

-Hiashi... Reaccione, ¿se ha puesto a pensar qué sucederá si usted niega el consentimiento de que esos dos sigan frecuentándose? - cuestionó ella nuevamente, esta vez con un discurso que estaba atorado en la punta de su lengua, pero listo para salir - Que sería del Honor y los valores inculcados por su familia si su Hija se marchara con Sasuke por puro capricho...- prosiguió aclarándose la garganta - todo eso influenciado por usted, y por su estúpida manera de ver las cosas.

-Mi hija no me desobedecería...- se escudó Hiashi.

-Eso es lo que usted cree...- argumentó Tsunade rodando los ojos - Hinata ya no es una niña, y a diferencia de su hermana, nunca ha sido caprichosa, es obediente, es cierto... Pero después de todo lo que le ha tocado vivir en esta casa... - se hundió de hombros - creo que es muy válido que considere otras opciones...- prosiguió al ver que Hiashi intentaba interrumpirle - Sasuke es muy apuesto, y podría convencerla... Y no, no es el mal encarnado.

Hiashi murmuró algunas palabras que Tsunade consideró altisonantes y enseguida notó que la amplia frente de éste se arrugaba poniendo una expresión de repudio.

Y ella, seguía intentando descifrar el repentino odio hacia el muchacho.

De igual manera sabía que Hiashi no podía ser tan malo, y que más temprano que tarde, al menos eso esperaba, terminaría dandole una oportunidad al chico para desenvolverse.

-Piense bien las cosas...- prosiguió, convencida de que iba por buen camino - El muchacho ha tenido una vida difícil, una que no eligió, a él no le tocó decidir quienes serían sus padres, su hermano, y las decisiones que los Uchiha tomarían, erradas por supuesto; creció en soledad y la verdad es que las tragedias se apoderaron de su inocencia y la hicieron añicos - dijo ella, con tono firme y determinado, dispuesta a vender a Sasuke de la manera más convincente posible.

-Tomó las decisiones equivocadas, pero ha reivindicado su camino... Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidas Hiashi... Incluso usted, con su hija mayor, a quien decidió hacer a un lado, tratarla de estorbo, inutil y aparentar que no existía.

El aludido sintió que se le revolvió el estómago, la vieja de joven apariencia había golpeado en un punto frágil, demasiado para él. Un lugar de su corazón que sepultaba todo el coraje que sentía consigo por haber hecho semejante estupidez con su hija mayor, sangre de su sangre, por el simple hecho de no haber nacido con las habilidades tan desarrolladas como su hermana menor.

Se sentía un tanto estúpido, era cierto que todos tenían derecho a tener otra oportunidad, aunque sabía lo que aceptarlo significaba. Perder lo que nunca cuidó.

-Él piensa robarme esa oportunidad...- enunció lo más pausado que pudo, intentando mantener la neutralidad en su voz con poco éxito.

Era cierto, de repente el Uchiha hacía acto de aparición y le robaba la esperanza de recuperar la fraternización con su hija, él con una mirada se llevaba su atención, una de la que él se creía merecedor.

-No lo hará si no precipita las cosas - comentó Tsunade, ahora parecía comprender lo que había estado buscando.

Era como completar un rompecabezas, o descubrir la respuesta de un difícil acertijo. No era tanto el odio, era dolor y temor disfrazados con una dura expresión y venenosas palabras. Eran celos repulsivos los que se apoderaban del progenitor al ver a su hija marcharse de la mano con aquel extraño para él.

De que su hija decidiera dar todo su amor al Uchiha y le echara en cara que él no merecía el intento.

Era culpa por sus acciones, por sus decisiones y un pasado oscuro que se abría como un abismo entre ambos.

-Hinata lo quiere...- dijo entonces la rubia poniendose de pie, con un suspiro en puertas y con una expresión de dulzura pocas veces vista en su rostro.

La líder de la aldea se dispuso a avanzar hacia la salida, esperando que aquella plática pudiera dejar algo bueno en la situación, esperaba haber sembrado la semilla que imploraba creciera a su favor.

Hiashi, seguramente necesitaría pensar y ella ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, era todo lo que podía hacer al respecto, por lo que decidió que era mejor dejarle solo.

Llegó hasta la puerta y procedió a abrirla.

-A final de cuentas, está en tus manos el camino que ella tomará...- dijo antes de salir, como última intervención - tú decides si le acompañas en su travesía por la vida, o la dejas ir...-

.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

¡Hola!

Bueno, ya sé que me he tardado con la continuación, pero realmente hice este capítulo como unas 4 veces porque no me gustaba como iba y bueno, está un poco considerable, eso creo.

El tema para mi es más difícil, darle la recta final y el desenlace de las cosas, nunca creí que me mordiera las uñas tanto xD.

Bueno, de antemano agradezco a quienes me leen, este es el penúltimo capítulo, creo que el próximo es el final, aún no estoy al cien por ciento segura, pero yo creo que sí, o quien sabe, según mis loqueras, el punto es que pues habrá que ver...

Ojalá sea de su agrado y que me sigan apoyando, si me dejan un Review con su punto de vista considero que me alentarán a seguirle escribiendo ;_; me siento rara y así.

Ya es hora de ir a trabajar así que los dejo, y mañana andaré agradeciendoles por los Reviews del capítulo anterior, se los juro, solo que hoy ya no alcanzo.

De antemano agradezco a:

**Aura**, _Cristy M.B._, **Yuuniie Kuran**, _Annii GabiiZ_,**DarkAmychan**,_ Pochyy_,** Maribelteka**,,** ringyoursong**, _Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki_, **HinaHyu94**,_ Tsuki Tsuruga_,** Arika Yuy Uchiha**,_ Vejibra Sticker_.

En verdad estoy agradecida con ustedes por sus palabras de aliento ;_; las amo, les mando un beso y un gran abrazo.

Ary.


	21. Epílogo: Hasta el final

_Los personajes de __**Naruto**_ _no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**El Príncipe Equivocado**

**Epílogo:** Hasta el final.

.

.

.

"_Ellos no saben que yo te amo, pero te apuesto a que si lo hicieran, estarían celosos de nosotros" They don't know about Us – One Direction._

.

.

.

.

Hinata jamás cambiaría de parecer una vez que su padre se había encerrado en el despacho con Tsunade.

Había apretado bien fuerte la mano del Uchiha y sintió el latir de su corazón que repicaba en su interior con fuerza, porque pese a todo el dolor y las palabras hirientes que había sacado, se sentía más fuerte, se sentía cada vez más completa.

Sasuke se había tranquilizado, y la había abrazado con ánimos de transmitirle toda su confianza, lo que menos quería era verla llorar, por eso había limpiado sus lágrimas y depositó un beso en su frente. Quería recordarle que él estaba ahí para ella y que no tenía intenciones de irse a ningún lado.

—Todo está bien...— enunció el de cabellos azabaches con la voz aterciopelada.

Hinata asintió y lo abrazó con ganas, respiró profundamente y sintió como se iba tranquilizando con el paso de los minutos.

.

.

.

Cuando Tsunade salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí, su mirada fue demasiado neutral como para poder esclarecer la situación, y para colmo se había marchado inmediatamente pese a que les había comentado que después hablaría con ambos.

-Es todo lo que se puede hacer...- comentó con voz decidida - lo demás queda en ustedes mismos.

La Hokage se encaminó hacia la puerta y se marchó, tan misteriosa como había llegado a interrumpir.

Hinata se desplomó sobre el sillón una vez más y suspiró largo y profundo para evitar que su cuerpo y su sistema nervioso colapsaran en cualquier momento debido a la tensión.

-Uchiha...- se escuchó de repente, con claridad y potencia desde el despacho.

Sasuke se giró para ver como Hinata daba un respingo y le sonrió con confianza, le guiñó el ojo derecho y se giró sobre sus talones para avanzar hacia la puerta del despacho.

-No tardo en volver...- dijo con serenidad y abrió la puerta, cerrandola tras de sí.

Hinata se llevó las manos al pecho, sentía que el corazón iba a salirsele en cualquier momento, y tenía que detenerlo aunque fuera de aquella manera.

Sabía que las cosas no podían mejorar repentinamente, y realmente sentía una sensación asfixiante que oprimía su pecho impidiendole respirar con normalidad.

Le dolía imaginar cualquier escena y sacudía la cabeza para evitar que las imágenes se aglomeraran en su mente, porque los había escuchado hacía momentos, se habían agredido y su padre casi había logrado que Sasuke perdiera los estribos, y ella no quería tener que ser testigo de algo como aquello. Era su padre, lo amaba pese a sus errores, y no soportaba la idea de mantenerse lejos de él, pero prefería eso mil veces a ver a ambos enfrentarse.

Esperaba de todo corazón, que su madre, estuviese donde estuviese, le ayudara, le mandara alguna señal e hiciera reaccionar a Hiashi.

.

.

.

Llegaron al palacio y se introdujeron tan pronto como pudieron.

Las seis siluetas habían hecho un recorrido algo largo desde los terrenos de los Uchiha hasta el Palacio de la Quinta, y ahora que sentían el calor del edificio se regocijaban de que Naruto hubiese aparecido.

Incluso Suigetsu, cuyos ojos lilas no dejaban de observar a su alrededor, siempre con desconfianza, como si temiera que de algún rincón saldría algún valiente lo sificientemente tonto como para pretender atacarles.

-Karin...- llamó a la chica y le tomó bruscamente de la mano.

La chica se sorprendió del gesto al sentir el contacto, haciendo que su mano repeliera la del chico en cuestión de segundos. No le gustaba aquel tipo de situaciones, sentía que la observaban todos, y Suigetsu no tenía ningún derecho de tocarla desprevenidamente como lo había hecho.

Además él ni era así, al menos por lo que recordaba, siempre había sido molesto, y la jodía cada que podía, especialmente si se trataba de Sasuke, sin embargo... No la tomaba de la mano, ni nada que se le pareciera.

-¿Que haces?- cuestionó ella con el ceño claramente fruncido, acomodándose las gafas en un gesto nervioso.

-Quédate conmigo...- articuló el peli pleateado y con un movimiento le indicó que se pusiera tras suyo, junto a Juugo.

La pelirroja se sorprendió aún más, no entendía demasiado el proceder del chico, sin embargo, obedeció.

Estaban en terrenos desconocidos, pese a que ella había permanecido en la aldea cuando fue capturada, cuando intentaban sacarle información relevante. Cuando había llegado casi al punto de la locura.

Se acomodó tras su silueta y desde ahí observó que su espalda se había tornado más gruesa, era más amplia, lo que indicaba claramente el crecimiento del chico. Inconscientemente esbozó una sonrisa, a final de cuentas se sentía protegida.

-Venga, casi llegamos...- dijo Naruto con una de sus famosas sonrisas zorrunas en gesto.

Los guió a través del pasillo largo y después subieron un par de pisos para llegar al nível de la Quinta.

-Algunos aquí, ya sabemos el camino... - comentó con sorna Kiba, queriendo divertirse.

Pero lo cierto es que sentía ansias, desde que había pisado la aldea, desde que la efusividad de Hanabi se había apoderado de él y lo había embriagado de su perfume.

El olor que ella despedía era peculiar, exquisito, quería deleitarse con él, y no podría hacerlo mientras aquella absurda y estúpida misión no llegara a su fin. Por eso, estaba impaciente por llegar hasta la vieja Tsunade y escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Pero algunos no...- murmuró con evidencia el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa - deja de ser amargado Kiba, que con Hanabi tenemos para eso.

-Hey! - exclamó al instante, exaltado. - No te permito... Ella no...

Naruto sonrió de nuevo y Suigetsu, que miraba la escena divertido, mostró al mundo su afilada dentadura.

Kiba se adelantó un par de pasos y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

-Idiota...- murmuró en forma de rabieta.

-No comencemos de nuevo... Kiba- sentenció repentinamente Shino, acomodandose las gafas oscuras, pese a que estas no se le habían movido en absoluto.

-Pero Shino!...- repicó Inuzuka poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-He dicho que es suficiente...- prosiguió Aburame.

Estaba cansado, quería tirarse a dormir y creía que ya había visto demasiadas discusiones y problemas que deberían ser aptos para un solo día.

Por lo que permaneció en silencio, cortando cualquier posibilidad de apoyar las acciones de su amigo.

-Bah...- resopló el castaño y arrugó la nariz como si el lugar estuviese apestando.

Suigetsu que observaba divertido se saboreaba la escena, era evidente que el cerebro y cabeza de ese equipo era aquel extraño personaje cuyo rostro permanecía en misterio. Y le daba gracia la manera tan paternal con la que callaba al pequeño perro, como si lo castigara y él, ofendido, se fuera con la cola entre las patas al rincón.

También observó que todos se habían detenido. Al fin habían llegado frente al despacho de la Hokage.

.

.

.

Había escuchado todo lo que Hiashi tenía que decirle.

El despacho era demasiado sofisticado pero no tan lleno de detalles como esperaba, era simple pero elegante.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de la estancia sintiendose bastante incómodo, para empezar no tenía muchas esperanzas de que la situación cambiara, y tratandose de aquel hombre tan poderoso y rígido, pensaba que ciertamente estaba en un aprieto, uno de los gruesos.

Porque no sabría como reaccionaría si Hiashi le insultaba nuevamente, eso lo ponía tenso. No quería volver a sentirse vulnerable al grado de perder el control, porque para colmo estaba el hecho de que Hinata no le perdonaría jamás, se sentía pues, entre la espada y la pared.

Así que decidió escucharlo y permanecer completamente callado, esperando que su paciencia fuera infinita, aunque claramente sabía que eso no era verdad.

-Te mandé llamar...- comenzó entonces Hiashi con la frente arrugada y los ojos fijos en el escritorio que se interponía entre ambos - porque considero que tenemos algunos asuntos que atender... Sin la presencia de mi hija.

Sasuke asintió casi incoscientemente, pese a que no entendía muy bien del todo.

Hiashi levantó la vista y lo observó con detenimiento. Sasuke tenía el rostro tenso y eso lo hacía lucir duro, se atrevió a pensar que casi tanto como el suyo.

Sin embargo, había algo en él que seguía llamándole la atención, era sin lugar a dudas un chico de habilidades extraordinarias, un Shinobi que pese a haber sido en determinado momento un villano, volvía a sus inicios, reivindicado.

No podía entender qué era lo que su hija había visto en él. Comprendía que era apuesto, demasiado según los rumores femeninos, pero aquellas cosas no iban con los pensamientos de Hinata, por lo que prácticamente quedaba descartado ese punto. Y bueno, la chica sobresalía siempre al reconocer a una buena persona.

Hinata era especial en cuanto a aquellas cosas, y si bien era un poco confiada, él tenía la seguridad de que no daría un paso adelante si no estuviera convencida.

Así pues, tenía que meterse eso en la cabeza, porque quería vivir en el mismo mundo que ella, y compartir su futuro enmendando un pasado que quería olvidar.

Por lo que Sasuke Uchiha pasaba a ser ante sus ojos, un candidato a la mano de su hija. Porque aún no estaba completamente convencido.

-Ha sido muy infantil la actitud de ambos...- habló, y lo hizo con voz clara - la situación estaba demasiada tensa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño de inmediato, intentando comprender el repentino cambio de actitud de Hiashi.

-Hinata ya no es una niña...- prosiguió el del clan Hyuuga - y tengo que acostumbrarme a eso.

Uchiha notó que el tono de su futuro suegro se tornó bastante apagado y taciturno en la última oración.

Él quería a Hinata para él, quería hacerla suya, y hacerla feliz, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que mantenerse lejos de su hogar, de su padre, siempre y cuando las cosas salieran bien.

Temió pensar que la situación de Hiashi le apenaba, pero era cierto, le daba mucha pena el sentimiento que sabía que lo embargaba, al punto de ser comprensivo.

-Hinata ha tomado su decisión, te quiere a tí como compañero...- volvió a escuchar la voz apagada del viejo - me temo que si tiento al destino, el resultado es evidente.

Hiashi se hundió de hombros, no quería perder, no le gustaba. Pero era hora de sincerarse, le dolía saber que no era más el único hombre en la vida de su hija.

-No tiene que llegar a ese extremo Sr. Hyuuga...- al fin se atrevió a hablar Sasuke.

Era verdad, todo aquello se ocacionó porque aquel hombre estaba cegado ante cualquier posibilidad, y habían ambos, apostado todo por nada.

Hiashi le observó atento, las palabras de Uchiha sonaban claras en sus oídos y su memoria las repicaba sin cesar.

-¿A qué te refieres?... - cuestionó el castaño, entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-Creo que sabe a lo que me refiero...- prosiguió Sasuke con su tono habitual - Yo vine aquí a presentarme como el novio de Hinata, sin embargo... Fue usted quien dio el grito en el cielo.

Hiashi frunció el ceño, comprendía, era verdad a final de cuentas, lo que Tsunade le había dicho.

Fue él quien había movido todos los obstáculos en su contra, ni siquiera había reparado en la posibilidad de escucharlos.

Después de todo... Quién era Sasuke Uchiha?

No era un muerto de hambre, ni un don nadie. Tenía un pasado demasiado oscuro, pero estaba ahí intentando cambiarlo, tenía un hogar y una familia tan poderosa y de pensamientos retorcidos, como la suya.

Era hijo de uno de los grandes líderes de la aldea, con barrera de sangre poderosa, y con una personalidad que derramaba seguridad.

Desde ese punto de vista, Sasuke era un buen partido, uno muy bueno, en comparación con Kiba.

-No voy a llevarme lejos a Hinata, ni la secuestraré, ni nada por el estilo... Solo quiero recordarle que soy yo, y que estaré aquí, enamorándola.

Hiashi asintió y a Sasuke le dió taquicardia, sentía que estaba a punto de cumplir una de sus metas, justo como cuando en una carrera vas encaminandote a la etapa final y logras ver la meta.

Observó detenidamente el rostro de Hiashi. Sus ojos brillaban con cierto regocijo, eso hacía resaltar las arrugas que tenía al rededor de los mismos, se dio cuenta que no era tanto que su ceño se frunciera, eran esas arrugas lo que lo hacían ver más serio, temeroso.

-Entiendo...- confirmó Hiashi y se dispuso a levantarse.

A Sasuke casi le da un ataque cuando el Señor Hyuuga le extendió la mano.

¿Que significaba aquello?, ¿iba a ceder? Esperaba que si.

Lo hacía desde el fondo de su corazón.

.

.

.

Todos estaban inquietos, Tsunade había tardado en aparecer y los habían hecho esperar en su despacho, todos tomaron asiento menos Juugo y Suigetsu, que se mostraron indiferentes ante la amabilidad de los de la hoja.

Sin embargo, una vez que la quinta apareció, el ambiente lejos de sentirse tenso, pasó a relajarse.

-Sasuke Uchiha no está presente por motivos meramente personales...- inició ella, que obviamente estaba al tanto de todo lo acontecido - sin embargo, aprovechando que todos están reunidos aprovecharé para... - la mirada esmeralda de la rubia se detuvo justo en una silueta bien conocida - Naruto... ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió para evitar la pena.

-Pues... Yo los he traído abuela...- sentenció con honestidad.

-Se te agradece el hecho... Pero hasta ahí termina tu tarea...- aclaró Tsunade con ceño fruncido.

-Eh?... Pero... Abuela...- repicó el rubio con gesto de decepción.

-Nada... Afuera- dijo ella, señalando la salida a Naruto con la mano - Ahora.

-Bah...- Naruto se puso en pie y se echó a andar arrastrando los pies. - Ni quien quiera saber...

Cuando la puerta se cerró Tsunade desvió la mirada hacia el grupo y descubrió una risa maliciosa en los rostros de Kiba y Suigetsu, mientras que los demás parecían indiferentes, al tanto que Shino negaba con obviedad.

-Como les decía...- continuó después de aclararse la garganta - Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo se integrarán en el equipo de Sasuke, dejando al equipo ocho intacto, tal cual estaba antes... - entrelazó ambas manos y se acercó a la superficie del escritorio de madera para acomodarse - El equipo de Sasuke está al servicio de los países en general, para evitar cualquier anomalía, ha sido un acuerdo mutuo entre nosotros los líderes de las aldeas.

Suigetsu, que ya sabía lo que se le estaba diciendo bostezó con descaro.

-Sin embargo...- levantó la voz Tsunade para evidenciar la interrupción poco cortés del de cabellos plateados - se establecerán en Konoha, para que no exista problema alguno.

-Porque es la aldea de Sasuke...- comentó Suigetsu arrastrando las palabras.

-Bueno... - siguió Tsunade hundiendose de hombros.

-Bah... Como si todo en la vida girara al rededor del maldito Uchiha.- sentenció Suigetsu arrugando la frente y la nariz.

Karin se giró para observarlo severamente, pero se controló al verle la expresión, se veía más gracioso que molesto, y evitó reirse a su costa lo más que pudo.

-No es como parece...- aclaró Tsunade.

-Entonces es porque Konoha estaría mejor 'resguardada'- añadió haciendo enfoque en la última palabra.

La quinta iba a protestar ante la insinuación, pero el mismo chico se le adelantó.

-No me interesa nada de lo que tenga que decir... Iremos a donde Sasuke vaya, y haremos lo que él disponga, a final de cuentas ese es el trato.

-Bien...

Shino se acomodó las gafas, pero no dijo palabra alguna, no era de su incumbencia aunque quedaba bastante clara la situación, lo que Suigetsu decía era bien cierto, a final de cuentas estaban perdonando sus actos criminales por un acto, y para colmo, estaba en lo cierto en cuanto a que residir en Konoha le daría más poderío al país del Fuego, pese a que supuestamente era una especie de guardia especial disponible para todos los países.

Suigetsu al igual que muchos, pensaba que la paz, a final de cuentas, no estaba en los cimientos de las aldeas, pero todos esperaban, que no volviera a acontecer lo sucedido con Madara.

-De momento se hospedarán en los terrenos de Uchiha, después ustedes podrán hacerse de lo propio.

Karin y Suigetsu asintieron, Juugo seguía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero no ausente de lo que le rodeaba, había escuchado todo con lujo de detalles, pero prefería permanecer en silencio, no había nada que decir.

Algunas veces las palabras salen sobrando.

.

.

.

De ahí en adelante, todo parecía que iba desmoronandose, como cuando las piezas del rompecabezas caen justo donde van, y va formandose la figura sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo.

Hinata recordaría siempre aquellos días tan difíciles de su vida, estaba segura de ello, porque más que enfrentar a su padre, aceptar que amaba con todo el corazón a Sasuke, estaba el hecho de que se había superado ella misma, que había descubierto un ser especial que yacía en ella y había estado escondido a sus ojos.

Se sentía segura, plena, sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que todo su esfuerzo tendría buenos resultados, confiaba en ello.

Neji se acercó junto con Hanabi y se sentaron a su lado.

Ambos sabían muy bien todo el mar de sentimientos que la heredera estaba sintiendo, oprimiendole el pecho. Hanabi le dedicó una mirada llena de reconforte, tenía la necesidad de transmitirle su entero apoyo, de hacerle saber que pasara lo que pasara, estaba ahí para ella.

Neji por su parte, permaneció inmóvil, pero Hinata al ver su gesto sombrio de reojo, se dio cuenta de que pese a todo aquel alboroto, él seguía de su parte, y el quedarse ahí, haciendo acto de presencia se lo confirmaba.

Neji era demasiado seco, muy escueto en palabras y aquella era su mejor manera de demostrar solidaridad, lo cual la Hyuuga tenía bastante agradecido.

Hanabi atrajo ambas manos de Hinata, quien sintió un escalofrío al tacto, las manos de la joven estaban heladas, estaba claro que la temperatura fuera era mínima, y que tanto ella como Neji habían estado expuestos a ese frío, aunque no tenía mucha idea del porqué.

-Seguramente todo ha de salir bien hermana...- dijo Hanabi, mientras apretaba las manos de su hermana y las atraía hacia ella con nervios.

-De cualquier forma...- se aclaró la garganta Neji, para poder seguir - Hinata-san ya no tiene nada que perder.

Hinata asintió, analizó las palabras de su primo en silencio y procesó su significado.

Que no tuviese nada que perder era demasiado, ella no lo consideraba así, no quería tener que abandonar aquella casa que la vio crecer con todos sus fallos y virtudes tan abruptamente. Había soñado miles de veces el poder entablar una buena relación con su padre, el poder llevar una vida plena, y por sobre todo, que él se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Salir con Sasuke por la puerta trasera distaba mucho de sus expectativas, y cada vez, con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía la necesidad de negociar las cosas. Se sentía incapaz de elegir, pese a que ya lo había hecho, en un arrebato poco digno del buen temple de una heredera.

Su corazón se le estremeció. Comenzaba a pensar con más claridad, su cerebro se había enfriado y había dejado de ser impulsado por el corazón, y podía percibir las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente.

No quería menos a Sasuke, por el contrario, valoraba cada momento a su lado y sabía que era él parte de su felicidad. Pero también sabía que debía controlar sus impulsos juveniles, que debía pensar dos veces antes de actuar y que no podía deshacerse de las responsabilidades.

Huir no era una opción. Eso estaba más que claro, pero debía hacerle entender a Hiashi que no podía esclavizarla al servicio de aquella casa, de aquel clan, y de él mismo.

Su cabeza se llenó de confusión, donde sus sentimientos seguían anteponiendose a sus pensamientos, al deber. No quería fallarle a Sasuke pero tampoco quería faltarle a Hiashi.

Porque después de todo, al fin había recuperado la oportunidad de que su padre dejara de verla como un estorbo, de ser útil, de ser valiente y reconocida, no quería desviarse del camino. Y entonces, en automático, su mente le recordó con exactitud su reproche hacia Hiashi que hacía poco le había escupido en la cara, con tanto veneno, con tanto dolor, pero también y lo admitía, con tanta certeza.

-Te equivocas Neji-san...- se atrevió a decir entonces, con la voz temblorosa - tengo m-mucho que perder.

La voz se le quebró y apretó las frías manos de Hanabi, sintiendo nuevamente un nudo en la boca del estómago.

.

.

.

Cuando salieron del despacho de Tsunade, Kiba y Shino dieron por concluida la misión, y ambos se despidieron.

Kiba fue el primero en marcharse, parecía que lo último que deseaba era ayudar a los forasteros, miembros de un nuevo equipo al que, al parecer, todos tacharían de 'el mejor'. Le parecía estúpido.

Por lo que se abrochó bien la chamarra, y comenzó a caminar, Akamaru ladró y en automático le siguió.

Chasqueó y Akamaru le observó un tanto afligido, estaba bastante contrariado por todo el alboroto que la nefasta misión había provocado. Una que ni siquiera debía ser misión, en la que a regañadientes había tenido que colaborar.

Suspiró, tenía más ganas de ver a Hanabi que de llegar a su casa, y lo peor del caso estaba en que no tenía esa opción justamente por culpa del Uchiha, que parecía repentinamente ser el centro de ateción de todo el mundo. Quería ver a la menor de las Hyuuga ya, quería calentarse con un buen abrazo suyo, sacudirse el frío a besos y dejar que sus manos le sacudieran el cansancio con caricias.

Sonrió ante aquellos pensamientos poco prudentes, porque después de todo se trataba de una chica de familia distinguida, y él, que pese a sus años no era demasiado experto en la materia, sentía una necesidad de experimentar todo el revoltijo de sensaciones que lo embriagaban cuando la castaña lo rondaba.

Y saber que tenía que esperar a que las cosas se calmaran por culpa de Uchiha lo ponía con los nervios de punta.

Por otro lado, Shino había sido un poco más cortés, tras la despedida abrupta de su compañero, le ofreció su techo a los recién llegados, ya que por lo visto Sasuke demoraría bastante en llegar a su casa, y ellos seguramente se congelarían esperando.

Por lo que, como buen anfitrión, procedió a ofrecerse como voluntario, a sabiendas de que hacerlo, le dejaría poco espacio y tiempo para descansar, para dormir, que era lo que tenía que hacer con sentido de urgencia.

-No queremos incomodar más de lo debido...- respondió Karin esbozando media sonrisa, poco convencida.

La pelirroja se abrazó a sí misma y Aburame dio por sentado que pese a la gruesa chaqueta que llevaba puesta, estaba sufriendo por el frío.

-No es molestia...- se atrevió a decir, pese a que deseaba marcharse cuanto antes del lugar.

Juugo se limitó a observarlos sin siquiera ser capaz de abrir la boca, Shino que era tan observador, se percató de que incluso hablaba menos que él mismo, que solo lo hacía cuando era meramente necesario.

-Dejalo ya Shino, yo me ocuparé de que estén bien...- entró entonces Naruto en conversación, quien se había aproximado al grupo.

El rubio, que había sido excluído de la conversación en el despacho de la quinta, había permanecido esperándoles, y también se ofrecía a darles posada a los recién llegados.

-Estaremos bien...- sentenció Karin.

Fue entoces cuando Shino asintió y se dio por vencido, se despidió de ellos con un gesto de manos y se dio media vuelta, listo para encaminarse hacia su casa.

Se alegraba de que todo aquel embrollo hubiera terminado, porque pese a ser una misión sin forma, sin batalla alguna, y sin nada, había sido mucho más agotadora que una que incluyera todos los requisitos para ser nombrada 'una buena misión'.

Se encaminó a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, con ambas manos en los bolsillos para calentarse un poco.

.

.

.

Decir que los días pasaban rápido era poco. Se les escurrían como agua entre los dedos.

Al menos eso pensaba Suigetsu, que estando sentado en un rincón del dojo de los Uchiha, observaba por el ventanal como la nívea capa de nieve iba tornandose más gruesa.

¿Es que acaso no pensaba dejar de nevar? Era cierto que los días en invierno eran más largos, ya podía verlo con claridad pese a que sus ojos lilas nunca se habían percatado de ello, porque nunca había prestado demasiada atención. Nunca se había dado el tiempo.

A final de cuentas, Naruto aquella tarde los había llevado a la casa de Sasuke, y con una confianza extraordinaria se había metido por una ventana del segundo piso, para abrirles la puerta por dentro. Comprobaron entonces que aquel cuarto, cuya ventana había permanecido abierta aquellas primeras nevadas era el de Sasuke, y el piso estaba salpicado de aguanieve, al igual que una pequeña repisa.

Cuando se adentraron en el hogar del moreno, sintieron alivio, el calor de un techo era considerable, por lo que agradecían al rubio de ello.

Naruto se había disculpado diciendo que su pequeña estancia no era lo suficientemente grande para dar espacio a 4 personas, porque a pensas y daba espacio para él mismo, por lo que los había dirigido a la casa de Sasuke.

Naruto se había encargado de limpiar los restos de nieve en el cuarto del Uchiha y posteriormente los había dejado ahí.

Suigetsu sonrió, recordar la manera en la que llegó Sasuke aquel día, y los había visto ya dentro de su casa, le hacía gracia.

-Te vas a congelar...- escuchó aquella voz femenina que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Karin le arrojó una manta y él la atrapó sin mucho esfuerzo, y se la echó encima. Suigetsu sonrió ante el peculiar gesto de la chica.

-Ahora no...- comentó él y desvió toda su atención a la chica que permanecía parada frente a él.

Karin traía consigo una taza de chocolate caliente que ella misma había preparado y suspiró al ver el gesto del chico. Había permanecido lo más lejos de él que podía, porque la hacía sentir extraña, Suigetsu actuaba diferente a lo que siempre había hecho.

No había tantas burlas mal intencionadas como antes, y había dejado de joderla cada que podía, aunque se sospechaba que era algo relacionado a que Sasuke no le interesaba más. Por lo que la atención del de cabellos plateados se había tornado diferente, y ella francamente no quería quebrarse la cabeza pensando en una razón.

Estaba por otro lado, ese tema sobre Sasuke, aún sentía un poco de pánico al verlo, se le revolvía el estómago y la adrenalina la recorría de pies a cabeza, y no precisamente porque adoraba observarle. Por el contrario, le evitaba, su presencia, su cercanía, hablar con él, todo lo menos que pudiera. Aún no se recuperaba del todo, pese a que la llamaran demente por ello, sentía que no era el momento de hacerlo todavía, porque aún tenía pesadillas una que otra noche, donde el filo de la espada del moreno se adentraba en su pecho, provocando una ansiedad descomunal que le dificultaba la respiración.

-¿Vas a sentarte conmigo o te quedarás parada mirando? - Karin parpadeó.

Suigetsu le tendía la mano y ella, resignada la tomó, sintiendo un cosquilleo nauseabundo que hacía que tuviera ganas de salir corriendo.

Pero no lo hizo, se sentó a su lado y Suigetsu pasó un pedazo de la manta sobre sus piernas, para cubrirla también.

Karin se sonrojó al instante, Suigetsu era todo menos caballeroso, y le sorprendió el acto de gentileza, así como la manera en la que sabía que le miraba, a hurtadillas, de vez en cuando, como en ese momento. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, y era justamente ese el tipo de actitud que no comprendía en él, que la hacía confundirse, que la hacía querer preguntarle sobre su comportamiento.

-Juugo...- habló él con voz tranquila.

-Duerme como un bebé, increíble, ya lo sé...- dijo ella y se acomodó las gafas.

Suigetsu le mostró sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa ladina y ella desvió la mirada tomando un sorbo del chocolate.

-Sasuke salió temprano, supongo que a ver a Hinata...

-Ajá

-Prácticamente estamos solos...

-Hemos estado solos muchas veces en el pasado. - dijo ella, dando otro trago a su chocolate.

-Pero en el pasado... Estabas deslumbrada por Sasuke.

Karin se giró y arrugó el gesto, no entendía muy bien a donde quería llegar él y eso le molestaba, le molestaba mucho.

Suigetsu volvió a sonreír y con la diestra silenció los labios de ella que estaban a punto de separarse para protestar, seguramente. Los recorrió con delicadeza y limpió en la parte superior de ellos, restos del espumoso chocolate. Entonces retrajo la mano y se lamió los dedos con cuidado.

Karin se sonrojó en el acto y se quedó inmóvil, sin tener mucha idea de como responder.

-Yo... No... No sé a qué te refieres.

-Lo sabes, antes eras una grabadora de Sasuke, Sasuke-kun esto, aquello, se bañó, huele diferente, se peinó, fue al baño... Blablabla.

Karin no pudo evitar reír ante los gestos desconsiderados del de cabellos plateados.

-Mentiroso.

-Yo no digo mentiras.

-Y tú no tenías nada que hacer más que fastidiarme...

-Me fastidiaba que le prestaras tanta atención.

-¿Porqué?

Suigetsu se quedó en blanco, habían llegado a ese punto fundamental en la conversación y a esas alturas no tenía las ideas muy claras, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de como era que debía responder.

Sabía la respuesta, pese a que aceptarla fuera dificil.

Karin esperaba una respuesta, siempre había esperado saberlo. Pero no podía entender la reacción de su cuerpo, estaba temblorosa, tensa, y su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo pausado, uno que le provocaba escalofríos.

Se le antojó pasar saliva justo cuando Suigetsu la miraba de una manera que calificó de provocativa y juguetona.

-Karin...- dijo él, tomando su mano libre de la taza y enlazándola con fuerza. Ella se estremeció del puro contacto.

Y fue inesperado, cuando sus frentes chocaron por el impulso mal guiado de él, sintió su corazón acelerarse a mil por hora y los labios del chico estamparse con los suyos, sin sontarle la mano, mientras la otra la apoyaba sobre su cabeza, teniendo el soporte necesario para impulsarse.

Fue un momento, uno eterno donde sus sentidos se dispararon, y el movimiento de sus labios se acoplaton a los de él, tan torpes como todo en él, moviendose apresurados, sin pensar, y sin detenerse a respirar.

Se separó de ella y suspiró, sin querer abrir los ojos para enfrentarla, pero teniendo que hacerlo.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y Karin sentía que su rostro tenía el mismo tono que su cabello. Suigetsu la había besado, y ella no se había hecho del rogar. Su corazón bombeaba sangre acelerado y aquel sentimiento extraño y nauseabundo se multiplicó por todo su cuerpo.

Sentía que su estómago revoloteaba y su corazón se contraía. Le había gustado, mucho.

Lejos de soltar palabra alguna, se acomodó a su lado y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro, estaba demasiado exaltada para responder de otra manera.

Había respondido al beso, tenía bastantes cosas que pensar. Porque le había gustado, le gustó al punto que deseaba que èl se atreviera a repetirlo.

Suigetsu le pasó el hombro por los suyos y la atrajo hacia él. Aquella reacción sin golpes era sin duda alguna, una buena señal.

.

.

.

Hanabi le besó, se prensó de sus labios y Kiba se estremeció.

La manera en la que ella lo trataba lo llevaba al cielo, ella era dulce, pero no se limitaba a permanecer quieta, lo cual tampoco significaba que puese una aventada. Ella mantenía su postura pero le hacía saber que también podía mandar, que su carácter era tan fuerte como el suyo.

Kiba la atrajo hacia sí y agradeció que su familia estuviese trabajando, porque así tenía la oportunidad de repegarse a ella cuanto quisiera, podía posicionarse sobre ella en el sillón sin que los interrumpieran. Podía besarla a sus anchas.

Hanabi sonrió cuando sintio el cosquilleo propagarse sobre su columna, Kiba le besaba con esmero el cuello y ella jadeaba de vez en cuando, cuando la sensación de regocijo la llenaba por completo. Kiba besaba bien, la hacía sientir mariposas en el estómago, y cuando la acariciaba se sentía plena.

Agradecía que su padre la dejara ser, que la dejara salir, y así se encontraba con él. Le apenaba encontrarse en su casa, y también la posición en la que se encontraban, nada digno de su persona, de su reputación, pero se sentía tan bien que sus manos se inmiscuyeron por dentro del jersey del chico, saboreando con la punta de sus dedos su piel morena, tentando su cavidad torácica al desnudo bajo la chaqueta.

Kiba se estremeció y le mordió el cuello con parsimonía, iba a volverse loco, sentía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo pero también sentía como su energía se dirigía principalmente a una parte de su cuerpo, una que debía mantener tranquila por ella, porque pese a todo el desenfreno juvenil, todo aquello era demasiado repetino.

Volvió a sus labios y la besó con unas ganas que ella respondió con la misma intensidad, estaba sosteniendose sobre sus propios codos para no caerle encima y rozar una que otra vez su entrepierna con ella no le hacía bien.

Se detuvo en seco y se separó de ella, sentándose.

Hanabi que seguía recostada sobre el sillón, con los cabellos alborotados lo observó con curiosidad. Suspiró y procedió a sentarse también, acariciando la barbilla de Inuzuka le propinó un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien hecho, cachorrito...- sentenció ella y le revolvió los cabellos.

Kiba bufó por lo bajo, respiraba profundamente e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlarse, no quería parecer ansioso, era lo que menos deseaba. Pero Hanabi no se lo ponía fácil.

-Hanabi...

La aludida se recostó nuevamente y se desabrochó aún más la sudadera, mostrando parte de su piel en el nacimiento de sus pechos.

-Hace calor aquí...

Kiba desvió la mirada, sabía que estaba jugando con él, pero seguramente ella no tenía idea de cuanto lo provocaba. Y él tenía que contenerse. Porque era Hanabi Hyuuga.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua y tomò lo necesario para aplacar su sed.

-Tú has de ser mi perdición...

Hanabi parpadeó y se levantó del sillón, abrochandose la sudadera nuevamente hasta el cuello. Se sonrojó por el comentario de é.

Sabía que a final de cuentas ella era demasiado joven, que Kiba era años mayor y que quizá él tenía otro tipo de necesidades, unos que quizá ella necesitaba saciar pese a que era inexperta en ello.

Comprendió entonces, que jugar de aquella manera con él y esas necesidades que aparecían de la nada, conforme iba apareciendo en ella misma no era la mejor manera de llevar la situación. Tenía que madurar también, y quería hacerlo, pero quería que fuera él quien le enseñara todas esas cosas que tuviera que aprender.

-Lo lamento...

Se disculpó y fue sincera en hacerlo, estaba apenada de su actitud, se mordió el labio inconscientemente.

Kiba dejó el vaso en la repisa, rodeó el comedor a zancadas, y la abrazó.

-Te quiero Hanabi Hyuuga

Hanabi lo rodeó con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, él era todo lo que quería, lo sabía, y pese a lo que el mundo dijera, se esforzaría por estar con él.

-Te quiero Inuzuka Kiba.

Y Kiba sonrió, porque se sentía el hombre más querido del mundo.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba feliz, estaba satisfecha.

Abrió los ojos, los había mantenido cerrados un instante, uno que le había parecido cortó, en el que sus recuerdos no eran más que memorias hermosas que apegaba a su corazón.

Cada parte de su vida estaba internada en su pecho que subía y bajaba sin cesar mientras que sus ojos albinos se deleitaban con su propio reflejo en un espejo que se mantenía frente a ella.

No era como si todo hubiese sido fácil, no lo había sido, pero ella... Siempre le buscaba el lado amable, y pese a todo, estaba enamorada de esa parte de su vida.

Esa que definía como: Él. El príncipe equivocado.

Se llevó las manos al vientre y propinó en aquella zona una serie de placenteras caricias con las yemas de sus dedos.

Se le notaba inflamado, un poco abultado, y al verse así en el espejo no pudo más que sonreír, se deleitaba de saber que en su interior llevaba consigo el producto de un amor inmenso.

Hinata y Sasuke contrajeron matrimonio unos años después a todo aquel alboroto acontecido. Todos lo hubiesen esperado al instante, pero una vez que todo fue bien, ambos decidieron disfrutar plenamente de su noviazgo, sin esconderse, con naturalidad.

Querían pasar más tiempo juntos y llegar a conocerse por quien eran, sin prisas, y aprender a amarse tal cuales, con virtudes y defectos.

No todo había sido amor entre ellos, no todo en la vida es miel, pero sin duda alguna, las peleas que llegaron a tener establecieron una fortaleza en el lazo que crearon, y se agarraron de él con fuerza, sin soltarse, porque habían decidido que estarían juntos pese a los obstáculos.

Cuando anunciaron su compromiso, Sasuke fue perdiendo popularidad ante las chicas, ya no era asediado por las masas y cabe mencionar que aunque Hinata siempre fue vista con recelo cuando él la llevaba de la mano frente a la plaza, nunca fue agredida ni verbal o físicamente.

Naruto estaba encantado con la idea del matrimonio, y se había apegado a Sasuke más que nunca, limando asperezas con Suigetsu, con quien fue amigable desde el principio, pese a que el peli pleateado se había mostrado un tanto receloso, había terminado aceptando la buena amistad que el rubio más apuesto de la aldea le brindaba a todo el mundo.

Ino sentía que se había ganado la lotería con su novio, que siempre, o la mayor parte del tiempo le inspiraba alegría y ganas de salir adelante.

Por su parte Temari y Shikamaru contrajeron matrimonio mucho antes de que Sasuke y Hinata se comprometieran, ellos habían profundizado su relación y estaban decididos a dar el paso definitivo. Pese al temperamento tan distinto de ambos, como pareja de complementaban, y hacían de su unión un pacto exquisito entre la Arena y la Hoja.

Hinata había tenido cierto temor hacia Sakura, y en verdad esperaba que no le guardase rencor, o algún mal sentimiento, pues era bien sabido que Haruno había estado enamorada al punto del berrinche y la locura del Uchiha. Pero la pelirosa se había hecho a la idea desde hacía un tiempo, y aunque su capítulo de 'Sasuke Uchiha' en definitiva no tenía relación alguna con el de Hinata, lo seguía apreciando como el gran amigo que siempre había sido con ella.

No podía verlo diferente cada día que pasaba, olvidando los malos ratos, porque sabía que el tiempo sería su guía espiritual y la llevaría a un mejor camino. Así pues, Sakura se prometió a sí misma seguir adelante, y lo cumplió. Dando una oportunidad verdadera a Sai, una en la que realmente estuviera dispuesta a conocer lo que se escondía tras aquella sonrisa tan patética y mal hecha.

Hanabi nunca había visto a su hermana tan cercana antes como en esos tiempos, se había dado cuenta de cuanto se necesitaban entre ambas, y se acercaron para contar la una con la otra, para ser confidentes y el soporte que siempre habían necesitado.

Hanabi seguía feliz tras los años, colgada del cuello de Kiba, que ya no se sentía un pedófilo, porque su chica había llegado a la edad adulta, y era tan responsable que realmente lo valía. Inuzuka siempre supo que ella era una mina de oro en cuanto a cualidades, aunque también con un carácter fuerte como el suyo, algunas veces salían peleados como perros y gatos, siempre con una dulce y ardiente reconciliación que iba más allá de los besos simplones y las caricias superficiales.

Karin por su parte, también se había tomado su tiempo, era una chica menos escandalosa, y su temperamento se había controlado, aunque no del todo, dejaría de ser ella si así fuera.

No había querido aceptar del todo que le había gustado besar a Suigetsu, y cada que él la besaba, cerraba los ojos para intentar imaginar más allá de eso. Cada beso que Suigetsu le robaba la hacía convencerse de que él no era tan malo, que quizá podía ayudarla, quedarse a su lado, sanarla.

Las heridas que Sasuke había dejado seguían ahí, aunque él se hubiese disculpado sinceramente con ella, arrepentido de su comportamiento. Era algo que ella no podía olvidar, no podía pasarlo por alto.

Le había perdonado sinceramente, pero el miedo a ser traicionada seguía ahí, pese a que sabía que no ocurriría de nuevo. Eso causó algunos estragos en el maravilloso equipo que los gobiernos habían formado, pero siempre salían adelante de una u otra forma.

Suigetsu estaba ahí para ella, la tomaba de la mano y caminaba a su lado, la guiaba, y ella, encantada lo seguía.

Shino había seguido siempre tan calmado, apoyando a sus amigos, hasta que él mismo necesitara de su ayuda. Porque entorpeció cuando conoció a una chica que jamás había visto jamás, y pese a que tenía todo el temple y la sensatez del mundo, caer en las redes del amor lo hizo comprender que algunas veces se actúa estupidamente antes de pensar, y que el amor es como es, entra y sale por donde le place, sin dar explicación alguna.

Sin embargo, las alianzas entre los países era decadente, el equipo que se había formado para beneficio de todas las naciones era 'usado por Konoha' eso se rumoraba, para expandirse lentamente y abarcar mejores negocios, tampoco habían tomado el ligamento de la aldea de Suna con Konoha de muy buena manera, por lo que la desconfianza iba creciendo día con día en los países ajenos a esa peculiar alianza, pese a la claridad de las intensiones amistosas por parte de la aldea de la hoja, los demás países catalogaban a la nación del fuego como egoísta y opresor.

Suigetsu había suspirado y sonreído casi con orgullo ante esos rumores, de nada servía el supuestob equipo que equilibraría el servicio entre las naciones si la avaricia de la gente, la sed de poder no se saciaba, las guerras eran un simple factor para la vida del ninja, y creer en la utopía era descabellado para cualquiera.

Y sin embargo, tanto Tsunade como Gaara, tenían la esperanza de que todo quedara en eso, rumores latentes de el descontento de los demás países, la tierra estaba floreciendo apenas desde la última batalla, y no estaba lista para un nuevo enfrentamiento.

No podían estarlo.

Por eso, trataban de llevar una vida pacífica, con misiones demasiado comunes y nada hóstiles, esperando que eso les resultara, al menos de momento.

.

.

Hinata suspiró de nuevo y se apartó del espejo, afuera el viento era fresco y los altos árboles de cerezo yacían repletos de flores que sonrosaban el jardín.

Era un día perfecto para salir a caminar.

-Mamá...

Hinata se detuvo en seco y recibió en sus brazos a un pequeño de cabellos azabaches, complexión delgada y tez pálida.

-Itachi.

El niño, su primogénito, que había cumplido 4 años hacía poco, le sonrió con naturalidad dejando sus mejillas sonrojarse.

-Padre viene tras de mi, se ha encontrado con tío Naruto.

-Ya veo.

Hinata le revolvió los de por si ya rebeldes cabellos a su hijo.

Y pronto sus ojos blancos pudieron ver a su marido que caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos.

-Papá, papá - exclamó Itachi con fervor y corrió a su encuentro.

Sasuke le abrazó y le dió unas palamadas en la cabeza, lo tomó en brazos y se aproximó a su mujer.

Verla le provocaba un cosquilleo en la espalda que nada tenía que ver con el éxtasis que le hacía sentir cuando tenían encuentros amorosos, era algo completamente diferente. Era cálido y pacífico, verla le provocaba ternura, su aspecto justo en ese momento, era algo que Sasuke atesoraba y que no quería cambiar por nada del mundo.

Hinata lo haría padre por segunda ocasión, y se veía hermosa, completamente arrebolada.

Le besó y ella se colgó de su cuello, porque besarlo era uno de los placeres del mundo y ella se regocijaba de hacerlo, de sentirse querida por sus dos hombres predilectos.

Se separó de él y le observó a los ojos, negros por completo, con unas ojeras que los enmarcaban y unas cuantas arrugas que a su parecer lo hacían lucir bastante atractivo.

-Señora Uchiha...- saludó él y la trajo hacía él y el pequeño.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se acomodó para abrazarlos a ambos.

Su madre alguna vez le había hablado sobre los cuentos de hadas, relatos maravillosos donde la princesa espera a su príncipe para ser felices por siempre.

Y ella había esperado a su príncipe por mucho tiempo, hasta que le conoció a él. Se había dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo que Sasuke no era príncipe alguno, y que su vida no era un cuento de hadas, nunca lo había sido.

Aprendió que tenía que confiar en sí misma para lograr lo que se proponía antes de pensar en confiar en alguien más, a tropezones había aprendido que ella valía la pena, y que Sasuke era su apoyo, su soporte, y un hombre lleno de defectos.

Defectos que ella había aprendido a tolerar y a querer, casi tanto como a sus virtudes, y pedir lo mismo era parte del trato del compromiso.

Sasuke había hecho un estupendo trabajo, y aunque no era una miel andando, porque le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos, entendía lo mal que estaría criar a su desendencia de la misma forma, por lo que procuraba ser bueno en todo momento, sin llegar a consentir todo.

-Te amo...- exclamó él, cuando rara vez lo hacía, producto de aquel caparazón que no lo abandonaba nunca. - Les amo a los tres.

-Los amo...- respondió ella con las mejillas pinceladas y los labios curvados.

No eran el matrimonio perfecto, estaban lejos de serlo, y no era una vida exenta de problemas. Pero sin duda alguna, pese a que los cuentos de hadas sí lo eran, Hinata se dió cuenta de que su vida con el Uchiha, era mucho, mucho mejor.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**N_otas_:**

¡Hola mundo!

Lamento mucho haber desaparecido, no era mi intención, créanlo que no, mi computadora hizo BUM y pues, no tenía hasta hoy mismo que llegó. Por suerte siempre cargo mis avances de mis historias en mi celular, porque escribo en mi Blackberry la mayoría de las cosas, así que pude darle fin a esta historia, mientras me comía las uñas por no poder publicar nada. ¡Estaba bastante nerviosa!

Aún lo estoy.

Escribí este episodio como 4 veces, lo comenzaba y lo borraba, comenzaba otro y nada, pero nada me agradaba, por eso me tardé tanto en actualizarlo, soy algo perfeccionista y le tengo un cariño enorme a esta historia, fue mi primera historia aquí en Fanfiction y le dieron una buena acogida, eso me hizo bastante feliz. Cabe decir que la historia se disparó en un rumbo que no me esperaba, pero tampoco la cambiaría.

Hemos llegado al final de El Príncipe Equivocado y se me acongoja el corazón, por lo especial que ha sido llevarla a ustedes, ojalá que sea de su agrado este último capítulo, cuyo Epílogo incluí aquí mismo, para evitar otros meses sin publicar. He creado mi propia familia Uchiha-Hyuuga, ya han leído de "Itachi" el primogénito de esta pareja, y pues, aquí la vemos esperando otro bebé, no me pregunten más cosas porque puedo hacer muchos relatos sobre ello, pero mejor los convierto en historias haha. Espero no decepcionarlos, creo que yo quedé bien satisfecha.

Así que de antemano, **MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer**, de principio a fin, por acompañarme después de año y medio en estos capítulos, _**por sus comentarios, por sus Reviews que me impulsaron a seguir escribiendo, por todos los favoritos, los follows,** _y por los que votaron por esta historia para ese concurso de historias del 2011 en un foro SasuHina bastante reconocido creo yo, gracias por ese 3er lugar, nunca lo olvidaré, jo!.

Y antes de que me ponga melosa y sentimental, no me despido porque espero que sigan leyendo mis demás historias, y las que están por venir.

Gracias por hacerme feliz.

**A_ry_.**


End file.
